Scars
by EsantraLee
Summary: There are scars, things people have to live with the rest of their life. Some live with it in silence choosing not to retaliate. This however is hardly proper behavior for a member for Fairy Tail. Every member of the guild is ready to do whatever they can to help Lucy see just how much she is loved. Will these scars bring Lucy closer to her new Nakama or will it push her away.
1. Chapter 1

OK everyone this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. And for those who are following my OHHC ff, i'm terribly sorry to have not added more in so long but I've hit a bit of a dry spot with it. Any how let me clear a few things up before we get started.

I have only watched the amine. I want to read the books but I have not been able too as of yet. How ever I have watched to episode 138 so if there are any spoilers go watch the show at and you'll know what I'm talking about. Also I need your help a bit, I need known names of attacks and such. I have always been wary of writing ff like this but I really love this show and want to write a version of my own. So bare with me if there are mistakes please don't hesitate to inform me of such.

Lastly as I have stated in every fic. I write. I love readers and have no problem with people who don't like my story. I do however not like it when they make me feel bad because they don't like it. So I ask politely that if you can't say something nice (or at least helpful) don't say anything at all. I'm going to keep writing regardless of how many comments I get, and improve what I can. Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoy it.

~Now for the beginning!~

Brown eyes opened to look at the ceiling, the light of the sun streaming into the room having woken her from her wonderful dream. Trying to close her eyes against the bright light currently assaulting them she started to feel a familiar agitation creep up her spine. She shrunk back in to her very warm cubbyhole hole,( failing to realize that the window was open and it was snowing out side.) and thinking some very unladylike thoughts. For a moment she had a hard time getting back in to a comfortable position to go back to sleep, wiggling her self backwards and into the wall, annoyed that the blanket was preventing her from getting closer to the warmth of the wall...wall?

"Enrnff" the wall groaned. 'walls don't groan.' she thought foggily as she reached her target ready to go back to sleep, only to become irritated again this time at the lump nestled at the base of her spine. Slowly the wheels started turning as she got more irritated. 'SLEEP! I just want SLEEP!' she thought to her self. And then the noise she had herd coming from the wall started to register. WALL! Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she froze as the wall began to move. Her brain on over load as she became more aware of her surroundings, and the fact that she did not have a wall by her bed! It was empty on both sides because she tended to trip at night! A breeze fluttered past her comforter as it dawned on her that it should not be _that _warm in her bed if the window was open, her furnace sucked, thats why she usually liked to have Natsu-

'Oh no'

The wall started to move and the lump on her spine registered, if there was no wall and it was warm. 'DAMMIT! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE!' the girl thought irritated but frozen in her spot. Two arms covered in thick corded muscles and tipped with calloused fingers wrapped around her pulling her closer. ' ##%^&&*' the girls brain hit a short circuit.

'hes in my bed and poking me in the back with his elbow. What the hell!' a few more milliseconds and she registered arms around her not behind her.

'If his arms are around me then whats?-BEEP!-OOOOoooooohhh!' and she panicked.

Sitting up swiftly in a flurry of blond hair the girl attempted to throw the invader OUT of her bed. Instead she was hauled back down with more force then she thought was necessary and she herd a grumpy;

"Oi! Luce, a little longer I'm still sleeping." Natsu grumbled trying to nuzzle closer. Lucy snapped.

"KYAAA! NATSU WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Lucy yelled in a flurry of blond hair and blankets as she attempted to escape the still half asleep dragon slayer. There was a flip and the blankets came tumbling off, in her haste to get away she and confused herself and tried to go over the sleeping man instead of the opposite direction. And as the bedding settled on to the floor the last bits flitting by her face as she looked down and the blanket flitted out of view revealing a pink spikey head and wide dark eyes, and a mouth slightly agape.

**Bump**

Lucy's eyes widened as something pressed on her thigh, she looked down only just getting that she was straddling him.

"Morning!" Natsu said with a fanged grin. Obviously not realizing what was really going on.

**Twitch**

3

"_I am not going to ask."_

2

"_I will Not ask"_

1

"_I will not ask because he'll probably tell me the truth!" _so the blond settled for;

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed. It was a good thing the window was open as she felt the need to send the pink haired boy back the way he came.

-20 minuets later.-

Lucy turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing the red towel Erza had gotten her for Christmas last year. She wrapped it around her and walked to the sink wiping the mirror as she spotted her brush. Soon she was dry, her hair was perfection, and she was ready to go get dressed. Remembering a certain

dragon slayer was most likely down stairs rummaging through her cabinets. Opening the door she peeked her head out making sure that there was not a pink haired boy sitting on her bed. Letting out a sigh of relief she ran to her closet and threw open the doors. This was a huge reason why Lucy had agreed to an apartment with 70,000 jewel, a walk in closet. Inside housed her _small _obsession. Lucy had a thing for clothes. The room was packed, as the term small was used loosely, shoes and accessories covered the floor and shelves and clothes were organized by color there was a standing jewelry box that her father had given her as one of his many gifts during her seven year absence. It had been filled with all of the things he had found on his travels. She walked in and grabbed a short navy pleated skirt with small stars dotting the hem, she grabbed a black belt and spotted the matching top of navy gold and white. It was like her normal one except it was more of a tank top, it cropped just under her large breasts and hugged her upper torso snug. She looked at the floor attempting to decide on her shoes and spotted a pair of thigh high healed leather boots that were so black that they almost had a blue sheen. She had bought them on a whim in Haragon but was not ever able to wear them afraid that she would be teased for the near 80,000 jewel splurge. '_But they were so cute!' _she reasoned. But also knew they could be practical. (As practical as one can get going on S-class missions in a mini skirt.) Grabbing her selections she turned to go to her room to give herself a mist of body spray before dressing. She walked to her bed and placed the clothes down, then walked to her mirror and vanity. Finding the bottle she wanted she started to drop the towel and spray herself. As she was doing the she herd a faint sound at her bedroom door as it started to swing open. Realizing her stupidity she reached for her towel but it was too late the towel hit the floor just as a pink fuzzy head came in to view. Her back had been turned mostly facing the door, but as it had opened she had turned to look at the door with surprise, giving the dragon slayer a pretty good view of _all _her assets. But instead of the reaction she expected from him, which was a loud I'm sorry and to run back to the main part of her house. Instead he froze and stared. Lucy snapped out of it attempting to put the towel back in place when she felt something warm on her back. Lucy paused what she was doing confused, and surprised. While she had been bending down to grab her towel trying to calm her self and not kill Natsu, she had not noticed him walking up to her or where he was staring. Then she realized what he was looking at. She panicked and tried to cover her back with her hair and towel before turning to face the boy.

Natsu on the other hand was attempting to control himself. Not because he had just seen her naked he was used to that from the public baths some of the towns they went to had. No he was trying to contain his immediate and unexplained anger. Running down between her shoulders and to the middle of her back were what looked like slash lines, long and angry red, standing out against her peaches and cream skin like a sore thumb. How had he never noticed this before? When had this happened? He knew every injury that Lucy had had while on missions, never had he seen this.

"Luce, what is that?" he asked noticing she had moved away and had turned to face him her face a bright hue or red. "Where did those come from Luce?" he asked again noting her silence. Lucy turned and grabbed her clothes off the bed and walked toward her closet, dead set on getting dressed and not showing that she had paid attention to his question, hoping she could blame it on the shock of him seeing her naked.

"Lucy." the celestial mage stopped. He sounded serious. But she couldn't tell him. Telling him would lead to so much more, and she couldn't bare for him to know everything. Knowing that if he found out, she would feel dirty all over again. A grit that stuck to her skin and would never wash away, or fade. Telling him meant admitting things she was not ready to admit to.

"I can't talk about it Natsu. I can't talk about it _ever_." she said the last words vehemently, and while Natsu was in shock at his partners sudden change of attitude she took the opportunity to go get dressed. Stepping in to her closet she closed the door and walked over to a small table that was placed in the middle of the small room. Placing her clothing there she stood and dropped the towel catching a glance over what Natsu had seen, with a grimace, she started getting dressed cursing her failure to have Cancer bring her more of the skin cream that usually hid the horrid scars on her back. But had Natsu gotten a real good look at her? If so he didn't mention the similar scars under her arms going along her ribcage to her stomach, barely visible below her large breasts. She knew he would not be letting this go any time soon. She just hoped she could stall as long as possible, though again she knew she was only prolonging the inevitable. With a last breath she grabbed her boots and exited the the closet to sit on her bed and put them on. Natsu was giving her an odd look, but was otherwise silent. He would find out eventually what was going on and what had happened, if he had to resort to fighting with her to get her to break down and tell him the truth Natsu knew he would go to the ends of the seven hells to make what ever bastard did that to her into a pile of flaming ash.

A few minuets later found Lucy done lacing the boots and standing up. They were perfection. Every part of the boots fit like a glove and Lucy knew she had just found her knew mission boots. Ignoring Natsu for a moment she did a silly little dance to test how moveable they were. (think Sinfeld, and the Elane dance. If you don't know it look it up I laughed till I cried.) forgetting the serious situation from before, Natsu went from blushing at watching her lace her shoes of all things to laughing at the blond.

"Whats so funny, might I ask?" Lucy said suddenly paying attention to who was still in her room. She blushed when she realized that he had been watching the whole time. And now he was _laughing_ at her. Dammit!

Natsu's mirth died to a slight chuckle in his voice when he shook his head and grinned a big toothy grin. "Nah, I would never _laugh_ at my nakama. I thought you were doing some weird spirit thing. Ya know like the contracts and all." Natsu's grin nearly split his face in half at the steam rolling out of her ears and the nova colored blush on her face. Suddenly he remembered who the hell this girl was. This was Lucy! Lucy the one who had a violent counter part that reared it ugly head when embarrassed. Suddenly Natsu froze feeling impending doom, as he raised his head to look at the eyes of a demon more terrifying then any Mira could conjure.

"Happy!" Natsu pleaded in vain and all went black.

Thirty minuets later, and they boy started to stir from his nakama induced slumber. He could hear loud crashing and some slurring. Then he felt something cold. _Really _cold on his rear end. Startled Natsu sprang up only to topple over the chair he was currently seated in. it took only a sniff to realize they were at the guild, and a few seconds after to realize how he had gotten there. He remember pain, lots of pain. And then the sound of a cow. But before his world went black he shuddered seeing the look in Lucy's eyes again. '_Scary!' _and again with the cold on his ass.

"Oi! Oi! What the hell you deranged ice freak you really that in need of getting a good grab at someone you gotta numb their ass in their sleep to do it?" Natsu grumbled irritably. Turning to look at the ice mage crouched down behind him.

"Tsk, what ever you stupid ash tray, I get mine. I was just messin that's all." Gray said standing once more and getting in Natsu's face. Natsu ruffled a bit and snapped back;

"Who the hell you calling and ash tray you fucking pop sickle!" Natsu shouted back. They traded insults like that for a few minuets until Natsu noticed a vision of scarlet red hair and an evil aura for the second time that day, and froze contemplating the fetal position for this one until Gray not seeing the imminent danger and Natsu not feeling the need to mention it to him yelled his last insult. Natsu looked over Gray's shoulder in time to see the sapphire eyes of Erza as the ice mage fired.

"I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU, YOU FLAMING BUTT NUGGET!" Natsu sweat dropped, and the whole guild went silent, Gray sensing the end of his genetic line, turned slowly to look at the red head knowing full well she had just herd them. '_I'm gonna die! Ur, help me I'm gonna be tortured by a demon!'_ When suddenly Erza turned around and they saw her head drop down. Gray becoming scared they had disappointed the woman started to apologize only to stop. He looked carefully as was sure, her shoulders were bouncing slightly, and her hand was raised. She was mumbling incoherently for a few moments.

"Um- Erza?" Gray asked hesitantly not sure if he should back up now or not, when she spun around and released the laughter she was trying so hard to describe. When she could talk again she looked at him.

" Really Gray? That's what you had? That's _all _you had?" she asked him. "Even Gajeel had a good one the other day with "You flaming fucktard." and you come up with 'Flaming butt nugget!" she asked him her laughter resuming only to be followed by that of most the members that were sober enough to do so, laughing with her.

"Arg, I can't win!" Gray said going to sulk in a corner. '_well at least I didn't die. I made her laugh she wont kill me now, no way!' _Gray cheered silently, when he suddenly went limp.

Erza dusted her hands together and walked to the bar. '_tsk just cause you made me laugh doesn't get you off the hook! _The women though triumphantly while she asked the white haired bar maid for a slice of strawberry cake. Turning she noticed her blond friend, her shoulders slumped and her head on the bar.

"Hello Lucy, how was your morning?" Erza asked in hopes of getting the girl to snap out of it in favor of complaining about Natsu or something. She became concerned when the girls only resonse was and muffled unintelligible response.

"merrrnfff." the girl said from her place on the bar. Looking at Mira hoping for insight to the problem the bar maid shifted slightly giving her a look that said she was like that when she came in.

"Lucy," she tried again, "are you alright? Has Natsu hurt you in some way? Should I beat him up for you?" she asked hoping to help the girl. Lucy resisted the urge to face palm and settled or a nice,

"Muurrrmmm" Erza eyed her with suspicion. She had never seen her blond friend act like this. So she tried something else.

"Lucy are those new boots? They are really nice if I say so my self." Erza commented. Hoping that she could pique her friends interest in fashion to pull her out of her funk. When all she got was a silent nod from the blond she became mildly irritated. This had to be Natsu's fault. This was usually the case due to the boy's extremely dense nature. With that in mind she bid a quick farewell to her friends and went to seek out the pink haired boy.

Looking around the room she found him talking to Gajeel, Wakaba, Macao in the back corner. As she approached them she read Wakaba's lips and noted that they seemed to be trying to give him advice of some kind. Putting it to the back of her mind for the moment she walked behind Natsu and grabbed him by his scarf and pulled, heaving the boy to eye level and brought his face scant inches from her face. In a low and dangerous voice she asked him;

"Natsu, _what_ did you do to Lucy?" Erza watched his response looking for a lie, even as she already knew it was just not Natsu to lie, he was incapable, instead of lying the boy would rather run and wait it out, like with his first S-class mission at Galuna island. As she watched him she saw surprise and then recognition followed shortly by anger.

"I didn't _do _anything to Lucy. But someone did, why don't you ask her maybe she'll be honest with you about it, 'cause she sure as hell wont tell me!" his anger bubbling down to irritation. Erza shot up straight releasing her victim and looked at him confused. "look at her back it tells all you need to know." her blue eyes became huge, Natsu _never, _spoke to nakama like that let alone _her_ like that. What ever was going on was seriously bothering the boy.

"Explain yourself Natsu." Erza said dangerously, disrespect was not to be taken lightly but she would over look it if there was a good reason. With a quick nod of understanding she approached her blond friend she quickly swiped her up by her collar and dragged her to the back room behind the counter. Upon seeing this Mira, Levy, Cana and Wendy followed swiftly behind. Once in the backroom Erza let the girl go and gave her a hard look. Lucy turned around dumfounded.

"Um Erza if you just wanted to talk you could have just asked me." Lucy said after being forcefully snapped out of her gloomy state. She knew what Erza wanted and intended to tie up her friendly dragon slayer by his beautifully muscled arms and hang him out side her window for this breach in privacy. She knew he had been upset with her for not telling him anything but she didn't think he would tell _Erza_ did he want her to _die_! Deciding that playing dumb was the best option she cocked her head to the side giving her an innocent and mildly irritated look.

"Show me." was all she said. Cana choaked on her ail, Mira's eyes about popped out, Levy and Wendy looked at the ground with a huge blush, Lucy turned a bright shade of red.

"Show you what Erza?" asked Mira curiously.

"She knows what I'm talking about." Erza said seriously. "if what ever this is, is bothering Natsu so much he would snap at me, I want to see it and I want to know whats going on."

Lucy paled. If anyone could_ force_ her to show something like this it would be Erza. Lucy turned her back to the women thinking to her self, attempting to decide if she should try to lie, she had not gotten a chance to summon Cancer yet so the scars would be obvious. Levy walked up to Lucy and stood in front of her grabbing her hand Levy pleaded;

"Please Lu-chan what ever is going on here we just want to help you."

"Making me relive it will _not help me!_" Lucy said more forcefully then she intended. There was a hush in the room and then a quiet '_I'm sorry'_ followed by a ripping sound and a collective gasp, before Lucy registered that her back was on display her top falling to the floor in small pieces.

"How?" asked Cana having dropped her ail at the sight.

"When did-?" Erza started.

"Lucy..." Wendy gasped. Levy not able to see walked around to stand by Erza and her eyes started to well with tears.

"Lu-chan we have been to bath houses before, and swimming, I've tried on dresses with you! I've _never _seen this damage before. How did this happen and don't lie." Levy pushed gently tears slipping down her face. Cana took off her vest and held it out to the girl. When Lucy turned to take it they saw the true extent of the damage, and not one of them had a dry eye, even Erza had misty eyes. Lucy knew that look. It was the same look she got from the maids that helped to patch her up, and it was the same look the doctor gave her when he dressed them initially, and it was a look she hoped to never see in any of her beloved nakama's eyes; _pity. _Such a useful and hurtful emotion, and she hated it.

"I'm not going to lie to you because I'm not going to tell you anything at all." she said slipping the vest on.

"Why? You know you can trust us. And we would never judge you! You know that." Levy tried again. Lucy shook her head, why didn't they get it. Its not like she didn't trust them. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anyone. _Ever! _

"I can't tell you." Lucy said finally looking them square in the eye, and what they saw disturbed them, despite her watering eyes, they saw something there they had never seen from the strong confidant girl. Complete and total fear, melded with hatred anger and a very broken little girl. Tears started rolling down her cheeks finally breaking from the pressure. Before they could say anything she pushed past the girls and ran. She didn't stop when Mira called, she didn't stop when happy called for her and she let out a sob and ran harder when Natsu attempted to stop her. Once out of the guild she kept running, she didn't know where she was going but she was running for all she was worth. Her mind felt like it was breaking in to fragments, and attempting to push out of her head any way necessary.

**Back at the guild**

"Erza what happened!" yelled Natsu confused. She had been kind of off since the incident this morning but Lucy had been no were near this state. He wanted to know what had happened but he had never wanted this, she looked so broken.

"I saw everything. And its not just her back." Erza announced. "And she refuses to talk about it at all." the whole guild went silent.

"I think, Erza you had better explain. You don't make a habit out of making your nakama cry like that but still I've never seen our Lucy quite that upset." and old man told her. Erza winced. Master Makarov, he was sure to want to know everything as well.

"Master I think this may be something to speak about in privet." Erza tried already knowing the answer. The master shook his head and the red head sighed. "This is Lucy's family. She has said this herself, there is no secrets here child you know that. Because to express your pain is to allow your self to begin to heal." was his reply. Erza nodded, knowing this from experience.

"Natsu had mentioned that someone had done something to her. By his reaction to what ever this was, I was concerned. So rather then risk the hassle of arguing with her I pulled her to the back room to question her not wishing to embarrass her further. I was accompanied by Levy, Cana, Mira, and Wendy. I questioned Lucy about this and she chose to play dumb. Honestly sir I expected more from that girl. So when she turned away I cut her shirt off." Erza stated unable to continue remembering the scars. Those were most definitely not scars from a total stranger. You had to get close to someone to do something like that.

"Sir if I may finish?" Wendy piped up at that point a bit hesitantly, she didn't want to do this as it would only make her friends more unhappy but she wanted to protect Lucy too, and the only way to do that was to help her heal. When the others stopped murmuring Makarov nodded for the girl to continue. "there were scars, deep ugly scars at first it appeared as though it was only on her back but when Cana-chan handed Lucy her vest we saw that there were many more. I'm not sure how she hides them as we have seen Lucy in a bathing suit before, even in the nude, and have never seen this. They go along her rib under her arms and then up under and between her breasts." Wendy said pointing to the exact area's. Now came the hard part, to tell them what she suspected made them. The whole room had gone completely still. They had no idea. To them Lucy was flawless, her skin hair and nails always kept perfect. They could not imagine someone harming such a beautiful creature, even Bickslow was having an issue with the implications.

"Who the hell would have done something like that!" Gray growled startling Juvia who had been sitting next to him.

"We can only know the damage if we know what made those marks, sometimes the _who_ is irrelevant." Levy said quietly, still leaking tears at the thought of what her friend had endured.

"Fortunately I think I can help a bit with that." Wendy said sounding solemn. Revealing this made her heart ache even more for her precious friend. When the guild quieted once more Wendy was urged by a gentle Mira to continue. Trying to control her voice she looked her Master square in the eyes, "sir I have seen wounds like those before. I have helped to treat them. Not all of them are the same size but vary in length. I believe the ones on her back are lash wounds, with the obvious tearing of skin something with spikes, I can also identify at least two as the edge of a knife-" Wendy paused to choke back a sob for she was crying full force now, realizing that there were only a few situations that caused this type of injury. Carla held the girls hand knowing she needed to do this, and Wendy took a deep breath and nearly shouted, "Master the rest are most defiantly from a rope." with that she sat in the nearest chair and cried, comforted by Carla. The others would have too only they were frozen most faces showing horror, some shock, and a few pity. Makarov had tears leaking down his face, something every father feared had most likely happened to one of _his _chilidren, and she had been carrying this burden alone for who knew how long. He could not help but feel that in someway he had failed this girl. Clearing his throat he asked;

"Did any of you ask how this happened?" all that were present nodded including Natsu.

Levy sniffed from her place in Gajeel's lap and uncurled herself enough to look at her master.

"Sir we did, she told us she could not tell us. Not that she didn't want to but that she "_can't_"." she said trembling slightly.

Natsu had sank down to his knees at hearing this. Though he didn't seem to get the severity that everyone else felt, he somehow felt angry, and broken all at the same time. A thousand doubts swam in his head. But there was something else there, he just couldn't place it. He saw a small blue paw and looked up to see Happy, looking at him with the same expression. The little Exceed had a pretty good idea why Master Makarov was so upset, and knew that Natsu had little idea. A chair screeched against the floor slowly, and Natsu turned his head to see Gajeel standing with his fists clenched at his sides looking at the floor. The guild watched him while he seemed to tremble. Suddenly he looked up at Makarov and started to speak in a clear voice that did not show the fury he was feeling at this moment. After what he had done to her when she had been in their captivity he should have noticed, but he only realized it now. He knew the act that most likely caused this and it infuriated him.

"I was a villan for a very long time. I have seen many, many things, and the one thing that even Phantom Lord did not tollerate was something like this. Members caught would be tortured in return for the torture inflicted on the victim though it never came close to the mental damage done. Bunny Girl didn't deserve that, I can't be sure but I'm almost. I'm surprised she is still sane." he stopped trying to calm him self. Even dark guilds had no stomach for that kind of pain infliction, it infuriated him that he had tortured her the way he had while thinking she was just some pepped up princess with a huge bounty on her head. Now he felt something he had not felt in along time, a strong sense of guilt. "That was why she didn't break like the others when I tortured her. Because what had been done to her was far worse then I could have ever done. And judging from the severity of the scaring, I'd say it happened a lot." he finished finally loosing steam and dropping unceremoniously in to his chair. Even brushing off the comforting hand of Levy. Makarov looked over the guild quietly taking it all in, and noting that there were several members of the guild looking as though the were ready to do what Fairy Tail swore not to, they were ready to kill. Gray showing a rare bit of stupidity looked around as well, he cleared his throat readying himself to ask the question that he was sure would get him pummeled.

"She has these scars, I get it, but what could be so bad that would have even Gajeel feeling like a pile of shit?" he asked with little grace. Next to him a small pale hand placed it self on his arm and he noted that the usually composed water women was shaking. "Juvia?" she looked at him her face drenched in tears and her eyes betraying nightmare she would never willingly face. She stood and smoothed her dark blue dress almost prolonging what she had to say.

"Juvia is sure she knows what has happened to Miss Lucy, she doesn't wish to bring this out in the open but Juvia agrees with Master she needs to face this. Juvia believes-" she stopped to take a deep breath wishing for courage that she had some how lost. She had come to terms with what had happened all those years ago but she knew just how painful it was to do so, she also understood that being a member of the element four had been what helped her. All of her friends helped her, even the steely Gajeel, that was partly how he knew about what had happened to Lucy and she was sure he was beating himself up about what he had done to their dear friend. "Juvia believes that Miss Lucy has been...been raped." those who had not already come to that conclusion gasped in shock and Gray looked far more pale then he should Erza like Natsu had sunk to her knees, feeling defeated by and an enemy she could not even attempt to fight. "But what makes it worse is that she was tortured for fetish, and harshly so." Juvia finished.

The room became stiflingly hot and Natsu stood to his feel shaking slightly with rage. It couldn't be true, he would have noticed something like this he would have-. But he hadn't ever smelt for that before because he didn't care. It never mattered if she was still a virgin or not because he was his nakama. But there was something boiling inside of him, something he didn't recognize, but deep down he knew he wanted to kill who ever had done this, he wanted to watch them burn slowly, painfully, and he wanted to dump his ashes in the toilet and let Nab have a go at it.

"NO! That's not possible, she would have told someone, she would have told _me!_" Natsu declared desperate to hear another option.

"Think about it Natsu, you might not have noticed before, but has Bunny Girl ever smelled like a virgin to you? She might be pure but that is a purity that Bunny Girl distinctly lacks." Gajeel stated from his corner. Wendy nodded a slow agreement already knowing that this was most definitely the truth. The trick would be to get her to explain.

"Here's the deal, someone needs to hurt for this, someone needs to _pay!_" an angry feminine voice said forcefully. The whole guild looked to the voice to see Mira and Erza standing their aura positively deadly. Next to her Mira continued. "this is wrong, and she should not have to bare this alone. What do you wish for us to do master?" Mira was inexplicably furious, skipping pity all together and going straight to the need to see blood. She had felt some what like a mother to the teen, always guiding her, setting her up with men, even helping her with hair and shopping. Erza had looked to her as a little sister, and was taking his personally. Everyone had forgotten about Natsu again aside from the heat which suddenly god a lot hotter. Before answering Makarov looked at the dragon slayer, knowing the boys feelings for the little blond.

"Natsu, that's enough. If you want to help Lucy you will have to calm down. We may think we know what happened because all the evidence is there. But none of us knows the truth."

"How could she not tell me. How could she not say _something _when I asked, instead just saying I can't tell anyone ever. Its bullshit!" came the angered response from the heated teen. Someone stood up with such force to knock their chair straight over.

"BUT THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU! It's not about _any of us!_ You have no idea of the shame that one carries, the DIRT that will never wash away." came the angered voice of Juvia, everyone was startled that she had stopped speaking in third person she was so angry.

"But she could have told me! She is important to me, I care for her! You tell people things like that when they care for you!" Natsu shouted back.

**Smack **

The blow was loud and echoed in the large hall stopping anyone from saying anything more. No one had seen Juvia move no one had noticed her standing in front of the teen trembling in fury.

"You have no idea how she feels right now, that dirt clogs your heart, it haunts you, it makes you feel little and small, and helpless, it makes you doubt your looks, doubt your worth and depending on the offender makes you doubt your sense of security in anyone's embrace. Depending on how bad a touch and terrify, a hug is enough to incite flash backs, and a kiss can make you feel so number your sure you'll never feel anything every again. Makes you feel as though your not worth your weight in water because your damaged goods. Its a TAR that never scrubs away, I'm made of water dammit and I can't even manage it, and trust me I've tried." with that Juvia looked at Makarov, and then at the guild.

"Juvia will talk-" she was cut off by Natsu, who was engulfed in a gold flame.

"NO! You have no right! She is my family I will-" Juvia didn't let him finish she slapped him again, her brillent blue eyes showing conviction and not even a hint of fear.

"YOU WILL NOT! NONE OF YOU WILL DO ANYTHING!" she looked at her master expecting to see anger only to see understanding in its place. Composing her self she lowered her voice but did not change the tone. "_Juvia _has _every_ right. Because I'm probably the only one who understands." there was a hush as she finished. "for you or anyone else to say something would be to make her feel shame. Only someone who understands could possibly get through to her. If Juvia is right Miss Lucy has never shared this with another soul of this and will not willingly want to. Juvia will wait until she has calmed and will go seek her out. Until then no one is to say a thing to her! For once Juvia is begging you to keep out of this until then." Juvia finished and walked back to her chair to retrieve her hat in doing so she caught the eyes of Gray seeing the pity they held. "Save your pity Gray-sama, what is done is done and there is nothing more degrading in a situation like this then _pity_. Remember that when you see Miss Lucy or you all might push her completely away." with that she walked out of the guild, Gray shook him self and followed quickly after. The rest of the guild maintained silence for a moment until Master Makarov spoke up.

"Though Juvia just admitted to something horrible, she is right pity will only make this worse. I agree with her, no one is to even breath a word of this to _anyone_ until Lucy comes to us herself. Anyone caught pushing her when she is not ready with be punished, I will personally make sure that _it_ is brought in to this." the whole guild sensing their master was serious shuddered, no one wanted to face _it. _


	2. The truth that leads to freedom

The truth leads to freedom.

Lucy had run for miles and pushed herself to the limit. She was drained both emotionally and physically but could still not escape the pain. They didn't understand. If she said anything, anything at all about what had happened, he would kill her, she knew he would. He would start tracking her the minuet she started her tail, and he would kill her in the worst way possible. See unknowingly the guild was right in their assumptions, however they did not realize that one thing was wrong. This time it _mattered who _had done it. If it had been anyone else in her life, she would have found this easier to manage. But it wasn't! And it never would be. Inside she felt betrayed knowing that Natsu had mentioned this to Erza, but she knew she would never hold it against him, she had never said not to tell anyone, only that she couldn't. And she would never give up that warm safe feeling she had when she was even in the same room as him. But him seeing her scars even glimpsing them made her feel ashamed, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make that feeling go away. She had feelings for Natsu, but she refused to accept them because she knew she was not worthy of him. She was _used, broken and damaged._ Nothing would ever change that for her. '_Except for him..._' her traitorous heart leaked in to her mind. No, she would not believe that. Her friend had enough stuff going on, his father missing being at the top of that list. She could never lay her burden on him, even knowing that it would make her feel so much better. It would weigh him down, she would hold him back even more then she already was. She knew she was weak, she knew she was not good enough, but there was a part of her that wanted to at least _try. _So she did, with him she has pushed her self to new heights, each time getting stronger. There was several flashes of light, and her puffy eyes raised to look at them. As the light cleared she saw four of her spirits standing before her. They knew her pain, they felt it too. The minuet she signed a contract with them they knew everything in her life. And they had something to say. A pale had swatted her on the back of the head.

"Stop this self loathing you have for yourself. Its pointless and weak. I did NOT sign a contract with some wimpy little girl. Your stronger then you think you know." Aquarius said lacking her usual sneer. Lucy was stunned. There before her was Loki, Aquarius, Capricorn, and Virgo. And the water bearer was the _last_ person she thought would speak first. Loki knelt down and gathered her into his arms cradling her, but remaining silent.

"Princess you may punish me, but I must speak. It is _time_ you tell someone." Virgo tried, sounding pleading.

"Mistress, Virgo speaks the truth, you are strong! You can defeat him now, we would give our life force before we allowed him to harm you again." the goat reasoned. At this Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Don't you understand, you are all irreplaceable to me. Each of you has a part of my heart, and I would never allow you to be taken from me permanently." Lucy cried in horror at the very idea.

"That is NOT your decision!" Spat the water spirit. "You may own our contracts but we agreed to protect you at any cost, even if that means our existence is placed into jeopardy." she finished.

"But I would never-" Lucy's protest was cut off by Loki who had remained oddly silent during this discussion. His grip on her tightened and he shook with the intensity of his emotions. He took a deep breath only to bite out;

"Do you really think so little of them. Of Fairy Tail? I thought you at least had _pride _in them! And Natsu, are you willing to hide this from him for his entire life? Never knowing the nightmares that plague you? Never knowing why you cry out at night? Or why you have become unable to sleep peacefully with out him? DO YOU THINK HE WOULD ALLOW SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU! I care for you deeply Lucy but I will never compare to Natsu, I know that and if it were anyone else I would set their happy ass packing. But I am a member of Fairy Tail too, they are MY nakama too. And I know what they are capable of. I thought you knew that too. But you have to stop fighting this. You have to trust someone other then us with this. You didn't tell us I get that, but we feel the burden of it too. And I can't even share that burden with our nakama because I would never betray you but never in all my year have I wanted to betray someone so badly. Your silence only gives this curse power, to hell with the consequences, do you really want to let him win!" Loki cried burying his head in her hair trying to calm his emotions. He didn't want to hurt her but she had to see. She had to see that this was _wrong!_

_'But I left that place! He didn't win I escaped!' _her mind protested. Almost sensing her thoughts Capricorn fixed her with a hard look, "Mistress, the Lion speaks the truth, although you have left and are living a normal life, he still wins. You still think of him, you still remember him, you still fear him, and that fear is all he needs to control you. No matter where you are or how far you run he will always have that as long as you continue to keep silent. Trust me, I know."

Lucy looked at the man in disbelief, there was no way, she couldn't! Didn't they get it! She would rather live in pain than not be with them at all! She NEEDED them. '_if you can't tell them then you don't need them enough!'_ her mind argued. Lucy was about to voice her protests when there was a rustle in the woods. Blue hair emerged to reveal Juvia, followed soon by Grey. She had told him to come along because she didn't wish to tell this story more then she knew she would have to and she realized that Gray needed to know what he was getting in to.

"Juvia wants to speak with you Miss Lucy, there is something you must know. Something I need to tell you. Juvia knows what happened or at least Juvia has a good idea of what happened. Juvia wont tell you that it will all be ok, but Juvia know from experience the poison that this can cause. Juvia know from experience. But to understand you must see." with that the women unbuttoned her coat revealing her lacy black bra, ignoring the gasps from the onlookers she bared her chest and middrift to Lucy, and watched the girl break. Across her chest and under, as well as on the back were scars, very similar to the ones Lucy her self had, and suddenly she did understand.

"Who?" was her only reply. Juvia sighed and looked at the ground unconsciously shifting away from the ice mage at her side.

"Juvia had a family once, parents, siblings, grandparents. But Juvia was not good enough for them, deemed as too gloomy. One day my brothers friend decided that he could make Juvia not as gloomy and that he would try no matter how hard I fought. And I did fight, but he had these roaps that would hold Juvia's body no matter how many times she tried to turn to water she could not, he had taken Juvia, over and over for weeks, before he returned Juvia to her family. He made a promise, that should Juvia ever tell a soul he would kill them, he would kill me, and he would kill my brother. Juvia could not fight him, she was not strong enough, and so Juvia left. Juvia met Gajeel and Gajeel taught Juvia to be strong, to be ruthless, and one day Juvia went back there to his house, and Juvia made him pay by her own hands, Juvia made him live her pain and Juvia won! You Lucy are stronger, Juvia knows it, Juvia has felt your power, and Juvia will stand beside you. But Lucy must be brave, and give her nakama the credit that they deserve, for we as Fairy Tail are NOT weak." Juvia completed her speech not realizing that she was crying or that Gray had taken her in to his arms.

"We all will Lucy. You just have to give us a chance. You gave us a chance to see your light and we don't ever want to lose that, we would fight the gods themselves to keep that light burning strong, but if you let this weigh you, if you let this control you, you are already lost." Loki told her. Lucy had started to cry she could not believe that they were all so passionate about this. Why did they care! She was DIRTY can't they see that! '_but maybe I'm the only one who feels that way. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they will understand! Juvia is right I have to be brave!' _

Lucy stood on shaky leggs only to be caught by Capricorn when she stumbled. And something broke in Lucy. Something she had kept bottled up inside. NO MORE! This would end, Juvia could avenge her self and now so will she! To hell with the consistences her mother and father were dead there was no bringing them back but maybe the truth could justify their sacrifice. Maybe, just maybe she could defeat him with the help of her nakama. Lucy looked to Capricorn and he understood. He looked at the others and gave them a nod, each spirit nodded in return and each gave Lucy their own little sign of love, and acceptance, even Aquarius who used her watery hands to clean the cuts on her knees and wash the dirt off her face stating "if your going to do this you might as well speak with dignity, you deserve that much. Call on me, if you need I will try not to be so hard on you any more." to this Lucy gave her a crooked grin, "Awe, but your special way of dealing with me has made me part of who I am. I would miss the old you I think if you change too much." at this the water bearer chortled a bit and disappeared. Lucy looked at Juvia and Gray. Gray gave her a smile, knowing she had decided already by the determination in her eyes.

Lucy eyed Capricorn "I can't get there own my own, but if you would carry me I think its time that we rip this band-aid off all at once. Take me to the guild please." she requested. Juvia grinned knowing her friend was more courageous then any one would ever know. She knew that her situation was similar but she also knew there was more to Lucy's problem then what she allowed anyone to guess. She would find out soon, and when she did she would stand beside her, she was no longer Juvia's love rival she was her sister and this was war, who ever did this would pay, Mirajane was right about that, they would pay back every drop of blood, every tear, and every nightmare until there was only a shell, and they would blow that shell to pieces.

"You did not need to ask, the spirits agreed we would take you there by force if necessary. We did not wish to see you suffer any longer. When Natsu witnessed your scars we knew it was time. You just had to know it too." with out another word he started forward at a fast pace determined to get to the guild before his young master lost her nerve. But what he didn't know was that the new sense of determination she felt would not go away. Even if they were disgusted by what they herd and did not stand with her, she would stand against him, deciding that to not fight at all would be to forfeit her life any way. Her father taught her that lesson well, the lesson on how important freedom was. She had now realized that to do nothing at all would be to make all her other sacrifices since her mothers death completely in vain.

With in minuets they were back to the guild, traveling by goat made the trip faster. He did not place her on the ground when they got there instead she had to take a deep breath to ready herself because he was going right though the doors, giving her no chance to back out. This time she knew there was no turning back, but he wanted to be sure. When they entered the guild went silent, and everyone turned to see the group of people standing at the door. Erza noticed Lucy being carried by Capricorn first, as she was slightly hidden by the goats sheer mass. She stood and walked to her friend maintaining control, Lucy looked her in the eye and nodded. Erza gave her a smile of encouragement and a thumbs up. The large goat placed her on the ground and allowed Erza to assist her. He caressed her face and looked her deeply in the eye. "Remember you don't ever have to be alone again." and with that and a single tear, he was gone in an instant. Lucy turned to Erza and smiled. Looping her arm over the taller woman's shoulder they proceeded to walk to the front of the guild only stopping at the bar behind Natsu who seemed so drawn with in him self that he had not noticed her scent enter the guild. With a trembling hand Lucy placed it on his shoulder, startled he jumped and faced her his eyes wide. Lucy simply gave him a small broken smile and said;

"I'm sorry Natsu, I should have told you sooner, you of all people deserved to know. But I'm done being a coward now okay? And all will be revealed. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Or even first, but I'm stronger now, and I am going to let you all in." with out saying any more she approached the stairs, walking to the second floor and approaching Master Makarov. Grabbing the rail, she nodded to Erza who nodded back and went back down stairs. The only one who remained with her was Juvia, true to her word she _would_ stand beside her, from start to bitter bloody finish. She just hoped she felt the same when she knew the truth. Makarov looked at Lucy and felt his heart break when she smiled at him, so broken and lost. But there was a fire burning there now, an intense one that would proved that she was willing to fight now. "Come child we can speak in my-" Makarov was cut off by Lucy.

"No, I will do this here. You have all proved that you care even if they are in different ways, every person here has a right to know. Because once I start my tale there will be no going back. And they deserve to know what we will be up against if I stay." she told him with determination. At that moment Makarov felt a fierce pride build in his old heart, at the courage that this girl showed at this moment, and nodded his head stepping back and giving her his spot.

"All of you listen up. You will ALL keep silent you will ALL listen and so help me gods NOT A DAMN ONE WILL JUDGE! Am I clear?" he asked his children firmly. At their compliance, he gave Lucy the go ahead to begin her tale. Lucy approached the podium and picked up the little winged mike flicking its switch, master may be able to project like that but she would loose her voice if she tried to do that. And there were going to be a lot of questions. With a deep breath she steeled her self.

It was time.

**Note: **

** thank you all who are reading I'm sorry this was a bit shorter then the last but the next is going to be plenty long, as I am already working on it. Please no flames but if you have thoughts or idea's or even questions please tell me. I appreciate them a lot! :D **

** Esantra Lee**


	3. The Chained Heart

The chained heart.

_**Recap: **_

_ "All of you listen up. You will ALL keep silent you will ALL listen and so help me gods NOT A DAMN ONE WILL JUDGE! Am I clear?" he asked his children firmly. At their compliance, he gave Lucy the go ahead to begin her tale. Lucy approached the podium and picked up the little winged mike flicking its switch, master may be able to project like that but she would loose her voice if she tried to do that. And there were going to be a lot of questions. With a deep breath she steeled her self. _

_**It was time. **_

__Lucy looked at her comrades, her family and knew that this was the only chance she would have to warn them. She cleared her throat and fixed her gaze on Natsu.

"I need a promise from all of you before I tell you what I have to say. Once I start my tale there is no going back, and no stopping what has to be done. Because once I tell you the name of my offender, once I start to tell you my story, the curse will take effect. Don't stop me from speaking no matter what you see. I mean it. PROMISE!" she demanded firmly eying the ones she knew may want to interfere, her gaze lingering on each one. Everyone's face held shock. And suddenly Gajeel stood up and walked to the base of the stairs he looked at Juvia and she understood the unspoken request.

"Anyone don't like it I don't give a shit. Anyone tries to stop Bunny Girl here from telling her story's gonna be put down for nap time, no questions asked!" "That goes for Juvia too. Should you break your promise Juvia will not hesitate to hurt even Gray-sama to allow Miss Lucy to have her say." Everyone in the guild nodded their consent and Makarov hopped to the main floor to make sure his children behaved themselves. With that said Lucy steadied her self stepped to the side of the podium followed by the little mic.

"When I was little my mother passed away. I became angry and rebelled against my father, becoming what my father called a hard to handle child. When I was 8 my father sent me to live with my uncle on my fathers side. Attempting to teach me what it was like to be a real lady not bothering to take the time to do so him self. How ever I do not blame my father for this because he could never have known, no one could have it was kept hidden very well." Lucy paused feeling the burning sensation begin that she was all to used to. She shook her head to collect her thoughts and continued. This was the hard part.

"At first I had a great time! The maids were super nice and there was so many new things to do. But one day just after I had been there about six months something changed. My uncle who had been so kind and so attentive started to treat me more...intimately. At first I did not understand but when I did I tried to distance my self from him. My uncle he didn't approve of my sudden withdrawn behavior and started to berate me about how unladylike I was, and how little I reminded him of my dear mother. He convinced me that I was weak and small, that I was ugly and that if I were going to snag a good husband to further our families ties in society I needed to learn obedience. On one of those days I could not take it any longer, I became angry with him at the injustice he showed me. Even though a part of me had started to believe the lies he told, there was still the strength to fight. I slapped him, hard. I screamed at him that he was wrong and that there was nothing bad about me and that one day I would be as great as my mother because she told me so." Lucy started to tremble. The pain was starting to effect her, they could not see it yet but they would. Soon. A small hand placed it self on hers giving it a squeeze of assurance, in someway attempting to give Lucy some of her own strength. But when she spoke again Juvia as well as everyone else understood that she was in a pain that would be hard to take away, even harder to protect her from.

"He punched me in the face. Hard. I felt like my whole face had been split open with the force of it. But what I didn't know was that the worst of the pain, the worst of the terror was still yet to come. He ordered me to my room and told me that later he would summon me. That later he would teach me what it was truly like to be a women of society and the sacrifices I would have to make to keep my husband from straying. I went to my room and attempted to hide afraid of what would happen later. Because suddenly my smiling uncle. The one my mother loved so much had changed, he had become evil and there would be no going back. That night a maid came timidly to my door, she peeked inside and coaxed me to follow her assuring me there was little to worry about that she was positive that he only hit me because I hit him and that I should apologize and he would forgive me. As sweet as she was she was wrong. Because for me that night there would be no forgiveness only pain and what he called retribution for my wild ways. He told me that I needed refining, and that he was sure I would need special skills to please my husband because I would never compare to his dear dear sister. He said it with such conviction I believed him. He then wrapped my body in ropes, harsh thin ones with little hair sized spikes from my neck to my torso trapping my arms behind me in an awkward way that forced me to push my small chest out, and he hung me on an hook attached to a chain and anchored to the ceiling. To these ropes he attached chains, strung taunt to keep me from moving too much, he then walked behind me and pulled out a black whip, tipped in a small barb. He lashed me twice, and I didn't scream, I was in shock more then in pain. My brain not registering what was happening. He didn't like it he wanted me to scream. And with his powers he could make me do just that. You see my uncle has the power to summon or create anything he wishes. The ropes that bound me were proof of how sick his imagination was. When he approached me he created two clips attached to little chains. They were attached to a little box in the middle. With his whip he cut off my small dress and attached them to my small chest. Then walking back behind me again ignoring my whimpers of fear, he lashed me again only this time when he did those clips emitted an electrical shock, sending waves of pain to my body as he laughed. I screamed in agony, and my screams only died when I lost my voice, from then on my screams were silent. Every time I thrashed he would find a new way to punish me telling me this is how he would teach me obedience. When he was done showed me how happy I had made him by being such a good girl and screaming for him when he asked, that he would show me how to make the pain feel...good." Lucy paused attempting to breath she needed to get this over with or she would pass out before she finished.

"that night he raped me, and every night after that for three years. After a while I became numb forcing him to try new ways to get me to scream. Eventually I think I frustrated him because he started to punch kick and slap me in anger hoping to get a response. I only watched him with dead eyes. Each night the same maid would take me and clean me up and each night I would beg to be set free. She would look at me with the same lifeless eyes and tell me she wished she could do just that. And each night I felt more and more alone. I learned to feel dirty, disgraced, broken, used, and worthless. I had learned my place and it was at the feet of my _master_." she spat the last word vehemently. " it stayed like that until one day I snapped and spit in his face. My first retaliation since I had slapped him. And I paid for it. I paid dearly. He didn't let me go to my room for five days. Refusing me food water or medical attention. By the time he was done my back was like raw meat and I had lost so much blood I was delusional. That night when I was taken back to my room the maid that tended me broke down. She told me that she would help me. She knew it would cost her her life but she couldn't let him keep doing this too me, that she would not let him kill me as he had her daughter. That night we hatched a plan never knowing that he would call for me the next morning. So soon. It seems in that five day period he had developed an insatiable appetite and wanted to pick up where we had left off. When he was through he looked at me oddly and then chanted some words I didn't understand and I was wracked with immense pain. He had cursed me. He explained that should I ever attempt to retaliate against him and tell someone what had happened the curse would begin. And in six month time after constant agony I would die alone as was befitting the girl who had killed his beloved sister. I was trash an someone should have thrown me away a long time ago." Lucy let out a small yelp of pain. But continued. "he explained that he would kill me and any one dear to me after they were sufficiently punished for picking up such useless garbage. That night I think he let my maid help me. But even so I knew I could not fight him. No matter how strong I became I would not defeat him. Because even if I had never told anyone and the curse had never taken effect, if I stood against him I would be put to death by the rune knights, with out the opportunity to defend my self. Because you see, my uncle is not just a normal noble and the kingdom of Fiore does not take kindly to people threatening the life of the crowned prince. My Uncle is Liam Celestie, next in line for the throne and my greatest enemy. To oppose him would be a direct act of treason and there would be no stopping my sentence." soon after she finished a bright light appeared, and suddenly she was in agony. Knowing what she had to do next she took a leaf from Juvia's book and ripped open the blouse that Virgo had given her throwing it to the floor and standing topless in front of the guild, bearing her scars for the whole guild to see. To understand why she was so afraid, they had to see the scars she had already gained. There was a collective gasp as the scars had started to leak blood. An effect of the curse she was sure. But some how those wounds bleeding felt as though they were cleansing themselves, clearing away the chains that had bound her and setting her free. Finally someone knew, finally someone would understand. And she would never be alone again. She gave them all a hard stare, "this is the price I pay for my freedom. But I will not let it be in vain. With or with out you I will kill Liam Celestie and lift this damn curse. But I needed you all to know that I share this with you willingly, and because I feel you deserve to know what happened if I don't come back." she finished. And when she turned to Juvia she saw her beaming with pride at her friends strength and determination to stick with her.

"Juvia will fight Miss Lucy, even if you fall, Liam will die even if it must be by my hand he fill die." the blue haired women swore fiercely. Suddenly there was a loud crack and an echo of thumps. Looking down she saw Gajeel, she saw the tormented look on his face. She gave him a look that told him 'I don't blame you. It wasn't you who did this.' the iron dragon swore and said loudly.

"Dammit Bunny Girl! I'm with ya, that bastard will bend in so many ways he'll be a pulsing knot of flesh when I'm done. I will fight." the temperature in the room had become kind of crazy and it was hot and cold at the same time looking down to the middle of the floor she saw her team standing behind Master Makarov. Gray and Natsu consumed by their element and filled with a kind of rage that would only be satisfied with the mans death. Erza stood between them her swords swirling in her anger.

Mira not far away had turned to her blue demon form (different name? From episode 137. the forbidden demon form) she was cracking her knuckles. Each person in the room even Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed, stood in their anger.

Tears streaming down her face she faced them all. "I'm sorry, each and everyone of you I'm sorry you deserved to know and I lied to you. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I get if you are repulsed by me. And I'm so sorry." she cried out the pain breaking her resolve to stay as calm as possible to face them all. She fell to her knees begging forgiveness for lying to them. Suddenly she was being held tightly a soothing hand on her head patting her hair and calming her cries.

She looked to see the kind eyes of Makarov, who had begun to shake with rage. How could someone do such a thing! To a child! How could someone take something so delicate and precious and shatter it with out remorse. It was wrong! Clearing his voice he looked at his children choosing to speak when her sobs had quieted. Juvia took over everyone else not trusting themselves to step in, and cuddled the girl close to her humming a quiet lullaby to sooth her nerves.

"Children listen close because I don't want to repeat myself. What has been told to you is in the strictest of confidence. No one will betray that or they will be kicked out of the guild. No exceptions. If Lucy wants someone to join her she will tell them or tell us and we will support that. Otherwise your mouths stay shut. No being has the right to take away such innocence. And standing against this man will be considered an act of treason. But we will have to be smarter then that all who wish do join in this crusade step to the middle of the room the rest simply lend your support. Know that this is not a guild mission this is an act of family retaliation, this is personal, and anything done to further this mission will be forgiven with in the guild though I can not promise the same for the kingdom of Fiore, though we will try to head that off as soon as possible." Makarov told them waiting for those who were willing to come forth. There was a blur of movement and the middle of the floor was filled, every member of the guild right down to little Romeo, ready to take this battle on just as they had with Phantom Lord only this time, they were fueled by the injustice, and the pain of their dear nakama, and Makarov felt as though he would simply burst with the pride he felt for them at this moment. Not a single person hesitated and everyone would be there. A small voice broke through the crowd and everyone turned to look at Wendy. Lucy raising her head at the small girls voice looked at her to see such kindness, wisdom and acceptance that Lucy's tears came anew only this time from relief.

"I will fight. I will stand with you. But _you_ must promise me something in return." at the older girls nod she looked at her with a pain in her eyes that broke Lucy's heart. "you have to promise never, ever, EVER say such horrible things about yourself again! There is nothing wrong with you. You were no bigger then me you could not fight him any better then any of us could have at that age. You should have been able to trust him, he was your nakama! Your family! He was supposed to protect you but instead he destroyed you. He is the one who is dirty, he is the one who is shameful, and he is the one who is disgusting. You are pure! I am a healer I can tell, you are pure and beautiful and I hope to grow up to be just like you because I've never known anyone as kind and selfless as you are. He is EVIL and he_ will _be purged." The small girl declared with a kind of vehement conviction that made even Makarov shiver at the intensity. "She is right Lucy. You are stunning from your body to your soul, and the man who did this will suffer dearly for trying to take that away from you." Erza pipped in. there were growls and cheers of approval all around the guild. Happy swooped down suddenly and grabbed Natsu at his silent command and dropped up on the top floor. He swooped Lucy from the arms of Juvia ignoring the blood and crushed Lucy in to a tight hug. He pulled back after a moment and looked her in the eyes, his emerald ones piercing through her own golden brown orbs.

" You wont ever have to be alone again Luce, you hear me! You are not fighting this alone. And I will never let anyone harm you again. I am just sorry of the pain you were caused to satisfy our need to know. Six months ain't nothing got it! We're gonna find him and string him up and drag his sorry ass all across Fiore, and when he's had enough he will be settled into a pain he's never known cause I'm gonna light that son of a bitch on fire and watch his skin burn off!" Natsu told her inciting shouts of approval from the crowd below. Everyone was with her, she was not alone and suddenly the implications of that sent the blond in to a frenzy of tears as she threw her arms around the dragon slayer and squeezed with all her might. She passed out just then holding the boy tightly in her arms and a feeling of overwhelming joy filling her to the brim. She would never be alone again.

Seeing that the girl had gone slack Natsu pulled back noting she had passed out, Carla grabbed Wendy and raced her to the top floor as Juvia helped lay the unconscious girl on the floor, her head resting in Natsu's lap as she would grab for him if he moved away completely. Not that he minded, he was not going to leave her side until this was finished. And even then somehow he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Wendy surveyed the damage clicking her tongue in dislike.

"Who ever that monster is, he did a number on her." Wendy commented attempting to heal the girl. The cuts would close only to open again when she moved to another one to the small healers dismay. She had healed wounds like these before but this must be the effect of the cures. She swore and looked at Carla for help "if the wounds don't close she will bleed out. But I can't keep them closed, its like something keeps opening them every time I try." the little white exceed gave her master a hard stare. "you know what you have to do then." with that in mind the little girl nodded and looked around the room. "I need a stone. Something I can store energy in something on a string. Quickly!" the guild started to action searching their pockets looking for anything in their possession that would help.

"Here." everyone looked to the voice to see Cana holding a pendant of rose quartz shaped like a heart. "it was my mothers, I don't have a chain any longer but if it will help I will gladly give it up." she usually drunk women said clearly. Gajeel held up his hand.

"i think I can fix that problem." he said catching the pendant in his large hands he quickly called forth his magic and created a thin iron chain to hold the little heart. Looking at his work he tossed it to Makarov with a smirk. "some how for now I think this is fitting. The chained heart. Though it wont be that way for long." Makarov took the necklace and handed it to Wendy who nodded gratefully.

"I don't know that I have enough power to do this but I will try my best." she bowed her head over the pendant as though saying a prayer as her body began to glow and the energy began to flow quickly into the small crystal, the glow started to die out and Wendy knew she was running low on magic. This was a big spell, one she was cautioned to cast unless it was a dire need. She couldn't give up though she couldn't fail before they even got a chance to fight. With this in mind she started to push harder, forcing her self to stay focused. Just when she thought she was going to sap the last of her power there were several flashes of light and all of the guild stood astounded to see all ten of Lucy's zodiac spirits standing around her in a semi circle.

"we will lend you our power, each of us will give a part of our life force to keep her alive and tied to this world." Loki said placing his hand on the small girls shoulder he started to glow as each spirit joined hands and did the same, the glow became intense almost blinding, and started to flow into Wendy and then to the crystal. Soon the glow died down and the heart that was once a bright pink was now a deep purple. The spell was cast. Cutting off the flow of energy she placed the necklace on the girls neck and started to heal her once more. Just before she blacked out she saw the wounds starting to heal. Carla picked up the exhausted little girl and took her down to Mira to asking to be taken to a bed to lay the girl down in. Loki the only spirit left looked at the guild and smiled.

"I knew you would stand beside her. I knew you wouldn't let her down. Thank you for that." he turned to Natsu and gave him a hard stare. "You had better fix her dragon breath, or I'll beat you to a pulp got it?" Natsu looked confused. "But we just healed her, she's not bleeding anymore." Loki shook his head at his naive friend, "But there are some wounds that can not be healed by magic. You should know that. Some scars leave their imprint on a person's very soul, and if she doesn't heal those she will lose her sanity in this battle. So I leave it to you because you are the only one who can." with that he vanished keeping the teen from asking him to explain. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see the blue haired water mage. "you will know what to do when it is time. Believe in yourself and believe in her." with that she walked down the stairs to Gray as he enfolded her in his embrace, Natsu watched with a small bit of understanding. He had to heal her heart. It was broken and infected with hate, and somehow he understood that he was the only one who could put the pieces back together. He was not clear on what that entailed at the moment or what the feelings bubbling in side him were but something told him that was his purpose, and he would not fail.

"Take her home boy, she needs rest. And don't leave her side until she is back at the guild tomorrow, and please _try _not to burn anything down okay?" Makarov stated calmly. Natsu nodded his head and cracked a grin. "I wouldn't in Lucy's apartment anyway, she'd kill me! And she's scarier then Erza when she's like that." he called Happy who flew to him with an "Aye!" and followed his foster father out of the guild, and down the streets of Magnolia to Lucy's apartment. Once there Happy unhooked Lucy's keys after convincing Natsu he couldn't simply jump through the window. And used them to unlock her door and lead the pink haired boy to her bed. Placing her down on the bed, Natsu was startled when Virgo appeared.

"I will dress the princess for bed you may go wash up." she told them with a dismissive nod as she eyed her mistress with pride. She may have been the chained woman but Lucy was the one who was truly chained. She hoped one day she could help to break those chains but until then she was just so proud of her delicate little master. She had had strength where few would have. She had faced her fear when many would have been content to hide. She knew she had made the right choice when she decided to give herself to Lucy, and she knew that as long as she was alive, she would never regret that decision. Finishing her task she called Natsu and Happy back in the room and smiled at the boy. So young with so much left to learn, but he was the right choice she just hoped her master figured that out soon. For people who enter a battle with a broken heart often lose, and though she may fall and the spirits would continue to fight for her, alongside her nakama, she wanted her master to feel peace before entering this battle so that she would see the situation clearly and not have her judgment clouded by fear or hate.

__"I will take my leave, but do not hesitate to call me or any of the others should you need our help. We will fight along side you in this battle. In the spirit world this would not have happened there are strict laws about it bound by magic. A spirit would loose their life force to break this law. This is a sin even to us." with that she gave them a parting smile and with a poof of lavender smoke she was gone.

Natsu approached the bed and looked at the angle before him feeling a sense of pride he didn't realize had been there before. Lucy was strong, and when she couldn't be he would stand in her place. With that thought in mind he settled him self on the floor intending on sleeping the night there rather then face the girls wrath when she woke up and caught him with morning wood again. Its not like it was his fault it was natural Igneel had taught him that, but damn she could be scary when she was pissed off. Happy flew to her bed and landed curling in to a tiny ball under the girls arm. At the movement Lucy stirred a bit and cracked her eyes.

"Happy?" she asked seeing blue fir. "aye, you should get some rest k your gonna need it!" Happy told her sleepily. "Natsu?" she called sounding scared. What if he had left her. The boy grabbed her small hand in his large one, stopping her from panicking.

"I'm right here Luce just didn't wanna get beat up in the morning, plus Happy's right you need your sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." he said shifting to kneel at her side. Lucy blushed slightly but looked at their hands joined her pale one against his well tanned larger one. Making a decision she looked him in the eye pleading.

"Could you hold me. Just until I fall asleep. I just don't want any more nightmares, and they don't seem to come when your with me. I feel safe with you. I understand if you don't want to after knowing the truth, but just this once, please?" she asked him her eyes looking haunted. Swiftly he was out of his vest and sandals and on the bed next to her. Quickly he enveloped her in his arms disturbing the sleeping cat who moved to the pillow. And looked her in the eye.

"you will always be safe with me, Luce you should know by now I'd never let you down. Besides what I know now changes nothing your still just as amazing, and weird as you were the day I met you. That will never go away." he told her sincerely. She started to cry as she looked at him the tears coming slowly.

" I know that. Somehow I've always known. You've been keep my nightmares away for months now." she said wrapping her arms around Natsu burying her head under his chin and pulling him as close as she good, smiling when she felt him tighten his grip. Her tears dried and she started to drift to sleep. They were both almost asleep when they herd the faint mischievous voice of the little blue Exceed say...

"She liiiiikes you."

"Shut up cat!" both teens snapped both teens smiling a little. That night Natsu fell asleep with one thought on his mind. '_maybe I do.'_

_**Note:**_

** thank you all for keeping up with my story so far. If makes me feel loved. I promise you it will not be all dark from here on out. There will be some as to be expected but Fairy Tail bounces back to get wasted again! And its shameful to climb into a bottle while depressed, so they will be back to them self's just with renewed determination in the next chapter. -Essy.**


	4. A bountiful journey

CHAPTER 4

"_Could you hold me. Just until I fall asleep. I just don't want any more nightmares, and they don't seem to come when your with me. I feel safe with you. I understand if you don't want to after knowing the truth, but just this once, please?" she asked him her eyes looking haunted. Swiftly he was out of his vest and sandals and on the bed next to her. Quickly he enveloped her in his arms disturbing the sleeping cat who moved to the pillow. And looked her in the eye. _

_ "you will always be safe with me, Luce you should know by now I'd never let you down. Besides what I know now changes nothing your still just as amazing, and weird as you were the day I met you. That will never go away." he told her sincerely. She started to cry as she looked at him the tears coming slowly. _

_ " I know that. Somehow I've always known. You've been keep my nightmares away for months now." she said wrapping her arms around Natsu burying her head under his chin and pulling him as close as she good, smiling when she felt him tighten his grip. Her tears dried and she started to drift to sleep. They were both almost asleep when they herd the faint mischievous voice of the little blue Exceed say... _

_ "She liiiiikes you." _

"_Shut up cat!" both teens snapped both teens smiling a little. That night Natsu fell asleep with one thought on his mind. '**maybe I do.'** _

_*****The Next Morning*****_

Natsu woke up feeling like he had slept for a month. He couldn't remember a time when he had slept so good. Not since he was small living with Igneel. And even then this felt different somehow, like he had eaten a really tasty ball of fire, that filled him from head to toe. With a yawn, revealing his sharp fangs, he attempted to stretch pointing his toes, and stopped, not because he didn't want to stretch, but because something was not allowing him to. Focusing his mind to identify his surroundings, he remembered the night before with a small grin, and realized he was still in Lucy's bed and he had a pretty good idea why. Natsu was lying on his stomach facing the far side of the room and Lucy it seemed had suctioned her self to his back, her arms wrapped tightly around him her legs trapping his, and with a bright blush, realized the back of his head was nestled between her breasts her chin resting on his head. She had him in a vice like grip, and upon wiggling around and attempting to rise, he nearly had nose bleed to realize his situation had not gotten any better for he was suddenly facing toward her instead of away from her. Feeling his movement he felt Lucy stir and feared for his life. If Lucy caught him like this he was a dead dragon, he had no doubt she would not do so intentionally, a switch kinda flips in her head when she is embarrassed, but he would die none the less. He tried to extract him self only to be pulled closer further shoving his head in to her vast cleavage. If Natsu was anyone else he would have bled out by now. But he wasn't so he didn't, and froze in his struggle when he herd her soft voice say firmly;

"Teddy, NO! You stay put I'm still sleeping..." she said while starting to stroke his fuzzy hair which made his eyes impossibly wide and then suddenly closed as he tried to stop the sensation she was giving him. Natsu's scalp was _very _sensitive apparently, had he been in a normal frame of mind he would have realized this when she would help him with his motion sickness. And then it dawned on him. '_She said "Teddy" what the hell! Who the Fuck is that!" _he thought a bit more irritated then he felt he should be. She kept up her ministrations murmuring;

"Your fir is sooo soft." and "so warm." Natsu's eyes shot open. '_what! She thinks I'm a freaking teddy bear! Oh Igneel looks like I'm gonna die before I find you. Cause there is no way she's letting me live with this information.' _Natsu thought frantically. Natsu took a chance to pay attention to what was in front of him. And there right in front of him was the rest of what he had not seen having looked away the night before. Scars marred her perfect skin standing red and slightly puffy from reopening the night before. And he felt a familiar bit of anger rage with in him when he thought of the pain his best friend had been cause and he cursed him self again for not knowing, never realizing, hell even Gajeel was more observant then him, though he figured the older man had a lot more experience then him but that was still not an excuse he should have at least noticed the nightmares. _"you've been keeping away my nightmares for a months now." _he remembered her words from the night before and with a bit of pride that he could not have known because when he was with her she didn't have them. '_Natsu the Nightmare Slayer!'_ he thought with a bit of triumph. But then he came back to her scars. He could no understand why she would hide the scars. They didn't make her look bad. He was not as thick as everyone would like to believe he knew his best friend way pretty, he saw the looks men would pass her way in town, or on missions. For the most part she didn't pay attention but now that he thought of it he had never seen her acknowledge their advances in the slightest. If they confessed (which happened occasionally) she would give them a pained smile and let them down easy. She was never one for real flattery, and he liked that about her. Unlike her ladylike upbringing she didn't fish for complements, she was just Lucy, and she didn't try to be anything else. But now that he recalled his mostly on sided conversation with Juvia the day before he cringed a bit recalling the words: _dirt that doesn't wash away no matter how hard you try. _And _shameful, worthless, weak and small. _And he had to keep him self from growling. Lucy wasn't _dirty,_ she wasn't any of those things, he was proud to be her partner, her best friend. And he swore that if anyone ever tried to say anything different he would melt their tongues of and fuse their lips together. The very idea that she was _weak _brought to mind all of the times that proved she was wrong. No she wasn't any of those things, but these scars...they seemed to make her feel as though they did. She hid them instead of bearing them proud of her battle scars. He realized that despite her confidence, she might actually _believe _those things. The longer he looked at them, the more he felt the undeniable urge to press his lips to them, in an attempt to sooth them as a mother would a child's wounds. He felt a need inside to help relieve the pain in any way he could and the burning sensation forming in his lips made the urge hard to ignore. He felt like if he could just make her see, in some way that she was so much _more _then all of those things he would not have failed her as badly as he felt he had. He felt like he _needed_ to make it all better and though he didn't know how he was going to do that or why he needed to (brushing it off as she was his best friend his nakama) but he knew that even if it meant giving up his search for Igneel, he would never leave her alone again. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the current cause of his entrapment shift, and then herd her voice mumble;

"Natsu, open the window would you, its getting too warm..." as she trailed off Natsu felt his panic return as he remembered his current compromising composition. Feeling something shift behind him he remembered that Happy had been in the bed with him. '_THANK THE GODS I'M SAVED!'_

"psst...Happy!" the boy tried, attempting to awake the sleeping Exceed. When happy didn't wake simply mumbling something about fish, Natsu groaned. '_dammit Happy fish! REALLY! I NEED YOU!' _Natsu thought rather pathetically.

"HAPPY...PSSSSSTTTT!" he tried again this time yelling as loud as he could while still whispering. Still the little blue cat didn't stir and Natsu suddenly understood Lucy's occasional urge to swing the cat around by the tail. Of all the damn times for him to be a heavy sleeper, and then it hit him.

"Happy, I swear to god if you wake up right now I'll buy you a fish twice your size!" Natsu pleaded. On Que Happy popped his head up rubbing his eyes. "mmm...Natsu?"

"Happy, happy!" Natsu whispered in a hurried tone, "HELP ME!" he practically squeaked. The little blue Exceed looked at the boy oddly and then looked at Lucy understanding. "You know Natsu if Lucy catches you like that she's gonna knock your head off." Happy said rubbing his paws against his eyes.

"Dammit happy stop stating the obvious and help me!" Natsu insisted quietly still trying not to wake Lucy. "But Natsu you didn't offer to pay for help you said you'd get me a fish if I woke up." Happy snickered, giving him self away.

"HA! I knew you were awake!" Natsu shouted in aggravation. Then Natsu froze, Lucy had started to move and he cursed himself for forgetting his original problem. The blond shifted and lifted her one arm rolling slightly to the side and stretching rolling her body from top to bottom and Natsu realized he didn't know she could flex like that. He herd a few popping noises and felt sorry for her back. She released a quiet sigh. Slowly she settled her arm back over Natsu and snuggled closer stroking his hair again.

"Ah, what a great nights sleep. I feel like I drank one of Mira's fizzy drinks." she said sounding far more at peace then she had the night before. Natsu decided he would risk the beating he couldn't breath. "LERRRFFF!" Natsu tried, attempting to let the girl know of his problem. While trying _really, really _hard not to notice his other prominent problem, one that unless he was careful she was sure to notice. And if this didn't get him beaten up he was _positive _she would beat him up for _that_. Lucy glanced in the direction of the noise.

"Oh, Natsu!" this was it he was going to die. "I'm so sorry!" 'WHAT!' Lucy released him completely abet with a bit of reluctance. Natsu eyed her cautiously afraid that if he moved to quickly he would incite her anger.

"Um, your not gonna hit me?" he asked hoping that he had not drawn more attention then he wanted to to the fact that, a beating was the usual out come of a situation like this. Her eyes got wide and she blushed a little.

"No not at all, I asked you to sleep here remember? I just should have warned you of my clinging habit. It happens when its cold, I tend to gravitate to the heat. I couldn't hit you because I practically molested you!" she said sitting up and stretching again this time giving Natsu a better look at her, realizing that as she was stretching, she was moving each and every muscle in her body separately, in a word; damn. Natsu didn't know why he was having these thoughts but he was sure as long as they remained in his head he would keep it where it belonged. Finally finished she smiled at her friend and cuddled Happy much to the Exceed's pleasure. Getting up off the bed Natsu turned stretched, as he brought his arms down he saw Lucy looking at him with an odd expression and a slight blush. Following her gaze he turned red, '_Dammit! I forgot about that.'_ to his great relief she said nothing. The tactless blue cat how ever did;

"Sooo Natsu, is that a sock in you pants or are you just happy to see _Lucy?_" he asked with an evil snicker. Lucy turned as red as a tomato and swiftly using the cats tail as a makeshift sling shot, she shot the cat out the open window and into the streets of magnolia. Instead of the cats usual sobs at the indignity they only herd his snickers. Natsu had turned a frighting shade of red and was attempting to make him self invisible. He wished he knew how to stop this from happening, but even when he was at home this problem plagued him, but it wasn't so bad at home. He could simply take a shower and it would be fine, instead now he found him self attempting to think of things like Makarov dressed in one of Erza's many selections of armor, or the leader of Blue Pegasus in a bikini, but it wasn't working and he was becoming more and more embarrassed as the seconds went by. Instead of yelling and screaming as he thought she would she simply smiled and told him she would go take a shower to get ready for the day. At his mechanical nod, she got up and headed for the bathroom. Before she got there however he herd;

"and Natsu, I herd that a cold shower helps with that. Not that I would know." she threw over her shoulder, and with a giggle she herd a thump as Natsu finally crumbled from embarrassment.

How had she not beaten the crap out of him! Then he remembered what she had just said about the shower and smirked, if her were any other guy from the guild he would have taken that as a hint to join the blond. She was _really _lucky he wasn't any other guy, because this guy was going to go find breakfast. With that thought in mind he stood and went to the kitchen intent on finding something worth cooking, when he entered he saw Happy sitting on the table munching a fish assuming it was from the river out side the apartment. Giving the overly happy Exceed a _very _dirty look and a few hissed profanities, he bent down and started to dig through the fridge. There was some strawberries that looked like they needed used, and some eggs that were nearing their expiration date, he had also noted a loaf of bread that had started to smell faintly suspicious. And then he had an idea. He gathered the ingredients as well as the can of ready whip and stood depositing the ingredients on the counter along with the loaf of bread from the box on the counter. He started to busy himself with his task when he herd the voice of the little blue Exceed behind him.

"Yum! Natsu are you gonna cook?" Happy asked looking over the teen's shoulder. Natsu shrugged him off still a bit miffed with the cats indirect attempt on his life. "awe Natsuuu! Are you still mad at me?" getting no response, Happy tried again. "Natsu don't be like that, I was just goofing around! Besides Lucy didn't even hit you she just went to the shower. So there is nothing to worry about right?"

"Happy its not about that. Don't you think you should be a little more sensitive to Lucy's feelings?" Natsu said with a weary sigh. Happy fell over in shock but recovered quickly.

"Why? I thought you told Lucy nothing had changed. If that's true shouldn't we act like our selves around her? And let things go back to normal?" Happy asked his friend honestly. Natsu looked at him surprised he had not thought of it sooner.

"Ah, I guess your right, but still she could have _killed_ me!" Natsu said with less fear then he usually had. Happy just chuckled.

"So what are you making?" Happy asked.

"Mira called it stuffed french toast. Its really good and these things needed to be used." he told the cat adding some vanilla to his mixture. Before long the house was filling with the sweet smell of the dish and even Happy had to admit it smelled amazing. Natsu herd food steps coming from the other room and knew that Lucy would be out of the shower by now deciding he would find out how many slices of toast she wanted he approached her door. With a quick knock he entered knowing she was already dressed (her fabric softener was a dead give away when he paid attention.) Lucy looked up from her vanity she had a bottle of cream in her hand and was attempting to smear some of it on her back with little success. He gave her a weird look before he approached her and snatched the bottle from her hand. Looking at it he realized this was what she had been using to cover her scars. He didn't like it and the look he gave her told her so, but the words he said surprised her.

"Where you trying to put this on by your self?" he asked, at her nod let out a frustrated sigh.

"Virgo usually helps me but she and Loki are on a date and, well I can't do as good a job as she does." Lucy said with dismay.

"You shouldn't do that you know." he told her matter of factly. She gave him a confused look.

"Do what?" she asked. He looked her in the eye gagging her facial expression.

"Hide them." her eyes went wide.

"But Natsu they are _ugly!_ And its one thing for fairy tail to see them but, well I don't like to show them off for obvious reasons." she tried to tell him. The boy only shook his head and tried again.

"Luce, its not obvious. There is nothing wrong with them. And they are most certainly _not ugly. _Your a wizard of fairy tail Lucy scars are just part of the bargain. They show how strong you are and how much you can take. And they give a body character." he told her with honesty. Lucy's eyes welled with tear and he cursed him self for it but it needed to be done, she needed to understand that there was no shame for her in anything that had happened. And he was determined to help her do just that.

"Natsu, you don't understand your not a girl. My skin is supposed to be smooth and flawless. I'm not supposed to look like a stitched Raggedy Ann doll I'm supposed to be angelic." she attempted to explain to the obviously dense dragon slayer. Natsu shook his head trying not to just blurt out his deepest thoughts and instead settled for;

"That's bullshit Luce. In a way I can understand how you feel but, one of these days your going to have to come to terms with what happened. Hiding those scars it just the tip of the ice berg, besides do you really want to spend the rest of your life _hiding_ who you really are? I thought that was the reason you decided to tell us all about what happened. So that you could move past this. You'll never move forward as long as you keep being ashamed of something that wasn't your fault. But for now if that is what you want," he paused moving to stand behind her, "then I guess I'll help you. _For now._" he told her with an undeniable finality. He took the cap off of the bottle and started to reach out, when she flinched away he became concerned.

"Don't. Please. Its one thing for you to see them. I couldn't bare it if..." Lucy trailed off trying not to cower. It was one thing for him to see them it was another thing for him to touch them. It was like someone else was able to acknowledge their existence making them real, and she just couldn't handle seeing the look of disgust on his face if he helped her. Natsu didn't listen instead he simply looked at her giving her a stern look that told her not to argue.

"Lucy I'm your best friend, if anyone is going to help you with this it should be me alright? Just, just let me be there for you okay?" he asked trying not to sound as pleading as his heart felt. Taking her silence as her concession he squeezed some of the cream on to his finger tips warming it instantly with his skin but just as his hand descended to her back she flinched again but not as bad this time. He knew this was hard for her but he didn't think they were ugly in fact they just reaffirmed how strong and beautiful she really was.

"Lucy, its okay. They don't bother me. And in time I hope that they will not bother you this bad either. Come one remember your Lucy of Fairy Tail, one of the hottest wizards we've got. Your not gonna be taken down by a few scars are you?" he half asked half stated to her. "You are so full of confidence that it seeps out of your pores. Don't change that now." Lucy couldn't help but smile at her dear friend, she chose not to mention that the confidence was fake, and instead allowed him to help her trying not to blush when his fingers finally touched her skin only flinching a little at the soreness.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked her trying not to think of the head pooling in his belly after he finally touched her.

"Sometimes when it rains, or its too cold. Its why I used Horologium when we go some place where its snowing. They are a little sore now but I guess its because of them opening up yesterday." she explained relaxing at the feel of his warm hands on her skin.

"Did you know that was going to happen? When the curse activated I mean. Did you know they would open up again?" he asked her.

"To be honest I wasn't sure what the beginning effects would be and truth be told I don't know much about the curse other then it will kill me in six months if I don't kill Liam. I never really felt like I was strong enough to lift the curse so I just chose to keep silent." she told him.

"Well you should go see Poluchka, see if she has any idea's on how to help." he told her as he finished up, much to her dismay he put the cap back on the bottle and placed it on her desk.

"I didn't think about that but maybe she might help me." she said with a smile at the increasing thoughtfulness of her salmon haired friend. She stretched again, and inhaled deeply through her nose. "Yumm, what smells so good I'm starving. Did Mira break in to my house again to cook?" she asked looking at him. He smirked remembering the time that Mira had broke in and cleaned and cooked for Lucy while she was gone worried the younger girl wasn't getting enough proper nourishment with all of the missions she had been going on.

"Nope I did." he told her. Lucy's eyes turned into saucers, as she stared at the boy dumfounded.

"Your kidding? I didn't know you could cook." she stated crossing her arms under her chest. The teen just gave her a fanged grin.

"Yeah, Mira taught me. Felt I needed to know how to make real food. Back then fire was easier." he told her turning to the door, "come on Luce foods a waitin." with a fist pump he headed for the kitchen.

" Well, aren't you just full of surprises today." Lucy said quietly blushing at the memory from that morning.

"I try!" he said enthusiastically, Lucy twitched she had forgotten about his superb hearing.

They both walked in and Natsu motioned for Lucy to sit down. Lucy took a seat next to Happy watching the little blue cat eat his fish. "Good morning Lucy!" Happy said around mouthfuls. Lucy smiled;

"Morning Happy. Where did you get the fish?" Lucy asked him trying to look fascinated while watching Natsu dip the bread in to the batter and placing it in to the pan. Then he gave it a flip and waited pulling out a plate.

"I made friends with one of the vendors a little ways down. She is a nice old lady and as long as I take care of the mice around her shop she gives me free fish when ever I want!" Happy said proudly pulling out another, but he noticed that Lucy wasn't really paying attention to him, she had been distracted watching Natsu. He could understand, it was strange to see the usually destructive teen doing something as simple as frying french toast for breakfast. Lucy watched as he smoothly sliced up the strawberries, and placed them on one of the pieces of french toast adding some syrup and then some whipped cream. He placed the other slice on top and added more topping and a few more strawberry slices. He turned and walked to the table placing the dish in front of Lucy, he stood crossed his arms and eyed the girl expectantly. Lucy looked at him confused for a moment before she said;

"thank you for the food!" giving him a smile. Natsu grinned, " your welcome!" he told her, but stayed where he was. A few second passed her giving him the same look. "WELL! aren't you going to try it?" he said becoming exasperated. Lucy's eyes went wide not realizing that she had been staring. She turned to the plate, it looked really good. She smiled at his look of pride and cut a bite and slowly placed it in her mouth. The minute it settled on her tongue she couldn't help but give a satisfied moan, unknowingly making the dragon slayer blush. She turned to look at him a large smile on her face;

"WOW! It's really good Natsu! Why don't you cook more often?" she asked him taking another bite. He turned and walked over to make him self a plate.

"Cause I like yours better." he threw over his shoulder honestly. Lucy's mouth hung open '_Did he really just say that?_' she thought blushing profusely.

_"Oooohh...He LLLiiiiikes You!" _Happy teased.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped.

Their meal finished Natsu told Lucy that Makarov wanted them back at the guild first thing, so they headed out. The walk was peaceful each one of the teens lost in their own thoughts. They arrived at the Guild quicker then expected and upon entering were greeted with a different sort of fairy tail than they were used to. Up top Makarov sat talking to someone on the crystal ball, Mira was busy making drinks and paking what looked like food bags piling them with the many already stored in a giant crate. Wendy and Levy were going through a mountain of what looked like medical books, while Erza and Gajeel brought more in from the reference room. Bickslow, Macao, Wakaba, and Gray stood in front of the mission board, someone had removed all the requests, and in its place, was a map and a picture of Liam (most likely drawn by Reedus) hung at the top the bottom had a jobs list, and what seemed to be blue prints to the Celeste mansion. Lucy felt pride. They had gotten straight to work. But they were working faster then she felt like she was ready for, making her feel a bit nervous. The blond approached the bar followed by Natsu, while Happy flew over to Carla attempting to offer his assistance. Lucy took her normal seat waiting to get Mira's attention. The take over mage looked at the girl and gave her a brilliant smile;

"Lucy! How are you feeling?" Mira asked pleasantly.

"Good, I slept like a log." Lucy said with a smile.

"Snored like one too." Natsu joked with a snicker, and then all went dark. Lucy dusted her hands together turning back to a sweat dropping Mira.

"Whats with the request board? Is no one going out on jobs?" she asked. Mira shook her head.

"Nope, Lisanna is still out on a mission and is due to return today and the Master has called in Laxus who should be here tomorrow. The master has put a ban on all jobs until this matter is resolved. The request board is now what Freed calls a War Board. They are going over all of the different ways to handel this. That reminds me the master is on the crystal right now but when he asked that you come see him the moment you arrive. I would hurry and get up there if I were you. Natsu, Gajeel wanted to speak with you." Mira told them, both teens got up and went to do as Mira said.

Lucy headed up the stairs toward the master remembering the night before vividly. She never dreamed that this would have been the out come had she said something sooner. But really how do you come in to a guild and be like "hey my uncle raped me gave me a curse and now I have to fight him." she winced. That sounded stupid even to her. She shook her head, she had been spending far too much time with Natsu and Gray. (both boys sneezed.) As she reached the platform she saw Juvia, and Cana sitting with Master Makarov. Makarov looked up when she walked toward the group.

"Lucy perfect timing, I just got off the ball, (sweat drop) and I have good news." Makarov said. "Give me a moment I don't want to have to repeat myself." Standing to his full height the old man hopped up onto the banaster. "SHUT UP!" Cana yelled to the groups of people below, sounding oddly sober. "Ah, thank you Cana." Makarov said with a small grin. Turning back to the lower floor he noted that everyone was paying attention before continuing.

"Right then, after a two hour long conversation with the tightwads at the guild. I have come with good news; pending proof the magic guild is willing to grant their full support, they run knights will not involve themselves and pending Lucy's decision they are willing to arrest and persecute Liam Celeste, to the full extent of the law. I have also been speaking with the heads of the other guilds. I have not gone into detail, but they are aware of the basic information, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale have agreed to offer full support in their area, providing housing and rations, since they are the closest to the Celeste estate. Should we require other assistance, the other guilds have offered their support as well. This is not just a matter of injustice any more. We have received reports that Liam has been doing this for a _very_ long time, unfortunately our Lucy was not the last. This is not sanctoined by the king, for I was unable to reach him at the time. But time is of the essance I will continue to use my contacts in the higher ups, but we have a lot of work todo before we are going to be able to move on this. Now Levy you said there was something you would like to share?" Makarov finished passing the torch to Levy (not a real torch obvously.)

"Yes, Wendy and I have been reading through all of the information that the guild has gathered about the Celeste family in the past. Apparently the Celestie family have a long legacy of members in our guild. All of them under different names for reasons unknown, by looking at this we have discovered that the Celestie family weilds three types of magic. The first is Celestial magic, which is supposed to pass to both male and female alike. The other two are Creation magic, which Liam posesses. As well as a magic I'm attempting to get more information on then only name they have in here is Mezmeir magic. I'm unsure of what that means but according to this book here. It states that all women of the Celeste line are capable of harnassing and mastering both kinds of magic, and as the master has expressed a wish that we all beef up on our skills for this, I thought this might be an answer for Lucy." Lucy froze at what her friend had said. She had not practiced Mezmeir magic since she was small. And never since she left Liam's.

"I don't think I can. That magic requires a lot of me that I don't think I have left any more. I'm really sorry to dissapoint but I just don't think its possible. It requires you to be at peace, and confident, and I would have to have three partners to guard me while I prepared. Its a powerful magic but it is time consuming." Lucy stated, though knowing that she was more skilled then any one in her family had ever been, being capable of twisting and weaving the strands of magic in the air round her with a simple flick of her wrist. That had been when her mother was alive. And she was a much happier and confident person back then. And around all of her friends she felt she might be a little self consous wearing the revealing garb, and dancing while her friends looked on. Not that they would judge her but she would judge her.

"Woah! Luce! You have another fighting style! Cool! You have to show us!" Natsu whooped, accompanied by some of the other more enthuiastic members. Lucy blushed. "Maybe later kay?" she told him already knowing she would cave. Somehow she just didn't feel as scared as she should when he was around so maybe she could pull this off.

"Loki, I believe you had something to say as well?" everyone turned to look at the Lion, he smirked and held out two golden keys flashing merrily in the light.

"Are those what I think the are?" Lucy said unknowingly climbing on to the banister in her excitement. The Lion nodded and Lucy ignoring the pleads of the women behind her hopped off the banister landing neatly on the floor below and snatched the keys from the lion's hands, making him laugh. Lucy's squeal stopped short;

"Wait how did you get these? Whats the catch?" she eyed Loki who grinned,

"Don't underestimate me Luce, or your self. You made a pretty powerful friend the day you saved my butt. I went and talked to the Spirit King, I am sorry but because of the link we share he was made aware of what was going on the minuet I entered his throne room. I don't think I have ever seen old mustach face so pissed. I asked him if there was anything he could do to help. He summoned the two remaining spirits to his chambers and discussed things with them. The disappeared for a bit and when they came back they had their keys. He gave them to me and they told me to tell you that after discussing things with their previous master it was decided that you would need them and are willing to sign a new contract with you. You see with all of the keys together we are at our strongest. And are able to come out in groups of two, and use attacks like unison raid. He also asked that I give you this." he said holding out his hand there was a platinum key with an emerald embedded in the handle with a little crown on it. Lucy's mouth went very dry.

"He said if you are ever in a spot where you are sure you will lose, and you need his help. Simply call him. He will aid you." Loki finished. Lucy took the key from his hand in awe, and almost instantly flung her arms around the Lions neck attempting to squeeze her thankfulness in to his body by force. "Lu-can't-AIR!" Loki choked earning chuckles around the guild, while a silent dragon slayer seethed quietly for unknown reasons. (well to him any way we are not quiet that dense.)

"Master I was speaking with Natsu earlier. He suggested that I go see Poluchka, that she might have a bit more insight to this curse that I'm under. Would it be possible to make a trip there?" Lucy asked, Makarov nodded.

"I had been thinking the same thing my self dear, but if you wish her help you'll be better asking her yourself, she will respect you more for it. Take Natsu with you, but I don't suggest more then that. I do agree with Natsu, while your out try giving your other ability's a stretch. Sometimes its just like riding a bike and the right mind set just finds you. Everyone else back to work." Makarov finished. And like that everyone got back to what they were doing. Mira called them over to the bar giving them a cloth sack.

"Here, it will be at least a days worth of travel to get to Poluchka-sans cottage. There is no train to get there so you will most likely have to stay out doors tonight." with that she handed them a paper with directions which Lucy snatched away from the pyro before he could get it, folded it and when he swiped his hand attempting to grab it she slid it in to the top of her bra giving him a look that clearly said "try it, I _dare _you." Natsu blushed, and half choked in annoyance, the other half in embarrassment, because had she been any one else he might have been just _that_ stupid. Mira chuckled and shooed them on their way. Waving a last good by to their guild mates, after promising to take care of them selfs, they left the guild.

"I need to go by my apartment before we leave. I might not require a change of clothes but undergarments are a must." Lucy said shuddering at the idea of reusing dirty undies. '_yuck!_' Natsu grinned and nodded he stepped in front of her and squatted down. She eyed him in confusion;

"What are you doing?" she asked suspicious. He looked over his shoulder.

"It will be quicker if I just carry you, besides I want to stop someplace on the way so the more time we save on the way there the better." he explained. Lucy eyed him in disbelief. But the look on his face told her he wouldn't take no for an answer. With a sigh she climed on her face almost as pink as his hair, when he slid his hands up her thighs pulling her close holding her tightly to his back so as not to drop her. She had to resist the urge to shudder when his hands touched her. His hands were softer then she thought they would be, and they felt _good_ on her smooth skin.

"You alright Luce?" he asked, she nodded not trusting her voice. He was so warm!

"Alright, lets go!" and they were off. 'this is going to be a long and hard trip if he carries me the whole way' Lucy thought idly as they approached her apartment. She hopped off quickly when they got there and opened the door stepping inside. She thought over a small list of things she should grab.

"Natsu? You said we were making a stop on the way what for?" she asked looking for her small travel pack. If he was going to carry her it would be easier if she just took a pack to put on her back. Finding it there was a 'POOF' and Virgo apeared holding out her hand for the bag. Lucy grinned.

"Hi Virgo. What are you doing here?" she asked looking for a few things.

"I will help you pack princess. I can store your things with me so you will not have to carry them." the maiden explained. Lucy looked at her confused.

"As your spirit, I can hear what your thinking Princess. I herd your mental debate and thought it might make it easier on you if I were to hold on to the items for you. (D&D fans YAY PORTIBLE HOLE!) Lucy grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Virgo I appreciate that. Can you also store some bedding for me too? We are not stopping at Natsu's house before we leave so he'll need some too." Lucy asked. After Virgo agreed Lucy turned to Natsu awaiting his reply to her earlier question.

"Well there is this HUGE clearing and a hot spring near it I thought we could camp there and you could use the space to see if you and use your Mezmer magic. Master thought it would be better if you were not surrounded by a lot of people." he added. Lucy eyed him thoughtfully wondering when he had talked to master, but decided not to dwell on it.

"I honestly don't think there is much of a point but okay. That means I need to bring one more thing with me." she said walking to her closet she entered followed by Natsu who whistled at her clothing collection. He watched as she entered, and walked to the back wall. She pushed aside hangers on either side of the middle and leaned froward, she pressed her palm on the wall behind it whispering something Natsu couldn't hear. When she moved it a chunk of the was missing and inside was a cubbyhole housing a black box of average size. She leaned in and Natsu tried not to be embarrassed as he caught him self eying her back side. When she stood she was holding the box and walked to her bed placing the box down she pulled the lid off. Natsu who was watching over her shoulder as she removed a black satin like fabric off the top dropping it on to the bed. Beneath the fabric however what what really caught the dragon slayers eye. He didn't get much more of a look at it other then the sight of a few yard of midnight blue fabric, and several more yards of a almost magic looking silvery white fabric, as well as a layer of a yellow so pure it was almost a white gold. He wasn't sure what all that fabric is used for but he was sure it was cool, and was even more convinced when Lucy withdrew a dagger with a long blade sheathed in a black leather sheath that if he was not mistaken looked reptilian, the tip of the pummel of the dagger was white gold, and glittered with sapphires, diamonds, and a red stone that he didn't recognize and a the top was a symbol that Natsu had never seen before.

"Curiosity killed the cat Natsu." Lucy chided when he reached to snatch the dagger from her hand.

"But I'm not a cat I'm a dragon!" Natsu told her indignantly.

"Yeah I had herd for their affinity for shiny objects." Lucy said with a grin. Slipping the dagger into her bag. Natsu humphed and crossed his arms. Lucy having a thought of brillance grabbed a bottle of lighter fluid and several packs of water resistant matches she had picked up for camping before meeting Natsu. Before him they were necessary. She also grabbed a few small bundles of paper shoving them in to her bag. Natsu gave her a weird look.

"Just in case you get hungry." she explained shutting off the lights and locking the windows. She turned to him and grinned. "Ready to go." Natsu nodded and followed her out of the house allowing her a moment to lock her door. She turned to him, slung her pack on her back and walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Shall we?" she asked. He nodded and picked her up fitting her tightly to his back and took off with out warning. All you could hear as they flew by was, "REALLY WE'RE STILL IN TOWN! ARE YOU SERIOUSE!"

_**Note:**_

_** Hey everyone sorry this chapter is much later then I had anticipaited, as I am trying to plot for future chapters. I thought we could all use a bit of a change in pace :D also, YAY over 500 views. Though I find my self a little saddened that I only have 4 comments. Anywhoodle, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter it will no doubt be lengthy, and I truly hope your all enjoying the story thus far, as much as I am enjoying writing it.(sounds kind of morbid but alas no better way of saying it.) **_

_** Essy! **_


	5. the real chapter 5! :D

Chapter 5 6236

_Note to readers: I am not sure how long it really takes to get to Porlyusica (big thanks to **With a Tardis and a portal gun **for the helpful tip on that one :D Wikipedia lied lol) so if it seems to take longer I'm sorry. That aside. ON WITH THE STORY!_

It had been eight hours of pleasant chatting, making it for all intensive purposes feel like any other mission. Except this was not just another mission. For Lucy this was _the _mission. She wasn't sure how she knew but she was positive that this was the mission that would define her. She would finally prove herself to at least _someone_. But try as she might she just couldn't think straight. All she could think of was the warmth of the man holding her bare thighs, holding her snug with out fail. The sweet scent of burnt sandalwood coming from his hair, and the uncomfortable tight coil that was burning away in her stomach. She knew she had feelings for the salmon haired teen but she had never really thought of any one like _that_. It made her feel, weird, wrong, and just plain gross. But somehow perched on his back clinging for dear life as he _jogged_ (after Lucy pleaded that he slow to a breathable pace) though Magnolia, Lucy was having new idea's.

Lucy blushed, she was not dumb she knew she was attracted to him, but GODS why did this have to happen now! Of all times for her sex drive to finally decide to dust off the o'cobwebs and it chooses _now_. The reasonable part of her mind tried to insist that she was being silly that she needed to focus on her task, and look at _other things_ later. But there was a part that was growing quickly that was reminding her of all of the things that he accepted of her. All of the _lies_ he over looked just to save her in the end. Really that is what he had been doing all along. Saving her. Lucy didn't remember what it was like to be Mesmer but she knew she _could _be again. What Natsu didn't realize was that in order to do so she had to open a part of her self that was filled with so much pain, and let it go. Before she could even practice the magic she had to purge herself entirely of the negativity in her system or she could kill even him. Or at least _attempt_, and though she had little doubt in her friends unwavering loyalty and trust in her she would never forgive herself for even attempting to hurt him or any of her other friends. But they were right she needed to become stronger. Even with all 12 zodiac keys at her disposal she knew she needed something more. And maybe that anger and that rage would come in handy in the real fight she knew that was not her only problem. She didn't know how because for each person it was different but this ritual would force her to face her fear. And that alone was enough to incite trembling in her hands as she gripped Natsu a bit tighter. This was the reason she had locked that part of her past away. The moment she left Liam she knew what she would have to do to use that magic. And she didn't want to. Because this would not be just an obvious fear this would be _every_ fear. What ever they were. And she would have to face each one until she was done. And then she would have to preform the ceremony of rebirth. Her re-entrance in to the Mesmer world.

Natsu seemed to sense Lucy's growing unease, and slowed his pace. "Luce?" he asked over his shoulder, when she didn't respond he tried again. "Luce!" when still no response he gave her thighs a gentle squeeze, "Lucy!" Lucy's eyes snapped open, forcing her out of her thoughts at the pressure on her thighs, she shook her head trying not to think about the delicious feeling that she got from his fingers digging in to her supple flesh, and looked at Natsu who had stopped to look at her, his neck craning impossibly so he could see.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about stuff." she said a bit embarrassed.

"I can smell a lie Lucy you know that." he told her seriously. He had been doing that a lot lately, being serious. He was usually such a happy go lucky guy but somehow he just didn't feel like that was a fitting attitude for this situation.

"Just not looking forward to opening any more wounds." she told him.

"You know, when an arm or a leg doesn't heal right, sometimes they have to re-brake it again to make it heal the right way. I think you have been healing in all the wrong ways Luce. It might be time to re-brake it so you can permanently heal it." He told her, giving her a small grin. She smiled brightly tightening her arms around his neck in a small hug.

"Thanks Natsu." she said softly. The teen taking the hint nodded.

"At any rate we are at our camp spot for the night." he told her, having a hard time not noticing her near audible gulp. He knew Lucy was strong, she would make it through this, and he'd light anything on fire that stood in her way.

Natsu held on to Lucy a moment longer and then using his hands to steady her he allowed her to slide down his body, to the ground, and he had to bite back a groan as he felt her skin slide against his. He had been battling it the whole way, it wasn't going to get any easier he knew but the last thing Lucy needed was a hormonal guy foaming at the mouth every time he even smelled her. And yes, she smelled _good_. He had noticed more and more during the run, though he had fought valiantly to keep from acting on what ever his instincts were telling him to do because what ever it was it was _not_ good for him or for Lucy right now. Lucy's feet touched the ground and Lucy almost immediately dropped to the ground. Natsu looked at her surprised at first and then could have smacked himself. Her legs had fallen asleep during the trip and he had just let her drop to the ground expecting her to hold her own weight. He swooped down and picked her up bridal style ignoring her protests and profanities, and carried her the rest of the way to the camp spot he and Erza had used in the past. Approaching the fire pit still up from the last travelers he gently placed her on the ground positioning her legs in front of her.

"Thanks. I'll get feeling back in a few and then I'll help set up camp. Then I need to prepare for the ceremony." at his questioning look she explained. "Mesmer magic is an ancient magic rooted deeply in the emotions of its wizard. It gains its most power at night from the celestial world. But depending on the strength of the emotion it can over rule that, using your life force it self to fuel its strength, and can easily over come someone who is tortured by things of the past. I need to preform the ritual tonight and then preform the ceremony of rebirth tomorrow. From then on I must simply call it and the power is there." she told him rubbing the feeling in to her legs. Natsu watched shaking his head at her poor attempt to sooth her limbs. He crouched down. And shooed her hands aside ignoring her protests, and proceeded to rub and warm her legs at the same time helping her to over come that horrible tingly feeling when the legs start to function again. Truth be told it felt good.

"So if you could use this magic all along, why didn't you? And why'd you tell Gramps that you didn't think you could use it anymore." he asked her honestly. Keeping up his task he looked her in the eyes waiting.

"Because there is still a part of me that says I can't. And that I have no right to. Because I'm a coward who doesn't want to face her fears, and because I think if only for this I do truly feel I'm weak. But that will change soon. It has to. And that's what this ritual is about. It is meant to purge my mind of all of those things and bring out the me that is capable of wielding the power of the moon it self. It just all seems like its happening so fast." she told him while wiggeling her toes gaining feeling back in them.

"That part of you that says those things, its wrong. I think its a dark part of you too. And I think that in the end its best to just let it go. So what do you need help with?" he asked standing and offering her a hand up.

"I'll need a fire. A BIG one. And a look out so I can bathe. And food, when I'm done I'm going to want to eat my own arm off. So I'll need meat, and fruits, veggies, if you can't get veggies its cool, but the meat and fruit are important." Natsu listened to her requests nodded and keeping them in his head. He turned getting ready to do just that. "Oh and Natsu..." he stopped and looked at Lucy. "Thanks. For everything. It means everything to me that your here right now." she told him. With that she turned around leaving a startled dragon slayer to his thought and pulled out her keys and summoning Virgo. Natsu shook his head and went about his current task.

"Yes Princess, is what can I do for you?" the lavender haired maiden asked.

"Hi Virgo, I have a task I need to complete and I could really use your help." Lucy explained. With out hesitation Virgo nodded.

"Of course Princess, what is it that you need of me?" the maiden asked. Lucy began to explain the things that she needed Virgo to do, when she was finished and Virgo set to work while Lucy started going through the things she had asked Virgo to hang on to. Putting together a bed on the ground. There was only one since Lucy didn't have enough bedding for two people to sleep out side. She then sat down on the bed, pulling out the wad of cloth that Natsu had seen. She began to unwind each piece of cloth revealing them to be an outfit. Entwined in them was heavily beaded jewelery, a head piece, two upper arm bands, two wrist cuffs, a anklet that jingled merrily, and a hip sash with little jingles dotting the hem, there was a heavily beaded bustier, stopping just under her breasts, that had a charm hanging down between. There were four scarves two thin and two large ones each in a different color of the elements and were a sheer light fabric that would pick up about any breeze, wrapping them all was a very large black one that was dotted with little gold charms and had spirals painted in a almost see through god paint, along with a few runes. The last two objects were what appeared to be a pair of sandals made out of a single leather strap going simply over the toes and up around the ankle wrapping up the shins to just below the knee. On the bottom of the sandal was a single strip of leather covering the ball of the foot, nothing on the heal or the rest of the sole of the foot. And then there was the dagger, well the Atheme, the trinity symbol glittering beautifully in the setting sun. Lucy settled down the last object in her lap and placed her hands on her crossed knees. If she was going to do this a bit of meditation would be good. She closed her eyes and focused her breathing, imagining all of the stress leave her body and seep into the earth, and then she completely cleared her mind settling in to the meditation like she had thousands of times before.

About an hour later Natsu walked in to camp to find her there. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand trying to see clearly because Lucy looked like she was glowing. He started to open his mouth to make sure she was okay, and instead had a hand tightly clamped over his mouth.

"You may punish me later, but for now you _must _stay quiet." Virgo told him, she removed it when he nodded. "The princess has asked that you lead her to the host spring when she is ready. I will know when it is time. She also said to stay back. That you may watch but you need to keep silent and stay back. When she has finished at the hot spring, touch my key," she handed him the ring of keys "and I will help her dress for the morning. She will be tired and will need food." that said she waved and in a puff of smoke she was gone. Natsu stared at the spot Virgo stood and remembered Lucy needed a fire. Quickly he got to work. She had said a fire. A big one. And he intended to give her just that. Lighting his fist on fire he thrust it in to pile of logs waited. Soon there was a burst of flame and he removed his hand, silently congratulating himself on a job well done. And then turned back to look at Lucy. She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed, and covered by a light blue blanket. She looked so at peace. When she started to shift he decided it was time to move to the edge of the clearing. He picked up the Deer he had cleaned and the large cloth sack of fruit and berries, and walked as far off as he could and still see clearly. Once there he knelt down and punched a hole in the ground much smaller from the fire pit Lucy was sitting at. He added a few tree branches and started a smaller fire to cook the food. Just as he sat to start slicing the Deer meat in to strips, he saw a bit of movement. Lucy's hands reached out holding a circlet of chains with one in the center, it jingled lightly as she raised it placing it on her head, allowing the blue crystal attached to it to drape on to her forehead. The glow Natsu had seen before, started to increase, becoming a mixture of gold and blue. It was really kind of pretty.

Lucy raised her arms up out of the shelter of the blanket and raised them high in to the air above her head. Then with out using her hands to do so she stood to her feet. When the blanket hit the ground Natsu felt his jaw follow it. She looked ethereal she was wearing a very long sheer skirt with many layers each a different shade of blue, and a wide sash was wrapped around her hips. But her top, it left little to the imagination, and he noted with a small amount of satisfaction that she chose not to hide her scars, in the fire light they looked like thick vines, wrapping around her upper torso. The top it self was a very light blue with silver and gold bead work, with a chain that draped down between her breasts and hung a few inches below, laying neatly on her toned stomach. The glow that had been surrounding her under the blanket now shown brightly unhindered by the fabric, traveling in lines around her limbs and twining together at her fingertips. Her feet seemed bare save for an anklet and some leather straps on her feet.

As Natsu's eyes noticed her feet, they started to move, sliding along the blanket a few times like she was trying to loosen up a bit, she then rolled her feet a bit rocking the motion to her knees and then to her thighs. Her hips rolled up and out gracefully, pulling the muscles of her stomach taunt, her stomach then rolled up to her chest pushing her large breasts in while her hips swayed backward, traveling up to her shoulders which then travels to her arms, and lastly her hands. Lucy held the final stance for a few moments like she was stretching, and then with a deep released of breath she released it. As she did so her body lit in a blue and gold aura, akin to his flames but much gentler. It was like she was opening her self up, the light flowing from her was reaching out as if trying to touch something.

Lucy stepped off the blanket. She stood next to the make-shift bed and lifted her arms once more. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and Natsu was completely blown away. In a language that he didn't understand Lucy started to sing, a slow and low almost chanting. As she sang she started moving her body, her feet carving swirls in to the soft earth, it was then that she noticed a large circle traced around the camp sever feet wide. Each of her swirls connected and the more she made the more insistent her singing became, never once did she falter each step creating another spiral, and each movement of her body taking her farther along the circle, her steps making a circular border of intricate spirals. Natsu noticed her feet had begun to bleed slightly and he had to resist the urge to make her stop and help her. Her body was moving in such a constant and fluid motion that she looked as though she didn't even feel it. Sooner then he would have thought she neared the end of the circle, but as she did she started to slow until she stopped completely her arms raised to the sky the only things moving where her fingers, and her lips as she sang.

The wind kicked up pushing her skirts to the sides showing the slits in front of each leg allowing him to catch a glimps of her pale skin, and the dagger strapped to her thigh. As her fingers continued to move he saw the light reaching up from each one and soaring in to the sky, and as they did so, Natsu noticed with a sniff; she had begun to cry, her voice never faltering. When he looked up he was awe struck the light soaring from her fingertips was touching the stars connecting to each tendril like a piece of string tying a knot.

Lucy started to move again closing the gap at the end of the circle stepping her feet on to the bed she brought her hands together in a loud clap that sounded like thunder. All of the energy she had gathered shot in a solid bolt down and into her body, the force lifting her in to the air, her voice caught on the final note, she stayed suspended there for what seemed like hours, and then slowly she was settled back on to her feet. Standing at the edge of the bed she grabbed the dagger out of the sheath and held it point up to the sky and said some words he didn't understand, she then swoped down stapping the dagger into the earth, she stood and spun on one foot the dagger thrust out, bringing her other foot back down she stopped falling to her knees and thrusting the dagger in to the fire. This cause Natsu to panic until he saw that the fire was not burning her. Slowly she brought out of the fire and held it below her chin allowing her freely flowing tears to drop down to the tip of the blade and run down. It was then that had had noticed that she had stopped singing and the glow had died down. At this he assumed that the ritual was over. He stood remembering Virgo's instructions and started to approach the clearing. But as he did so he saw his mistake, the energy she was drawing from the sky shot down all at once plummeting in to her body ripping a scream from her chest as her head rolled back and her arms spread out wide. He saw the dagger floating and glowing in front of her the weird symbol glowing a deep purple. The energy circled lighting each swirl she had created like the energy was tracing the pattern. Once the energy reached the blond again it slammed into her closing the circle. He realized that though there was not sound she was screaming silently and he had to wounder why she would put her self through so much pain. He caught sight of one of her hands trying to move, and slowly it inched out to the dagger again, as her hands neared it a black energy started to come out of her body, forcing its way out, when what he assumed to be half of the energy and emerged in to the bright light she reached her other hand out and grabbed the dagger with both hands at the same time, with a final scream the black energy was forced completely out in the shape of a shadow Lucy. Lucy took the dagger and stabbed with all her might toward the shadow, piercing it. As she did so a voice came from Lucy that was not the one he knew her to have, saying with for and determination;

"White as Light,

Dark as Night,

I Banish this Darkness from my sight.

Into the Earth I release you now,

YOU HAVE POWER OVER ME NOT LONGER!

BLESSED BE!"

And with those last words Lucy sank down, her body lying on the ground the dagger clutched protectively in her hands, the light surrounding her sank in to the earth heating the ground even where he was standing. He knew it was alright to approach finally, and walked to where the blond lay on the ground on her back. He bent down and looked at her face, it seemed she had passed out. But Virgo had said bath. So he would take her to the springs, he didn't want on the bad side of the chained maiden. He scooped Lucy into his arms and was shocked to find her freezing.

Quickly he rushed to the hot spring, not stopping to put her down he walked straight into the water and lowered her into it to her chin. He held her close to him, feeling like if he let her go, after what he saw, that she would disappear. He looked down at her and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Eh? Natsu?" she said groggily.

"Aye, Luce that was amazing! How do you feel?" He asked her flashing her a large grin, but fixing her with worried eyes. She nodded.

"Good, better then I have in a very long time. But I'm _starving!_" she told him, Natsu chuckled.

"Alright then, we'll go eat and you can explain what the hell just happened! Can I do that?" he asked her excited, she smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not unless you suddenly grew a vagina." She told the very red teen, laughing merrily. Natsu shook his head and decided to think about his questions next time. And he started to exit the water carrying Lucy. When there was a huge drag in the water he looked down and with a blush noticed that the skirt had split and sunk between her legs and on either side and trailing behind him with almost the full length the rest was squeezed _very_ tightly between the junction of her thighs, the sheer fabric highlighting a few _things_. Yup he was gonna get a nose bleed he was sure of it!

"Jeez Lucy your skirt is HEAVY!" he told her exiting the spring. He crouched down in front of her offering her his back. When Lucy looked at him confused he explained; "I can heat my body and dry your clothing quicker." she looked at him a moment longer, her face turning a deep, deep red. Natsu thought her head might _actually_ explode this time. She shook her head and hesitantly climbed on. Natsu's hands instantly found the soft flesh of her thighs, after getting a firm grip he stood up straight and concentrated. He knew if he set her clothes on fire she would drag him around by his insides, he had no intention of doing something so stupid, but he knew she would most likely be worried about it. His body started to warm, and steam started to seep from the fabric. Lucy had to bite her tongue to hold back what was embarrassingly a definite moan, the head felt so good everywhere on her body, it was so soothing and inviting. Lucy felt like she could just climb into Natsu's arms and curl up to take what was sure to be the best nap of her life. But all to soon it was over. Lucy was shocked to notice that every layer of her intricate skirt was completely dry. Even her top which was pressed firmly to Natsu's back was dry.

"That felt good." she said quietly. In her tired stupor she nuzzled gently into the crook of Natsu's neck. "You smell good like sandalwood and fire, Salamander." she said cutely, it took him a moment to realize that the Celestial mage was asleep. *Squish * His eyes went wide. He needed to put her down _now. _Her arms tightened as she pulled her self a little higher on his back in her sleep. '_BAD NATSU! BAD!' _his brain screamed. He shook his head, and walked back to the clearing. When they returned a short bit later he was shocked to see that all of the meat he had been preparing had been laid out next to the bed and Virgo was kneeling by the bed side. All of the swirls and designs were still intact Natsu reminded him self he wanted to get a better look at that later. He didn't see what having a vagina had to do with anything he could learn that if he wanted to!

When he reached the bed he twisted slightly and released on of her thighs and pulled bringing her to rest against bridal style in his arms. He lowered her to the bed, and looked at Virgo.

"I thought I had to summon you?" he asked the maiden. She smiled and stood.

"Loki became worried when we had gotten no word in a few hours. So he used his power to help send me back so as not to drain the Princess. I will take care of her now. The hard part for her is over." she added when she saw the worried look on his face. She must be exhausted.

"I will go get some water she will be thirsty." He told her digging in her pack to find the water bottles that he knew would be there. Lucy was _always _prepared she hated being with out some comforts while camping. Finding three he took them to a cold stream near by allowing Virgo to dress Lucy.

Lucy, she was truly beautiful then. Not that she wasn't pretty, but the way she moved, and the feel of the power coming off of her. And her smell, OH KAMI her smell! It was the smell of something completely forbidden. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before, but he knew that deep down, he was developing feelings for his small blond friend, and it terrified him. But at the same time he was willing to let it happen as it should. Igneel had taught him that. He had told him that when he started to feel that way because he would, that he had to just let go and allow his instincts to make the choices on the matter. He also didn't want to complicate her life. Not anymore then it already was. He had to be careful. He knew he couldn't stop how he felt but he did know that if he didn't fight it he could control it and make sure that nothing happened that she wasn't ready for. He smiled as he looked in to the stream. Remembering what she had said.

_'You smell good, like sandalwood, and fire, Salamander.' 'That felt good!' _"pfft!" he'd have to ask her about that later. Filling the bottles he headed back to camp. When he arrived Lucy was draped in a blanket, sitting by the fire, her costume neatly folded next to her the jewelery and sandals placed in a small bag on top next to the dagger. She looked up at him as he approached and smiled tiredly shivering a bit.

Natsu noticed and sat down next to her raising his body temperature to warm the blond next to him. He handed her one of the water bottles.

"Thanks." she said and took a long drink allowing her self a loud moan at the feeling of the cool water going down her throat. The rest of her was freezing but her throat felt like the dessert. Natsu trembled slightly at the sound, his skin positively humming in pleasure at the way her voice sounded.

'_Natsu, CHILL she is taking a _drink_ of _water_ you idiot! How can _that _be a turn on! Its stupid!' _he shouted mentally smacking himself. Trying to think of something else he portioned out all of the food that was set out handing Lucy a plate. She told him thank you and tore in. He was amazed Lucy NEVER ate that much, or with so little dignity, he was _almost_ disturbed. Deciding he was hungry he dug in too. Soon they were both full and sated.

"Natsu."

"Sup?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but for now can we just sleep. I'm so very tired." she said with a yawn laying down with her hands drawn above her head in a stretch. Natsu smiled.

"I know your alright Luce, and you'll tell me what I need to know in time, I'm not pushing for any more information." he said. Lucy chuckled and rolled to her side facing away from him. He shifted prepared to sleep on the ground a bit away from her. Lucy herd him shift and lifted her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Going to sleep which is what you should be doing." he told her obviously confused. She shook her head. Lucy shook her head, if he had said that before the ritual she would have kept quiet. But now she just kinda didn't care. She reached out and grabbed his collar and with a yelp he was dragged back on to the bed. He looked at his friend with very confused eyes, and a face that finally matched his hair.

"I told you before didn't I?" she started, letting him go and laying down next to him and turning over. "You keep my nightmares away." she finished, closing her eyes and hoping he would get it. And for once he did. He smiled a small smile blushing a little. Natsu took off his vest folded it and laid it next to him along with his scarf and his sandals. He pulled the blanket up and blushed when he realized why she had been shivering. _'Dammit Virgo!' _Lucy was dressed; or not so dressed, in what looked like see-through Jeannie pants and a mating top with a bit more solidity. Must be a costume from the spirit world. Resigning to his fate, because he knew this would end in pain, he laid down next to her. Almost instantly he felt more comfortable. Lucy scooted back, pressing her almost bare back to his chest.

"_Ah, warm..."_ she mumbled slowly drifting to sleep. On instinct Natsu roped his arm around her waist pulling her impossibly closer and was completely shocked when she grabbed his hand and pulled it up to rest between her breasts his hand over her heart, and held it her curling around it a bit. From the feeling he was getting in his stomach this was going to be a _long _night, and he doubted that no matter how comfortable he was right at this moment, he was _not _getting any sleep. His arm was currently squished between the two greatest melons in Fiore; and he knew they were cause Sorcerer Weekly voted them as such, and well if he lived through the night he'd be happy, and alive! But right now he couldn't lie he was _terrified_. She could really be _that_ scary when she wanted to be. He took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. She was the one who did it right? There was no reason for her to be mad at _him_. Right?

In all his musing he had not been paying attention to the girl wrapped in his arms. He didn't hear that her breathing had not slowed as it should have been if she was asleep. Lucy cracked a small grin. The ritual had forced her to live her fear prepared her for it, it had also helped awaken some of the emotions she had kept locked away for so long. It allowed her to understand what she needed. And though it might not happen now, she would figure out a way to make Natsu see it too.

Lucy suddenly rolled toward him keeping his arm wrapped around her. She slung her arm around his torso and slung her leg over his pressing her lower half closer to him. She knew she was being really bold, but he was kind of dense, it was a needed sacrifice. She wiggled like she was snuggling causing the pink haired teen to groan, making Lucy smile as she laid her head on his chest and tilted her head up so she could look at that shallow spot at the base of his throat. She could see his Adams apple bobbing rapidly, but saw it stop when the pressed her soft lips to that spot, allowing her lips to linger there she felt her victim heat up a little. Well at least she'll be warm, she thought to her self, and before Natsu could react she was asleep. She might not have thought she had accomplished much but, in truth she had just awakened a feeling inside of him he didn't completely understand;

_LUST._

_**Dear Readers;**_

_** OMG I have reached over 1200 views and 11 comments. I'm so happy! So I am so sorry to those I promised a chapter to, toddler got the stomach flu, dear gods it was horrible. And since i'm a new mom and had no idea what to do? I've spent the last two days scrubbing what I hope is only red gatoraid out of my carpet lol. Any how, in either the next chapter or the one after there will be a **__**lemon. A very important lemon. I normally don't write lemons that people have to read to get the story, normally I just set it up so you can skip that chapter. But unfortunatly a major event is about to take place and I hope you all have the courage to go forward with me! Thanks again! Also I have a question for you readers. I will read each of your answers and will then decide on one to post in my story :D **_

_** "If you were truly in love with a girl like Lucy. How would you tell her? What would you say exactly!" again if you guys answer I will gather that information to hopefully toss in to the story :D thatks again hope to hear from as many of you as I can :D **_

_** love and light **_

_**Essy! :D **_


	6. Her True Fear

Her fear: chapter 6

Natsu didn't know what time it was but he was sure it was late, and he was tired, and in pain. _Lucy _inflicted pain. It wasn't her fault he reasoned. She was asleep! She couldn't be held responsible right? For the last few hours she had been pressing herself to him, her leg hand ended up resting between the two of his, he had laid on his back hoping to allow for a bit more space. Unfortunately for him she had only snuggled closer. His arm was still wrapped around her, she had grabbed his hand clasping it tightly to her stomach palm down with one hand and had flopped her other onto his chest. It wasn't that he was complaining, but he was sure that if she woke up to this she would be mortified. He didn't know what to do and so he stayed still. That was when she had started to shift. Her hand had slipped up his chest to cover one of his pectoral muscles, her fingertips resting gently on his nipple. And every so often one or more of her fingers would shift dragging the tips over the sensitive skin causing goose flesh to appear, and her leg, oh gods her leg. She had developed this tick like she was trying to curl up or something, but instead kept her thigh dragging across his nether regions causing him to have a massive problem. Hence his mention of pain. _Lucy _inflicted pain.

Again he had not seemed to notice that she had been awake the whole time, but she was tiring, and it was taking so long just to get him to get the idea. Because try as she might the puddle in her belly would just not go away. She felt as though some how she _needed him._ She had tried to think of other things of course; like in the ritual why she had not faced the fears she thought she would instead it felt easy. She knew sometimes things took longer to deal with then others, but she was sure that at least most of it had been taken care of. She felt relatively clear of mind. It was only while she had started thinking that she realized she only started to feel this way more intensely after the ritual. She tried to think hard to figure out why she was suddenly feeling the need to practically molest her best friend. She knew she was in love with him, and that she had a fierce attraction to him, but it had never felt like this and she had never felt bold enough to act on it. Each time she touched him it was like a jolt of fire to her system, it was enthralling, and she did want to stop. And although she could tell that at the least, her salmon haired friend was enjoying her gentle ministrations, she didn't wish to push him too far, else he become upset. She didn't know where the line with him was, and though he wanted to test that, she didn't want to ruin the comfortable friendship they had developed. But somehow it was like her body didn't want to listen, as she felt her leg press down just a little bit more then before. Her whole body was on fire, and it seemed the only one that could sooth her hunger was Natsu.

Natsu couldn't stop it this time he let out a low moan, she was doing things he had not thought she would do and he wasn't completely sure what he should do, because there was a big part of him that just wanted to lay still and just let her keep doing what she wanted because GODS it felt good. But another very small part made him wish that she was awake and knew what she was doing. He may not understand most feelings having grown up with a dragon and all. But he did understand that carnal need. He had experienced more in his time traveling alone then he chose to tell anyone but this was different, but cause though he couldn't name it right now he _felt _something for the blond. And he knew that an experience like that would be better then he had ever thought of before.

Lucy began to tire of her game and decided that it was now or never because she still needed sleep. She didn't really care if they did _it_ just yet but she wanted to know just what kind of a response he would give her, she wanted him to just _respond!_ In a moment of what she would know later to be pure insanity on her part she began to slide her hand down, he had not noticed yet but she had opened her eyes, wanting to enjoy the look of her hand on his skin, as she slid it down to her thigh and before she could stop her self she lifted her thigh and placed her hand just below it, like she was asleep trying to put her hands between her legs. Once her hand was easily in place she lowered her leg trapping the appendage between his already hardened member and her thigh.

Natsu hissed quietly when she started to move. It was like she was trailing hot fire down his chest. But as her hand neared the waistband of his pants his breath hitched in his throat. This couldn't be happening. If she did that he was not sure he could control himself. Oh boy. Yup she just did it. Thankfully for a moment her hand remained still. And if he had been any other dense neanderthal he would not have noticed something very important that was happening at that moment. No ones touch had made him feel the way that she did. So when he felt a faint flutter against the skin where her head rested he came to a startling conclusion. _Lucy was not asleep!_ In that moment he was not sure how to feel. On the one hand he was mildly embarrassed for not noticing before, but on the other he was unsure what to _do _with this information. Instead he did what his instincts told him to do.

Lucy gasped slightly, delighted at the dragon slayers response as his hips jumped up pressing his hard length against her hand. She in return wiggled her fingers melding them to the shaft, as she pressed her core a little tighter to his side. When she did this Natsu released what seemed like a low growl mixed with a moan. And she somehow knew she wanted to hear more. She closed her hand a bit more, as he once again pushed against her. She was going to drag her hand downward a bit, pulling the length down with her, even through the cloth of his pants she relished the feel of him. But she was startled out of her actions when she herd his voice come out in a groan.

"Luce, if you keep this up I am going to lose control. I don't want to take advantage of you." Natsu pleaded, as he felt his tightly restrained control slipping. This time he was sure she was awake, and he could not stop himself he wanted more. They both did, he could smell her arousal clearly now, and he cursed himself for having not smelled it before. Another moan was forced from his lips a moment later, as she grasped him in her small hand as best she could through the fabric of his pants, and pumped her hand back and fourth. He was really surprised when he looked down at her to find her looking up at him, he gazed in to her hazel eyes as she spoke seeing the raw feelings hardly banked at the surface.

"Haven't you herd Natsu. You can't rape the willing?" she told him giving him the most seductive smile he had ever seen, all the while her hand kept moving. He started to protest trying to reason that she might regret this. Lucy tired of that quickly and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Natsu, how do you feel about me?" she asked. She watched as his expression changed from surprise to pure honesty.

"I don't know, not yet. I know I have feelings for you I just don't know what to call them yet. But I know I would give my life to never see those feelings fade." he told her honestly. She gave him a small wicked smile, that was good enough for her. Even if this didn't turn out to become anything more, she was okay with that because he would still be there regardless.

"But I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." he added sounding almost pleading. Lucy rolled her eyes. Okay so she had to be _more_ obvious. Quickly she lowered her head down and captured his small nipple in her mouth, suckling and rolling the small gem in her mouth. Natsu snapped. With a strangled voice he moved, in motions that startled her and gave her a rush she was flat on her back while he loomed over her looking down at her while panting, a deep hunger in his green eyes. He gave her a look, asking if she was sure.

"Gah! Its about damn time." she growled and with out giving it a thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, while she did this she looped her legs around his hard waist pulling her self into him, groaning against his mouth at the feel of his length against that part of her. Natsu on the other hand had lost coherent thought, and kissed her back. His remaining control vanishing the moment she pressed her core to his heated length. If she wanted him to stop he would but until then he was throwing caution to the wind because something inside told him that though this may not turn into anything at all, deep down he felt like she needed this, and suddenly the words he was told at the guild made sense as he was told that they would. He was the only one who could do this for her because he was the only one she trusted. And she was trusting him not to turn her away. It dawned on him later that that might have been her true fear all along. The ability to trust, in anyone. But for now he bucked his hips against her his hands going to her sides keeping her in place, while licking her lower lip asking for entrance.

Lucy happily obliged, and she moaned the moment the slick muscle touched her own. He tasted so _good_. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until it felt as though he didn't have to talk any more she could read his thoughts. His hands had started to roam her body, at least all of the exposed parts. And it felt good until little red warning bells went of in the back of her mind.

_'Natsu, don't, you can't touch there.' _Lucy pleaded. Natsu's eyes swept the marks across her pale skin and shook his head.

'_Lucy let me see you.' _his voice told her gently. Though she never noticed his mouth move.

_'But those marks, they're..I just don't want you to!' _she practically shouted. Natsu gave her a sad look as he lowered his face level with her torso.

'_Lucy, there is nothing wrong with them. They are a part of you.' _he again insisted. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat, she looked deep in to his green eyes.

'_But wont you be disgusted, they disgust me!' _Natsu looked at the girl below him, his face filled with sorrow.

_'Lucy, you need to accept yourself. There is _noting_ wrong with you! With out these scars you would not be there person we have all come to love. Do you honestly believe that had you not gone through all of that pain you would have still come to Fairy Tail? That you would have still found me?' _he asked her rather harshly. And she started to think, her sex drive kicking off as her eyes started to well with tears. Natsu smiled down at her. He leaned up and placed his mouth near her ear.

_'You don't have to be afraid any more Luce, your _perfect _just how you are. None of us love you less for the things that made you who you are in our lives.' _Natsu raised up to look her in the eyes. But instead of the green she had fallen in love with his eyes were hazel and as he leaned down to capture her lips again, she vaguely noted blond hair. But just as soon as his lips met her's they were gone. Lucy's eyes shot open. No, not just his lips _Natsu_ was gone. Her little camp spot was gone too, all that remained was the fire, Lucy sat up looking around confused, there was nothing around her any longer, except the circle and the fire. Her blankets were gone, and as she looked down she noted with horror, so were her clothes. Something shimmered to her left, standing she turned and looked at it. The shimmering shifted, developing colors, eventually the shimmering went away and what remained was a floor length mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she shouted in to the nothing turning to avoid looking at the mirror.

"You have to face this Lucy." a very familiar voice said behind her. "I did not raise you to run away." that was it! Lucy spun to face the intruder angrily.

"I'm _not _running away." she spat. Then her mouth fell open. There before her was her mother Layla Heartfilia. She looked just as Lucy remembered her, just as tall and strong and beautiful. She remembered the words that Liam had said to her. He _was_ right, she was just to naive to notice it. She could never compare to her mother.

* SMACK!* Lucy's head snapped to the left. Her mother had just smacked her, giving her daughter a hard look. "Lucy Heartfilia you are absolutely ridiculous right now. I did not raise a daughter who lies!" her mother told her.

"But mamma I don't lie!" Lucy said desperately. Layla shook her head,

"No Lucy, you are. Your lying to your self, and your letting Liam control you. This self loathing you have developed, you have to move past it. If you want to be happy, if you ever want a family. You have to let _this_ go! Look in the mirror Lucy." the tall blond told her. Lucy shook her head. "Lucy!" again nothing. "Lucy Heartfilia, do as you are told!" her mother finally demanded. The tone of voice was enough, Lucy did as she was told. Almost instantly tears fell from her eyes. Before her was the reflection of herself. But not herself. It was Lucy, at ten years old. Her skin was bruised, and her hair was a mess. But the little Lucy looked at her and smiled, such a brilliant smile.

"I wont let him win! I wont let him beat me!" the eight year old swore, her chest filling with pride. She remembered. She was stronger back then, her heart was solid. But after so long she became worn down, she started to believe less and less in her self and the values her mother had taught her. And she started to believe Liam. After it seemed that she would be badly scared after his harsh treatment of her body, he finally broke her. There was always a memory. There was always _proof_ of what he had done. What she had _allowed_ to happen because she wasn't strong enough.

"I'll fight him one day. I'll make him pay!" the little girl swore. Lucy shook her head.

"No! He'll hurt you! Don't, your so small!" she pleaded

"Lucy." Lucy turned and looked at her mother.

"Don't you see Lucy. You said it your self. You were so small. You could never have known. Those scars do not make you less of a person! You were able to do so many amazing things because of the trials you were put through." a pair of arms snaked around Lucy's waist and twisted making her look back at the mirror. Behind her was Natsu, with his arms wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder as he looked in to her eyes through the mirror.

"Luce, you wouldn't have met me." he said quietly. Lucy broke, her eyes overflowed,down her face and dripping down her body. "Its time to move on Lucy." he told her. Lucy nodded throwing her arms around her friend burning her nose in his neck. "Come on now Luce, its time to wake up now." Natsu said close to her ear.

_"Lucy, please wake up!" _

_ "But I am awake!" Lucy told him. "Lucy please your scaring me." Natsu pleaded. _

"Lucy its time, you can wake up now. I love you my dear." Layla told her daughter. She looked at her mother over Natsu's shoulder and it dawned on her. It was all in her dream, the ritual! This was her true fear! But how? It should have happened when she had initially preformed it!

_"Lucy, you have to wake up now okay!" _Natsu said as Lucy realized he was holding her, shaking her gently.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she looked in to the terrified face of Natsu. With out a word she flew up and pulled him in to her arms, letting her tears fall anew. She clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Squeezing her tightly he whispered in her ear soothing words, and rubbing small circles on her back while running a hand through her hair.

Natsu didn't know what exactly was going on but he was pretty sure that after they laid down to go to bed the ritual that Lucy preformed wasn't over yet. She had begun to glow again, and she clung to him so tightly. She was fine other then that on the outside. Except after a while he could smell her fear. Something was scaring the shit out of the small blond and he couldn't do anything but hold her. Then she started to get hot, and started to cry, he couldn't make her tears go away, no matter how many times he dried them and tried to sooth her it didn't end. For the first time in his life he felt powerless, his friend was hurting and he couldn't do _anything!_

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy sobbed. Natsu stiffened, what did he do?

"Your always there, no matter what your always there." Lucy told his shoulder, her sobs quieting.

"But Luce I couldn't help you. You smelled so scared and I couldn't do anything to help you, my nakama!" Natsu tried to reason. Lucy looked up at him her tears having mostly stopped.

"Natsu, you really have no idea do you?" she asked him astonished. What he didn't reply she smiled. "Your wonderful Natsu, you know that! Your dense as a diamond, but you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life!" she told him hugging him again.

"I think your pretty amazing too Luce, but does this mean your okay now?" he asked her. She gave him a watery smile.

" I think I am Natsu, and as long as your with me I think I will be." she told him. He grinned.

"Well DUH! I told you already didn't I? I ain't letting nothin happen to you ever again! That means you can't go anywhere with out me!" he told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She nodded her head murmuring a small "I remember." while she laid her head on his shoulder again, and before Natsu understood what was going on she was asleep. A look of peace on her face. Natsu didn't know really what had just happened, he would ask her in the morning. But something had just changed, in a big way, and somehow he knew deep down he had played a part in it. As he thought on this he felt a smug smile cross his features. _He _had helped! Yup he was pretty great.

Natsu settled down on the blanket arranging Lucy next to him, and he too drifted to a peaceful slumber. Neither of them looked so neither had noticed, but the spirals on the ground had disappeared. And in their place was fresh grass. Gone like they had never even been, all of Lucy's sadness given to the earth, her pain absorbed, and she could finally move forward. This had just become a whole new battle.

_**Hey everyone: **_

_** I'm so sorry I had thought of this chapter a long time ago and well I just couldn't change it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks so much for those of you who have commented and given me such great encouragement. Expect the next chapter soon :D **_

_** ~Essy!~**_


	7. Oh boy

Oh boy!

_**Quick note to readers: **_

_** *BOW * over 2000 views on Scars so far and a whopping 20 comments I'm so happy! **_

Lucy woke to the sun streaming on to her face. Slowly she stirred, and tried to roll over to escape the light, muttering a few profanities. When she attempted to move how ever, she couldn't, she was stuck. She realized somewhere in her mind that this seems to be happening a lot lately. Calmly looking around she remembered the evening before. She winced. '_Thank the Gods I will never be that forward in real life.' _she craned her neck to the side to see Natsu. His fuzzy pink head resting comfortably on her shoulder while both arms trapping her to his hard body. Her face lit up. '_oh gods! I will never look at him the same again! I mean sure I like him but...I don't think he would be too happy if I just used him as a humping post. Grrr...stupid dreams. Stupid ritual.' _the night before flashed through her mind.

The out come of the ritual was not something she had expected. Though she had never preformed it alone before, none of the information in the scrolls pointed to _that_ happening. And then she remembered Natsu, and how near frantic he looked. She knew she would have some explaining to do when he woke, but first she needed to preform the Ceremony of Rebirth. It was an important part to ending the circle, and opening the gates to her real power, giving her access to all of the energy that surrounds her. With that thought in mind she started to wiggle a bit attempting to loosen the hold he had on her, but alas it was to no avail. When she moved he simply held on tighter, snuggling in to her shoulder and murmuring something about Happy and fish, Lucy chuckled. Natsu was still Natsu.

She turned a bit, not that there was that much to move, and tried to think of a way to wake the boy up with out her usual display of violence. She tried to move her hands but did not succeed in doing anything but wiggling her fingers. However when she did so Natsu flinched a bit. Looking at the teen she wiggled her fingers again.

"Pfft!" the teen said in his sleep, attempting to get his side away from her hand while still holding on to his comfy pillow. Lucy could barely contain herself. Natsu was _ticklish!_ Lucy couldn't believe her luck. Of all the damn things to have as a major weakness (Natsu's motion sickness aside) him being ticklish was not something she had expected. That's like Elfman admitting that he likes to dress in woman's clothes! This was great she would wake him up and exact a bit of payback for all those times she had to give reward money back to towns they had destroyed. Lucy lifted one of her fingers and this time she deliberately slid the digit along the sensitive skin of his hip. There was a very small giggle. Lucy had to fight not to laugh this was just too good. Lucy allowed an evil grin to spread across her face. She wiggled her arm freeing it just enough to turn her hand and splay her fingers, she took a deep breath and sent a prayer to Kami and dug her fingers in to his flesh and wiggled them for all she was worth.

Natsu's eye flew open he sputtered and rolled on to his back, Lucy didn't give up she used her new freedom to pin him down and keep doing it. Natsu giggled in a way that made Lucy loose it as she tickled him mercilessly she had begun to laugh manically, she used both her hands to tickle him while she squeezed her thighs together keeping him where she wanted him.

"Oi! OI! Luce!" Natsu pleaded, Lucy slowed her tickling to well placed pokes and jabs with her pointer fingers.

"Yes Natsu?" she asked him pretending for all the world like nothing was happening. Natsu sputtered and gasped, and Lucy wished on all the stars in the sky that she had that recording lacrima that Mirajane loved to use so much to catch little bits of gossip around the guild.

"OI! Lucy-*gasp * stop!" Gasped Natsu tears leaking from his eyes. Lucy stopped for a moment and cocked her head to the side placing a fingertip against her plush lips.

"Now Natsu, I know you've spent a lot of time with Erza she had to have taught you proper manners." just as Natsu nearly caught his breath Lucy's fingers were back tickling away. "So, Natsu...what do you say?" she asked a little breathless at the effort it took to keep him there.

"PLEEZE!" the teen pleaded again exasperated. This was a _hell _of a bullshit way to wake someone up, COME ON WHO DOES THAT!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said with little sincerity, and an evil little grin. But before she could do a happy dance in triumph, she was on her back, and fingers were practically dancing over her exposed skin. "Nnnnnyaaahahahahahahaha" Lucy tried to breath.

"You know Erza taught me lots of things, like how important enough it is to share with your nakama." Natsu informed her grinning from ear to ear, tickling her easily.

Lucy looked at his cocky grin and thought of a plan, during her wiggling and laughing she scooted down just bit, and in a swift movement that Erza had taught her in one of their self defense against guild brawl lessons, she raised her long legs quickly and wrapped them around Natsu's upper torso locking his arms to his sides and pulled down with all her might upending the pink haired teen sending him to his back. Lucy caught her breath and completed the move before Natsu could respond. She unlocked her legs leaving on in place she pushed and rolled landing Natsu on his face and her neatly up on his butt keeping his hands at his side, she grabbed his leg using one arm to keep it locked between her arm and her body. With the other hand she found that soft spot behind his knee and tickled, Natsu started to buck and flail but was unable to move properly. Soon he was sputtering curses and then yelled begging for her to stop.

"What do you say Natsu?" Lucy reminded him evilly.

"L LLUCY! PLEASE STOP!" he begged again. Lucy grinned and tickled him a moment longer enjoying her momentary prowess. "Good boy!" she said turning and patting him on the head and then scrambled off of him and out of his reach.

"When the FUCK did Erza get here! DAMMIT!" * THUNK* "OW! What was that for?" Natsu cried indignantly. He stood from his grassy patch that was slightly scorched from all of his laughing. He turned to Lucy.

"Watch your language in the presence of a lady Natsu." Lucy told him with a grin. Natsu gave her a feral look.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you may be born to riches but _you_ are no ordinary lady." Lucy huffed a bit, trying to decide if she should be offended. Deciding to shrug it off she started to stretch. She needed her limbs limber if she was going to do this properly and she had the _worst _kink in her neck. She spent a few minutes trying this way and that hoping to get it to go away, but it just seemed to tighten more! Lucy groaned in frustration. Natsu hearing the sound turned and quickly deduced what was going on, he had slept on the ground most his life and knew a thing or two about tense muscles.

Lucy jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, Natsu held her in place.

"Relax will ya?" he said as he heated his hands and started to rub small circles near the base of her neck. "Thanks" Lucy said surprised. Quickly she relaxed feeling the heat from his hands settle in to her muscles, his fingers were like _magic! _Seriously if she could pick a power this would be it!

His hands worked their way up her neck rubbing everything out, when her neck was loose he moved his thumbs down marveling at the feeling of her skin against his calloused hands. When his hands reached her shoulder blades and a little spot right between on either side of her spine he herd her let out a little moan of enjoyment. Natsu felt somewhat fueled by this though he was unsure why, and decided to try it again, this time adding a bit more pressure. This time Lucy released a louder moan and he could see her blush spread to the back of her neck. She couldn't help it of course, it just felt so _good!_

Natsu took that as his cue to stop much to both of their disappointment. He stepped back and smiled.

"Where did you learn to do that!" Lucy asked stretching again popping things that had not been for a while.

"I'll tell you that if you tell me where you learned to pin someone like that." he told her. Fare is fare right!

"Oh that? Erza taught me when I kept getting caught in brawls at the Guild." she told him swooping down and touching the ground with her hands holding it there. She didn't realize she was giving Natsu more of a view then he bargained for with that small top. She looked up at him through her bangs. Natsu scratched the back of his neck trying not to be obvious.

"Elfman taught me. He said it was _MAN_ and every man should know how to give a back rub. Plus I've slept on the ground most my life, and a hammock for the rest of it. I've had loads of kinks in my neck. They suck." he stated turning and starting the fire again. Lucy looked at the ground shocked, and was shocked again to notice something she hadn't last night. She stood up and surveyed the ground, but before she could mention it Natsu spoke up.

"Whoa! What happened to all of those cool designs you drew on the ground?" he asked looking around him surprised. Lucy grinned.

"Those cool designs were drawn by pushing all of the negative energy out of my feet and in to the ground. The swirls represent the spirals of life, the fact that they disappeared is a good thing. It means the earth has accepted my pain and hatred, and has given me a chance at rebirth." she explained rolling up their bedding. Once done she called Virgo. The maiden helped her dress while Natsu stood guard. Once finished she told Natsu it was safe and Virgo waved and poofed back to the spirit world.

Natsu turned and when he looked at her he was in awe. The colors made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was wearing _his _colors. The skirt and top were much the same as the night before only this time it was gold, orange, red and a beautiful shade of pink. Each layer of color defined, and instead of two slits one on each side. This one had a single slit on the left that exposed her whole leg up to her hip. There was no hip sash, and her hair was left down trailing over her shoulders and down her back. The jewelery was different this time a moon stone was pressed between her delicate brows and Virgo had drawn small markings and lines around her eyes in a gold paint making Lucy's eyes look an even richer brown then he had ever seen. She looked like the rising sun as it crested over the mountain tops.

"Wow." he stated as if it were fact. Lucy eyed him confused.

"Now stand back." she instructed. She walked over to the exact spot she had started from before. She took a deep breath her eyes closed. Natsu took a seat where he had before roasting a rabbit he had caught and cleaned the night before. He was actually excited he would get to see her do this in the light. It was cool last night but today she looked like _fire_ and fire always made him excited. As Lucy steadied her self trying to make sure she remembered exactly what to do, she opened her mouth and started to sing, swaying her body back and forth gently. As her song accelerated Natsu saw the muscles on her leg bunch as she shifted her weight and was surprised when she kicked her leg back with a jump quickly she scissored her other leg up using the momentum to flip her to the side but somehow landing back in the same spot, but instead of resting a moment she shot of around the circle in the opposite direction then she had the night before, and this time instead of tracing spirals with her feet she was doing it with her hands, using her body to do several swirls and spins, and a few very surprising stationary leaps. She was incredible. He had never seen her move so gracefully, nor had he ever seen her leap or in one incidence tumble the way she did. As she reached her half way mark her singing did not die down instead she grasped her hands to the waist of her skirt grabbing the top two layers she started to spin in place, after a few moments she pulled her hands apart and what looked like one layer was actually two. As she spun the pulled apart revealing one gold and one red and as she spun continuing her trek around the fire with a loud trill the colors melded together reminding him of his golden flame. As she was nearing the end he felt a large pulse of energy, and suddenly she was lifted off her feet, her voice caught on a high note that sounded like bells, he herd a music she hadn't created and swore he saw ghosts of women standing around the circle holding hands, Lucy was then engulfed in what looked like fire, but when he probed the fire with his energy and was zapped he huffed to himself that there was no WAY that shit was fire, that stuff hurt! Lucy had a large smile make its way across her face as her body seemed to relax into the glow. And suddenly just as quickly as it started she was ending the circle with the dagger from before and chanting the same words. Natsu rubbed his eyes trying to make cirtin that what he just saw was really there but before he could it was over but there was still a slight glow to her skin. Lucy turned his direction and he gasped, her eyes that were normally a wounderful deep broze color were now a color of red he could not discribe. She looked him expectantly.

"I need you to follow me to the spring." she told him when she noticed he wasn't going to catch the hint. He looked confused for a moment.

"Look you might not mind the stench or sweat and Porlyusica wont mind the smell of old magic, but I don't like to go to peoples houses smelling like BO. Please just let me get a bath and we can go see her and then go home. A bed tonight sounds amazing!" she informed him picking up her things and the bed roll she pack mulled everything down to the spring. Natsu shook his head at his friend, there were somethings he still needed to learn about her apparently, but her need to be clean had never been one of them. He picked up the meat and fruit remembering what Virgo had instructed the night before about Lucy needing food. Once they got to the spring, she plopped everything down to the ground and was about to get ready to get in the water when she was stopped. She turned intending to growl at the salamander but was stopped as he shoved a piece of meat in her mouth. A switch flicked and she remembered how hungry she was. She started to shove food in her face with no sign of the usual lady like persona that she normally had. Instead she was eating with recklass abandon, going so far as to swipe the leg of the rabbit right as Natsu was going to take a chuck out of it.

"OI OI! save some of that for me will ya!" Natsu said swiping it back. She might be his best friend, and he might be starting to look at her in ways that make morning wood a distant memory, but you don't just mess with a mans food! And you sure as hell don't take it!

Lucy giggled, "Sorry got a bit carried away there." she told her ruby eyes glittering.

"S'okay, so how long are your eyes going to stay like that?" he asked her munching on a large plum.

"Huh? What's wrong with my eyes?" she asked him confused. Natsu spit the fruit out of his mouth.

"You mean your eyes aren't supposed to do that?" he asked surprised.

"SUPPOSSED TO DO WHAT!" Lucy screeched becoming alarmed.

"Well they're like rubies! I mean it looks good on you and all but well I liked your brown eyes better." he informed her. Lucy paled and scrambled over to the spring. Looking in to the clear water at her reflection she realized that he was right. They were red. Really, really red. This was no good! She didn't know what this means!

"Listen I have to complete the cleansing process. But then we _need_ to go see that hedge witch. She might know what's going on." She told him. She didn't even think about what she was doing, so when she stripped her skirt off and her top and dove in to the water she didn't hear Natsu hit the ground.

"JEEZE LUCE YOU COULDA WARNED ME!" Natsu shouted from his muddy spot on the ground, as blood dripped from his nose. 'Damn a rack like that could kill a guy!' Natsu thought in awe. It just proved that Lucy really did have the best rack in Fiore. She took that top off and they didn't even sink down. No wounder she hated running. Natsu had to stop that train of thought before he laughed at the mental image of his best friend giving herself a black eye. He pulled him self off of the ground and walked to pick up her clothes, he liked the color. It wouldn't do for them to get dirty. He dried the moisture out of them before draped them over a tree branch near the spring. She hadn't packed any other clothes so he assumed she would want those ones back. He then walked over to where they left the food and their pack and sat down with his back to the spring. Lucy was done in the spring sooner then he thought she would be. Once out she walked over and put her clothes back on. She didn't have a towel so drying off wasn't really an option. Unless...

"Hey Natsu can you dry me off with your fire magic?" she asked him walking back over to him

"Um, yeah sure..." Natsu said standing. He was fine until he looked at her, somehow he just couldn't get the image out of his mind. He tried thinking of something, anything, Lucy's landlord in those string underwear Lucy has. Nope. '_Damn!'_ he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, and walked over to Lucy and called on his fire keeping it close to his body but made it hot enough to dry off the many layers in a few short minutes.

"So you gonna wear that back to the guild?" he asked her eyeing his friends new clothes. She nodded confused.

"Why does it look bad?" she asked him. He shook his head sharply his eyes large. He refused to answer questions like those, those are loaded questions. He cringed remembering the time that Cana had asked Macao if her pants made her butt look big. Macao answered honestly; he was in the infirmary for about two weeks. Macao had made sure to tell everyone about the loaded questions, you were damned no matter what your answer. Natsu chose not to say anything at all. Yup that was a much better idea.

"Um okay" she said and turned picking up her pack and latching her keys to a belt around her thigh.

"Well alright! LETS GOO!" Natsu cried picking Lucy up and sprinting through the forest. Inside he was snickering. He couldn't wait to get back to the guild and see all the guys get their asses whooped by Erza for talking about Lucy's outfit. He had to admit she looked HOT!

_**Note: **_

_** Hey readers! 22 reviews I'm so happy you all like my story. The next chapter is going to be epic I'm sure! I hope your not too disappointed! :) thanks again for all of the support you give me just by reading my story and to all of the ones that comment: YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! **_

_**Lol thanks again!**_

_** ~Essy!~**_


	8. Surprise

Surprises

They arrived at Porlyusica's after about an hour of Natsu's full speed. Lucy was not thinking romantic thoughts as she had before. All she could think was _'OW OW OW OW OW OW'_ her legs were killing her and she was sure she would have a little bruising from his fingers digging in to her tender flesh.

Natsu stopped and this time squatted down to allow her to slide on to her butt. He didn't want another incident like before. Lucy rubbed her legs for a few seconds and then started to stand. Just as she had stood she was knocked down again by what felt like a cannon ball, and then sniffed. SNIFFED! "What the HELL!" Lucy cried as she tried to get free.

In a flutter of purple the person stood up and Natsu helped Lucy stand. Porlyusica stood there eying the girl before her.

"Aren't you that celestial spirit mage of Makarov's?" the older women asked. Lucy nodded finally on her feet.

"Then why do you smell like magic that is NOT your own?" Porlyusica asked with a deep frown. "I have not smelled magic like that in a very long time. I had thought it died out with...someone I knew once." she finished.

"You wouldn't happen to mean my mother would you?" Lucy asked.

"And who is your mother?" Porlyusica asked her face near a scowl.

"Layla Celestie" Lucy replied. "she passed away when I was little but she still taught me the way of the Mesmer. I lost my way for a very long time, I have embraced it again just yesterday." she said. Porlyusica looked at Lucy, eying her from head to toe.

"Your eyes are red. Exactly how did you embrace it again?" she asked motioning them to walk inside. Natsu was stunned no one had been yelled at yet!

"I preformed a ritual my mother taught me to open my self and release my pain, sorry, hatred, and anger. I then had to preform the ceremony of rebirth." she told her honestly.

"Have you used up any of the energy that you built up during those rituals?" the older women asked digging in a cabinet looking at various jars.

"Well no. I didn't want to waste the energy. I have a mission to complete. I can't waste anything right now." Porlyusica stopped what she was doing and stood turning she had a small jar with black powder inside. She fixed Lucy with a look that made her want to bury herself alive.

"You are not meant to harbor energy of that magnitude for elongated periods of time, you should know that by now. I assume your magical force alone is rather large if you have this kind of build up after only to rituals." she informed Lucy firmly, she then motioned to the jar. "Your iron levels are very low. Your smell was off because of that too. This will help. Mix it with hot water you can flavor it with sugar or honey if you must. It can also be put into capsules. Two teaspoons once a day." she handed it to Lucy who looked at it with distaste. She had, had to take something like this when she was little too. Lucy made a face "Blech!" Porlyusica looked at Natsu pinning him with her stare.

"You. You will make sure she does this, am I clear?" she asked him. Natsu nodded silently, not enjoying the look she was giving him. "Now with that said. I'm sure you did not travel all the way here to ask me about red eyes, did Makarov send you?" she asked.

"Well you see I need some help with something. And Wendy asked that you double check the charm she made. She wants to make sure that it will hold." Lucy explained vaguely. Porlyusica looked at the blond and then at the pendant Lucy held out. Her glare widened a fraction, showing a hint of supprise.

"You mean to say Wendy did this for you?" when Lucy nodded she looked at her mildly aghast, "What on earthland could possibly be so bad that you needed a charm such as this?" she asked.

"Do you have a damp cloth?" Lucy asked. Porlyusica nodded a little confused at the request. Lucy had covered them after them ceremony but when Porlyusica handed her the cloth she turned around and looked at Natsu. "Would you please?" She asked him. He nodded taking the cloth from her as he wiped away the concealer, she removed the pendant and instantly she was in pain and the scars started to seep blood.

"Please place the pendant back on." Porlyusica said when she had seen enough. "I think I am owed and explanation child." the women told her sternly. Lucy nodded and turned taking the cloth she wiped away the rest of the concealer.

"I had a feeling that might happen." she said resigned. Porlyusica motioned to Lucy to take a seat in the chair by the table. Lucy complied.

"Well start explaining already!" The women snapped taking a better look at the damage done to her otherwise flawless skin. She was confused. Some one had tortured this girl and she wanted answers. Lucy took a deep breath trying not to flinch when the older women leaned in to wipe the blood from the scars on her back. Natsu eyed her from his spot in the corner of the room, again bothered by his friends skittish behavior.

Lucy explained everything to Porlyusica making sure to add any important detail she could with her back turned. Lucy could feel herself sweat nervously. It was one thing to tell the guild. They were her family. This women did not hold even a remote amount of fondness for her. Natsu had watched the whole thing intently as the lavendar haired women remained silent her face unreadable. Natsu could smell Lucy's unease.

"Child look at me." Porlyusica demanded tightly. Lucy stood confused and turned to look at the women. "Where else are there scars child?" she asked her voice sounding strangled. She had a feeling there was something Lucy was still holding back. She needed to know the extent of the damage if she could help at all. "Answer me Lucy." Porlyusica said again. Lucy looked back at Natsu and then back at Porlyusica with pleading eyes. "Out with it child you don't need to hide anything here." Lucy's shoulders slumped and she made a gesture that Natsu couldn't see.

"Dragon Slayer get out." Porlyusica said sternly leaving no room for argument. Natsu sensing the danger nodded and left quietly. He might be able to watch but he could listen.

Lucy looked at the women. "What is the extent of the damage?" Porlyusica asked trying her best to remain calm. She was outraged. She may not like humans but this was just plain disgusting. She had known Liam Celestie around the time she knew Layla. If his sister knew it would destroy her. She knew of his powers but she had no idea he would used them to this end.

"When I was with him in his rooms for so long, on the first night I was still a maiden. He used a rod that he heated. He broke my barrier with it making sure it would not grow back. He told me that he was doing it so that I would remember who took me first. Remember who I _belonged to._" after Lucy stayed silent her resolve to not cry dwindling slowly. She had left that part out at the guild she just couldn't reveal that type of damage to them. She couldn't tell them how bad it truly was. "Have you seen a proper healer other than the maid?" Lucy shook her head.

"Come sit. This is the first thing I'm truly concerned with." she led Lucy to a tall table in the corner of the room, and instructed her on how to sit so that she could see properly and asked that she remove her underwear. After Lucy had complied and relaxed as best she could trying to contain her blush Porlyusica pulled out what looked like a Lacrima on a wire. She explained that it would take pictures of the inside and she would review them to make sure there was no lasting damage, though the women was silently amazed a that a few burn scars on her inner thighs were the only outer evidence of the crime. Lucy nodded silently. Somehow she felt numb about the whole thing. But this was why she had wanted to see the women in the first place, because according to the maid the damage could render her steril, unable to bare children. She doubted she would ever truly have sex again but kids wasn't a bad idea eventually. After a grooling twenty minutes or so she finished and allowed Lucy to make her self decent again.

"I have much to think about. Come back in two hours. I will hopefully come up with something." Porlyusica told her evenly trying not to show her fury. Liam was in grave trouble if Lucy ever decided to make her tale public. _No one_ would stomach this type of treatment she had never believed that the sweet boy so long ago could do such damage to someone so small.

"Lucy." Lucy halted her retreat and turned to look at the women confused. " I want you to remember something. No matter what happens you are still a maiden. Only you have the right to make that choice. No one can make it for you, no one can take it away from you. A piece of skin is nothing but a symbol if one is unwilling. This was only a way for him to control you. I'm glad to see that its not working as I assumed he had hoped." she finished with a dismissal. Lucy couldn't contain her self, she gaped at the women openly. There was no disgust, no pity no tears! There was only a hard truth that she needed Lucy to see and understand for herself. But from the smell of the boy on the other side of the door she didn't think that was going to be a problem for long. She knew he had been standing there, she had asked him to leave the room purely for physical privacy, she had a feeling that the boy was not going to let this sit, she had to remind her self to talk to him about it before he said anything to her. This was a very delicate manner and though he was not raised by a human he was still a human and she had learned that they could be really stupid.

"Well what are you still standing here for? I need my peace! OUT!" Porlyusica snapped with less gusto then normal. Lucy gave the woman a small smile and nodded;

"Thank you." she said quietly as she continued her retreat. She had a feeling that Natsu would have questions. She was not nearly as nervous about answering them as she thought she would be, she just didn't want to answer them now. Taking a deep breath the opened the door and watched comically as Natsu fell to the floor. She reached down and grabbed him by the back of his vest and started to drag him out of Porlyusica's house with a small wave to the older woman.

"See you in a little while." she threw over her shoulder. Porlyusica shook her head and shutting her door. '_Stupid humans. But perhaps it won't be so bad to help them just this once. A favor to an old friend.' _she thought to her self pulling out a large book and placing it on her reading table and pulling out a globe and placing it down in front of the book. She needed to do a little research first if she is going to do what she is planning.

Once Lucy had dragged Natsu to a stream near by she let him go and sat down next to him digging through her bag. Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously deciding not to say anything. She had not mentioned him eavesdropping and he would not bring attention to it, so far he was bruises free for the last few days, he wasn't trying to poke the bear. He might be dense but Igneel had instilled a very strong sense of self preservation. He eyed her look of determination as she dug through her pack so concentrated he could see the time of her toung sticking out between her plump pink lips.

"What are you lookin for Luce?" he asked couriouse as to why she hadn't yelled at him yet. He had herd everything he just didn't know what to say. Deep inside of him there was a fire of rage building, and he was afraid he would snap and take it out on her. He didn't understand it but he knew that hearing and seeing the pain she had endured, and knowing that that man had not suffered, only made the anger grow, he wanted to see that mans blood and drag him through the whole of Fiore shouting his misdeeds. But he couldn't bring himself to embarrass Lucy by doing so. Instead he was going to allow this to happen the was it needed too.

"AH HA!" Lucy cried in triumph ignoring Natsu's question. She pulled out a small package from the bottom of her bag and did a silly little dance that wiggled her back and forth on the grass. She turned to him suddenly pinning him with a stare causing the teen to gulp. She had a plan and that scared the shit out of him.

" Start a fire." she told him promptly getting up and dusting her skirts. She then reached for the clasp at her hip keeping the skirts closed at the slit in the sides. She unhooked it and in a flourish she pulled it off. Natsu's eyes went wide not sure what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked only then realizing she was wearing what looked to be beaded bathing-suit bottoms that were a deep maroon fading to the same red as her top.

"I'm going fishing." she told him with a grin.

"You know I could go fishing too!" he told her shaking off his surprise and standing to his feet quickly.

"Yeah but the way you fish takes so loooong" Lucy complained. "I'm doing it to eat quickly." the told him.

"Fishing is fishing, it takes long for a reason. There isn't a faster way to do it!" he tried to tell her. But to this she only grinned.

"Natsu do you know what my other powers can do?" she asked him. He shook his head, he figured that the use of her magic would look different yet similar to her rituals and ceremony's but he wasn't sure what it would _do_ actually. Levy had just said its extremely powerful. Lucy's grin got wider.

"Its a magic that allows me to pull energy from the place around me and store it with in my self allowing me to shape, shift and command it at my will. Porlyusica said I needed to burn off some energy, and I happened to bring just the thing to go with a well cooked fish.." she told him, with out another word she walked to the spring not stopping when the cold water reached her toes. Instead she entered the spring and once she was knee deep she raised her arms she said another word he didn't understand, her voice ringing with authority. She then swung her arms down while making a powerful spin that caused the water to rise around her in a thick sheet. He saw fish with in the water making his eyes bulge, and they only got wider when he saw little silver and gold strands flick at the fish sending them onto the shore, where they lay flopping on the ground. When the water settled Lucy was standing there smiling wide. She looked at him and laughed at the look of complete and utter astonishment.

"So how many fish are you gonna eat cause I'm starving." she asked him. Natsu seemed to snap out of it and gave a yell.

"WOOOO!"

"How many can you get me!" he asked her his face lit in excitement over the feast they would have. He liked the way Lucy cooked fish. He didn't really mind the way he did it but her way had a hell of a lot more flavor. He just couldn't believe it. It felt kind of like she had been holding back on him. He found he was in fact a little hurt that she had not shared the knowledge of her other power sooner. She was different somehow, not for reasons like what happened to her, but because her air of self confidence changed, now her goal was not to make notice her. It was a carefree type of energy that beckoned all near her to do it on their own, she wasn't trying to win approval, she just was. On the plus side camping would be a lot easier now!

Lucy came over to sit by where Natsu was building a small fire pit, with several cleaned fish ready to cook. She pulled out a collapsible grill rack and laid down a piece of tin foil, she stuffed each fish with butter and several cloves of garlic, and seasoned it with salt and pepper. She also pulled out two lemons and sliced them with her pocket knife putting one inside each as well and sealing it with toothpicks. She coated them in a bit of oil and waited for the fire to heat up the rack. She placed them on the rack and waited turning them after a few minutes. The smell wafted to Natsu who was trying to poke a fish in the stream bored. He perked his nose up his mouth watering. He hated the smell of those things separate, but together they smelled like heaven. Lucy had added slices of onion to the tops of each fish and he wandered over to the fire his body practically floating. Lucy looked up at him and smiled as he approached. She pulled out three apples and a bottle of Natsu's fire syrup. She showed him what she had brought.

"Want to get three sticks and have flaming apples for dessert?" she asked him. He grinned wide at her, she knew him so _well, _like she knew just what would make him happy. In truth she did because she had spent hours learning the things that he liked to eat from Mira. Lucy was a competent cook but after the first two complaints from him she decided that she needed to know more about what the flame eater liked to eat. Natsu hopped up to do as she asked quickly finding three sticks the right size and burned the bark off of them. He passed them to Lucy who finished it by squewering them into the apples and set them aside to cook while they ate. She noted the fish was done and proceeded to pull out two wooden travel plates and utensiles, placing fish on to each plate and passing one to Natsu, they settled down to eat. While they were eating Natsu took a second to look at the blond across from him. He decided that he liked her new look, and hoped she would keep it.

"So how come you never told me you could jump and twist like that?" he asked her. She looked up at the teen mid bite her mouth hanging open. She recovered quickly and placed the bite back on to her plate.

"See when I wanted to hide that part of my self I wanted to hide all of it. I felt like those gifts did nothing to help me when I was young that they wouldn't help me in a fight either. I had my self pretty convinced that I was helpless, and once I started to believe it, I guess my body made it true. But something changed when I did the ritual. It was like I was free there were not weights of emotion weighing me down any longer and I could really move again. I don't know what I was thinking before, I can kick serious butt with my true abilities." She told him. He gave her a long look.

"So the way you are now? Your stronger?" when she nodded his eyes fell and a light blush appeared. "So I guess that means when this is over you wont need me with you anymore huh?" he asked sounding crestfallen. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"That's not what it means at all you idiot! It means I wont be such a burden to you any longer. It means when we go on a mission I can _help!_ That you don't always have to worry about me. You wont have to protect me all the time any more." she explained desperately trying to get the boy to smile again. Instead he just looked at her from below his bangs.

"Luce, your not useless, you've _never _been a burden. You...you...well dammit, who said I minded protecting you!" he replied in frustration. Lucy's mind went blank for a moment. She was unsure how she should handle this.

"Natsu, just because I'm stronger does not mean I wont need you anymore, but to me it means I can protect the ones I love too. I think I will always need you Natsu. In more ways then you will probably ever understand." Natsu looked at Lucy surprised by what he saw in her eyes. They had started to fade from red to the color of red dirt, some of her brown showing through, and they were sparkling, bright orbs of complete honesty. And he liked that.

"Why didn't you tell me there was another one?" he asked her, he needed to get it out of the way he wanted her to tell him, not him find out on his own. He had hoped she would want that too. As he looked in to her eyes he saw fear, and longing. He didn't know what she was longing for but the fear had him concerned.

"I didn't want you to see me differently. Natsu it made me useless as an heir. Some men of standing over look a woman's lack of maidenhead. But...well there can be other consiquenses. There was too much damage done. I don't know if physically I am capable of bearing chilidren. When I left I didn't return home. I kept traveling determined to get as far away as I could. But when master mentioned Porlyusica to you I thought that maybe. Just maybe, she could help. That maybe she would know what to do. No man is going to want me if I am completely damaged." she told him. Before he could let the information that she just told him sink in she stood. He didn't know when it happened but she had packed her bag back up and had finished her meal, he forked the last of the apple into his mouth and stood as well, taking a deep breath and eating the fire leaving a small bit of smoke behind.

"We should get going. She is expecting us soon." she said, and turned to go. He wanted to stop her. He wanted to grab her and tell her she was wrong until she believed it. He wanted to tell her that there wasn't a man alive that deserved her. But how? She was so sure of herself just then. She knew with out a doubt that this was fact. What else could he possibly do to prove to her that she had no idea how valuable she was to everyone around her. But he wasn't a linguist, and though he was smart, this was LUCY, she had a bigger brain then he did. She read BOOKS! He had seen the things she read. The things that told her who she needed to be. Fantasy's of flawless women and perfect men, and she compaired her self to them. He had seen her do it countless times, but he never thought much about it. Those characters were not real, the author wrote them to be that way. They had no real hard ships, felt no real pain. In a way they couldn't compare to her because they didn't have a real heart. She did, and it had been breaking for a long time. And then it dawned on him, what she had said. And he realized he would do anything to make her understand, if only to give her what she has been craving. He would make her feel wanted, accepted. And he would do anything in his power to never let someone tare her down again.

They arrived back at Porlyusica's cottage in a few minutes, Lucy raised her hand to knock but the door was opened for them. Porlyusica stared at the two, sizing them up.

"I have gone over all you have told me. Unfortunately as you know I cannot do anything to lift the curse. The charm that the little girl made for you will only last for about 4 months. But what I can do is develop a serum to help repair your uterus however it will be pointless unless you lift the curse. And I have decided. That when the time comes, I will join you." she stated as if it were fact. Lucy and Natsu's jaws hung wide. She NEVER left the woods. Snapping out of it Lucy bowed low.

"I wont ask your reasons Porlyusica-san. But I will thank you from the bottom of my heart for your assistance." Lucy said.

"I'll send Happy to find you when we are ready to go! He can carry you back!" Natsu told her.

Porlyusica looked at Natsu and stepped forward, there was a flash of light blinding the teens, as the light cleared away they both gasped. Instead of the cloak Porlyusica normall wore there were wings. They looked a lot like Mirajane's demon form wings.

"Send the little Exceed, but I'll be flying myself thanks." she told Natsu. With that she turned and walked away her wings disappeared and she closed the door behind her. Natsu and Lucy looked at each their eyes wide. They gave a high five. "SWEET!" the cried turning and walking in to the forest.


	9. Snapped

Snapped

_**Note: **_

_** Sorry it too sooo long to get this last chapter out. I'm a cake decorator by trade and have a wedding cake due Saturday morning at nine. Its by far the most involved project I've done since college so I have been working endlessly to make everything perfect. I hope no one hates me for this chapter, but please remember nothing is EVER as it seems in Fairy Tail. This is no different. Look for the next installment by Wednesday at the latest. Thanks for all of your amazing comments and reviews they do a lot to spur me forward. Here is an extra long chapter for you! :D **_

_** ~Essy!~**_

They had walked for quite sometime when they decided that Natsu's way really was quicker. It would cut down on the normal three day journey. Lucy called Virgo and asked her to hold on to their pack until they reached Magnolia. Virgo happily agreed and with something that sounded like a battle cry from Natsu they were off. They had decided they would camp in the same spot again. Lucy wanted a bath, and Natsu liked the hunting. Plus it was familiar so they already knew the layout of the area. Unfortunately because they started out walking and then running it took an extra hour to reach the right place. Natsu decided that they would stop that the hot spring first, and then make camp. It would make the cramping he felt in Lucy's legs ease way quicker, and it had been a while since he had had a bath.

Once they got with in view of the area Lucy was surprised at the sudden stop at the spring first. Natsu walked to a tree that had fallen near by and gently perched the blond on top. She sighed gratefully and looked at him. When he turned to look at her he had a grin on his face and his eyes shone brightly, with something, something she had never seen before, and could not place it with an emotion, but it was nice.

"I thought you might want to use the heat of the water to relax your muscles, that took a little longer and we still have a ways to go in the morning." he told her before she could ask. She smiled gratefully while something nagged at her. Something she felt like she should remember. She shrugged it off, when it was time she would know.

Lucy stood and she removed her skirt, not hearing Natsu's audible gulp. She folded it and kept the bottoms on as well as her top and shakily walked to the water. Natsu stripped down to his underclothes, he was just removing his vest when Lucy turned to look. She felt her entire body stiffen despite the relaxing warmth of the water. Sometimes she forgot just what he looked like under that vest. He carefully pulled off his scarf and hung it over the fallen tree.

"Hey Luce, you got any soap?" He asked her. She nodded and directed him to the proper location in her bag. With a thank you he walked to the other end of the spring and stepped in sinking in up to his tanned chest. Was she staring? Yes. Yes she was. Was she bothered by it? Not until he noticed, or until she drooled. And should the later become reality she would most likely tollerate it a moment or two longer. With his hair wet and pulled back from his face he looked so much more mature, it reminded her of his serious battle look. The look he gave people when he was really _pissed off, _just more relaxed. He had an exotic look and the more she watched him the more she decided that she _wanted_ him.

Natsu looked up at Lucy and blinked a few times. He had felt this burning in the side of his head, when he looked up she was just watching him her mouth hung open a bit. But as soon as he made full eye contact with her she looked away and dove under the water. He chuckled. Maybe he'd mess with her a bit.

Lucy surfaced and looked around; "Huh?" she turned around, "Natsu?" she called her voice raised a bit hoping his super ears would hear her. When she didn't receive a response she started to worry a bit, but brushed it off, it was Natsu of course he'd be fine. She settled on a rock near by and started to sit back,

"EEK!" she felt a hand snake against her thigh. She darted away from her spot startled. "_what the hell was that!?" _she thought trying to pay attention to her surroundings. "AHH!" again a hand snaked past her thigh only this time it slid around to the back of her thigh and slid down her leg, just as it reached its end she felt it take a grip on her ankle and...

"GURRBLEGURRBLE!" Lucy went under. As she sunk the hand on her ankle disappeared and then someone was behind her. Arms ghosted around her waist and she was rocketed to the surface. She coughed and sputtered surprised. She spun around and looked at a laughing Natsu, tears pricking the side of his eyes in his mirth. "How was that funny! I was freaking out!" she shouted at him chasing him around the water. It only took a few minutes and she was laughing with him. She tackled him wrapping her legs around his torso and her arm around his neck effectively dunking the pink haired teen. When she tried to untangle herself from him he grabbed her legs pulling her closer and holding her firmly in place. And if he could have seen her he would have seen her blush a bright res as she felt his lower half press against her innocently. God she was a pervert! She was worse the Makarov!

In the next moment the water became a lot warmer and they went shooting up, breaking the surface of the water and becoming air born as Natsu used his fire as a type of rocket, shooting them in to the cool air. The cold bringing Lucy to her senses she thought quickly flipping them in the air so she was falling legs down with Natsu trapped. It took him a second to realize what had happened and he only had a chance to feel a slightly warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach before they hit the surface and plunged in, the impact jarring their bodies together and sinking them in to the water.

The two surfaced a moments later both sputtering and laughing at the same time. Lucy started to cough, water flying out of her mouth. Natsu swam over to her and gave her a few good slaps on her back. Her coughing calmed down and she looked at him gratefully her eyes shining from the excitement.

"Okay I was wrong that was fun." she stated as if it was fact, looking up at her partner with a grin. He didn't seem to hear her instead he just kind of stared at her as they stood closer to eachother then they they had been. His gaze had become intense and he seemed to be focusing that gaze at her face. Lucy felt herself wanting to lean inward to get a bit closer to him. To find out exactly where that gaze was looking.

"Yeah. It was fun." he told her seeming to snap out of it a bit. "Hey we should get food. I'm starving!" he told her. She nodded.

"Hey I'll go set up camp and you go find some meat." she suggested. Natsu nodded and started to head out of the water followed closely by Lucy who was busy wringing out her long blond locks. Nearing the edge of the water Lucy didn't think to be careful of the rocks, not that there were many. She was knee deep in the water before her foot hit a rock sliding over the top and sending her toppeling forward. She let out a noise of surprise and closed her eyes waiting to hit the gravely shore. But instead of the pain she had expected, she hit something warm and soft with an "Oof!" when she opened her eyes a moment later she was looking down at Natsu who had a sheepish look on his face. Lucy's eyes became wide, and she couldn't help the jolt of feeling to her lower region. She blushed realizing the position they seemed to be a lot. She had fallen on top of the poor guy, and was straddling him, her hands pressed to his lower abb's and her thighs squeezing his hips slightly, and she blushed deeper when he sat up no moving her the action causing the apex of his legs to press against her's, which also brought her chest to rest on his. The motion had startled her and she had pressed her hands to his hard chest to keep herself in place.

Natsu didn't know what was truly going through his mind when he decided to sit up. All he knew is that she smelled amazing, and he wanted to get closer to it, to her. His hands found their way to her hips, the skin was so soft, and smooth, he found himself wanting to be wrapped up in it but didn't know how. A light blush dusted her cheeks. She looked so pretty, he didn't know why he had not noticed before just how pretty, no beautiful he corrected, she really was. His name passed her lips quietly in question, and he wondered how many different ways he could get her to say it. He leaned in closer, looking in to her eyes searchingly. His eye lids sunk a bit and he leaned in till he could feel the heat of her breath on his face. He didn't know what he was aiming for he just wanted to be closer. But before he could do what the small man in side his head said he should do,

"GRRRRUMMMGRRR!" his stomach interjected. It was empty and required food. Unfortunately it ended any moment they were about to have because Lucy laughed, causing Natsu to grin and chuckle. Lucy stood up and held out her hand to help Natsu.

"Um, so I guess we should get started. Its getting late and I'm tired." Lucy said noticing that the sun had set turning the sky an array of vibrant colors. Natsu nodded, while his face did a rather good impression of Erza's hair.

"Yup! Kay! I'm gonna go get wood and meat!" he said in a rush not meeting her eyes, he turned quickly and sprinted away.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucy asked no one in particular walking over to the area where they would sleep. As she was following through the motions of setting up camp she herd a **Poof! **And the familiar presence of a celestial spirit. She turned around and looked to see who was there, and upon finding Loke she looked at him confused.

"Hey whats up?" she asked him. The look on his face was anger but she could tell it was not placed on her.

"Listen I just want you to stay away from Lisanna when you get back ok?" he told her seriously, which sounded odd coming from him.

"What? Why? Loke what's going on?" she asked concerned. Loke shook his head.

"Listen just please stay away from her. Somethings off with her. I don't know if the others noticed but she got back to the guild last night, and since then she has been off. She was even hitting on Laxus okay? Something is just not right. And I don't want it to hurt you." he neglected to mention all of the hurtful things the smaller white haired mage had been spouting ever since she had found out about what was going on. He knew she had feelings for the fire mage. He just didn't think she would take it as far as she has. Mira had had to be forcibly restrained at one point so as not to start anything between the sisters. He winced remembering how her anger had turned on poor Freed. Laxus had been given the job of entertaining Lisanna much to the tall blonds great displeasure. Her comments had clearly upset the dragon slayer too, not an easy feat when it came to Laxus.

"Loke, what's going on? Its not like she's going to hurt me she is a friend." Lucy insisted.

"Look Lucy I know you want to believe that, and any other day I would too. But right now I don't think she is. Just please promise you will be careful I don't want you to get hurt anymore." he pleaded. Lucy looked at the Lion and smiled softly.

"Look if it means that much to you I will head your advice, but don't worry okay? We'll get it figured out. She is too sweet a person to be bad, don't worry!" Lucy told him. Loke shook his head at the comment. He adored his masters ability to see the good in people, but just this once he wished she would trust another person's opinion on the subject. At any rate he could see this conversation turning for the worst if he pushed it. He decided he would just step back and make sure to keep and eye on her. With out saying anything he just shook his head and was gone in a golden flash with out saying another word.

"Well that was weird." Lucy commented trying to make sense of what he was telling her. She knew that he was serious about what he was saying. She was just not sure he all his facts straight. At any rate it would be solved when she got back to the guild the next day so there was nothing to worry about. Natsu arrived back at camp soon after the Lion left, with and arm load of wood and two rabbits. Lucy smiled deciding not to mention the visit, instead she grabbed the wood and set about stacking and placing it just so, to cook the rabbits best, and pulled out two potato's out of her pack with some butter and herbs. Wrapping the potato and pieces of butter in foil she stuck it at the edge of the pile of wood.

"Natsu? Give me a hand?" she called. He turned and grinned finished skinning the rabbits and stuck out his hand flames engulfing it he touched the logs and held it there making sure it was lit and then stuck the rabbits on on long stick. Soon the smell of meat and potato's was filling their noses. Lucy put the bed together, they would again have to share if they wanted to sleep comfortably. Once done she sat on the bed and pulled out the other treat she brought to share with Natsu. When she pulled it out Natsu's nose perked up.

"What's that Luce?" He asked inching closer. She snatched it out of his reach and placed it next to her.

"You will see when we are done eating." she told him grinning. Natsu whined a bit bit stopped when Lucy handed him a plate of food. She had coated it in oil and lit it with a match and gigged when he cheered. They both dug in and soon were both bloated with food.

"Ah, that was awesome!" he said sitting back and rubbing his stomach with a satisfied sigh. Lucy nodded in agreement. She picked up the package next to her and held it in her lap wanting to indulge a bit before she went to sleep. Natsu herd the crinkle of the paper and his ears perked up. He eyed her.

"Now?" he asked hopefully. Lucy laughed and nodded opening the package to reveal three of the chocolate fudge brownies that were drizzled in a caramel topping. She pulled the smaller of the two out of the package and handed the other two larger ones to Natsu. He took them happily smelling the chocolate. He took a bite of the first one holding the package close to his chest.

"Yum! Did you make these?" he asked her popping the whole rest of the piece he was eating into his mouth wiggling happily. He looked silly really. But this was Natsu it was expected.

"Yeah, I found the recipe in one of the books Levy and I had been looking at. It looked to die for in the picture so I gave it a try." she explained taking a bite, "a touch more salt to the caramel and these would be perfect!" she added as an after thought. Natsu looked up in surprise;

"What are you talking about Lucy? These are good! I didn't even know you could bake!" he exclaimed. Lucy's wide eyes blinked at him in confusion, she had just crituqued her work was all. She liked salty caramel it broke up the rich flavor of the brownie making it easier to eat. But the way he had just said that made it sound like she had said they sucked. She decided not to press the issue only giving him a small smile in thanks.

"I don't usually. But its pretty easy. If you can read a book you can read a recipe, and a recipe is step by step. I usually only bake when I am in the mood for chocolate, or if its for a birthday cake. I made Mira cookies once. She said they were really good." she told him taking another bite of her brownie. Natsu had already finished both and was eying the crumbs in the wrapper a bit embarrassed.

Lucy saw and chuckled offering him the last bite of her's.

"Really?" he asked looking at her carefully making sure it wasn't a trap. She nodded. He grinned wide and with out thinking leaned over ignoring the yelp of his blond friend as he placed his mouth over her extended fingers pulling his tongue around each digit to get any lingering crumbs and sat back satisfied.

"Wow, I really don't know what you were talking about!" he said licking his lips not looking at the blushing blond next to him as he continued, "I'd say yours tasted even better then mine! Though I don't know why." he finished. Lucy's face became an impressive shade of red, but she responded anyway;

"I think you get why I said more salt." she told him. He looked confused but before he could say anything he was handed the dishes.

"Your turn. I'll put the rest away." she said motioning for him to go wash the two plates and silverware. He nodded, and turned walking to the stream.

When he returned the fire and gotten smaller and Lucy hand laid on one side of the bed she had made on her side facing away from the middle. From the looks of it she had already changed and fallen asleep. He thought for a moment whether or not he should lay down next to her. She had not invited him after all. He was not sure if he would be invading, though he didn't know why that mattered. It never had before. Resolving to act like he normally would he climbed in next to her. He had discovered it was hard to sleep with out her a long time ago. It felt nice that she felt that way too, even if the reason was something of a more grim nature. He had been thinking of her differently more and more over the last several months. So much had happened, and so much more was about to come. They would survive this. _Lucy _would survive this. They may not be the same but they would all still be together. He would still have her. He knew he needed to do some serious thinking on this whole feelings thing but at the moment he was tired, and Lucy's smell was so calming. It had changed a bit he had noticed. Not much but a little. Her smell was a little spicier then before. But he found that he liked it even more then the way it had been before.

He settled down next to her and with out a though placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him her body melding comfortably to his own. His last thought before drifting off was '_so soft_'.

But even if he was asleep. _Lucy _was not. She had been. But now she was defiantly not she was awake and very aware of her left breast, and her nipple, which she found to her embarrassment was covered by the strong calloused hands of Natsu. She was sure her brain was still foggy, and that was why she had not gotten around sooner to moving his hand, so when she reached down to move the offending appendage she was shocked when instead of moving it squeezed a little harder, causing a strangled moan to escape from the overly sensitive blond. She was mildly ashamed of her self when she used her hand to press down on his a little more moving it in a circular motion, causing a molten response in her stomach. Natsu was still very asleep, and she was being a pervert. Damn. She started to move his hand away but he only held on tighter, this time muttering in his sleep.

"Soft...so _nice_" drawing out the last word sleepily. Lucy's head near exploded, when he moved, if possible, closer to her slinging one of his legs over her's, completely trapping her in her place. Natsu's hand moved again, and Lucy thought she might die. She wanted to remove the hand before he woke up dammit and he was making it very hard! Everywhere! She blushed when she realized this last factor, pressing to her backside with impressive force. She was left with few options. And they all risked waking the dragon slayer and having him laugh at her reaction to him. Lucy stilled completely when she felt his thumb press down and pull across her very sensitive nipple. Lucy moaned and then gave a long sigh, trying to calm herself. Reminding herself he doesn't know what he's doing, he's asleep! But when he did it again the last thought made little difference as she suddenly felt the urge to rip her own top off. It had been bad enough earlier when he sucked on her fingers, and worse when he basically said she tasted good, causing horrible perverted thoughts that she should _not_ be thinking. But when he continued his ministrations all of her resistance faded, as she simply enjoyed the touch. She had tried to let others do this but she had always stopped it because it never felt right, and it would make her have flashbacks in some cases. She finally had just given up when she met Natsu, and she was suddenly very glad she had because this moment was bliss. Natsu snuggled his nose in to the back of her neck snuffling around a bit mumbling incoherently. She was screwed. And not in the way she found she wanted to be either. He had slid his leg between her two to get more comfortable which meant that if he had been awake he would have felt something because she found that she was wet. The thing he did with her fingers was not helping as it started playing through her mind on repeat.

She decided that it had gone far enough and she needed to move away quickly before she disgraced Natsu as well as herself. Reminding her self he was her best friend and Lisanna was in love with him, she attempted to move again. She had managed to dislodge his hand from its position and placed it on her stomach in neutral territory. But as she tried to untangle her lower half from him the movement started to wake him, the pink haired teen groaned loud, the sound like gravel, and ended in what sounded like a purr. Lucy froze, Natsu purred!? Gods! As hot as that was she needed to get away! She wiggled more and instead of getting free he simply used his arm to pull her close again this time his whole forearm under her bust keeping her securely in her place.

Lucy huffed. This was getting her _no where!_ She decided that as long as he remained in the neutral zone she would just ignore it and go to sleep. What else could she do. Except that she was now all hot and bothered. _Dammit!_ Well it could always be worse she guessed. She started to relax and just settle in to sleep, vowing to pay him back for this later. She had started to go to sleep but she just could not get there until she felt this soft vibration behind her, it was so soothing. When she lay back more to get closer to the comforting feeling she gave a tired smile when she realized that it was Natsu. _'So he does purr! I wounder why?' _ she asked herself sleepily as she drifted off. And behind her, Natsu smiled in his sleep snuggling in more comfortably.

The next morning found the two teens packing camp while blushing a bright red. Neither could look at the other with out their faces erupting in a bright shade of red. Lucy had woke to Natsu holding her close, the two of them facing each other, and (_Lucy blushed at the thought) _she had somehow slipped her hands palms together between his legs nestled with in the warmth of his thighs. He had placed on hand on the back of her head, effectively tucking her head under his chin, his other arm was wrapped around her waist his hand placed innocently against her ample backside. Natsu was still making the soft noise that Lucy had dubbed a purr. She had giggled before she realized the compromising position that they were in. It was too late however to do anything about it because her giggle had woken Natsu. He opened his eyes slowly looking deep in to her own their onyx depths still glossy from sleep, they held a warmth in them though, one she had not seen before.

Lucy shivered. She had reacted a lot more calmly then she normally would. She noticed she had been doing that a lot lately. They had been in far less compromising positions before and she had kicked him to the milky-way. She decided to put the thought aside. They had finished packing and it was time to get back to the guild. Lucy walked over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you a question?" she said looking at him seriously. He gave her a nod.

"Sure." Lucy took a deep breath, she hoped he didn't take this the wrong way and get mad at her.

"Well, you see, um..." she trailed off. "Listen you need to promise not to take this the wrong way okay? You can't get mad or anything alright?" she asked him.

"Sure Luce, what's up?" he asked becoming curious. She was not usually afraid to ask him stuff. She did it all the time.

"It's about Lisanna." she said looking at him gagging his reaction. "Since she's been back, do you think she has changed at all?" She asked. His eyes popped open wide.

"Well of course. She _is _older. And its been two years of course she is different." he told her like it was obvious.

"No, I mean in other ways..." she trailed off unable to elaborate. Loki had not been very specific. But she hoped if anyone knew anything it would be him. But when she stopped talking she saw his face become tight, and he pinned her with a hard stare.

"I think we should stop this conversation Luce." he told her turning away from her. She gave him a wide eyed panicked look;

"What, wait Natsu-" she was cut off. "Listen Luce I don't like where this is going. So lets just drop it alright." he stated. Lucy clamped her mouth shut with an audible click.

"Listen Loki just said something the other night. With what is already going on, I just think we should be careful. Natsu he told me to stay away from her. I don't know why I can't seem to get him to come back and explain either. But well please just pay attention okay. In the end its for her own safety okay." She tried again.

"Hey don't you worry about her okay? I've got it covered, no one is going to mess with her cause she's nakama, I will _always _protect her." he told her softly. She felt her heart clench painfully and her throat become tight. At least she had tried. Right? She had tried and now she just hoped he'd listen. Loki wouldn't steer her wrong, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it. She knew she had to be careful. But it didn't mean that his brush off didn't hurt, _a lot_. Deciding to remain silent she decided to walk on her own he could go on with out her for all she cared right now.

Lucy brushed past him, startling the other teen. What was her deal? They had already decided he would just carry her, that it would be quicker. He shrugged and walked forward swooping her up into his arms. But when he grabbed her she gave a quick twist of her legs and thrust herself to the side landing neatly on her feet.

"Hey what's your deal?" he asked her starting to get irritated by her strange attitude. He was just trying to get there faster. She gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey sorry wouldn't want you to stretch yourself too thin, ya know between taking care of me all the time and _protecting Lisanna, _besides I just remembered, I don't _need_ your help any way." with that she spun on her heel swiped her arms in the air pulling her energy tightly around her making her glow a faint silvery hue. Giving him one last pointed look she shot forward her feet lifting off the ground about a foot as she raced down the dirt road back to Magnolia.

Natsu stood there for a moment, suddenly finding it very hard to breath. His chest was tight, and his throat hurt, and he felt the desperate need to call her back. _She didn't need him! _He furrowed his brows as he thought about what Lucy had been trying to say earlier, and the more he thought about it he realized that he had no idea who Lisanna is now. For all he knew she had changed almost completely. Shit! Lucy had just been trying to relay what Loki and told her, because she felt it might be important, not because she was implying something. Geez, what the hell did he think she had been implying anyway. Why did he get so defensive when she mentioned Lisanna? He decided that he would think about it on the way Lucy had left his line of sight several minutes ago, and he didn't want her to get too far. If something happened to her because he wasn't there he knew Lisanna or no Lisanna he would never forgive himself.

Lucy had been flying as quickly as possible. She just wanted to go back to the guild check in and then go home. She was done for the day. She was done with this whole situation. She should have just kept her thoughts to herself and waited for something to happen.

The whole way back she berated herself on her poor choice of words. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see much around her. "OOFF!" Lucy cried as she was bounced to the ground after hitting a wall. How the hell did she hit a wall?! She was sure she would have noticed. She rubbed her head and looked up to see a wide eyed Gajeel.

"Oh hey I'm really sorry I didn't see you!" she told him hopping back to her feet. She had really missed the extra magical energy in her body. She felt so much lighter, and nimble. It was like a part of her had been given back. She looked at Gajeel. "Hey I said I'm sorry okay!" she snapped at him when he gave no sign of responding. At the sound of her voice he snapped his attention to her face. He audibly gulped.

"Um Bunny Girl?" he asked mildly confused. She cocked her head to the side. "Duh? I haven't been gone _that_ long. Whats the big idea?" she asked. Gajeel paled and then his skin dusted with a blush just over his nose, while looking at the rest of her body. He gulped again.

"So were did you get an outfit like that huh? Almost didn't recognize you. And your eyes are different too." he said

"Damn, they're not still red are they?" she asked trying to think if she had a mirror.

"Nah, don't worry about it they are fine. Ya look good." he told her in a rushed tone. He stopped for moment and looked at her.

"Where is dragon breath?" he asked confused. Lucy's only response was to shrug her shoulders. He shook his head in disbelief. Lucy started to walk in to the guild when Gajeel's hand stopped her.

"Hey listen, maybe goin in there right now wont be such a good idea alright?" he told her. Lucy froze and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Does this have anything to do with Lisanna?" she asked suspiciously. Gajeel gave her a nod. She heaved a sigh. "Listen what ever it is I'm going to have to face her anyway right? I wont get anywhere if I try to just avoid her. Besides she is important to Natsu. So I have to give her the benefit of the doubt as best I can. But I promise I will be careful." what that she squared her shoulders, and as she entered the noisy guild she missed Gajeel's sad look and his parting words to her.

"That, and only that, is the reason most of us haven't killed her yet." he said gruffly. But as he turned to walk back the way he had come he saw Natsu racing down the road, when he saw Gajeel he slowed to a stop.

"Yo." Gajeel said.

"Did Lucy go in there? I need to talk to her." he asked ignoring the greeting. Gajeel heaved a sigh. This idiot would be the hardest to convince.

"Yeah she did. But I think you should give her a minute, she looked really upset." Gajeel told him in a rare moment of consideration; which Natsu quickly squashed with a shake of his fuzzy pink head.

"No, I need to talk to her. I don't know fully what's wrong but its got to do with what ever Loki told her the other night." Gajeel released a breath he wasn't sure he had been holding.

"Well at least he got there." the iron dragon commented in mild relief. Natsu furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? Did you guys sent him to put a bunch of crap in her head or something? Cause she is acting like she is suspicious of Lisanna for some reason. And I don't know what's goin on but Lisanna never did anything wrong."

"Well maybe she never has in the past but she has been lately. Even Erza wants to take a chunk outta her hide. And yea we did. She deserved to know when someone says shit like that." Gajeel spat the last part irritated.

"What, I don't get it. Erza loves Lisanna. We all do. And she'd never say anything about anyone. She's just too nice." Natsu insisted getting annoyed. What the HELL was with people today. He was willing to work past what Lucy had said because it was really only a question after all. But this was getting to be a bit much. He knew Gajeel had turned over a new leaf when he joined up, he was having a hard time convincing him self of that at the moment. What else could this be but lies.

"Listen man, I didn't wanna be the one to tell you this but you got your faith in the wrong girl, got it? Lisanna got back yesterday from her mission. And ever since she has been hell on wheels. She's been acting funny but, the worst is the things she's been saying since Levy told her about what is going on with Bunny Girl. I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news man but your little angel has turned in to a major bitch. If you don't believe just poke your head in there. I think you'll get the gist." Natsu digested what the other man had just told him. He decided that he had better take the mans advice and he walked to the doors, and opened it a crack. Gajeel grabbed the door and opened it walking through followed by a crouching Natsu, who slipped over to the side in the corner and watched.

He saw Lucy standing by the bar facing Lisanna who had herself draped in a very uncomfortable looking Laxus' lap. She was looking at Lucy with a cold sneer.

"So the filth has returned." Lisanna stated. Getting up. Lucy gasped. That stung.

"What?" Lucy asked surprised. She had NOT been prepared for this, but it only got worse.

"Geez! You really are stupid. Your way more trouble then your worth. Look at what you've done to this guild, getting them all riled up over something that happened when you were a kid!" she snapped at Lucy standing to face the other girl. Lucy shook.

"Lisanna,-" she was cut off.

"And Natsu! You are pulling him in to a fight that's got nothing to do with him. You want to see him die? Cause that's whats going to happen if you keep with this plan of yours. You really are worthless you know that?" She paused to examine a speck on her nails, as she did so she saw Lucy's face pale and her eyes water.

"Oh shit, your going to cry now? That all your good at isn't it? You whine and cry and drag everyone else in to your problems because your weak and can't take care of your self." she paused again. At this point the whole guild had gone silent, everyone afraid to speak in fear of setting off the bomb that seemed to be ticking inside the blond mage. No sudden movements, and the only one damaged would be Lisanna.

"Why are you saying these things? I don't understand!" Lucy said desperately. Lisanna shook her white head from side to side clicking her tough.

"Pitiful really, if I had been here no one would have needed you. I guess I really am glad I came back though. I can't let Natsu end up with worthless trash like you. You didn't even defend your self, but your expecting everyone to do it for you? God! Its practically your fault. Maybe if you had behaved yourself, and you didn't flaunt yourself like you obviously like to do." she said grinning in satisfaction as she saw Lucy bring her arms up around her waist, "At least have some consideration for those around you. Those scars are hideous. You really should cover them. No one wants to be reminded about what happened to you. You really should just leave your very presence offends me." Lisanna finished with a final blow.

"I can't believe anyone ever thought that you, a broken pathetic excuse for a female, could ever replace me. But in the end that's all you were. You don't belong her take your baggage some place where people give a damn. And stay the hell away from Natsu." Lisanna grinned evilly. The whole time Lisanna had been talking Lucy had started to shake and those nearest her could feel the intense energy rolling off of the teen. Gajeel noticed tears pricking the corners of Natsu's eyes as he watched seemingly frozen.

"Are honestly suggesting that me being violated as a child was my _fault!?" _Lucy asked in disbelief.

"God your slow." was the only response. There was a shudder in the very air aound the room and a stead wind picked up around Lucy, causing her hair to float a bit as she shook, her fists clenched so tight blood dripped to the ground in her fury. "Awe, your going to get mad? Its us who should be mad at you. First Phantom Lord, and now _this_. Your just an inconvenience, hardly worth being a mage of fairy tail." as those last words exited her mouth Lucy snapped.

Lucy raised her hands stretching them upward. Her fingers plucked what looked like ghostly strands out of the air giving them a twist and a lash out ward like she would her whip but with both hands. The next thing everyone saw was Lisanna dangling off of the floor the ghostly tendrils wrapped tightly around the small take over mage suspending her and seemingly cutting off her air flow.

Lucy shook with rage as she stared up at the girl. "I might be able to agree with you on everything you said. Except one. How the HELL in Earthland could you EVER say that it is the fault of the victim? I was a FUCKING CHILD. People like you are the _reason_ I never chose to trust anyone with my secret. Your not the first person to share that view. But its wrong! I did nothing WRONG!" Lucy closed her fists, tightening the strands as the other girl gasped for air. Just as she was going to get her revenge she was stopped by a small hand on her arm, startled she turned her head, causing the room to gasp seeing that her eyes were not their normal brown, but instead a very angry looking violet.

"Please Lucy, I already lost her once...I know she should pay for what she has been saying, we have all hated hearing it. But-" Mira choked back a sob. "Please, I don't think I could bare that." Lucy blinked her eyes changing from the violet slowly returning to their normal hue.

"Luce?" Natsu said in awe of what was happening. At the sound of his voice Lucy nearly quit breathing. She snapped, releasing the energy holding the other girl her heart thumping as loud as Lisanna hitting the floor, tears welled in her eyes again her face becoming hollow. She gave a broken sob as the tears broke free and with out thinking she raced out of the guild. As she passed Natsu all he saw was the tears trailing behind her.

"I should have known better. I'm just not...enough." she whispered to herself.

Natsu herd what she said and suddenly everything clicked. He walked over to Lisanna and looked down at her. Her throat was badly bruised and she was still struggling to breath properly. Natsu looked down at her. The whole of the guild had stayed where they were and he understood why. She looked up at him and smiled gaining her breath back.

"Why?" he asked, as he found him self shaking as fury pooled in her stomach. She gave him a strange look and then quirked her mouth to the side in a crooked grin.

"What do you mean why? Trash like that doesn't belong here Natsu. It would be best if we all just stayed out of this fight. Its pointless. Besides you have me back you don't need her anymore. No one needs her. She just causes-" She was cut off as Mira's hand slammed against her face. Mira was red with anger and stood from her kneeling position.

"You know, when you were gone it was _Lucy_ who brought smiles back to our faces. It was _her_ who nursed Natsu and the others. It was _HER_ to was there for me when I started having feelings for Freed. And ever since you've been back you have been the distant one. Taking missions by yourself instead of asking Elfman or myself to come along. And for you to say such horrible things...I may not be willing to let her kill you but it does NOT mean that I will stand for this behavior. What you said was unacceptable, and rooted in anger and jealousy and I will not tollerate any more of that poison in this guild hall." Mira snapped turning and leaving the awe struck room. Lisanna looked at Natsu eyes pleading.

"But Natsu you, you understand right? With her in the way we can never be together!" Lisanna insisted, her eyes taking on a glint of insanity.

"Be together? Why the HELL would you ever think that would happen!? You've always been like a little sister to me, and now I'm not even sure I care that much about you. I can't believe you would say those things to Lucy. She is _special_ to me, I can't speak for the rest of the guild but she is important, and I don't _ever _want to hear you say stuff like that to her again!" Natsu snapped.

"You don't huh? Or what? Like you could ever hurt me. You may not love me but we are childhood friends you wouldn't hurt me." she said with a smug look crossing her arms. Before Natsu could respond how ever Lisanna was again suspended in the air only this time from the back of her neck, while there was a long pristine blade pointed at her stomach. Lisanna struggled but the grip on her was tight, she stopped when the person holding her gave her a shake like she was a naughty puppy.

"Remember this _Lisanna_. Juvia has no such reservations. You are an ant, and should you get out of line again Juvia will make sure you are squashed." Said the women holding the younger take over mage up by the back of her neck.

"Lucy is my sister. I may hold fondness for you, but I have accepted _her_ as kin. As such you will not be allowed to dishonor her in such a way again. I will be forced to shut you up permanently, do I make my self _clear_." Erza spat brandishing her sword that the teen. Lisanna looked around desperate to find help, but as she eyed the faces of everyone in the guild hall, they all had the same look of anger, except Laxus who remained indifferent, when he caught her looking at him he gave her a nasty smirk.

"I kept my mouth shut for Mira, but Lucy isn't the garbage, you are. And if you look hard enough you'll find at least a handful of people willing to take out the trash. I suggest you learn to watch your mouth little girl. Your cute, but your not _her._" Laxus told her.

"I think it would be best if you go home for a while child. It seems your presence is hindering our current mission." Makarov told the girl startling her. Juvia lowered the girl back to her feet with a disgusted look on her face. Lisanna looked around trying to find a sympathetic person but there was no one. Even Gray regarded her with a steely gaze.

"Good to know she has people so loyal to _her." _Lisanna spat, and she spun on her heel walking out of the guild. There was a moment of silence.

"Natsu, you should go to Lu-chan. She probably needs you right now. I think she actually believed those things Lisanna told her." Levy said approaching Natsu followed by Gajeel.

"Did that dragon of yours ever tell ya about what it is to have a mate?" Gajeel asked. Natsu nodded confused.

"Well think about what he said. You'll find it important soon enough. Now go remind Bunny Girl just how important she is to us." the older slayer told him firmly. Natsu panicked realizing that he should have gone after her sooner. What if it was too late!? Natsu said nothing more as he raced out of the guild hall, following her scent to her apartment. He needed to talk to her _now!_


	10. Fear

_**My Dear Readers: **_

_** I am SOOOO sorry about my lateness in updating. I fried my lap top, and am working with an IMAC, yes an IMAC that is so out dated that I can't even log onto my google account. I can't up date the browser, nothing. And worst of all I can't log in to FFN. I have created a plan with help of my bestie, and she has agreed to drive here from the coast once a week on Tuesdays and allow me to use her computer to update this story and the one other I have been working on. So as a reward for all of my readers who have stood by me, and kept waiting paciently, I have a gift for you. Three Chapters at the same time, bigger better and longer then ever before, chalk full of new magic, and NALU Fluff! I know this doesn't entirely make up for all I have neglected but I can promise I will be updating every week from now on and I will be writing chapters all week long. This clump of chapters is the first of many!**_

_** Sumimasen!**_

_** Thank you all again. With out further adue! I present for your criticism and reading enjoyment.~! **_

Fear

Lucy ran, she couldn't help herself, her heart was still raw from the rituals completed only the night before and though those rituals helped a lot, they also had a down side. All of the walls that she had built up to keep the hurt at bay so that mere words would not send her into tears, or tare at her heart... they weren't there any more. For so long she had locked her emotions away feeling numb was just easier. The ritual was not a fix all. There were things mentally and physically she still needed to address. Things that Lisanna had happily poked and torn at ruthlessly until Lucy felt like she was breaking apart. Her words had brought things in to her mind she had hoped to over come, but that Lisanna could see those things so clearly and use them to hurt her, tore at her already fragile mind. The worst part was even though Loke had warned her and though she knew something was off about the girl she could still not help but feel that in some was she was right. How could she not, when she still felt those things inside of her?

Her lungs started to burn and it was a welcome feeling as she pushed herself down the streets of Magnolia with every intention of going home taking off her clothes and after covering her scars sufficiently stepping into baggy pants and a sweatshirt, and hide the parts of her body that seemed to disgust not just her but the eyes of someone she had seen as a friend as well. She didn't want to believe that that is how everyone else in the guild probably saw her, but it was hard not to when Lisanna had been so convinced. She felt foolish for believing that things would be different, and not thinking to guard her self against the possibility of an attack on her already fragile emotional state. Loke had tried to warn her, had tried to explain that there was something was off. Only faintly did she realize that she had only been like this after her last mission. Now however that hardly mattered all she wanted was to forget that she had even dared to hope for something different and go home to her sacred space knowing no one would be foolish enough to trample her there.

Upon reaching her little apartment Lucy wasted no time in entering and going straight for her room. Once there she threw open the doors to her closet and rummage around finding a pair of large gray sweats and a overly large sweat shirt that had been her fathers. Walking to her vanity table in the outer room she grabbed the tube of concealment cream from the spirit world and went to her bed tossing the items down she immediately tore off her the beautiful top and followed by the pants and bottoms leaving her in her lacy black undergarments. She slipped the pants on and grabbed the tube of concealing cream and tried desperately through her tears to see enough to remove the cap.

This was how Natsu found her. He had hopped up on to her window ledge with out thinking and stopped his heart seeming to break in to pieces at the damaged his old friend had caused Lucy. She was trembling, and fumbling with the cream trying to do the one thing she had finally started to not do...hide. The pants she had on were a horrible fit and hardly seemed like something she would wear on a regular basis, and the sweatshirt on her bed was something not even he would wear. She released a harsh sob that caused his throat to ache and his heart to twist painfully. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. This was not the girl he had met in Haragon, this wasn't even the girl who had preformed such a beautiful dance the night before, she was breaking again and he found him self develop a small bit of hatred for Lisanna in that moment.

He saw Lucy throw the tube across the room in anger and scream her frustration. He started to open the window when both their eyes seemed to find an envelope resting neatly on her pillow with her name scrawled across the center in thick red letters. He saw Lucy tense, her tears stopped momentarily in shock. He then noticed that she was not breathing, she simply stood there still as a stone and stare at that envelope like it was going to kill her. He chose that moment to open the window not caring about the state of her undress and approached her. Trying not to startle her he stayed back a bit and spoke in a soft tone.

"Luce?" he called. When he received no response he tried again. "Lucy," that seemed to get her attention and slowly she turned to face him her face twisted in to an agonizingly fearful expression, her eyes wide, and her tears forgotten.

"He found me." was all she said before she collapsed in a dead faint. Natsu rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. He held her close looking at the innocent paper in confusion. He didn't know what was going on and he was scared. \

"LOKE!" he called not even sure the spirit could hear him. He reached for her keys on the bed holding them tightly in his hand and screamed for all he was worth hoping that somehow at least one of the spirits would hear him. "LOKE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" in a flash of light he was there standing looking dumfounded at the dragon slayer and his small master clutched tightly to his chest.

"Natsu, what the hell?! How did you-" he was cut of by Natsu's scared voice;

"It doesn't matter I don't care, help me!" Natsu demanded forcefully. Loke looked around for the enemy, when he found none he looked at the teen perplexed. "What's wrong? Why is she dressed like that?" Natsu started to explain the events at the guild and what he had seen when he arrived leaving nothing out. After mentioning the letter on her bed Loke looked at it and his face looked grim. in a puff of smoke, Virgo stood next to him. she looked at Loke;

"Its time?" she asked, at the mans nod she rushed around the room gathering things into a few duffle bags while Natsu looked that the spirit in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. Loke shook his head, "There is no time to explain we need to get her to the guild now! It's not safe here for her anymore. that..." he pointed to the envelope on the bed; "means he has found her. time is of the essence. we need to get her out of here fast." he picked up the sweatshirt in disgust and tossed it to the boy motioning for him to put it on her. Natsu didn't hesitate he gently slipped it over her blond head smoothing her blond locks gently then looked back to see Virgo with the black box in her hands as well as the two duffle bags filled with what he assumed to be some of Lucy's belongings. Loke helped place the clothes that she had moved in to the black box carefully. he turned to Natsu;

"Can you carry her? We need to go. NOW!" Loke asked him. Natsu nodded and grabbed her keys placing them in his pocket. they left through the door locking it tightly after Loke grabbed the envelope and placed it in to his pocket.

"Run for all you got man cause I don't know how long ago that was put there or even what it is but there is only one person that would put that there, how he found her I. have no clue but I would bet my glasses that who ever put that there for her is still here watching. I want them to see us take her to the guild. that should deter them for the time being." Natsu not knowing what else to do nodded and with that they were off. neither of the spirits bothering to go back to the spirit world, opting to run beside him.

they reached the guild in no time going full speed. once at the doors Loke threw the doors open and called for Makarov and telling Natsu to bring her to the master's office. Ignoring the shouts of concern from the rest of the guild members, even pushing past Erza in her attempt to find out what was going on they made there way to the masters door finding the old man standing there with a look of shock.

"Loke, child what is going on?" motioning them into his office and closing the door he fixed the trio with a stare.

"He has found her." Loke stated handing the master the envelope quickly. Natsu stood looking confused. he looked down when he felt the blond stir in his arms. her eyes opened wide in fear and she pushed her self out of his grasp, scrambling away from him her eyes wide and unseeing. she stayed like that a moment crouched on the floor while no one moved until recognition entered her eyes and she released a huge sigh falling to her knees, she looked at Loke and then at the letter clasped in Makarov's hands and she raised her eyes to meet that of Virgo then to Loke noting their grim expressions. she placed her knuckle in to her mouth and tried to hold back a dry sob of terror. it was happening too fast! he should not have found her so soon. she had used no known names to sign her lease. but he had found her. Makarov cleared his throat catching her attention.

"My dear, i think this is for you. do you want to open it?" he asked calmly trying to sooth the obviously frightened girl. she shook her head sharply her eyes watering.

"Master, i think you should call Levy, i don't know if its really needed but before we find out what is in there it may be best if she took a look at it for any foreign magic." Loke interjected. Makarov wasted no time and went to his door jerking it open;

"Mira, please send both Levy and Freed here immediately..." and as an after thought, "Erza as well please." with that he walked back in to the office to see Virgo helping Lucy to a chair and allowed her to slump in to the plush leather seat. she attempted to sooth her mistress, when it didn't seem to be working he approached her, not needing to kneel due to his small stature he grasped her hands in his own imploring her to look at him.

"Lucy, my dear, you need to breath, calm your self, this will be dealt with and we will move to the next step. focus on your breathing." seeing that she wasn't responding only looking at him with blank eyes he feared she had shut down completely. he turned his head to Natsu who had been standing there in complete silence, he motioned him over and Natsu knew what he was asking. Natsu took his place holding her hands in his and looking in her eyes.

"Luce, come on you can do this breath. its just a letter it can't hurt you. I'm here. i wont leave you." he assured her raising his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly, she looked at him and it was like someone had pushed the play button, her lip trembled and her eyes closed her jaw clenched tightly and breathing slowly clutching his hand in hers tightly.

"He found me." She said quietly when she was able.

"Who Luce? who found you?" he asked quietly. her watery eyes opened to look at him.

"My uncle. that-" she gestured to the letter in Makarov's hands, "is all the proof i need." before he could ask more questions the door opened and the three guild members rushed in. Erza looked at her friend and then at the guild master.

"You called us sir?" she asked wanting to go hold the girl she had come to see as a sister and wipe that look of fear off her friends pale face.

"It seems that Liam has decided to make his presence known, I'm unaware how he found her but this," he handed the letter to Levy to examine; "i assume was left at Lucy's home for her to find. I'm not sure if it has any major importance but i wanted to be sure it had no magic placed on it first before opening it to find out what is says." he explained. everyone watched as Levy's magic glowed faintly around her as she concentrated, she shook her head looking at Freed and handing it to him for his inspection. after a few moments the mage handed it back to Makarov with a shake of his head as well.

"If its there we can't sense it." Freed told him firmly. Makarov turned back to Lucy and approached her Natsu shifting to the side but not releasing her hand. Makarov held the letter out to her and watched as she shook her head fervently no.

"Lucy, this is for you. you need to face him sometime, if you can't read a letter from him you will never be able to face him." Makarov reasoned. Lucy trembled and still shook her head no, and was startled when Erza stomped her foot hard on the floor her boot making an echoing noise in the large office.

"You must not let the fear of your enemy consume you, or you are already dead before you get a chance to fight. don't tell me after all of this your going to waste time fearing his words now?" The red head stated sternly looking Lucy in the eyes. with a hesitant nod she cast a glance at Natsu to see him smile warmly at her in encouragement. she reached out her hand still shaking, she took the letter and settling Natsu's hand on her leg causing him to blush slightly, she opened the letter, breaking the seal on it and pulled out the paper with in, she opened the letter and started to read:

"_My dear Lucy, _

_ How I've missed you. It seems that you have not forgotten your dear old uncle. I was so sad when you left, you nearly broke my heart. but as I'm sure your aware I have found you again. come home. I wish to see you and hold you like we used to. you still have a room here. You know the one. I'm sure you have out grown most things but we can fix that, I would do anything for my darling niece. I hope you have not forgotten my promise. But if you're unable to come... If there is something stopping you from coming, I can help you. You know I can clear your path, but if I don't hear from you I will come for you my self. There is no need for you to live as a pauper any longer. I know I was hard on you before but you have grown to be a beautiful girl, and with a bit of training I can shape you into a lady as fine as your mother once was. But be assured my dear, that I wont wait for long. as you know I'm not a patient man. I long for your presence in my home once again._

_ Your Loving Uncle_

_ Liam. "_

Lucy trembled at the words. She was right. He was coming, he knew she wouldn't come willingly and he planned to hurt them all. She found her self becoming scared, her shoulders starting to shake and slope under the pressure of her emotions. in her shock the letter slipped from her fingers and on to the floor. Natsu picked up the letter his eyes scanned the contents immediately knowing the hidden message within. there was no need for magic because the threat was obvious to any who knew what was going on. restraining himself from burning the letter he passed it to the guild master his eyes on fire. feeling the girl next to him start to quake he stood and with out hesitation he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand and look at him, her fear momentarily replaced by shock she looked at him in confusion. \

"Lucy, you're going to fight this. We are going to fight him! this means nothing!" he told her firmly and she broke. near hysterics she shook her head and cried out,

"NO! he knows you all already he knows your here and that your helping me. he knows he can hurt me through you. he's going to kill you all and it will be all my fault!" She started to ramble, when Levy's sharp voice stopped her;\

"Lucy! STOP! we wont let that happen, we wont let him get to you again!" she told her friend fiercely. Lucy shook her head not listening. \

"NO! you don't get it! You're all in danger! because of me! i have to leave, you have to let me go Natsu! i have to go! NOW!" she said struggling to get out of his not vice like grip. he shook her once forcefully. \

"NO Luce you don't get it! do you honestly think he can take us all? your not going anywhere with out me. you want to leave fine, but good luck out running me cause I'll follow you. your not alone any more and he has no idea who he's messing with." Natsu snapped at her. she let out a sob going limp in his arms her head dropping in defeat as she cried;\

"Why? why would you do that!? if I'm gone then this will go away. you can go back to normal! you can be with Lisanna, you can all be happy again now that you have her back. you don't need me. I've caused so much trouble. First my father and now him.

he wont let this go and if i don't go back to him I'm as good as dead anyway. it was a nice dream but i can't let him hurt you all i can't!" she said harshly. Natsu sucked in a sharp breath at her words, wanting to slap himself for not getting the chance to set her straight before she left the guild and found the letter. she believed he wanted Lisanna, and that they would choose _Lisanna_ over herself. not thinking about who was around he crushed her to his chest eliciting a gasp from Lucy as he hugged her fiercely. \

"Luce, don't you understand by now? no one can replace you. You're my nakama, our family! Happy would never smile again if you left, and whose going to help Levy with her book fetish. Erza still has a lot to teach you. With out you who is going to help Mira keep this place in one piece when I have to hand that ice pick his ass?" Natsu became quiet and he looked at the ground for a moment as though he were thinking about something. "_I still need you." _he told her his voice just above a whisper. She made a sound in her throat akin to a whine and a whimper and he looked at the top of her head, his Adams apple trembling with his restraint." Don't you see your irreplaceable to us, all of us!" he told her running his hands through her hair in an attempt to sooth her. her sobs quieted, and she whispered a final plea; "But with me here you and Lisanna can't-" he stopped her before she could finish pulling her back slightly to look in his eyes as he shook his head and said softly "No Lucy you are not in the way of anything. you are right where i want you to be. i don't know how to word it just yet but your here with me in my arms right where i want you to be. i don't feel those things for Lisanna. and after what happened no one really wants her around right now." she shook her head confusion in her eyes,\

"Natsu, you shouldn't- I'm not, she's better, you shouldn't-" she started, and her eyes went wide as he grinned at her and the others chuckled around her. \

"My dear haven't you figured it out yet? Your protests are useless. We all love you! some more then others." Makarov stated with a grin. Lucy looked around the office noting that Virgo and Loke had returned, she looked in each of their eyes before coming back to the dark gaze of the dragon slayer holding her so tenderly. she looked at him in silence and released a sigh after a moment. "Your really crazy you know that. All of you are. there is nothing i can do to change your mind is there?" she asked with a half smirk, her tears drying. Natsu shook his head and smiled. \

"Nope, I'm almost as stubborn as you are, and if you get past me there's no way you'll get past her." he stated motioning with his head to the redhead standing near her. Lucy looked at Erza who smiled and shook her head.

"He's right, I would hate to have to resort to plan B." she told the girl causing her to shudder looking at Natsu. "Trust me it hurts. A lot." Natsu informed her dryly, causing her to chuckle a bit. She took a deep breath and stood straightening her back and looking at her bags on the floor and then at the cloths she had on, shaking her head in distaste.

"Well if I'm staying I need to get out of these damn things. I don't know what I was thinking." she said with a shudder.

"Use my office dear. I need to address the guild about this new development I would like to track down the messenger and send one back of our own." Makarov told her motioning all the men to exit the room. Natsu released her reluctantly but not before Lucy leaned up grabbing his shoulders to steady herself, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and giving him a smile. "Thanks." she said. Natsu was shocked. He nodded mutely and had to be dragged away by Freed who tossed over his shoulder, "Your gonna get me in trouble old man Mira missed that and now she is going to torture this poor guy for information." he said with a chuckle and a wink at Lucy. Makarov laughed and followed behind the boys shaking his head.

When the door closed Levy and Erza approached her. "Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked placing a bare hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at her and gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes all the way.

"I guess I am. I'm alive aren't I?" she said quickly. \

"Lu-chan I wanted you to know. No one believes what Lisanna said. Mira has her locked up at their house now for questioning, it's too soon to say but we think her behavior has something to do with the mission she just came back from. it was in the capital city, we think there might be a connection." Levy told her holding out her duffel for her to rummage through. Lucy eyed Erza who nodded confirmation.

"Mira said she had been gone for sometime now and she has been acting strange as of late, all of her harsh words toward you in an odd sort of focus. It was like she was trying to get us all to hate you. Freed is going to examine her later with the help of Levy. he seems to think she had been manipulated somehow using magical means." Erza explained. Lucy paled.

"But we are getting it under control you don't need to worry. Now where is that beautiful out fit you hand on before I'm interested in getting a closer look." Erza added attempting to get her attention on something else.

"I'll show you but I don't think I should put it on-" she was cut off by Levy who said slightly laughing, "No you should defiantly put it back on. Are you kidding, miss the chance to see the men in the guild die of a nose bleed not a chance!" she said mischievously.

"Plus these, " Erza started plucking at the sweatshirt she had on and eyeing the pants in disgust, "should be burned." she informed the girl making her giggle.

"I guess your right, okay." she said placing the bag down and walking to the black box on the floor. she pulled out a flame red top much like the blue one she had worn before only it was mostly backless with only a few strings to keep it tightly in place, she pulled out a pair of black sheer wrap around pants and a black and a red sheer outer skirts, pulling out her jewelry she smiled and remembered that there was still something she could do to protect them all. she was strong again. and she decided that after this there was nothing she was going to let happen to change her mind. Relinquishing the rest of the box to the two girls in front of her to look through she took her clothes off and started to slide the pants on.

"It's not the same one as before but I think this is more fitting for how I feel at the moment. Plus this will be perfect for what I need to do." when they looked at her questioningly she smiled a dangerous smile.

"Master said we should send a message back right? Well I know just the way. I also want to place a protective barrier around the guild. Its no small magic and I will need the power of fire and chaos to do it properly." at the look the girls gave her she explained further "Each out fit has a different purpose, each color represents the magical elements as well as the natural ones, this one is one I would normally use for battle with a few adjustments, the black and the silver represent the chaos and rebirth of magic as well as the darkness and the light. They are not exactly absolute necessities but they are helpful to get me in the right mindset and the runes painted on the fabric increase my magical strength. The dancing scarves are used when major rituals need to be preformed. It is important to learn to be proficient with out them as I don't have the ability to change clothes in battle however but for now I will need them. Kind of like Gray and two handed Ice Make Magic." she explained. Erza seemed thoughtful and for a moment kept silent. Levy clapped her hands at the lesson wanting to learn more. The girls talked for a bit while Lucy got dressed and called Cancer to do her hair and makeup. The crab started to work and Erza fixed Lucy with a hard look.

"I feel you should attempt to learn ex-quipping magic, it would allow you to keep all of these items on you at all times and though you may not be able to reequip as swiftly as I do it would still be a good thing to learn." Erza told her. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Do you think I could?" she asked in disbelief. Erza nodded. "Unlike most magic that you must be born with, this one is one you can learn to perform. I believe I can teach you, if you would like." The blond clapped her hands excitedly. She loved learning new things.

"Absolutely I would love that thank you so much!" Lucy said. While Levy who had been looking at the runes on the hem of the blue dancing scarf studying them.

"And Lu-chan I think I can help to make these runes stronger for you, I will have to check a few books and discuss it with Freed, but

I think it would be possible to make them in such a way that they can create a protective barrier around you." Levy told her excited to do research into the ancient language.

After placing the head piece in place and pinning it there firmly Cancer stood back and looked at his handy work.

"I believe I have out done my self, ebi." he stated with satisfaction. Lucy thanked him with an unexpected hug and thank you. And told him to tell Loke that when he was free she would like to speak with him and Virgo. With a promise to do so he returned to the spirit world and Lucy turned.

"LU-CHAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Levy exclaimed. Erza noting the uncovered scars smiled and nodded her agreement.

"I can't wait to see the reactions you receive. I believe you may very well give the Master a heart attack. And I know someone in the guild who may just pass out." Erza stated in an uncharacteristically girly way that made Lucy and Levy both laugh. Lucy retrieved her Atheme and while Erza inspected the object noting its need for cleaning and sharpening, she attached her keys to chained belt placed low on her hips. she added the Atheme and then adjusted the necklace and pendant around her neck. she heaved a sigh and she was ready. come what may she would never go back again. And truth to be told she didn't want to. She only wished she had made the change sooner. It felt like she was whole again, like there weren't as many pieces missing as there were before all of this mess started. She looked at the women in front of her feeling a strong sense of pride at their friendship.

"Well ladies should we make our appearance?" she asked with a grin. They nodded and as they approached the door and started to open it she realized they were still talking about what the new plan was. Lucy flinched a bit when she heard someone suggest that they hide Lucy someplace safe until it was time to put their plan in effect. not waiting for anyone to respond she made her presence known walking calmly out to stand beside the guild master.

"I'm not hiding any more. from anyone!" she said firmly causing everyone's attention to snap to her. Not waiting for them to say anything she continued. " If that hasn't become painfully apparent by now take my word for it. NO ONE is putting me in a safe house to wait for you all to go into this on your own. He already knows where I am. If he wants me he can come and get me cause I'm not running either. If its a fight he wants, its a fight he's gonna get!" she said sternly looking to Natsu, Gray and Mira who had most likely been thinking the same thing. She watched as a collective silence took over the guild hall and had to contain her laughter as bloody noses where had by all, Mira cracked Freed in the head sending him to the floor for his perverted thoughts, followed by Bisca, and Juvia, as well as Cana. when Makarov made no sound she looked at him and could contain her laughter no more when she saw him on the floor holding his heart lying in a pool of blood trailing from his nose and his eyes swirling comically. Lucy turned to Erza and Levy both women holding a large grin across their faces. Levy pointed her hand to Gajeel and laughing quietly.

"Apparently you left no man unaffected." Erza stated calmly.

"Well shall we? I have work to do." Lucy stated with a glimmer in her eyes. she leaped high in the air landing on the banister causing everyone's heart to stop except Natsu who had seen some of this before. Her muscles bunched and she leaped high in the air over the guild hall with a loud trill, twisting her self in the air feeling the magic surround her she landed on the floor right in front of Natsu in a slight crouch and an faint grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She straightened herself and gave a look around the guild. seeing, shock, and awe on the faces of her nakama. "As you all can see I'm quite capable in my own right, I had just forgotten my self for a while." she said with a smile. She walked closer to Natsu watching as his face turned slightly red, only getting redder when she leaned in, in a low husky voice she told him; "See there is no need to hide me away any longer. Now come on Salamander I'm in need of your assistance." She said with a wink and a tap on the nose. she snagged him by the collar of his vest and over her shoulder she called to Levy,

"You want to see what a real Mesmier can do right? Then follow me. Its time to beef up security." Levy, Erza, and Cana let out a whoop followed by surprised yells from the rest as everyone decided to follow her and a very dazed dragon slayer to the large front yard of the guild.

Once there she released him and turned him to face her. thinking a moment she looked in the crowed of on lookers and pointed to Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Gajeel and motioned them to join her at the front. While she waited she looked at the guild master and called out:

"With your permission of course Master." she said with a wide smile.

"Of course!" he responded interested in seeing what was going to happen. To the others she said;

" I would suggest you all go a little further out into the yard to get a better idea of what I'm doing." looking to the dragon slayers, the water women and the ice make mage she said,

"Ok when I tell you too I need you to blast your element at me with as much force as you can." when Natsu's mouth fell open again and Gray looked like he was going to protest she held out her hand stopping any comments.

"Listen you wont hurt me not when I'm ready for it ok? I need the element to enforce the seal. You five are the strongest elemental magic users we have that will defiantly be better then me creating the element on my own and a lot less taxation on my energy. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu I will need you release your dragons roar directly at me, Juvia, Gray your strongest spells should suffice. and again you WONT hurt me I promise. Remember a lot of this is hinged on intent, if there is the slightest hesitation on any of our part there will be a weak spot and I'll have to do it again. And trust me I wont be happy." she finished waiting for them to respond. Natsu didn't hesitate he nodded, followed by Wendy, down to Gajeel who had a smirk on his face "Well Blondie your just full of surprises huh?" He said with a chuckle. Lucy arranged them into a large circle around her. thinking a moment the looked into the crowed again. finding Elfman she smiled and beckoned him over as well positioning him in the center with her she said "Care to give a lady a hand." at his confused nod, she smiled. "I need you to toss me into the air as straight and high up as you can get me okay? The higher the better okay? When I do that the first element I'm going to need is Gajeel when I tell you to, send that attack my way alright?" Elfman preformed a full body take over and she reminded him that as soon as he sent her up he needed to go back to the others quickly. Gajeel gave a grunt preparing himself.

"Um, Luce, what are you going to do?" Natsu asked. She looked at him over her shoulder placing her tiny feet into Elfman's hands easily, she gave him a wicked grin that made him gulp, "I'm going to have some fun!" she said easily. She looked at Elfman placing her hands on her shoulders she grinned "Up, up and away my friend." and before any on could stop her she was rocketed in to the sky.

During her flight she started to glow, her hands reached up to the sky as strong bright tendrils of golden light streamed around her and into the night sky. her hands came down her arms out wide and she shot higher into the air coming to rest on a silver rope of light running over the top of the guild right down the middle about ten feet above the highest point. In a swift move she spun bringing her hands down and releasing the red scarf from her hips needing fire to mold the iron. she gathered the energy surrounding her hands pulling it and shifting it to go down and mold to her feet and she was ready. Not looking down she called;

"Gajeel, give it all you got!" with a fierce roar from the dragon slayer the iron magic was sent up to her. When it hit her she released high pitched noise sounding like a large bird, the magic twisting around her entire body and then draining down in to her feet, she gave a confidant grin and her right leg shot out to the side her body going down in to a low crouch. With a slight grunt at the heaviness of the energy she herd gasps as she leaped out and too the side her feet seeming to touch a wall between the ground and the sky, and she was off, as before her movements were filled with leaps and twists her feet leaving trails of the iron magic users magic using it like ink to paint the spirals into the open air around her. When she started to lose momentum and the color of the magic looked like it would fade she called down again;\

"WENDY!" the little girl didn't hesitate and sent her own roar a Lucy hoping she wouldn't hurt her. Lucy caught the energy with her feet alone this time her scarf acting as a funnel to pull the energy to her legs as well and she was off again. \

Down below her the guild was in shock. Only Levy looked to have some understanding of what was going on at this point. At Makarov's prompting she cleared her throat and explained her eyes fixed on each movement and studying the swirls and runes created by the semi provocative dance.

"She is using the power of the magic users as a type of magical ink. I'm not sure as to why the attacks are not hurting her but from the runes she is creating I would say anyone attempting to hurt the guild will end their life in a lot of pain." she said in awe. There were whispers from all around and Erza asked the question most wanted the answer to.

"So when she's done how is she getting down from there?" Levy shook her head not knowing the answer to that question.

They watched as the same thing happened as before and she called out again.

"DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK NATSU!...NOW!" Natsu called forth his flames and let out his dragon's roar so loud it made Lucy smile knowing he had caught the challenge. Soon she felt the warmth of his flames engulf her and she smiled at the familiarity and continued on. Soon she rounded on the final element and she called down again;

"GRAY, JUVIA! AT THE SAME TIME!...NOW!" she cried knowing this one would feel a bit weird going from hot to frozen in an instant, but soon she was engulfed again and she pushed herself through to the home stretch ending where she had started.

Standing in her original place. She released her scarf to flutter to the ground which Happy caught to keep it from getting dirty, she gave a massive yell and leaped right into the middle of what they could now see was a giant run and spiral filled circle. She pulled her Atheme our holding it in her hands pointing it at her starting position and instantly there was a bright gray line from the point of the blade sliding down and wrapping around her arm, turning she did the same thing to the other points each time a different color of magic engulfing her blade and arm. when she was finished she started to spin her other arm pointed out level with the ground, all of the energy flowed from her arm through her body and to the other coming out in a twisted cord of raw magic as she continued to spin and flung the cord to encase the circle. Once finished she reached down and removed the black scarf from her waist and the glow of the magic surrounding her showed everyone just how sheer those pants were. she raised the scarf high in the sky in both hands and as she started to spin again this time her feet moving and propelling her into several very small spirals they watched in awe as she linked the circles together in the middle creating a sparkling gold spiral triad all connecting in the middle of the circle.

When she was back in the middle again she allowed the black scarf to drop as well again being caught by Happy. Lucy held the Atheme pointed at the sky and began to chant in a voice none of them were aware she possessed after a few moments the speed of the chant intensified, and suddenly she stopped and released a loud shout into the sky, calling the final words in a language Levy was itching to learn. When she finished a bright bolt of energy shot from her body and into the sky forming the image of a large bird, and it took off into the sky streaking ripples of light in its wake. And all too soon it was over. And before they could worry about her ability to get down from her position, she turned and started walking, as though she were descending stairs her feet still lit with a bright gold glow. soon she was standing in her original position the ground. Before anyone could say anything she swiftly took the Atheme and sliced open the palm of her other hand allowing the blood to drip to the ground in front of her while holding the bloodied blade to the sky point up. suddenly there was a red vale of light falling from the rim of the outer circle in the sky falling to the ground around the entire guildhall creating a wall of red. once all edges of the veil reached the ground she spoke turning her hand and stopping the blood flowing to the ground; \

"With blood I bind! With love I protect! And with power I defend!" swiftly the Atheme symbol glowing the point down, was stabbed into the ground where the blood had pooled, the veil and inner over head circle following it. A loud noise was herd as the Atheme and the circle met the ground leaving only the outer cord of energy in the sky. leaving the Atheme in the ground she raised her hands to the sky as she had in the very beginning, only this time she brought them down again falling to her knees her hands on either side of the blade in the ground with a whisper of "Blessed Be!" she was finished. The glow in her body sinking into the earth highlighting each symbol and spiral. There was a flash of light and the show was over. \

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief. "It's done." She said faintly as she fell to the ground on her side passed out. She was completely content with a smile on her face knowing that it would take one hell of a mage to even make a scratch on her barrier. The best part was anyone standing there or in the guild at the time was protected to move freely around town each one protected a minimal amount more then they would be with their own abilities. Yes she was finally of some use.

Natsu let out a yell and raced to Lucy feeling as though he could move again. Scooping her into his arms he looked down at her face as her eyes fluttered open at the movement. She reached a shaky hand up to Natsu's face as Wendy healed the other, she gave him a pat on the cheek and a saucy grin and said clearly,

"I'm hungry! NEED MEAT!" at that the men in the circle burst in to laughter as Juvia and Wendy sweat dropped. Natsu grinned at her, "That I think I can help with!" he said his smile getting wider. He stood when Wendy finished and walked to the guild doors casting a look over his shoulder at the take over mage. "Mira she wants meat and fruit, and lots of it." and with that he walked in to the guild and sat down at one of the round tables in the back placing her in his lap to help keep her steady, and though he wouldn't say it out loud, to hold her for a little while, she had amazed and scared the shit out of him all at the same time. Lucy didn't protest. Instead she simply snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, making him blush and fell asleep waiting for the food to be brought to her.


	11. Moving?

_**Readers, **_

_**Another chapter nearly 10,000 words. So how do you like them apples!* Happy Dance * **_

_**Essy~ **_

Chapter 11

Moving?

Soon everyone had come back in to the guild, the hall was buzzing with talk of the power that Lucy had just displayed. Mira approached the table with two large platters of cooked meat that made Natsu's mouth water. Following Mira was Wendy holding a tray of Fruits and a pitcher of cider. Once everything was placed on the table Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel took seats around the table as well.

Natsu eyed the sleeping girl in his lap feeling a sense of contentedness at her complete comfort with him. He smiled and started to rouse her.

"Luce, food's here you should wake up and eat." he told her bouncing his legs when she didn't seem to respond.

"Mmmm..huh?" she grumbled. He could feel warmth pooling in his lower half as she placed her hand under her head, resting the appendage lightly on his chest. He couldn't help the small growl of pleasure the action gave him. Gray seeing the bright blush on the fire-eaters face smirked. "Wait I think I got this." he said his smirk turning to a large grin and he leaned for ward. "Luuucy! MEAT!" Lucy sat up right swiftly looking at the table, she made a weird noise of excitement that sounded an awful like a moan laced squeak. Natsu laughed while the rest of the table looked on in shock as Lucy started to devour the food placed in front of her. Erza cleared her throat.

"Lucy, I understand that you're tired so it only makes sense to allow you to go to sleep. But there is still the matter of where you will sleep. Despite your willingness to fight and not to hide I don't think it would be a good idea to dangle your self out there either. Perhaps you could stay with one of us until this is over?" she said to Lucy giving her a look that said she should choose someone on her own or someone would be chosen for her.

Lucy looked up from her meal wiping her face and sat up straighter not failing to notice she was still using Natsu as a chair. She looked at everyone at the table, not wanting to impose on anyone.

"Honestly I could just rent a room here at the guild. That way I wouldn't be imposing." she said taking a sip of cider. There was a jumble of noise around the table as everyone but the iron dragon slayer voiced their willingness to let her stay with them. She felt Natsu tense and looked at him concerned she was a bit to heavy for his lap.

"Um, I would think that would be obvious by now. You're staying with me! You're _my_ partner after all, and I promised I wouldn't leave you. Your not going anywhere without me Luce." He told her firmly leaving no room for argument causing several knowing looks to be passed around the table. Lucy turned to look at him her face a bit red.

"Are you sure Natsu? I mean wont I-" Lucy was cut off by a grunt from behind, she turned to see the Master standing near by.

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea." he said his eyes twinkling. Lucy was not stupid she knew when she wouldn't win, and staying with Natsu wouldn't be so bad. She nodded her consent with a smile.

"Alright. Now I just need to talk to Virg-" Lucy was cut off as there were two flashes of light and standing before her was Loke and Virgo with smiles on their faces.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Loke said with a smirk noting her current 'chair'. She nodded her head;

"Well first I wanted to thank you both I'm not sure how Natsu was able to call you with out me. Also it seems I'm being moved to new living quarters. I'll be staying with Natsu.," she explained. She knew that non of this was a truly needed information as they most likely already knew but she wanted to make sure to thank them for helping Natsu figure out what to do. "I really don't know what I would do with out you guys." she smiled looking around at the remaining occupants of the table as most had trickled away, it was getting late. "Any of you actually." Loke smiled and leaned in giving her a hug.

"Lucy I don't think you understand just how much you really are loved, in time however I have no doubt you wont have a choice in the matter. Call us any time Lucy you know that. Ta-ta!" he told her proofing out before she could ask him what he meant by that.

"Coward." she grumbled and looked at Virgo.

"Mistress, I believe it would gain from packing up the things at home. It concerns me that that man may try to curse something of value to you. You may punish me afterwards, but I would be happy to be of assistance." Virgo told her bowing low. Lucy blinked.

"Wait this move, it's going to be permanent?" she asked looking at Makarov questioningly. Before he could answer Natsu piped in before the guild master could respond.

"Well it would make sense, we don't know how long its gonna be until this is finished. And I practically live at your place already. Plus I own my house. No rent." Natsu said unusually practical. "And I've got the space we just might have to work on the arrangements a bit." he informed the wide-eyed blond.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Erza demanded. Natsu just looked at her confused.

"Ahh..There he is." Gray snorted. Lucy chewed on her lip thinking about it. After a moment she eyed him "Are you sure your okay with this Natsu?" she asked. He nodded. "Well okay then you have your self a new roommate." she smiled. Happy cheered somewhere by the bar. Natsu gave her a fanged grin.

"Alright Mistress I will get started right away. When all is packed I will contact you so we may find means of moving it." Virgo stated with a wave and then she was gone.

"Hey I'll be right back Luce I need to talk to Mira." Natsu said suddenly. Lucy nodded her head and shifted to stand not missing the small groan Natsu let out when she turned and stood. She chose not to mention it and took the warm seat he had left behind. For a while she talked with Erza, and Levy. Gray and Juvia having followed Natsu when he walked away. Soon the two women excused them selves with a promise of seeing her in the morning. Erza offered her luggage cart to help Lucy move. Soon Lucy was alone sitting at the table. Not knowing when Natsu was coming back or where he had gone, and being unable to spot the little blue Exceed she shrugged and folded her arms on the table placing her head on them she closed her eyes intending to rest for a few minutes.

About an hour later Natsu came back to the guild noticing that only a few had remained. He knew that Lucy had been through a lot of changes over the last few days. So he had asked for help doing something for her to make it seem a little more normal. When he looked around for the blond he grinned seeing her curled up her chair her head resting in her hands on the table, fast asleep. He saw Makarov looking at him from the upper floor.

"Guess she was tired." Natsu said scratching the back of his head for the first time unsure what to say. Makarov only grinned at him and hopped up waving his good night. Natsu shook his head at the small puddle of drool that had gathered on the table by her hand. Natsu decided not to bother waking her and simply scooped her up in his arms and curling her tightly to his chest. Her skin touched his and he felt the warmth pool below as he had before. He had decided just to ignore the feeling as best he could until he could figure out what it was. Also choosing to ignore the fact that he had the undeniable need to take care of her, more then what he had before. He couldn't explain it but he knew it felt really good to be needed by her. Just as he got to the door Mira stopped him.

"Here this should keep her cozy for the walk." she told him tucking a blanket around the girl.

"Natsu, I hope that can figure out what is going on with my sister but...please I need you to understand this is not who she is. She loves Lucy. Nothing like this would change that for her. I'm not asking for you to forgive her, but for now keep an open mind please." Mira said looking Natsu in the eyes. She saw his gaze become hard and his jaw clench for a moment.

"I will try. She is my nakama too. I know she is better then this. I think it will just be hard to forget the look on her face and the fact that they came from her mouth. But I will try. I don't want this to come between us. But what she seemed to want...I just can't give her." he explained honestly.

Mira gave him a small smile, raising her hand to pat him on the cheek in a motherly gesture. "I am not sure when it happened Natsu, but you have grown up quite a bit. I'm proud of you." she told him. Natsu blushed.

"I guess when someone finally needed me to. But I'm still me, I'm just using my brain more." he told her grinning.

They said their goodbyes and Natsu left the guild with his slumbering passenger and headed home what Happy waited finishing up the last of their project. With in minutes they were approaching the small two-room cottage. He liked that he didn't live far from the guild and just at the city limits, he had started to build it with Lisanna but over time it turned in to his own little project, and he took pride in the work he had accomplished. When he opened the door with and entered Happy was fast asleep in his little hammock in the corner. Going down the hall he quietly walked to the first door he came to and opened it, carrying her inside and smiling at their little accomplishment.

He had asked Mira to borrow a futon and Virgo had returned the bedding Lucy had stored with her. He put together a bed and even brought her stuff at the guild over, he even picked up a towel from Erza for her. He knelt slowly and lowered her on to the covers. He had, had to place it in his room as the other room had never been used, and wasn't quite finished they would have to share, placing all of her belongings into his hammock to make sure there was enough room for the futon.

He reached down to remove her small sandals only to realize how far they laced up. Blushing he pulled one side of the skirt exposing her creamy skin. Gently he slid his hand around her exposed thigh and lifted her to leg to better access the ties at the back of her knee. When he started to remove the other one Lucy shifted a bit yawning.

"Mmm, Natsu? Where are we?" she asked looking at him, only to blush profusely when she saw him with his hands under her skirt. She took a breath and counted to ten calming her self. He was only trying to be helpful. She lost her thought process when he slid his hands down her calf pulling the wrapping down over her ankle and off of her foot, while looking at her. She was having a hard time ignoring things like this as of late. But she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when he smiled at her and gestured to the room around her.

"Home." He told her simply sitting back on his haunches. "It's not much at the moment, it's a work in progress, but soon the other room will be finished. Until then we will have to bunker down in here if you don't mind." he told her. She shook her head and lay back stretching. She was tired. She would think of those things in the morning. When she blinked her eye sleepily at the pink haired boy and noticed him shifting tilted her head to the side.

"Well aren't you going to lay down? I'm not taking your bed from you Natsu." she told him. His eyes went wide. Then he looked at the floor scratching the back of his neck.

"Actually that's your bed. Happy and I put it together for you." He told her suddenly shy about his moment of thoughtfulness.

"Really? Thanks Natsu that was really sweet of you. But I don't mind sharing. Looks like I kind of did take of over your bed." she said nodding to the filled hammock. Natsu chuckled and removed his vest and sandals, while she seemed to be watching him through half lidded eyes, cuddled into the warmth of the blankets. Natsu approached the futon having turned out the lights and used a small flame on his finger to see. He pulled the covers up and slid in on the other side letting the flame go out and stretched out on the soft fabric.

"Oh, hey can you bring back the light I need to take this out of my hair and take off the outer skirts. They are not much fun to sleep in." she asked sitting up suddenly. Natsu did as she asked and finally got a chance to get a look at that out fit she was wearing up close. His throat went dry when she lifted her arms above her head removing the many pins in her hair along with the headpiece. When she finished she massaged her scalp releasing happy little sounds that made Natsu's cheeks turn red.

"Much better. Thanks." with that she laid down twisting and wiggling into a comfortable position. "Good night Natsu." she said softly scooting closer to his warmth, falling asleep instantly. Natsu turned on his side facing her and allowed himself to gravitate closer, pressing his body lightly to hers. When she shifted he froze, his heart stopping when in her sleep she grabbed his hand that was resting on the futon between them pulling it across the bar skin of her waist and tucking herself snugly against his warmth. She let out a sigh and stilled again breathing deeply.

Natsu fought to control his breathing. He had held her like this before but he had always been the one to hold her. Her grabbing his arm had made his heart stop. Deciding to relax he nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, feeling his eyelids become heavy. With in moments he was asleep as well feeling extremely content.

*A few hours later*

Natsu woke registering that the small blond was moving. She rolled toward him and his arm inched higher at the movement, the inside of his forearm coming to rest across her left breast and his hand hovering where the fabric met skin under her right breast. Her left hand wiggled down between them to rest on the futon tucked slightly under his thigh, in the process her hand had skimmed his manhood causing it to jump slightly at the much wanted contact. He silently cursed his body for doing things he had not told it to do. At first all was calm until he heard her low intake of breath followed by a slight gasp as her back arched off of the bed slightly seeking more from the pressure of his arm. He cursed his body again as his arm happily obliged causing another quiet moan to tumble from her lips. Natsu was definitely awake now. He had to continuously remind himself that she was asleep and therefore not responsible for her actions.

'_She is asleep right?' _Natsu thought to himself taking a quick glance at her eyes, honing in on her heartbeat. Hearing her heart beat he realized she was mostly still asleep, but was waking up. He clamped his eyes shut slowing his breathing hoping he could make her think he was still asleep.

Lucy opened her eyes feeling warmth in places that were undeniably naughty. She registered several things very quickly, one; Natsu's hand was just at the edge of her top. Two the top was scratchy and stifling, three; his arm was over her breast and in seconds she knew why she was feeling the warmth. Slowly so as not to wake him she rolled over to face away from him, she couldn't help the groan she let out when her hand passed against the apex of his thighs feeling the slightly stiffened appendage there. As she did so Natsu let out a low moan and rolled with her pressing himself against her back pressing his length snug against her firm ass, and tightening the hold he had on her his hand splayed on her upper side still.

Natsu didn't know that at that moment Lucy was completely awake, but when she touched him, again her fingers trailing against that part of him he felt his insides quake and the beast in him purr in satisfaction. He felt her moving again only this pressing her rear closer to his crotch wiggling a little to get into a comfortable position. The sheer fabric of her pants made the feeling even more intense. He could feel her heat and his body wanted more. Natsu knew what this feeling was but he was surprised he wasn't more upset that he felt it with Lucy. He had been with women before. During his many travels he had met a few older more experienced women. They had shown him things that made his body tremble. This was the first time he felt the darker side of him awaken however.

Natsu gulped, despite the feelings he had yet to figure out this new one he knew, he wanted her. But that was wrong right? She is his best friend. She would be pissed if she knew!

He felt her move again pressing more firmly to him and he thought he would die at the heat of her. He took a deep breath as he felt himself harden even more. This sharing a bed thing was going to get hard if this happened every night; he knew he couldn't loose control. He clenched his eyes tighter his brain screaming '_SLEEP! SLEEP! MUST SLEEP!_'

Lucy could feel it, and never thought that something could feel so good and he wasn't even doing anything! Jeez, she was such a pervert. '_He's sleeping idiot! And you're practically molesting him, in his own house! You need to sleep Lucy! Sleep!' _Deciding to do just that she slowed her breathing and tried not to think of the object pressing against her butt.

Slowly the both of them drifted to sleep each one dreaming dreams they decided later the other should _never _know about.

*Morning*

Morning came too fast for the dragon slayer and celestial mage. Lucy's eyes popped open at the stream of light that was coming through the window. She groaned and rolled over trying to get comfortable again. Mind barely registering that it was Natsu and not her mound of blankets she was throwing her leg over and pulling closer. Natsu groaned. He needed a shower. A very, very cold shower. She was driving him insane. The touches at night and now her body pressed against his, the heat of her core pressed to his thigh and her calf resting across his morning wood. Yup a cold shower. He shifted and made a noise in his throat when her leg pressed down a bit more. He was in the process of attempting to figure out how to escape before something bad happened. Not that he felt it _would _be a bad thing, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He decided that he wouldn't even try to do _those _things unless she approached him. That way nothing would be ruined because he would know they both wanted it and he wasn't just being hormonal. He shifted again and looked down at the girl in his arms to see her blinking sleepily up at him.

"Morning." she said softly her voice husky from sleep. Natsu grinned down at her and hoped she didn't kill him for the lump against her leg. Involuntarily, his member jumped. Lucy let out a small squeak and blushed a deep red.

"Morning. Sorry but um, I kinda need the bathroom." he said trying not to groan. He saw a bit of regret in her eyes as she nodded and carefully moved away and sat up to stretch.

"Sorry about that." he said. She looked up at him and smiled a bit confused.

"For what? You can't help it right? So nothing to worry about!" she said evenly. Natsu nodded and stood stretching up causing the muscles in his body to tighten and unknowingly giving Lucy a full view of his hard center.

_ 'Damn.' _was all her mind could register as her mouth started to water. And she was going to be sleeping with him. For how ever long it took for the spare room to be finished. She knew she should be more self conscious about this, that he may feel strong feelings for her but she doubted he wanted her to jump him.

Natsu finished his business in the bathroom and went to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes noticing that Lucy wasn't there anymore; he shrugged and just changed there. When he was finishing there was the unmistakable smell of coffee and he found himself wandering towards the scent. When he walked in he was surprised to see she had changed as well. She was wearing another pair of wrap around pants though not as sheer as the black ones, these were a deep red with gold designs that he did not recognize and rode low on her hips secured with her usual belt for keys and whip. His eyes rose up her back and noticed the top she was wearing was different too. It was red and black and cropped high on her torso just under her bust, there were straps that came off the bottom on either side that she had wrapped around her lengthy torso in a cris-cross design and tied on her hip in a knot allowing the rest to dangle freely. When she turned he gulped seeing that the top was practically strapless the only straps being more ties that were tied tightly around her upper arms leaving her shoulders completely bare. He couldn't stop the image of how easy it would be to slide that top off of her.

"Hey! I'll be finished with breakfast soon take a seat." she said to him walking to the fridge and pulling out a few things and putting them on the table as well. Snapping him out of his thoughts he smelled the smell every man dreams of waking to...BACCON! He grinned at her and did as he was told.

Lucy grabbed a few things and carried them over placing them on the table and setting them down carefully.

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, gravy and toast!" she told him smiling. Natsu's mouth watered again only this time from the smell wafting from the table. She went back and grabbed two coffee cups and made her way back to the table leaning over his shoulder and putting his down her breast pressing against his shoulder. She grinned when she felt him stiffen and moved away. She had decided that she wanted Natsu in a not so friendly way. And he was obviously noting going to make the first move with out a bit of a push. She found that she was excited to see just how much pushing he would need. He responded to her touch that much was obvious she just didn't understand what had stopped him.

She pulled away and took a seat across from him loading the plate with a healthy portion she held it out to him.

"Here hand me that one.," she said motioning to the on in front of him. He blinked at her his brain finally picking up the smell of food again. He handed her the plate and took the one she offered.

"Thanks for the food Luce." he said taking a huge bite of the hash browns and gravy.

"No problem, I guess Virgo got right to work cause the contents of my fridge and cupboards are already here and put away." she told him buttering her toast and taking a bite.

"So we should head to the guild soon I wanted to ask Erza and Levy to spar with me. I know how to cast but my fighting style is a bit rusty." She told him finishing her toast and taking a bite of her eggs. Natsu finished the bite in his mouth knowing she would be upset with him for talking with his mouth full.

"That's fine I wanted to talk to-WAIT, did you just say you wanted to spar? With ERZA! What the hell Luce? You wanna die?" he asked her his mouth hanging open.

"Believe it or not with my Mesmier abilities I'm a pretty capable fighter. You would be surprised the things you can make your body forget when you want to. Now I just have to make my body remember! And I know Erza wont hold back." she told him smiling. Natsu nodded still skeptical and decided to watch just to make sure that Erza didn't hurt the girl.

Lucy looked to the small hammock hanging in the corner of the living room and noticed it was empty.

"Hey where is Happy?" she asked confused. She hadn't seen the little blue exceed this morning. "I dunno he must have left with out us. It is kind of late." he said finishing his meal. Lucy nodded and finished hers as well. Standing she leaned over the table giving him a good view and grabbed his plate, she smiled at him and walked to the sink to wash them. Natsu swallowed hard and forced himself to think of other things. He gathered the rest of the stuff from the table and started to put them away he was leaning down in to the fridge trying to organize the now full contents when he felt something press against his rear.

"Hold still I need to put the coffee in the freezer." he heard Lucy say as he felt her breasts press against his back and the cool breeze of the freezer on his neck. He did just that. When she moved away he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'_Shit. It's like she's doing this on purpose!' _ He screamed at himself immediately mentally smacking himself and shaking the thought away. When he stood she had finished the cleaning and was slipping on her sandals.

"So what's the deal with those things? They don't even cover the whole bottom of your foot." he asked standing up and eyeing the shoes.

"Its important for me to have a direct connection to the earth when I'm casting the front covers my foot because I'm on the ball of it a lot the leather is thin and doesn't put up much of a barrier but it does allow me to move more freely in grass and concrete." she explained tossing her blond hair over her shoulder and standing as well.

Soon they were on their way to the guild chatting normally. Lucy looked around trying to figure out where they were coming from exactly as she didn't know Natsu lived so far into the woods. She turned to get a look at the house a little better and her mouth hung open. He had built the damn thing out of a tree!

"Wow Natsu, I don't know why you were at my house so often. Yours is great! I've never seen a tree in the middle of a house before." she told him astonished. Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah Levy told me about this story where the guy built the castle around a huge tree and then carved a bed out of it for him and his wife. I thought it sounded kind of cool and so I wanted to try it. Only the bed isn't finished yet." he told her. It was moments before she realized that the bed he was describing was in the other room. The unfinished room he intended to give her. She sucked in a sharp breath and was about to say he should take the other room but was stopped because they had gotten to the guild. '_Covenant' _she thought to herself deciding to talk to him about it later.

When they walked in they were greeted with loudly by the members that were already there. Lucy and Natsu grinned and waved greetings as Happy flew over to them.

"Wow Lucy you look pretty!" Happy told her with a smile landing on her shoulder.

"Are you saying I don't always look this pretty?" she asked playfully. Natsu laughed, as Happy's eyes got wide.

"No, not at all I just-" Happy sputtered, he was cut off by her laughter.

"Easy cat I was only joking." she told him. Happy gave a nervous laugh and looked at Natsu.

"Gray wanted to talk to you when you got here." he informed him. Natsu nodded and gave Lucy a wave heading to find the ice mage. Happy followed behind and Lucy went to the bar where Mira was talking to Levy.

"Hey guys." she said taking her normal seat. Mira beamed at her.

"Wow Lucy, I have to say I like your new style." Levy said eyeing her outfit.

"Thanks! Mira could I get some apple juice please?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and headed to get it. Lucy turned to Levy.

"I almost forgot I was going to ask if you and Erza would spar with me today." Lucy told the script mage. Levy nearly spit her chocolate milk out.

"Wait what now? I mean I have no problem with it but are you sure you want to ask Erza? I mean even in practice she can be pretty ruthless." Levy told the blond. Lucy nodded a smile on her face.

"Believe it or not I am a pretty good fighter. I don't know how I did it but I made my self forget that. It was my fear I think. If you help me convince Erza I'll tell you about the language I was speaking in last night." Lucy said tempting the bluenete. Levy bit her lip a moment in thought.

"Sure lets go talk to her." Levy said brightly. Lucy thanked Mira for the juice and followed her small friend. They found Erza breaking up a fight between Natsu and Gray. Lucy giggled and called:

"Hey Erza can I ask you a huge favor?" getting the red heads attention. Erza looked at the girls and smiled stepping over the two boys on the floor completely ignoring when she knocked Gray in the head with her boot.

"Sure Lucy I'm happy to help you know that." Erza said. Levy got a huge grin on her face.

"We were hoping you would say that." She told Erza, causing the red head eyebrow to arch.

"Well see I was hoping you would spar with me and Levy. I could really use the practice and all, it's been so long since I have stretched my muscles." Lucy said in a rush. Erza blanched.

"Lucy are you sure you want _my _help with this?" Erza asked skeptically. She loved the small blond and had a hard time holding back.

"Yeah, Erza doesn't hold back, for anyone." Gray said immediately standing and eyeing the blond nursing a large lump on his jaw. They had failed to notice that the guild had gone silent.

"Lucy, I've had a lot of drinks but it don't take my cards to tell me that's a death wish." Cana piped in from a near by table followed by a lot of voices adding their opinion.

Natsu gulped when he saw his friend's eyes change. He knew that look. He wore that look a lot; it was the look of determination. Before he could cut in he was blown away.

"I don't believe I asked any of you if I could handle it. I am asking for her help." She snapped looking at them all. "Let me be the judge of my abilities until you see what I can do."

"Seriously we've all done it. If we can take the beating, and she says she can, I trust her. Come on Erza your not afraid she might beat you do you?" Natsu said with a smirk hoping to support his friend. In truth he was a bit scared for his friend. She was pretty he didn't want to see how many different ways Erza could rearrange it. But he realized a while ago that he needed to trust her or she would never get her confidence back. He would always protect her. But Erza was a friend; she wouldn't ever intentionally harm Lucy, at least not permanently.

"Alright, if you're sure of this I accept." Erza said calmly though you could see the spark in her eyes. Natsu gulped. He really needed to watch this now. He hadn't meant to make it worse. He was pretty sure he had. He herd Happy say quietly, "_Best intentions Natsu...she won't kill her." _he hoped.

Soon Erza had led Lucy and Levy to the practice area behind the Guild. When they were standing equally spaced Erza switched her normal armor for hakama and breast bands her hair pulled up onto her head. Levy pulled out a large book snapped her fingers and allowed it to float. They eyed Lucy as her skin began to sparkle slightly in the sun, and Levy was sure that if it had been darker she would be glowing. Lucy closed her eyes and lifted her hands up palms facing each other and started to hum. Erza closed her real eye and used her magic eye, looking between her hands and noted a purple energy growing and rippling. Lucy's eyes opened and in a hard, steely voice she called

"Inare!" almost immediately there was a gust of wind and a flash of light and Lucy thrust her hand in to the center of the mass to her arm looking as though she was reaching into a bag. She retracted her arm her brow furrowed in concentration, and she pulled out what looked to be a staff, topped with a large silver ball and a large purple and red stone inlayed into the base. When she finished pulling it out there was a feeling of air being sucked in and the energy was gone. Lucy smirked in triumph and glee as she eyed the weapon. What had looked to be a staff was a form of a glaive. The large curved thin blade gleamed silver blue and was the length of her for arm. Traveling up the cherry wood staff she noticed that Lucy was still holding the silver ball, no sooner had her eyes met Lucy's hands did she suck in a breath as Lucy yipped quietly and threw the hand in the air and released the ball forcing it into the air causing it to flip repeatedly, before it reached it's descent Lucy released her whip and snapped it around the middle of the staff and pulled swinging and spinning the staff with the whip, with a jerk of her wrist she pulled it to her the catching it easily and spinning it she crouched low. There were cheers of excitement from the small audience of guild members that had formed.

"So um are we going to start?" Lucy asked grinning at her friends opened mouths. Erza set her jaw and drew her katana and looked at Lucy and smirked.

"You wanna go one at a time or you think you can take us both?" Erza said. The audience sweat dropped at the unintentional innuendo. "Its like she doesn't even notice." Gray said astonished.

"Give me a round to warm up then we can make it a party." Lucy drawled. Natsu gasped, then groaned.

"That was on purpose." A voice said behind them causing the two mages to jump and stare at the blond mage.

"Shut up Laxus. Lucy's not like that." Natsu snapped defensively.

"Nope I agree. Lucy's got some serious fire now." Macao said from the side. Laxus grinned at the pink haired teen.

"Kinda hot." he stated. Natsu paled and then fought to keep the sudden feeling of what felt like rage well within him, mixed with a small feeling of pride. He never got a chance to respond as he heard two battle cry's causing him to look just in time to see Erza and Lucy charge each other.

Lucy caught the steel on the handle of her glaive the girls pressing close to each other. Before Erza could use her strength against the smaller girl, Lucy swung her foot back along the grass and lowered her body back catching the larger women off guard, as she started to fall forward. Lucy used the momentum and flung Erza to her side the older women rolling and sliding to a stop. Lucy flipped her self on to her hand and landed on her feet weapon ready.

"Holy shit! Where the fuck did she learn to do that?" Gray asked Natsu who only attempted to reply too much in shock to form coherent words. Erza shook her self and stood seeming to decide on something she charged forward swinging her sword. Lucy started to dance back from the first swing. She proceeded to use offensive moves catching most all of the swordsman's blows. Lucy was spinning and swooping her feet sliding along the grass in a pattern.

"What is she doing? Erza's gonna tire her out before she can strike." Macao asked bewildered.

"I don't think so, it looks like she's drawing a pattern in the grass." Happy said hovering over the crowd. Gajeel snorted from the end of the group.

"Clever girl. What ever she's doin fire crotch over there is doin exactly what Bunny Girl wants. She's not running. She's leading that dance." He told them gruffly, impressed. Lucy was using their lack of knowledge in her ability against them.

"What?" Natsu asked bewildered.

"Think about it. Last night with the protective seal that she drew in the sky? If I'm guessing right it looks a lot like that. Only what we see as her only blocking, she is actually moving backwards, forcing Erza to follow to attack." Macao explained.

"I think he's right, it looks the same only its on swirl not a bunch of them touching. They are going to the middle of it I think and the marks are turning black." Happy said pointing at the ground. Everyone turned to watch as Lucy swooped in on final time, just as Erza pulled back to strike again the blond crouched low spinning the glaive down and to the side.

"Rinakai!" Lucy shouted and as Erza came down Lucy's food came up catching the taller woman under the chin, there was a shudder in the air and she launched upward propelling Erza in to the air. As Erza descended pulling her body inward to roll on impact Lucy caught her with the blunt end of the glaive and pulled out and down sending Erza crashing on to her back knocking the wind out of her. Lucy lifted the glaive and spun it point down at the woman's chest, panting heavily and grinning.

"I yield. For now." Erza said knowing she had been out maneuvered. Lucy laughed and pulled the dangerous blade away and held out her hand. Erza chuckled and took it allowing her to help her stand.

"That was great! I wasn't sure you would fall for it." Lucy told her with a giggle.

"It was a good trick. I wont fall for it again." Erza said chuckling and sheathing her blade.

"But you learned not to underestimate me." Lucy stated in a singsong voice wagging her finger at the woman making her laugh more.

" That you did!" She responded rubbing her aching jaw. That hurt! Lucy turned to grin at the crowd of people gathered on the side. Most had their jaws opened wide and their eyes were saucers others were chuckling and Lucy saw Macao collect some money from a surprised Wakaba. Suddenly Natsu snapped out of it his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What the HELL LUCE!?" he cried walking up to the girls. He couldn't believe it. He had fought Erza dozens of times and he had _never_ won.

"Who are you and where the fuck is Lucy?" Gray shouted aghast.

"Seems I was right though." Gajeel said smugly his arm looping over Levy's shoulders. "Don't think you should fight this girl pipsqueak." He stated gruffly to the smaller girl. Levy nodded her eyes bright with envy.

"I think your right." she responded. Lucy laughed.

"Come on guys. It's not that great! It was a simple trick. If Erza had seen me fight before she would have seen it. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and am pretty good with my glaive but i would have lost if she had known." Lucy informed them.

"Yeah, right. And swimming with sharks is a fun thing to do. She has whipped our asses countless times. Sure she was holding back but it looked like you were too." Laxus told her.

"At any rate I was really hoping to keep going. Come on Levy please?" Lucy pleaded. Levy shook her head.

"Nope sorry Lu-chan but I like my face just the way it is. I'm not really cut out for that type of combat." Levy told her laughing. Lucy's shoulders slumped a bit disappointed.

"I'll spar with ya Luce." Natsu offered.

"What so you can light me on fire." Lucy stuttered out.

"What I'd never do that. No fire I promise!" Natsu said.

"I don't know Natsu, it might not be a good idea to fight a girl." Gray taunted.

"What? NO!" Natsu defended.

"Gray's just glad Lucy didn't ask him. His ice ain't nothing against this blade of Blondies." Gajeel piped in eyeing the metal hungrily. Lucy catching his glance pulled the blade away.

"Keep your teeth to your self stud." Lucy warned with a playful glare-causing Levy to giggle and the Iron slayer to grumble. She looked at Natsu and smiled nodding.

"Alright sounds fun. You can use your fire but only if you promise not to burn my clothes. After all I don't want you to hold back too much or I wont get any better." Lucy told him. Lucy did a back bend and swung her self over a few times stretching out her already stiff muscles. That was not an easy fight Erza is fast, and really strong. She notices she had a few cuts and a bruise where Erza had punched her. The worst was one on her torso just above her left hip, that one would most likely need stitches. She ignored the pain and watched as Natsu removed his vest and cracked his knuckles the rest of them drawing back to the side. Natsu approached her and grinned.

"Hope you can take the heat Luce." He said his eyes sparkling at the challenge. Lucy gave him a saucy grin that he was becoming to really like.

"Bring it on Dragon boy." Natsu wasted no time and launched at her. She held her ground and waited till the last moment seeing his fist coming at her. At the last minute and spun low the fist shooting over her head. She stood quickly bring her chest up to his. She bumped her breasts against his her eyes sparkling and then she swung her head back viscously ramming it in to his own with a solid crack. Natsu cried out stunned and Lucy used that time to spin away from him she stuck the blade in to the ground and waited. Natsu shook the stars out of his eyes and plunged in again. Lucy grabbed the handle of the staff and jumped using it to lever her upwards. She dodged the next punch and wrapped her legs around his neck squeezing tightly; pushing off the staff she moved her legs calf's slamming his back to the ground her thighs straddling his neck.

"I have the sudden feeling like we shouldn't be watching this." Wakaba stated his dirty innuendo making them all chuckle.

Natsu brought his powerful arms up grabbed her behind her arms and swiftly pulled her back throwing her to the ground behind her. He flipped on top of her straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head, leaning down in her face with a low growl.

"That hurt Luce." he stated. She gave him and innocent look.

"I'm sorry." she said catching him off guard. He felt her shift and jumped slightly when she thrust her hips up, giving her just enough room to bring her legs up wrapped them around his upper body swinging him over, she rolled with him and quickly grabbed his leg twisting it with the other and pulling up. Natsu snarled.

"Yup, defiantly shouldn't have seen that." Macao agreed his face heating at his dirty thoughts.

"We should all go inside. Give these two some time." Erza suggested changing into her normal armor again. The group nodded turning to go.

"Damn. Why does he get to have all the fun." Laxus complained shaking his head.

"I don't know I think no matter how this ends Natsu's gonna be hurting." Gray chuckled.

Lucy and Natsu kept at it for a while, neither stopping, both breathing heavily, and Natsu had never been so turned on in his life. It was like she was messing with him, finding ways to get close to him never using the glaive and he swore she kept touching him with her hands while she was moving around him. He could feel his beast struggling to dominate her. The dragon inside begging to claim her. Lucy lunged at him her fist aimed for his face. Natsu grabbed it just in time and spun her around pulling her to his chest and leaning close to her neck his lips close to her ear.

"Jeeze, Luce didn't know you were so flexible." he taunted. She huffed and ground her backside into him sliding her other hand down is leg a bit. Natsu blushed and liked his lips hungrily as she grasped his thigh and pulled uprooting his footing and pushing him on to his back. She spun as his grip loosened and landed and elbow drop. Natsu caught it just in time, and threw her to the side his legs throwing them over her as he pinned her to the ground again clasping her hands to the earth below. He leaned in and looked her in the eyes then settled his nose to her shoulder taking in her sweet scent. His eyes widened then shrunk in pleasure as he caught the faint scent of arousal coming off her. She was _really_ enjoying this little game. Natsu grinned wickedly and rolled his hips into hers smiling in satisfaction when the smell increased and Lucy let out a gasp and throw her head back baring her neck to him. Natsu had to restrain himself as his darker side fought to get out. He needed to stop he was going to lose control and take her there in the grass for the world to see. There was no doubt now. He wanted her.

Natsu let her go and rolled to his feet, standing he offered her his hand and grinned at her open mouth and surprised face. She took it standing. She wasn't sure what she was thinking but she leaned in to him bringing her nose to his neck then lifting her lips to his ear she whispered still panting slightly.

"You were holding back Salamander. I'm disappointed. Natsu drew a ragged breath as she slid past him and headed to where he had dropped his vest. She picked it up and seeing him still standing there with his back to her hands at his sides, she grinned evilly and looped her hands through the armholes. She leaned down caught his wrists in her hands and slid the vest on, her hands sliding up the sweaty, heavily muscled arms slowly. Reaching his shoulders she slid the vest up bringing her hands to rest on the tops of his pecks and pulled him back in to her and whispered.

"Come on Natsu, I'm hungry." She smiled as he growled and slipped away before he turned sauntering back to the guild doors.

Natsu turned and watched her go, and let out a groan at how good she looked walking away, and the smell, gods her smell was driving him insane. Shacking his head he followed after her keeping enough distance to admire her ample rear end.

They walked in to the guild and headed for the bar. Mira looked at the two teens and grinned.

"Oooo. You guys are done? How'd it go?" She asked hinting. Lucy laughed and pointed to Natsu.

"He won. Juice please?" She begged. Mira laughed with her grabbing two glasses as Natsu nodded for the same. Natsu looked at Lucy as she walked away.

"Seriously where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked her surprised and in awe.

"It was all a dance. Mesmier are really good at dancing." She told him honestly. His eyes bulged.

"_That_ was a dance? HOW?" He asked in disbelief.

"All I did was use flips and twirls pushing and pulling you. Your a great dance partner." She told him jokingly. Natsu thought about what she said his eyes going wide. She was right. He shook his head at her grinning.

"Hell if that was a dance I wouldn't want to actually _fight _you. That head butt sucked!" he told her rubbing the bruise forming on his head.

Lucy accepted the drink from Mira who immediately walked away to help someone else. She took a sip wincing at the sting in her lip from one of the many hits he had landed. When she placed her glass on the table she noticed the blood and dirt covering her and clicked her tongue in distaste.

"We should go home and eat lunch. I need a shower and a nap." She told him. Natsu thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright, I'll cook." He told her standing.

"Happy!" he called, the little blue exceed came over floating down and hovering in front of them.

"What's up Natsu?" he asked. Natsu told him the plan and the small cat just shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here. Carla and I are talking to Lilly. He's gonna teach me to go into a humanoid form like his!" He said excitedly. Natsu chuckled and stood nodding his head.

"Alright buddy we'll see you at home then." Lucy smiled and followed him out of the doors waving their good byes with promise to be back later.

They walked in relative silence talking occasionally about things the other had done. When they reached the house Lucy went in first and grabbed her shower bag and a set of comfy pants and a tank top. Natsu started lunch pulling out various ingredients intent on making some pasta.

Lucy stood in the shower hissing as the hot water met the wound on her hip. She quickly finished washing not wanting to stay in too long, and stepped out and dried. She slipped her underwear and pants on the black furry fabric feeling good on her skin. Not bothering with a bra she put the dark blue tank on and grabbed a tissue and placed it over the wound holding her shirt up slightly to keep it from getting blood on it. She opened the door soon after and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu? Do you have any bandages?" she asked hissing again as her hand slipped a bit. Natsu turned from the stove and looked to her hand noticing the blood on the tissue. He rushed over to her and pulled her hand away, leaning down he pulled the tissue back flinching at the yelp from the small girl. He tried not to notice as his fingers touched her skin again. He whipped the blood away using a napkin from the table and looked at it eyes wide.

"Shit Luce, I know I didn't give you that." He stated standing and walking to a drawer he pulled a tube out of the drawer and grabbed a wet cloth from the sink. He walked over to her and put the items down. Quickly he lifted her to sit on the table and knelt down moving her legs to the side. Lucy stopped breathing, and Natsu couldn't help the fuzzy feeling he got in his gut at the smell he found. He leaned in and moved her hands to hold her shirt up more.

"What are you doing? Don't I need stitches?" She asked breathily as he started to wipe the blood carefully from her skin being sure to keep it away from the actual cut.

"Surgical glue. Erza gave it to me. Much better then stitches promise." He told her taking the cap off of the tube. He slid his hand around her waist placing his fingers on either side of the wound and looked up at her, her face was pink and she was panting quietly looking at him with heated eyes. "Don't move okay?" He said trying to ignore the spike in her scent when he touched her. _'Seems she likes my touch.' _He thought smugly as he watched her nod slowly. He looked back at the wound and pulled it apart slightly and nearly dropped the tube at her pain filled moan. He gathered his wits and squeezed the tube lightly leaving a trail of the sticky liquid in the wound. He squeezed it together and she yelped. He used his thumb to gently smooth the excess around the cut closing it. He noticed that the smell of arousal didn't change at his ministrations, and he almost swore it increased. Deciding to push his limits a bit. He gripped one of her thighs and moved it out more as he moved in holding the cut together he blew a warm stream of air on the drying glue drying it quickly. He did not miss the quiet moan she let out, and his eyes rolled back in his head at her smell as it intensified.

He looked up at her again his hand still on her thigh his other sliding further around her small waist. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open a bit as she tried to control her breathing. He groaned having a hard time convincing him self that this was _not_ a good idea. He increased the pressure of his fingers on her thigh rolling a small circle with his thumb that was resting on the inside of her leg. Lucy let out a little mewl her head rolling back a bit as she tried to catch her breath. He was driving her crazy.

Natsu allowed his eyes to trail down still thinking. At the sight of her nipples pert and straining against the tight top he snapped. He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh the other trailing down to her hipbone. He stood snaking his body against hers he chest rubbing against her breasts invitingly he stared down at her.

"Luce." he said his voice husky and low. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him her eyes filled with need, her cheeks a warm shade of pink. He rested his hands on her hipbones his fingers digging in to the soft flesh through the fabric of her pants. He leaned down his lips close to hers. His onyx eyes boring into hers searching for her answer, asking her the question silently. When her legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer, he felt the heat there and melted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.

Lucy moaned and ran her fingers up his chest smoothing her fingers up around is neck and gripping his hair in her small fingers, she moaned against his mouth and pulled him deeper into the kiss.


	12. Explainations

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/aliciawebb/Desktop/story%20stuff/Jersey%20/Explanations%20chapter%2012

Explanations

Lucy groaned. "That's all that happened!" she told Levy, Cana and Erza frustrated. "It's been three weeks and he hasn't touched me since! We share the same bed and everything, but still just the kiss, the ONE, heated passionate kiss! He hasn't said anything about it either." Lucy explained feeling wilted.

They had shared a kiss that day in the kitchen, but had stopped it when the pan on the stove boiled over. They ate, took a nap and continued on with their day like nothing at all had happened. Lucy couldn't help but feel a small bit of rejection at the dragon slayers lack of contact.

"Did it mean nothing to him?" she asked stroking the soft fabric of Erza's red couch feeling tears prick her eyes. Levy sighed and looked at the other two women for help.

"Lu-chan, have you tried talking to him about it?" Levy asked wiping a bit of blood that trickled from the scratch on her arm. Lucy and convinced her a few days ago to spar. And she had gotten in several hits. Lucy had been training relentlessly trying to keep her mind off other things. Lucy had started to lose control today and the sparring match was called off. She had been allowing hit after painful hit from the three mages, and she kept getting back up refusing to quit but also refusing to fight back. It was like she was punishing herself. Erza had seen what was happening when Lucy's normally honeyed orbs turned violet, that something was very wrong.

"I would except I only get to see him in the morning and Happy is always there. When I get back after training he is missing and is only there when I wake up. It's like it was a mistake and he doesn't want to admit it. I was so afraid that something like this would happen." Lucy said feeling the emotions threatening to over come her.

"Lu-chan, I think maybe _he_ is scared." Lucy looked at the blue haired woman confused and surprised.

"Of what? I don't bite!" defended crossing her arms, "Not unless I'm asked to." She added grumbling. Cana burst in to laughter.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh but you got an itch huh?" she asked. Lucy only nodded, her cheeks on fire and looking at the sofa.

"I know. What I don't know and what I don't understand is why it seems like all of a sudden he doesn't feel the same. It took me a while to mess with him to this point, just to get him to open his eyes, maybe thing with a _different_ brain! I didn't think it was working until it happened. And NOW, nothing, zip, nada, not even a freaking high five!" she let out in frustration. Her head dropped to her chest her eyes hidden be hind her fringe-like bangs.

"Unless, well I guess it could be…my fault." She said quietly. "He's a guy. I mean as long as he doesn't look…" she trailed off. "Maybe I should get a tattoo over it all. Cover it up?" She started.

** SMACK!**

Lucy's head snapped to the side with the force of Cane's small hand. "OW! WHAT THE HELL! Why do people keep hitting me!?" she growled nursing her bruising cheek.

"Cause it's the only thing that shuts you up." Cana said dusting her hands together. Lucy looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Listen. Natsu is a man, but he's not just any man. You said it yourself it took forever to get him to even think with that brain. Even so, I don't think it would change how he actually feels for you." Cana said. Erza nodded.

"Natsu would never judge someone for what you are implying. Have you ever thought that maybe holding himself back. Out of _respect _for you?" the red head asked.

"I've talked to Gajeel about the habits of dragon slayers. That's how they are. No matter what the situation, when you make your way into their heart, they will protect you with their very being. Even against themselves. So if he seems to be holding back he could be trying to make sure he has the best of intentions for you." Levy explained. Lucy eyed her in disbelief.

"But why would that stop him? It's Natsu! I trust him more then any man in my life. I know he would have the best of intentions." Lucy said. Erza shook her head.

"But it's not all about you right now. He respects you enough to make sure this is the right decision. He is a little, dense, and over protective. So he may need to be made aware of your feelings on the matter. But I really feel you should give him some more time to come to you." She advised. Lucy thought about this for a little bit in silence.

"Well if its time he needs then I'll give him that time. But eventually I'm going to tire of waiting. I just don't want to be held responsible when I'm caught molesting him in his sleep." Lucy grumbled.

The women burst in to laughter and Cana offered a few pointers.

After a few hours Lucy decided to head to the pool and swim a few laps around the indoor pool. The girls promised to meet her there but they were going to round up some of the others to join them. Lucy didn't mind, she had tings she wanted to think about.

Entering the slight steamy pool area, she stripped off her wrap around pants, already wearing the ornate undergarments that went with the outfit. And decided to leave the top on for good measure. She removed her jewelry and let her hair down. Feeling free of restrictions she took her place at the diving board and dove in.

Swimming below the water, all was quiet and she found herself wanting to stay down there for a little while. Finding one of the plugs in the bottom of the pool, she grasped the rope attached, anchoring herself to the bottom of the pool, allowing herself too look at the roof above, and cleared her mind.

'_Why do I want this, this much?' _Lucy asked herself. It wasn't like there was a rush, she had lots of time left with him. He might just be busy, and here she is over reacting. Natsu wasn't the type of guy to prey on someone's weakness unless it was an enemy. But in this case she felt like she was the one doing in. like she was pushing him when he didn't want to be pushed. She started to feel a little ashamed at that thought.

Lucy shook her head and moved on. She knew she wanted him. Almost desperately, but why? Sure she had really deep feelings for him. But that had happened before. And she hadn't wanted to hug those men, let alone share a bed with them. She was so comfortable with him. Well except when it came to her scars. Deep down she didn't want anyone to see them, let alone touch. It was like if he accepted her it would wash away the grime that she felt coated her skin. That she wouldn't feel so undesirable, so broken.

She didn't know how long she had been down there, floating, but she was enjoying the feeling of peace and quiet it gave her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling as though she had at least figured a few things out. So relaxed, she didn't feel it when the smooth surface of the water broke and something darted towards her. Lucy was forcefully grabbed by the waist and was shooting for the surface. Scared, she opened her mouth to scream and took a large gulp of pool water, the liquid burning her nose.

Lucy broke the surface of the pool and was promptly shoved on to the wooden planks of the pool deck. Immediately she started to cough, trying to get the water out of her lungs, when there was a large hand beating on her back, in an attempt to help her cough the water back up. A few seconds of hacking and water gushed from her lungs. She attempted to slow her breathing and looked to the side trying to figure out who the hell was slapping her on the back.

Muscled legs and yellow board shorts…her brain registered slowly…_ 'WARNING! STRANGE MAN TOUCHING YOU! RUN!' _How ever instead of running she did the one thing she could function enough to do.

Scream! Lucy opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed crawling back from the man not looking at the man. Had she looked she would have seen the handsome face of Laxus. The older mans eyes went wide not knowing what to do. He had thought she was trying to kill herself! He wasn't trying to rape her!

Before the man could defend himself, he was punched forcefully in the face sending him sprawling across the wooden planks.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" a voice roared. Startled Lucy looked to where the blow had come from. Seeing pink hair she needed no further prompting and threw herself into his strong arms. Natsu's arms cam around her, holding her tightly and burying her tightly, and burying his nose in her hair whispering soothing words.

"Shhh…Luce, its ok now. I told you I'll always be here." He told her.

"Man, little late on that don't you think?" Laxus spat standing up and looking at the younger man. Natsu looked at him confused.

"What the fuck were you doing to Lucy?" Natsu snarled at him. Laxus held up both hands trying to assure the dragon slayer he meant no harm.

"Relax, it was _her_ trying to kill her self!" Natsu froze. Lucy's head shot up and she glared at the blond man.

"Like HELL I was!" she snapped at him moving slightly out of Natsu's grasp to pin him with a heated stare.

"Luce, you wouldn't right?" Natsu asked her quietly almost sounding unsure, he couldn't look at her. Lucy swiftly turned her attention back to him and she narrowed her eyes, forgetting all of the progress she had made she remembered all of the hurt and frustration she had placed on him, and felt her self get mad. Swiftly she stood and looked at both men in disbelief.

"Your fucking kidding me right?" she snapped her voice cracking. "I was abused! Not fucking suicidal! I was swimming for God's sake!" She narrowed her focus back to Natsu her anger getting the best of her. "AND YOU! You would know that if you had been around at all! FUCK YOU BOTH!" she screamed steaming mad. Natsu's eyes shot up to her his mouth agape. He hand never heard her curse so much.

"Well that could be arranged, what do you think fire boy?" Laxus joked. Lucy went into orbit. She walked over grabbed her things and approached the tall man. Looking him square in the eye.

"Not if you were the last fleshy member in the fucking world!" she snapped evilly, and suddenly he was soaring through the air the short distance to the pool, landing with a painful sound. Lucy turned and glared one last time, before she stormed out the doors leading to the back of the guild. She was going home, _this _was _bullshit!_

" No matter what I do I'm never getting away from this! To them I will always be broken, _weak_." She ground out to herself.

* With Natsu*

Natsu turned as he heard people rush through the doors. Turning he saw Erza and looked at her, lost.

"What did I do?" he asked bewildered. Erza gave him a hard look.

"I'm not sure. What _did _you do?" she asked looking around nothing that Lucy was missing. "Where's Lucy?" she asked. Natsu flinched and paled.

"She punched me and took off. I thought she was trying to drown herself, so I fished her butt out. No one should go like that." Laxus said hauling himself out of the pool and rubbing his abused jaw.

"Damn but girls got a good punch." He said cracking his neck.

"But when I asked her she said she wasn't and then she got mad at me. When she screamed I thought, well I though that she was in danger." Natsu said shaking his head trying to get a handle on what was going on. Erza shook her head sadly at the boy and looked at Laxus.

"Thank you for looking out for her." Erza said. Laxus just huffed.

"Someone should be." He stated and walked to a lounger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm always looking out for her! She's-" Natsu stopped when Cana glared at him.

"Really Natsu? You have? Do you have any idea how she is feeling right now?" She asked him. Natsu kept quiet not sure how to answer, of if he even should.

"I don't understand." He decided to say very confused.

"Natsu, where have you been the last several weeks?" Erza asked gently already knowing part of the answer but trying to help him draw his own conclusions. Natsu blanched.

"I've been working on something important. You know that." He told her honestly.

"Have you bothered to interact with Lucy at all?" She prodded, and Natsu's brows drew together.

"Well, I've seen her at breakfast. And I keep and eye on her. Happy knows to let me know if something happens!" He protested. Erza groaned inwardly.

"Natsu, do you have any idea how bad she feels right now?" Natsu shook his head, clearly not catching on.

"Did you ever think that your distance from her, may give her the wrong idea? A mixed signal?" Levy tried. The small woman sighed.

"Natsu you kissed her! And she obviously has feelings for you! And then all of a sudden you're avoiding her." Cana said slightly outraged that he really was this dense.

"But I wasn't!" He defended. "At least not completely."

"Man, I used to think you were a bit simple. I'm now positive, you're just fucking stupid!" Laxus said listening to the conversation. Natsu looked at him ready to yell.

"No I don't think you understand." Erza tried, attempting to explain the situation. Laxus shook his head silencing her, and fixed Natsu with a hard stare.

"If she wants you she'll accept you. If she doesn't, heh, well as you have seen she can get the message across. If I was living with a woman like that, I'd have had her already. There would be no question if I cared about her. She wouldn't have to worry, because I would prove it to her each and every day." Laxus snapped, making Natsu flinch.

"But, well, I wanted it to be special. What? You want me all to just take her and get it over with? I care about her more then that! She deserves more then I could ever give her but I want to try." Natsu explained.

"Lu-chan feels like you've rejected her." Levy told him softly. Natsu felt a large lump settle in his throat, and the dragon inside of him was howling in fury, blaming himself for hurting her.

"I would never." Was all he could get out.

"Um, I don't think she knows that. Jeeze, did you hear anything I just said to you?" Laxus said exasperated. It was silent for a minute. And then it clicked.

"SHIT!" Natsu screamed and swiftly he stood up and took off after her, hoping he hadn't pushed her away for good.

It dawned on him as he was running that he could have said something, anything and still did what he needed to do. He was using the time while he worked on his little project until he could get the right words out. It wasn't like he was avoiding her, but he had accepted that until all of his plans were completed, that he could hardly control him self he wanted her so bad. He had allowed himself to sleep next to her and even that had been hard.

To say he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep was an understatement. He wasn't completely complaining, except that he was positive she was _torturing _ him on purpose.

He cam upon his house quickly and ran inside. "LUCY!" he called, running through the house. He stopped at the bathroom following his nose to where here scent was the strongest. He heard her hiss in pain and tried to go in but found the door locked.

"Luce?" he tried the door again. He got no answer other then a quiet sob. It was like a knife to his heart, reminding him the pain he had caused her.

"Lucy please? Let me in." he pleaded. She whimpered, and then she moved. He heard the door unlock and saw the handle turn. Soon he was looking at the top of the disheveled blond head of his best friend. She wouldn't look at him but she stood there trembling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cornered you like that. There is no excuse for how childish I'm being. I've already turned your life upside down, and I've been doing it for a very long time. And to make it worse I know I've been pushing your buttons, ones you don't want pushed." She said in a broken voice. "I knew better, I should have just let it go." She whispered. Natsu's eyes opened wide. She wrapped her arms around her waist hiding herself from him. He couldn't believe it. She really _did _feel like he had rejected her.

Suddenly he couldn't think anymore, he couldn't speak. He pushed the door open, spun her around and pushed her against the wall. He pushed his nose in to her neck where he could feel her pulse throbbing. He slowly ran his canine across it making her shiver in his grasp.

"Natsu, please! Don't do this. Its okay I understand." She said pushing him away her small hands on his chest. Natsu leaned in more making her gasp.

"So it's true then? You really think that I don't want you?" He asked her.

"Please don't do this! We don't need to talk about it. I don't need to know okay? You have your reasons. Lets just forget- "

Natsu cut her off with a growl pressing his hips to her pushing her firmly to the wall, and pulled his head back to look at her, onyx-meeting honey brown. He let out a ragged breath.

"You have no idea how hard this has been. How much I need to take you. Luce I'm not that great with books, words, and most things that involve thinking. I do things my own way. But if I had known…Dammit! I want you so bad I can't breath when I'm around you." He saw her eyes widen.

"Then why?" she asked quietly.

"Because Luce, your not a piece of meat to me. You're my best friend and I would never, could never, do that to you. I wanted to have the right words, I wanted to find a way to help you see. But I'm not done yet. And I still need a little more time." Lucy shook her head smiling.

"Silly, you don't have to do anything. With you I'm home for the first time since my mom was alive. I wouldn't trade that for anything." She told him. He shook his head.

"I _do_ though Luce. I have a lot to do. I have to heal you. And make you understand things. I have to show you that your not the monster you think you are. In some ways I wasn't sure what that meant. But not long ago I realized it. Actions are what made you sad Lucy. Actions and terrible words. I'm good with actions. I'm just not so great with words. And I don't always think things through as I should. But I know this is the right way. I know it in here…" he said pressing her hand over his heart tightly. "That I both want and need to do this for you!" he finished firmly.

Lucy looked at him. Awe filled her eyes as she finally understood. She shook her head to straighten her thoughts. She smiled at him her most beautiful smile.

"Then what do you say we make a compromise. I promise to trust in you, believe in you and wait for you…under one condition." She told him her eyes stubborn. He nodded.

"You have to kiss me, and _never_ let me go." She said quietly. Natsu gave her a devilish smile, passion burning in his eyes.

"That I know I can do!" he told her serious while grasping her hips. He pulled her closer pressing her harder to the wall behind her. He leaned in an breathed out a shuddering breath. Swiftly he captured her lips, drinking in her moan of satisfaction, returning it with a growl of his own. His tongue swept in her mouth searing fire into her very being as he explored the sweet depths with in. Her taste was intoxicating, her pants and moans like fuel for his fire, and he relished the power he felt with in her, the strength, and the life.

Her hands pulled at his hair, kissing him near savagely, as she took control and he felt as though she would swallow his soul into her silky mouth. His hands trailed up her torso sliding behind her head and entangling his fingers into her beautiful golden strands, locking her tightly to him. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

The moment he felt her core press against him he knew he had to pull away. He knew he had to stop, though every part of him wanted to keep going, to just give in and take her. But this was not the right time. He had plans. He had sworn to himself tat he would make her understand just how perfect to him she was. Just how valuable. He had decided that she would be his, and his alone. He was just waiting for the right moment, the right words. And it would happen he knew. But only when they were both ready.

With a groan of regret he pulled away and looked at her, his eyes still on fire. He smirked at the swollen mauve of her lips.

"I'm glad we can come to an understanding Luce." He said his lips pulling into a fanged grin. She buried her face into his chest and whispered raggedly.

"You had better keep your promise dragon boy. Or you may not at first like the plans I have for you if you make me wait too long." She told him in a husky voice that made his insides whine.

"Gods that sounds tempting." He shuddered.

"Goddess, but close enough." She told him playfully. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. Giving him a look of utter happiness she smiled.

"Well I should get back. I promised to go swimming with everyone. Are you busy right now?" She asked.

"Well actually I have a few things yet that I need to do today." He explained. He couldn't help but notice how her smile dimmed at that.

"How about you make dinner and I'll be here to eat with you. Just you, me and Happy. Sound good?" he asked her. Her beautiful smile shined again and she nodded happily.

He realized at that moment that with all of his good intentions, they wouldn't mean anything if he didn't make time for her. Show her all of the ways that he cared. He vowed to make sure that she was reminded every day of the promise that he had made to her, to that her faith in him would not waver.

* Back at the Pool *

Lucy arrived back at the pool with a pep in her step. When she walked in she found Laxus laying on a lounger by the pool his head phones blaring. Deciding to just get it over with she walked up to him.

When she got near he opened one of his eyes lazily, and smirked. With one large hand he removed one side of the head set off his ear.

"Something I can do for you?" He asked. Lucy took a deep breath and bowed, nearly startling the man off his chair in surprise.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. I should not have hit you when were only trying to help me." She said sincerely. She was startled when he started to chuckle.

"Hey don't laugh at someone when they apologize to you!" Lucy snapped at him. Laxus stopped laughing and gave her a look that made her nervous.

"Mark my words woman. If that dragon boy don't claim you, I'm taking you for myself." He promised, standing and looking down at her from two feet away. Lucy gave him a saucy look and chuckled.

"Sorry lightning boy, but you can't _handle _this." With that she turned and walked away leaving him gap mouthed and drooling a little.

"She's right my boy! Lucy is the kind of girl who would chew you up and spit you out if she didn't want your attentions." Makarov said patting his grandson on the arm.

"Well there is that and the fact that Natsu would shove his fist so far up your ass he could set you on fire form the inside out if he even knew you were _looking _at her that way." Gray said from behind the man. Laxus wiped his mouth and grinned at the man.

"Mmm…but I love a challenge!" Laxus said cockily.

"Not _that _kind of challenge man, eve I know better." The three men jumped at the sound of the Lion's voice. "Plus, her spirits wouldn't let that happen. Seems even Aquarius has become fond of the fireball. And trust me, you don't want to know what will happen if you piss her off. Your magic would be useless." Loke told him having come to the guild to check on everyone when he had over heard the conversation. He may with that he were in Natsu's shoes right now. But he'd be dammed if anyone else got a shot at her. He shook his head looking at his small master.

"Damn but it's fun to watch her walk away, isn't it?" He commented making the two older men laugh. Gray shook his head in pity for his small friend. She was just going to have to endure it a little longer. After that, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who she belonged too. Natsu would see to that.

"You guys are hopeless! Fucking perverts!" Gray commented turning to walk away.

"Hey Gray?" Loke called. Gray turned around to look at him.

"Where's your pants?" he sniggered, this caused an eruption of laughter form all around and gray started running around the pool looking for the missing garment. Juvia stopped him her face a dark red, and handed him the garment.

"Yup still the biggest pervert of them all." Laxus said grinning.


	13. The true sickness

Chapter 13

The true sickness

It had been four weeks since that day at the pool, the day of their promise. Natsu had worked tirelessly on getting everything completed. And during that time he had done a lot of thinking, which was not normal for the salmon haired teen but for this it was necessary. Freed had revealed that Lisanna had been magically brain washed when she came to she had a message for the member's of the Fairy Tail guild.

_ "What do you remember Lisanna?" Mira asked calmly. Lisanna bit her lip and looked at Makarov. _

_ "He's watching. He wanted us to know that he could see everything that we do. He says he has the power to see what we want most, and also to take it away. He...he wants to take us away from Lucy. Specifically he wants to take Natsu away from Lucy. He said that she would understand, and that only she could stop this from happening." Lisanna said in a weak voice. Makarov sucked in a harsh breath and looked at the boy standing near by. _

_ "Master. With all due respect, do you think it is wise to tell Lucy? This might break her again." Erza said in worry for her friend. _

_ "I think, we should leave that to Natsu. It is after all his prophecy." Lisanna said quietly. They all knew what she was doing. She was trying to force him to make a choice. One between being honest, and protecting her. _

_ "Well Natsu? What do you think, she is after all your partner." Makarov asked him. Natsu thought about it for a moment, his eyes drawn to the floor and his brows crunched together. Finally he looked up, a large grin on his face. _

_ "Who says I can't do both." Natsu said looking at his childhood friend. She gasped, she had no idea he would even understand. She was surprised that this saddened her a little. _

_ "If this is my choice I want to think about it more. I get why this is important. This will only prove to Luce fears are real, that bastard will keep his promise. He is playing mind games with her, and I want to laugh because I know even if you guys don't, that he won't win. She is not a kid anymore. She isn't alone anymore. And I figure this guild is really good at breaking shit, so we have a lot of experience fixing them." Natsu told them. Erza smiled at him with pride. Makarov cleared his throat._

_ "That's true Natsu. But Lucy is not an object she is a person. Even if she were, there is only so many times you can break a piece of wood before you can't mend it again." He told him. Natsu found himself giving them a huge smile. _

_ "Ya know it's a good thing I'm her partner. Cause I know her the best. And two of the things I like about her most are her stubbornness, and her ability to take what ever comes her way and change with it, with out letting it destroy her. Which means if you keep breaking the stick, you can turn it in to paper." Natsu said with an overwhelming amount of fondness in his voice._

_ "She's pretty simple to understand, when you pay enough attention." He added. Makarov nodded already knowing this about his adoptive daughter. _

_ "So do you know how your going to help her with that my boy? You had better think about it because I would hate to see her rush into anything." _

_ "Nah, but I'll think of something." He said. _

_ "Man now I know we're in trouble. The health of Lucy's mind is in the hands of this idiot." Gray said grinning._

_ "With that settled Master I think we need to get together and discuss where to go from here. We don't have time to waste. I am concerned that the more we wait to take action, the more he is going to send our way. And she may be able to bounce back from it, but for how long? I don't want to make her suffer any longer then she needs too." Erza stated calmly. Makarov nodded. _

_ "I agree. I believe I will send for our allies. I think its time we put our heads together." He told her with a cheeky grin. "I think that means we will need to plan for a party my dear." He told Mira, who nodded happily. Natsu's eyes got wide. _

_ "Hey, I just remembered, Lucy's birthday is next week. We need to do something for her!" Natsu said patting him self on the back. _

_ "Seriously where is Natsu? You are NOT him." Erza said looking at the teen her face straight. _

_ "Hey it was just a thought. I think she should get a send off before we go into this. Show her how much we all care about her. It always helped me when I had trouble getting through a hard battle." Natsu huffed. _

_ "Ooo...Let me help Mira-ne please?" Lisanna asked. Natsu knew it was because she wanted to start making up for the hurt that she had caused her friend. Mira nodded happily. _

_ "Ne, Natsu? Could you please tell Lucy something for me?" When he nodded she continued. "Tell her I don't blame her for what happened to me. And... that I am there for her. But that I understand if she can't forgive me." Lisanna asked a dull light in her eyes. Natsu knew that Lisanna was a kind soul, to hurt on of her family intentionally was unforgivable able. He could hardly imagine how she felt knowing that she had been forced to do so, while watching locked in the back of her own mind, un able to stop the words that came out of her mouth. _

_ Natsu nodded at her. _

_ A little while later the meeting ended on a good note, with the promise of a celebration before this battle, hanging in the air. As they were leaving Natsu was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder holding him back until he was the last to leave. _

_ "What your doing, you've got guts kid. But even so I want you to know something. When something is broken, over and over as Blondie was, they eventually snap. The pressure becomes too much and they fight back not wanting to feel the pain. Most people can't make it, after snapping more then a couple of times. By all rights she should be insane with all she has had to put up with. But instead of breaking, letting it consume her she decided to change, to make herself stronger, each time learning more. That makes her a very complicated creature. But I'm glad to see your taking this seriously. I just thought I you should know that after a while that object or person needs help. Paper doesn't make it self you know? It takes skilled craftsman to run the machines and to harvest the pulp. Each one, working together. She's got that here. Your only job in life as her mate is to make sure that she knows that. Every day with out fail. Got it?" Gajeel said. He had remained oddly silent during the discussion, choosing not to involve myself until needed. It dawned on Natsu that Gajeel would know how do deal with this situation. He had after all helped Juvia; she was a little weird, and mildly obsessive, but for the most part no worse for the wear. _

_ "Thanks. But she's not my mate." Natsu told him slowly. _

_ "Keh, yet." Was all the older man said before he walked past Natsu and into the main part of the guild. _

Natsu had been thinking about it. He had taken every word to heart. The bit about his mate was a little unsettling. He didn't know what all that involved. And he didn't want her to get caught up in something else that was complicated. But after a while of thinking on it, he started to realize there was more benefits to her being his mate that if they just married the normal way.

Yes, he had been thinking about it a lot. He couldn't think of any other reason for the feelings he had for her, other then the obvious ones. He wanted to smack himself for making this harder on himself and not seeing it before now. He knew she wasn't quite ready but he knew he would wait. He would wait an eternity. His beast and his heart decided for him the day he met her. Nothing, he realized had changed that.

He heaved a large sigh and looked at the packages neatly wrapped all around him. He had been working on these for a while now. He had gotten help form members of the guild in some area's and even more help from Levy with the rest as the small blue haired women knew his partner as well as he did, except she was smart!

They had decided to go all out for her birthday. They combined it with the party they were throwing when the other guilds showed up. But Natsu knew that before Lucy found out that Lisanna was roaming around and had even planned her party, he needed to tell her what he knew. And he had figured out the perfect way to do it. He was going to tell her in the most blunt way possible.

He had decided that he risked making her feel weak if he tried to sugar coat the situation. And she wouldn't appreciate getting special treatment. He would tell her, pull off the Band-Aid swiftly, and add the painkiller after. In this case the painkiller was Lisanna's message and her part in the birthday party they were throwing. They had put a lot of time into the preparations, almost feeling like they had something to prove to the other two guilds coming to see their home.

But none had been working as hard as Lisanna. She was pushing everyone, making sure everything was perfect, and threatening anyone who would tell their dear celestial mage of the party. It was to be a surprise, and he would never forget seeing the small takeover mage put Gajeel in a headlock for even hinting at it to the blond. The whole guild had been roaring in laughter as she bitched him out for eating the screws to the stage.

Gajeel thankfully got the message and played along. With the threat of Mira breathing down his neck he was going to behave himself. Lisanna may not scare him, but that demon did. He had learned a while ago that what little sister wanted she got.

"Yo." a voice startled him from behind. Natsu turned and looked at the mage who had interrupted him. Gray was holding a large paper wrapped package, and had what looked to be a small wrapped up tapestry on his back. Next to him was Loke holding an equally large paper wrapped package.

"We managed to get everything you asked for." Gray said. Natsu stood and walked over to them setting his current tools down.

"Did you have to go to too much trouble to get these?" He asked taking the first package and sat down with it so he could take a look inside.

"No, not at all. Actually people co-operated really well." Gray told him walking to take a look at what Natsu had been working on. "This is really nice work man." He commented as he eyed the room around him. Natsu lifted his head from examining the contents of the packages that had been set down next to him.

Loke took a seat on the stepladder nearby and looked at the teen sitting on the floor.

"Thanks. I guess all those years of fixing the guild have really paid off. Though I can't believe that it's almost finished." Natsu said looking at his work fondly. Loke smiled. This had become such an important thing to him and Loke found him-self proud that he had gotten to watch him grow and mature the way he so obviously had.

Everyone had given their contributions to the project each leaving a card with their gift. But what was more was that Natsu wasn't finished yet. He had even taken the time to purchase some really well thought out gifts. Natsu had worked every day until its end and it was paying of.

"So what will you do when you're done with it?" Gray asked curious if there had been a plan further thought out after the completion of his hard work. Natsu looked at the men in the room, a dangerous grin on his face.

"I'm going to claim what's mine, and make sure she never forgets where she belongs." Natsu said.

*At the Guild*

Lucy sneezed making her forget what she had been about to say as gooseflesh made its way up her spine.

"Lu-chan? You alright?" Levy asked from across from the blond. Lucy looked at Levy and smiled.

"Yeah sure. Just got a chill all of a sudden. So where is everyone?" Lucy asked confused at the serious lack of people in the Guild. Levy smiled at her and looked at Juvia.

"Master Makarov asked a few of the teams to go out and get a few things for the guild." Juvia answered smoothly. Levy let out a breath. Juvia was definitely better at this stuff then she was. Lucy had come close several times to figuring out what was going on but they had had little trouble turning her attention to other things. Before Levy could turn the subject to something else Lucy asked,

"Again? People have been gone all month. It's like the master lifted the ban on missions or something. Are you guys sure there is nothing going on that I should know about?" Lucy looked at Levy and Juvia calmly. She noticed Juvia fidget and Levy simply bit her lip a little.

"Well um, you see Lu-chan..." Levy trailed off. This wasn't going to work. The look on her face was enough to prove that. Levy searched the guildhall desperately hoping to find something that would distract the girl. Then she spotted it. Saying a silent apology to her victims she looked at Lucy quickly devising a plan.

"Well you see Lu-chan, Gajeel asked me a question the other day. And I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask you. But I should I guess." Levy started, looking at the iron dragon slayer out of the corner of her eye, when she noticed that he was looking, waiting to find out exactly what he had asked her. Lucy put her hand on Levy's giving her a sincere smile, mistaking her hesitation for nervousness.

"You can ask me anything Levy, you know that." Lucy told her friend. Levy took a big breath and looked at Juvia, who knew where this was going.

"Well he had mentioned that your normal fighting style only involved two opponents and was thinking about how well your style would work with a partner against more then one opponent." Levy rushed out. Instantly Lucy's eyes went wide, and started to sparkle.

"Well I've never done it before but it would be worth a try. It would make more sense to have two other people to partner with.

"Hmmm..but that wouldn't be fair if we teamed against just Gajeel." Lucy said putting her finger on her chin thinking. Levy looked at Gajeel and smiled her eyes screaming 'HELP!'. A second later Gajeel stood with a sigh and walked over to the napping Laxus.

"Oi. We need to distract Bunny Girl." He said quietly knowing the other man could hear him.

"How is that my problem? Sounds like your little book worm already has a plan." Laxus said not opening his eyes as he re-crossed his legs.

Gajeel smirked. "I'm going to look forward to telling the devil woman why Blondie found out about her little surprise." He said turning and starting to walk away. A large hand grasped his wrist before he could take more then a few steps.

"Wait, whoa...uh...DAMMIT!" Laxus stood. "You'd really do that wouldn't you?" He asked as a last ditch effort to not have to do this. Everyone knew better then to piss Mira off when you were anywhere near the vicinity. When Gajeel said nothing and just stood there looking at him Laxus gulped.

"Who are you more scared of Lucy or Mira?" Laxus asked walking passed the man and heading to the girls table.

"This is Fairy Tail, most of them scare me." Gajeel admitted very quietly. Laxus laughed.

"Yeah, it started with my mom, went down hill from there. Something akin to Erza and Mira Jane having a baby." He joked and chuckled quietly when Gajeel stiffened and then shuddered.

"Hey you two! We were just coming to find you!" Lucy said catching the two men walking in their direction. Laxus stopped and smirked at the girl,

"So you finally decided to take me up on my offer then?" He teased. Gajeel used one of the iron studs on his knuckle and poked the man none to gently in the back, a clear signal of 'watch it!'

Lucy frowned and walked around the table coming to stand in front to the man. She crossed her arm behind your back and leaned in looking at him with a straight face, she used her other hand to grab the front of his shirt and gently pulled him down to her level. Gajeel smirked; he could feel the anger welling in her. Laxus only grinned wider. 'Moron' Levy, Juvia and Gajeel thought at the same time.

Lucy leaned forward until her mouth was right by his ear.

"Sorry big guy, but your too tall to ride this ride." Lucy told him as though she was talking to a child. 'And you control an element I have a strict aversion to.' she added in her head. She smiled wide at the chuckles and giggles from her friends and stood and winked at him.

Laxus slaps his hand over his face with his eyes closed and mumbles;

"Never in my life have I wanted to be short, now I am seriously considering it." Gajeel herd and howled with laughter. He had been right Lucy now had some serious spice that she had been lacking before.

"Actually I was hoping to ask the two of you for a little help with an experiment that we are going try." Lucy asked sweetly. Laxus gave her a strange look.

"What kind of an experiment?" he asked, suspicious.

"A sparing match. Us three against you two." She replied. Laxus' eyes went wide and he looked at Gajeel, his expression screaming 'Really!?' he looked back at Lucy and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked. Lucy scoffed.

"What, you scared?" Lucy asked.

'No I just don't feel like being burned alive!' Laxus groaning inwardly.

"No, of course not I just wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours. I have a policy against hitting girls." Laxus said smugly. Lucy smirked.

"Wow, I'm really glad I don't or this plan wouldn't work at all." She said evenly.

"Yeah so...Oi! You trying to pick a fight?" he asked. All three girls looked at him incredulously.

"Moron." Gajeel sneered fighting back a grin. Laxus shook his head frustrated. "No, I just don't want to die by fire today thanks." Laxus said under his breath.

"Alright whatever." He huffed.

"SWEET!" Lucy cheered, she turned to the girls and gave them quick instructions. And soon they were standing in the field outside the guild, they had been using that for a lot of the training that they did. When they stopped Lucy turned to the guys.

"Go out into the trees, find a good spot." She instructed. Gajeel looked at her, this might be fun.

"Why into the tree's Lu-chan." Levy asked a little confused. Lucy smiled.

"Obstacles." She stated simply. She shooed her hand at Gajeel and Laxus then turned back to Juvia and Levy.

"Okay. Lets see. I've never done this before so I think we need to come up with a plan." Lucy told them.

Levy nodded and pulled out a large leather book, slipping her glasses down her little nose, her face determined.

"Alright!"

The girls put their heads together and twenty minutes later they were standing at the outer edges of the tree line spaced about thirty feet apart. Juvia had scouted the area and had found the boys together in a wooded clearing not to far away.

Lucy clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Should have split up guys. This will be too easy." Lucy said with a sadistic kind of smirk.

Over the last few weeks she had gotten really good at using her Mesmier power. Seeing the grid of magical energy like a tiny weave around everything everywhere, had once again become second nature. Her reflexes had improved to the point where she could almost beat Erza again. And on the few occasions that she had fought Natsu (Lucy was positive he was avoiding that part of the day because he kept turning up missing.) and Gray (who now completely refused.) she had been able to beat them too. Though even Juvia was concerned that the boys were going easy on her.

Laxus and Gajeel wouldn't be so nice and Lucy was looking forward to an opponent that was not Erza, who would take her seriously. It wasn't like she didn't think Natsu and Gray took her seriously, but they were definitely holding back which kind of bothered her. How was she supposed to get stronger if they kept holding back?

Quickly, on Lucy's signal the girls darted into the trees each trailing a long scarf, each one a different color. Juvia and Levy knew the basic steps having watched Lucy do this several times. Instead of the spiral trap she normally would use though these would include the area around them too. Lucy had attached a strand of energy to each scarf, since Juvia and Levy had not been taught to see them. (Lucy had pondered the idea before, and her mother had once told her it was possible, but she had not gotten around to figuring out a way to do it.)

Juvia took to the trees, spinning and weaving heading to the clearing that she had found previously. Levy took to the ground in one direction going out and around to the left, and Lucy took the other way. Each one made sure to spiral around about every other tree that they found creating a net like line, all three headed to circle around the clearing. Lucy had instructed them carefully to make sure that they knew how the intimidation process worked. Initially this would not really be an attack only a safe guard. It was what Lucy's mom had called an elemental circle.

Looking out from the clearing all Laxus and Gajeel could see were snippets of the girls bobbing and weaving around the circle of trees and no emerging, they were a little confused as to why they seemed to be dragging a tail of different colors.

From above, there was a trill that sounded almost like a bird. Almost. Gajeel looked up expecting an attack and instead the next thing they knew the girls were running around them in a tight circle. Each one of the scarves they had seemed to be touching, creating a solid circle.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Laxus asked confused. The mage could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, goose bumps starting to show on his arms. Gajeel put his nose in the air smelling the distinct smell of magic, and it seemed the more they went around them the more the smell grew.

"Shit! It smells like they are powering up." Gajeel said confused. But neither mage was sure how to initiate an attack for this, neither one wanting to take the first attack. Instead they stood there watching the girls as best they could. Lucy started to giggle.

"Come on boys...You're not going to try anything at all?" She teased. Gajeel couldn't help but growl.

"Same could be said for you. You're just running in circles." Laxus shot back smugly. Gajeel shook his head at the younger man. And he thought Natsu was stupid. He knew he was right to be suspicious when the girls finally stopped. Each one was equally spaced around them. Juvia and Levy handed their scarves to Lucy, who held them all in one hand the ends braced between her middle fingers.

"Well if you put it like that." Levy said.

"Juvia thinks you should have found different places to hide. This was too easy." Juvia said in a bored tone. Lucy chuckled darkly. In a low husky voice Lucy said what sounded like three words in a language they didn't understand, but they sounded a lot like a command and before the men could process what was happening Lucy flicked her wrist catching the other end of the scarf with her other hand, then put her arms up, and spun. Really fast.

The two men found themselves spinning with her, only around each other. Just as suddenly Lucy stopped. Her arms still in the air she looked at the other girls and smiled.

"What the hell is this!" Laxus screamed hovering a few feet above the ground unable to move.

"This is the control circle. For a limited time I am able to completely control your body's outer movement in the atmosphere. I can't control your muscles or you major movements, but I can twirl you like this;" Lucy demonstrated. "And move you like this;" She showed them again. "And I can hold you still and let the girls attack you like this." She finished holding them still again. Levy shot an attack at Laxus and Juvia followed suit, while Lucy stood still and watched in amusement. When the girls finished they switched and repeated.

Laxus, getting frustrated, called on his electricity and let it loose around his body. Lighting bolts danced around him.

"This is crap! You're just holding us and beating us up!" Laxus said in what sounded like an angry whine. All three girls laughed and Laxus growled.

"Oi! Shut up! Don't be a whiney little bitch or I'm going to switch teams. Use your head stupid! She said it only lasts for a limited time so she can't torture us for ever." Gajeel snapped at the other man. Laxus turned to yell at him and found his mouth full of water. And suddenly there was pain. Juvia seeing that his lighting was getting out of control had decided to put him in a water lock. Laxus got mad and tried to send a spark at her and instead shocked the shit out of him self.

This was bullshit! Laxus was festering inside. Lucy had started to spin him around with Gajeel, both in water locks, when she pulled her hands apart and then snapped them together their water locks merged and they were frying together.

It wasn't much longer before Lucy's fun was over and they found themselves in heaps on the ground coughing and sputtering.

"Oh well times up. I guess it's time to really play." Lucy said to the girls. They of course knew the plan and the two girls zipped out of the clearing, leaving Lucy standing there with the two men. Her celestial whip was out and she was holding a key in her hand.

Laxus and Gajeel stood to their feet and looked around. They had been surprised but they were alert now, if only a little uneasy at the mildly sadistic look on the small blonde's face.

"This shit makes you hot huh?" Laxus said goading. He gulped when her expression turned to one of excitement.

"To bad you won't ever get to find out." She laughed.

Before either of them saw what was happening something collided with the backs of their heads causing the two dragon slayers eyes to spin around. A small trail of drool went down the side of Laxus' chin as his mouth hung open. Gajeel stood up quickly, irritated. He spun around looking for the offending projectile. He was able to quickly deduce who had been the cause as he spied a red object a few feet away, the rock like object formed the unmistakable word: Brick.

"Oi! What the fuck!?" Laxus hollered.

* SNAP! SNAP! * both men jumped with yelps of pain as the tip of Lucy's whip both landed searing strikes on each man's rounded butt cheek. Gajeel roared, "WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!"

Both men spun around and faced the blond who was grinning like an idiot, playfully spinning the whip's handle around in her hand.

"Tsk, never take your eyes off your opponent!" She said in a singsong tone. Laxus paled.

"But you're all our opponents!" he said back like it was obvious. She raised her finger to her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm really sorry but I can't think of a reason that that would be my problem." She said innocently. Gajeel decided to stop messing around and launched himself at the blond, who smiled brightly at him and twisted her key, his eyes widened a fraction as he realized that Juvia's watery body stood next to Lucy, her body rippling as Lucy plunged the tip of the key into her belly.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" In a flash of light the buxom blue haired mermaid floated from a trail of water connected to Juvia.

"I'll tell you all about this morning if you give these guys a cold shower." Lucy said quickly to the woman. Aquarius smirked evilly and brought up her vase she gathered water into it careful not to use too much and waited until the last minute, she swung it down with a loud yell. Gajeel and Laxus had a momentary chance to gulp in a bit of air before they were floundering backwards.

Quickly the mermaid leaned down to Lucy.

"Okay now spill." She said excited. The mage's love life had become a huge bit of entertainment for the woman.

Lucy leaned into the woman's ear, quickly whispering something that made the other woman's face blush. With a start she sat straight up again, her eyes wide.

"Really!?" She asked incredulous. At Lucy's nod Aquarius snickered. "Good to know." She said and with a flash she was gone. Juvia grinned.

"Do you think they will get over themselves and actually attack us?" Lucy asked the other girl.

"Juvia thinks that the water was a good wake up." She responded smugly proud of their teamwork. Lucy and her had sparred enough that they were well aware of what they were capable of together. They had yet to try it. But from the looks of things it would work out rather well. Levy could be seen creeping behind the foliage but because of her size she was perfect to distract. The little script mage was busy making landmine like objects, scribbling furiously, her face drawn in an eerie combination of concentration and elation.

All three girls knew that if they let up for even a second, underestimated them at all, and they would lose. None of them felt like doing that, and if they did lose they were not going out with out a bang.

They didn't get long before there was a telltale rumbling and suddenly Lucy was gracefully dodging the iron rods that were being launched at them. Lucy felt a bit of envy as she saw the water mage absorbing the hits. Lucy didn't have time to ponder if that was genetic as there was a sharp shock to her rear.

"ACK! HEY!" She sputtered. Not taking time to look, already knowing whom it was, she focused on the onslaught of attacks coming her way. Gajeel was smirking, his brow's pulled together, as every piercing in his body was lunching themselves at

her, forming the long iron poles, while his arms crossed comfortably across his massive chest.

He had caught her several times with the littler ones in his eyebrows, and she was starting to feel fatigue pull at her. She vaguely realized that Natsu had been holding back on her, because Gajeel obviously wasn't. Mildly miffed her eyes whirred, looking for her opening. Her waiting paid off as she noticed him use his fist. Thanking her luck she took the chance to dodge the iron pillar, and leapt high, landing neatly onto it. Immediately she leapt up as he launched the second fist, landing as she had before. She used the appendage as a launch board and sprung above his head. She pulled back her whip and with a flick of her wrist she nailed him right on the tip of his nose.

She whooped when she got the desired effect, and landed. Gajeel stopped his attacks abruptly in favor of holding his nose, his eyes watering and he suddenly wished she had just punched him instead. He spun, taking a deep breath, he let out his dragon's roar, but just as before it had no effect, she twisted and spun using the provided magic to send her at him, spiraling tightly toward him. When she was close enough she lifted her leg smoothly. There was a flash of pale skin and then another as she brought her foot up and kicked him with the momentum she had gathered, and scissor her other leg up in a ballet-like move and kicked him again. Her skirt flared and it looked as though a flower had kicked Gajeel. Lucy leaped to the side, pushing off of his face and landed a few feet away slowing her spiral and standing at the ready, panting slightly. This was taking a bigger toll on her then she thought it would. Levy and Juvia pounced, each sending an attack at the man giving Lucy a breather.

Lucy heard the faint crackle of electricity before she yelped in pain as a fist collided with her shoulder reminding her she had forgotten one of her opponents, again. Spinning, Lucy hissed in pain, her eyes landing on the smug face of Laxus as he crackled in frustration.

"I hate to tell you this but I really don't like you right now." Lucy hissed rolling her shoulder smelling the faint noxious smell of burning flesh. She clapped her hands together and chanted quickly; she withdrew her glaive and readied herself.

"Ooo...but I'm learning to love your reactions." Before Lucy could respond he disappeared and was standing in front of her. His hand raised and swiftly he flicked his fingers sending little shocks along the front of her body. Instead of pain, Lucy screamed in outrage.

The familiar feeling had had the adverse effect, and had managed to send the girl into a blind rage. She swooped low and kicked at his feet, he leapt out of the way, surprised at the look on the normally pretty girl's face. Suddenly Lucy was a flash of cloth and color as she screamed her rage.

The others stopped in their battle surprised at the feral sound. Levy caught a glance at her friend's face and gasped. She clutched Juvia's arm and pointed. Lucy's eyes had gone a dangerous shade of violet and she was practically growling.

"Gajeel you need to stop her!" Levy cried, alarmed, her brain working quickly to deduce the reason behind her friend's sudden rage.

"Pfft, he'll be fine." He said, calm, even if he was feeling a bit concerned.

"No, you don't understand. Originally Mesmier magic was practiced to fatally harm or kill men. Women oppressed by their husbands in high society used it. The malice the power can hold is immense. The fact that he is a man is a huge problem." Levy explained quickly looking over her notes.

"It normally has no effect on her when she is control. But with the shocks that he keeps sending at her...Gajeel I think she's.." Levy trailed off, nibbling her lip, worried.

"She is reliving what happened and this time she isn't helpless. That's not Laxus she's fighting. Not in her mind. In her mind she is fighting her Uncle." Levy finished.

Gajeel looked at the blond again and with a smell to the air and focusing his hearing he was able to pick up just how serious this was about to become. Laxus had been holding up well until a little bit ago when Lucy started using the blade to cut the man instead of hitting him with the staff and cap. Gajeel thought back on the other sparring matches he had seen her in and realized she never used the blade it, self until now.

Laxus thankfully had not shocked her again, and instead was trying to dodge as he was cut from many different angles.

"I don't think me getting in the way is gonna stop her. She is pissed the fuck off. Someone needs to get Pinky over here before she kills him." Gajeel said pulling up his sleeves. "I'll try to help keep her at bay but you guys had better go quickly." He told them. Juvia nodded and stood next to him.

"Juvia will help too. Water lock should stop her for a little while. Longer if you can get a hold of her." She told him. He nodded and looked at Levy.

"Hurry up pipsqueak, got a feeling she won't forgive herself if she actually hurts the idiot." Gajeel said. Levy nodded and took off running.

Gajeel looked at Juvia and they nodded their understanding and rushed in.

***** 15 minutes later *****

Levy's body was going numb, she had been running full speed. Her face was sweating as her hair stuck to it, she was panting heavily and her lungs were burning with exertion. When Natsu's house came into sight she sighed in relief and pushed herself harder. Quickly she burst through the door screaming for the fire dragon slayer, her body unable to move once she made it inside. Natsu came running, Gray and Loke soon behind. Seeing the look on her face Natsu knelt down to check that she was ok.

"Stop! Don't worry about me! Lu-chan!" Levy panted trying to get it out.

"She is having a flash back and is trying to actually kill Laxus. She lost control! We think he shocked her one to many times." She rushed out. Natsu looked at her wide-eyed, Gray paled, and Loke sucked in his breath.

"Gajeel and Juvia are trying to hold her off." She told him. "Gajeel told me to go get you." She finished.

"We need to go. Hurry up!" Loke said leaning over and picking up Levy. Natsu stood and slipped his sandals on.

Soon they took off running, Natsu following Levy's scent and hurdling on ahead of the other three. Even from here he could feel the disturbance.

When they arrived on the scene what they saw made them stop in awe.

Juvia had managed to catch the girl in her water lock, forming it like shackles and holding her down. Lucy was spurting power, allowing it to swirl around her. There were small violet and blue crystals starting to form on her cheekbones and the tips of her hair. Her eyes were void as she was releasing all of her emotion outwardly, their violet depths were completely cold.

Levy gasped. "Fury." She said.

"Yeah, she's pissed!" Gray agreed. Levy shook her head.

"No, not feeling fury, she is using the power of the fury. Its an ability which opens all of her emotional channels and brings out the attack, if she keeps going like this she will use her very life force to kill him and anyone in her way. She's not fighting Laxus anymore." She said

"I don't understand, why did Laxus attacks piss her off so much." Natsu whispered.

"He probably shocked her in places that triggered a flash back. Her uncle loved to use little shock boxes and even a cattle prod at one time. Static electricity pisses her off now." Loke explained his heart wrenching at his masters pain.

Lucy was struggling, throwing herself to one side and then the other. Her screams of rage making goose bumps appear on the spirit's arm.

"Natsu if she uses that attack, even if the others survive, she won't." Levy said with finality. Natsu's eyes widened, he watched as Gajeel tried to keep her blade from returning to her and Juvia was running out of energy fast. This was the fifth water lock she had used to hold the girl.

"Gray can you freeze her?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I think so." Gray said watching in mild horror as Lucy broke free and proceeded to fling herself at Gajeel her teeth bared as she wielded her Atheme like a large dagger. Laxus was kneeling by a large tree panting heavily bleeding from various cuts and a really large one on his forehead.

Upon realizing what had happened Laxus had stopped attacking in favor of defending while he tried to figure out a way out of the fight. It had not worked, and had taken too long for the other two mages to even start to subdue the enraged girl. Laxus promised silently that if he ever got to sleep with her he would never use his normal techniques, she would squeeze his shit right off!

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed trying to get her attention, as he saw the crystals starting to take over her eyelids and down to her lips, her fingers had developed a claw look as the crystals formed there as well. She didn't respond but somewhere inside the part of her that was defending her self heard him.

Lucy was tired. But she couldn't stop. She was exerting more energy then she ever had. The crystals that continued to form were her soul taking shape, turning her body into a weapon. If she were damaged in this state she would die. She knew she had to stop but lacked the ability.

Lucy registered an ice cold feeling stop her from slinging an attack at the iron slayer. Looking down in horror the girl screamed, her legs were frozen anchoring her to the ground. Swiveling her head, her eyes landed on Gray as he stood ready to do it again. She barred her teeth at him, growling menacingly.

"Stay the fuck out of this man." She spat. Gray shivered, this was not a Lucy she wanted to tangle with.

"Oi! Luce! Wake up!" Natsu screamed coming up behind her and locking his arms around hers and then behind her head. Leaning his head close he ignored her struggles and said quietly,

"Come on Luce, its me. You're safe now. Let me help you." He said soothingly. Lucy screamed louder making his ears ring. "Lucy! Dammit snap out of it! It's not HIM he's not here! That's your friend's you're fighting! STOP!" He said loudly. He felt her pause. She turned her head and looked at him. He could see a small bit of brown. He heard his name tumble quietly from her lips. "That's right Luce. It's me. Calm down. Your safe now." He reassured. Lucy seemed to pause for a moment. She took a deep breath and in one powerful scream she threw her head back, her anger rushing out of her.

When she was done she went limp in his arms and he quickly melted the ice around her pulling her close to him.

Levy and the others approached to look down at her. Levy looked her over, concerned.

"She's breathing, but she passed out. And these crystals aren't going away." Natsu said worriedly, smoothing the girl's hair down.

"Come on, we should take her to the guild. I think there are several of us needing some repair." Laxus said.

They arrived at the guild and after Wendy saw to Lucy, making sure she was stable she did her work on the other three. This had obviously been a hard fight and Wendy was starting to become concerned for her friend.

It wasn't that Lucy was invincible. Quite the opposite actually. But there for a little while Gajeel and Laxus had been mildly afraid, seeing whom Lucy would become if her hatred were directed at them. Neither had truly wanted to hurt the other. It was all in the name of training. They had not realized, as Levy and Wendy explained, that there were some fights that should just not happen. Laxus' element was a perfect example of a trigger for the girl.

What they were now having difficulty with was the fact that it seemed the Heart stones, as Levy called them, were not going away. She had explained that they were a physical manifestation of Lucy's soul, they were brought out by the desperation Lucy felt while reliving what happened as a child.

The part that upset them the most was that though there were no signs of any new ones coming out, it was advised that no one touch her. Natsu was having an especially hard time with this.

Natsu couldn't explain the impulse but for the time that she had been asleep he kept feeling this need to touch her. He could not explain the feeling except to call it his instinct. She had been asleep for too long for his taste, a day and a half was too much for him. He had refused to leave her side for the duration, he had left long enough to relieve himself, and the occasional drink down stairs. People had filtered in and out through thru the duration of Lucy's slumber. Each found her suddenly ethereal appearance to be a little unsettling. The three dragon slayers had also noted he scent was intoxicating, and not in a good way. It was filled with fear, anxiety and an intense hatred.

The other guilds were due to arrive that evening and the next day would be the party, they were hoping Lucy woke up before then. Master Makarov had sent for all of the guild members who were able to come back for the party and also for additional orders concerning their current operation.

Natsu resisted the urge to climb into the bed next to the small woman, instead he pushed the cot that had been provided for him next to her bed and laid down. He adjusted himself to his side and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Come on Luce. Fight this please...we have a lot to do, and we can't...I can't do it with out you. Plus I've got a lot to tell you. I've been thinking a lot about things, and I want you to wake up so you can laugh at me when I tell you about it. What are you dreaming about Luce? What's on your mind that is keeping you from me? I just need a sign from you to prove your still fighting, that I haven't lost you." Natsu whispered to the sleeping mage. He had been doing that a lot lately. Talking to her, pleading with her to come back to him. He sighed and closed his eyes making sure to keep his senses alert he adjusted himself to taking a small nap.

*In Lucy's dream's *

This was hell. Lucy was sure of it. She was also positive that she wasn't going to get out anytime soon. All around her she could hear voices. She had been hearing them for a long time now, it was a little while before she could focus on one voice at a time and she shuddered realizing that they were all pleading to be free, begging her to help them.

Occasionally she would hear voice or two that sounded vaguely familiar begging her to come back. What she didn't understand was that she was not aware that she had gone anywhere. The voices had gotten stronger and she felt so tired, the intense pain of a migraine was consuming most of her abilities to function. All she really knew is that she was mad. She could feel the anger swelling and twisting around her body. She had little to no recollection as to what had made her so angry, and was spending time at the moment, using precious energy to figure it out.

"Your giving him what he wants you know?" A voice in her head said clearly. Well it wasn't exactly one voice it seemed like several woven together.

"He's feeding on it." One voice said. Lucy became irritated.

"Who are you talking about and what is he feeding on?" Lucy asked. The voices seemed to be talking to each other deciding on something, their voices a blur that started to cause pain in her head. "Whoever you are, can you please quiet down, your going to make my head explode." There was a shift in the darkness around her and then an image started to form, each c color shifting like a puzzle the light behind them illuminating the figure. Then in a final burst of light Lucy was able to see the image or rather the person, more clearly. Lucy felt her body freeze and her voice failed her for a moment.

"Mom?" Lucy was able to get out as she watched the older blond women walk gracefully forward.

"My dear Lucy. Seeing you like this cause me pain. I'm so sorry, for all of this." Her mother said finally coming with in arms reach.

"Mom, what's going on? Where am I?" Lucy asked. "How are you here?" Lucy wondered.

"Lucy, we don't have much time. You need to calm yourself. You are giving him to much power over you." Her mother told her dismissing the other questions for the moment.

"I can't even figure out why I'm angry. How can I calm down if I don't know what pissed me off? And what does this have to do with where I am? Why don't we have much time?" Lucy asked still confused.

"Your anger comes from the injustice you have suffered. It is consuming you. You didn't let it all go as you should have. Your letting things trigger your responses. You know to keep your power stable you must control your emotions. I'm sorry to say that is why you felt so powerless at the hands of my brother. Lucy I'm so sorry this happened to you." Her mother said softly, a tear trickling down her porcelain skin.

"Mom this isn't your fault. I'll get stronger I promise just please don't blame yourself. But what do you mean he's giving me what he wants?" Lucy asked. Layla smiled sadly .

"In a way this is my fault though sweet heart. there is something you need to know. Something I had hoped none but your father would know of. Your uncle, for a long time was a very good brother. Around the time I was your age however, he started to change. He became overly affectionate toward me. Often I would find him following me through the house, and then I caught him spying me in the bath." Her mother started. She drew a ragged breath.

"He became obsessed after a while. when i became engaged to your father he kind of snapped. He kept screaming at me that I had betrayed him, that I was his. He tried to stop the marriage, he didn't want us to be together because he felt that I already belonged to him. I told your father of his obsession but no one else. When you were born I told your father not to trust him. Though he was convinced that Liam would not harm you he listened to me for a time." her mother explained. Lucy eyes widened in horror.

"But he was your brother, how could he...that's disgusting!" Lucy said fiercely.

"It's the truth dear. Liam is sick, I believe he saw you as me, being that was the age he seemed to develop feelings for me. I believe that he felt that he was punishing me for my supposed betrayal. For this I'm truly sorry, though I didn't know how far he would go...I knew that you would be a target. But you can't do anything as long as you stay here, and your running out of time my dear. Do you honestly think he will wait the full time for you to die? The longer your alive the more he will see ˇ you as proof as his insanity. I can't bare what he is doing, and I will do all I can to help you. But I can't help you if you don't wake up." Her mother said. Lucy looked at her mother confused.

"You mean this is a dream?" Lucy asked. Her mother shook her head.

"You started to lose control, forcing your very being to protect you with your life force. In doing this you have quite literally pushed yourself to the brink of death. Though you are able to get here with out that happening you are currently sitting between the veil of life and death. Some call it purgatory, however it is the means with which we are able to communicate with those of the living." Her mother told her. "You have a very good group of friends. I am happy that you have found a place to belong. I always knew you would not be happy with the life your father wanted you to be apart of. Let them help you Lucy. Because you must stop Liam. He is doing terrible dangerous things. Only you have the power to stop him." Layla said. "But for you to do that you must conquer your fear of him. He can't control you any more then you let him now. So you must fight, you must keep facing your fears until there is none left. Spiritually you have done this, mentally you have not." she explained

"But the ritual..." Lucy said her mother shook her head.

"That was only to bring them to the surface. It was to open the channel to the power you hold inside of you. Liam knew that by breaking you down he could suppress it." Her mother said. Lucy shook her head.

"I don't' understand why would he want to suppress it?" Lucy asked. Before her mother could answer there was another voice in her head. This one was familiar but hard to make out.

"Lucy we don't have much time but I will come to you soon until then think about what I have said. I will do all i can to help you but It seems your friends would like you back now." Layla said a small smile on her face. Lucy was confused.

"What do you mean? Will I get to see you again?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

"I will always be here sweetheart. But there are people amongst the living who love you. They are calling to you." Her mother said again. Lucy focused a bit listening to the strange voice that seemed so insistent.

"Lucy, wake up. You don't have to be scared any more just please wake up." The voice called her. Lucy started to feel light headed, the world around her spinning slightly. With a final smile and a wave of farewell Lucy's mom was gone. Lucy felt herself start to cry and the world around her was constricting, closing in on her making it harder to breath as she listened to the voice that seemed to drown out all of the others. The voice was still pleading. There seemed to be a small light that was forming to her right and she turned to it. Not knowing why she started to walk to it, feeling the impulse too much to fight. As she got closer to the light she could hear another voice. This one stronger then the other one.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered. And she started to run.

*With Natsu *

He had woken with the feeling of being watched. When he opened his eyes he took in his surroundings noting that he was still in the cot beside Lucy. But he noticed, or rather smelled that there were others in the room with them now.

"Natsu thank god your awake." Wendy cried from her position next to him. He looked around the room and noticed that the population of the room had increased to five more. Levy stood on the other side of Lucy, Wendy by him at the head of the bed. He blinked and cocked his head to the side, Hibiki, Erza and Makarov stood around him as well. Makarov had perched on top of a stool at the foot of the bed, and Erza was standing at the door.

Hibiki's position made him suppress a growl. He had taken a position at the head of the bed next to Lucy, he had the finger of one hand placed in the middle of her forehead, the other pressing to his temple, he was glowing slightly and there was a large screen in front of his face.

"OI! I thought we weren't supposed to touch Lucy?" He asked confused.

"He is trying to wake her up Natsu, calm down." Erza said sternly. Natsu looked at her with a slight glare.

"I'm calm. I'm perfectly calm. I went to sleep guarding my partner, and then I woke up surrounded by people, and one of them is touching her. No one is supposed to touch her." He said clearly upset, while the temperature in the room started to rise.

"Natsu." he herd a whisper from the girl next to him. Turning swiftly he leaned down listening closer to her heartbeat. It was still erratic, and there was the residue of anxiety, but she seemed to have calmed considerably. And he realized with relief she seemed to be waking up.

"Luce, hey I'm here! Wake up kay? We've got lots to do!" Natsu said, urging her to wake up for him.

He didn't realize how worried he had been until he saw her eye start to roll around beneath their lids. Hibiki stood back, letting out a sigh he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I did all that I can the rest is up to her. But she should wake shortly." He said. "I don't understand though, how did she get like this?" He asked confused as to why it felt like he had just pulled the girl from the brink of death and a nightmare all at the same time.

"I lost control." a hose whisper said below him. There was a collective gasp and then shouts of joy from the dragon slayer, who was currently paying close attention to not touching the seemingly fragile girl next to him, though that didn't stop him from getting as close to her as he could.

Lucy blinked her eyes trying to focus them. Feeling something scratchy on her face she raised a gentle hand to her face, tracing her fingers gently over the crystals she found there. She grimaced. ˇ

"Almost completely apparently." She said still a little groggy. She tried to replay the events that led to such a display and her eyes flew open completely in shock, she sat up quickly.

"Oh Goddess, Laxus...where is he? Gajeel, Juvia...?" She rushed out looking around the room to see the other bed empty.

"Child, they are fine. Laxus was the worst but even he is healed thanks to Wendy." Makarov said soothingly, gesturing to the anxious girl beside her.

"Lucy, how are you feeling? I'm sorry I healed all I could but I couldn't get those crystals to go away." Wendy said obviously still worried about the girl. Lucy gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine Wendy I promise, just a little thirsty." She said. When everyone but Natsu seemed to relax she looked at him. "Natsu I promise. I'm not going to break or anything." She said easily.

Natsu struggled at first with relief and then with frustration.

"Not going to break? Luce you've been asleep for nearly two full days! I am afraid to even hug you right now because ˇ I don't want to possibly kill you!" He said clearly very upset.

Lucy took a moment to look at him noting his eyes, which were sporting impressive dark circles beneath them, his normally disheveled hair greasy and completely unkempt. His clothes were wrinkled and he seemed to be wearing the same ones she remembered him wearing the day before. She smiled softly at the practically steaming teen and reached over and grabbed his hand, he tried to flinch away as she slowly raised his hands to her face, allowing him to feel the strange crystals that had gathered there.

"Really. I'm okay now. You brought me back. Though I felt Hibiki there," She paused to smile at the ginger haired man, who blushed a little and put his hand to the back of his head a little embarrassed under her stare "But it was you I heard." She finished.

"Lu-chan, are those really Heart stones? The book I read said that no one could touch them but you. And there was nothing in there about how to make them go away." Levy said coming forward ˝. Lucy turned to look at the other occupants of the room her eyes finally resting on the smaller woman.

"Natsu is an exception actually." She said softly.

"Why did it feel like you were going to die, when I was inside your mind?" Hibiki asked pulling up a small screen and he seemed to be putting all of the information gathered in to his computer, carefully avoiding the blonde's eyes.

Lucy sighed and lowered her eyes, bringing her hand still clasping Natsu's tightly, laying them to rest in her lap. Natsu turned his hand twining his fingers with hers careful to avoid the crystals there but not willing to release her hand. Lucy gave his hand a grateful squeeze and looked at Master Makarov.

"I know you all have questions, to be honest I have several myself, and I will be more then happy to explain all I know but first I need some information." Lucy said calmly glad for the support she was receiving from her partner.

Makarov smiled , "And what information would that be?" He asked.

"You said that there are others this has happened to? Others Liam has hurt. I need to see what they look like." She said with a solomness in her voice that disturbed the occupants of the room. Makarov looked at Hibiki, the other man nodded.

"Just give me a moment." He said his fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard. With a flick of a finger and a slight tug there was a large screen displayed for them to all see, as sixteen pictures filled the screen.

At the sight of the girls in the pictures Lucy paled, the others simply held their breath, only slightly realizing the full implications of what they were seeing. Lucy shuddered.

"Lucy, they all look like you." Erza said her voice quiet and shaking a little. She had no idea this was not just a simple sick sexual fetish, this was an obsession.

"No, they all look like my Mom." Lucy replied softly. "She was right. But this is much bigger then what she made it seem." She added. Astounded as Hibiki continued to scroll down showing more and more pictures of girls that all held similar or matching appearances as her late mother.

"Lucy, your mother is dead? How could she have told you anything?" Makarov asked. He felt truly sick to his stomach. If what Lucy had just said was true...he stopped him self from thinking about it. There was so many of them. This problem had been left unchecked for several years. From the dates of the disappearances, or introduction to the Celeste household, this had been going on far longer then Lucy had been alive.

"That's my given gift. The one I get because of my link to the celestial world. I was able to speak with her between the veils. She explained that it's a place used to communicate between the living and the dead. A lot like Cana's card magic. She came to me..." Lucy's eyes started to water and she fought to control her breathing. "She told me that before my parents got married, my uncle became obsessed. He had convinced himself that she could not marry because she belonged to him. She said that he had become obsessed with her, completely believing that she was the only woman for him, that she would remain his. Of course that never happened and my mother told my father never to send me there, she said that in his grief, he must have sent me, not believing that Liam would harm me." Lucy told them. "I think that each time he does this, he is attempting to punish my mother." she added.

"That's sick." Natsu said harshly tightening his hold on Lucy. "Do you look like your mom then?" He asked. Lucy nodded, "My father used to say that I was a mirror image of her." Lucy said. "This is the one time I almost wish I wasn't." She added.

Makarov nodded. "I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now. But Lucy, this doesn't change anything. He has to be stopped and brought to justice." He told her. Before he could continue he was stopped by a sharp shake of Lucy's head.

"Master, this changes everything. Your version of justice implies a life sentence in jail. Jail only works when people feel the remorse for what they have done. To make them have to live with the memories." Lucy said. Her eyes were blazing. "Look at how many of them there are! He would get off on the memories, not feel bad about it! He doesn't deserve to eat, sleep and breath, he needs to be made to feel all of the things that he made me and all the others feel. He needs to be locked inside a nightmare, tortured and then only after he has suffered enough he needs to be killed, torn to pieces before death claims him." She practically spat.

There was a gasp from Wendy at the sudden flutter of power radiating off of the girl, she nearly reached out to calm her, only to stop herself when she saw the crystals start to seep back in to her skin.

"Lucy the crystals." Wendy said motioning to the ones on her hand. Natsu pulled his hand up to examine the small fingers embraced in his.

"Yeah, they will do that. I'm in control now. I may be pissed, and considering murder for the first time in my life. But I'm in control. We don't have any more time to waste. We need to figure out a plan, and then we need to act on it. My mother told me that he would come for me, that he would not wait six months to see me die for my crimes." She said looking at the people standing around her. She looked again at Makarov.

"And I need you to know, as morbid as it sounds, I don't think I will be safe again until he is dead. I know how you all feel about killing. But in this I have no such reservations. He is a monster, and must be stopped. So what ever plan we come up with expect that the end result will be his death." Lucy said firmly. Makarov studied the girl before him, he knew what she was saying, and he also knew that she was completely serious. He grinned.

"Well I guess your going to be happy then. Because, I have had Levy here reading through tombs of laws in Fiore, as many as we can get our hands on. Every generation there is a leader. They create their laws but they hardly every change the ones of the monarch before them. It seems that works in our favor. Levy would you like to tell her?" He asked looking at the girl who had a proud smile gleaming brightly on her face.

"Tell me what?" Lucy said still confused how this was any help.

"There is a law from about a hundred years ago. I almost missed it because the change of monarchs was so swift, but I was being very thorough. It seems there was a law placed that stated that the families or the victims themselves could ask for the life of the offender. It states that if you or any of the other victims request it, the current monarch must relinquish the offender to the victim so that they may carry out their own justice, according to notes this often led to the death's of the offenders. It is not however a law that has been used since then." Levy said in a very educating tone, though if the slight bounce she seemed to have while telling Lucy this. Lucy smiled fondly at the girl, and then a thought hit her.

"But will they honor it?" Lucy asked.

"They will or they will have to explain to you personally why. And when I say you, I really mean the whole of Fairy Tail." Makarov said sternly. Lucy sighed.

"I don't want anyone to get into trouble because of me. Certainly not the entire guild. When the time comes I will accept responsibility, unlike that poor excuse for a man." Lucy said.

"HA! We are always in trouble! Don't let that stop you. But if you don't do it...I will." Natsu said seriously. Lucy looked at him blinking violet orbs met onyx and Lucy knew with out a shadow of a doubt, he would not back down either. Given the chance he would do it with out hesitation.

Instead of being offended that he would try to fight her fights for her, as she usually would, she smiled one of those smiles that made Natsu feel like his heart would explode.

"I know you will Natsu." She said.

"Yes, well as Natsu stated it doesn't matter what you want when it comes to the guild. We are mostly all adults, but we all have the right to make our own decisions. We already told you that we support you a hundred percent. No matter what the out come." Makarov reminded her. Lucy smiled, and nodded knowing there was no point in arguing with the old man.

"Now on to less depressing business!" Makarov stated standing up on the stool his face splitting with a grin.

"We have friends to welcome! Drinks are on the house tonight so you all had better get cleaned up, you know how Mira is about presentation." Makarov told them. Lucy grinned. Leave it to Fairy Tail to get wasted before they win the battle.

Before anyone could say anything else the small blue haired healer, telling them all they needed to give Lucy space to get her bearings, shooed them out rather abruptly. When everyone was out Wendy offered a small smile and a wave and softly shut the door. Lucy blushed a little realizing the girl must have thought she and Natsu needed some time alone.

"Luce." Natsu said drawing the girls' attention to him. He looked down at their joined hands. "What happened? Are you sure your okay now?" Natsu said. Lucy huffed a little thinking about what he mother had said.

"Well I don't know if I'm completely okay. My mom said that I needed to face all of my fears. I have done that for the most part but I guess she meant my triggers. Looks like I'll have to face electricity too. I guess as long as it's Laxus though it will be ok. As long as your there." Lucy said looking at Natsu.

"But I thought when you did that thingy you were healed." He said thrown off a bit. Lucy shook her head.

"I did too. But my mom said that it is only a way of opening those fears up for me to face them. I have faced some of them but there are a few I have to physically face I think. But for now I can relax a bit. If only for a little while." She said.

Natsu wanted to ask more but it seemed she really just wanted to let it go for a little while. And he would let her knowing that he would always pull her back, no matter how far she goes.

Natsu nodded at her and grinned. "Yosh! PARTY TIME!" he said happily. Lucy grinned too, loving the smile on his face and the glitter in his eyes when he was excited. With out thinking she pulled him to her using the hand locked with her own. She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him in a sound hug, one of her hands trailing up his back to tangle in his hair, holding him tightly to her. At the feeling of his body so close to hers Lucy was reminded of her ache for him. She brought her head up a bit lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

"Ne, Natsu how much longer are you going to make me wait, huh?" Natsu stiffened and nearly had a nosebleed at the silken touch and sultry tone of her voice. She chuckled lightly.

"I have this strange urge to bathe you, you know? Keep pushing me to wait and I may do just that. A bath sounds," She ran her tongue around his ear lobe and up the outer shell, "Like a lot of fun."

Enter mental nosebleed. Natsu found himself cursing his body and cursing his newfound maturity even more. He pulled away from her a little to look into her heated eyes, which were still a startling purple.

"You know, wine only gets better with time right? Well if you wait a little longer you will get really good and drunk off of this wine." He said with a lopsided grin.

"You know that didn't make much sense right? Besides I don't wanna get drunk, I want to capture my dragon so I can fly." she said capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss that left Natsu seriously doubting his plan. He groaned knowing that he needed to stick to the plan no matter how satisfying this kiss was. He pulled back and gently flicked her on the nose.

"Now, now, a little restraint. I know you can't resist my hot body and all but if you stoke the flames to high you might get burnt. Just wait a little longer. I promise." Lucy let out a small squeal of frustration but leaned back trailing her hands longingly across his neck and a little way down his chest.

"I know, I know, I'll wait." She said. Natsu nodded.

"But if you get raped in your sleep don't blame me." She added turning her back to him to stand up. As she was putting her weight down on her sore legs she nearly toppled over when Natsu whispered to her.

"You can't rape the willing Luce. Besides its not rape if you yell surprise first!" His breath was hot on her neck making her knees go weak. When he chuckled at her reaction she turned her head and gave him a halfhearted glare.

"I could really hate you right now Natsu Dragneel." She stated. Turning away from him and his stupid laughing face she stood and stretched giving him a full view of her scantily clad figure. He groaned inwardly, she would be the death of him. He just knew it.

He shook his head and walked to the door.

"Well shall we? I think Juvia wanted to see you when you woke up." Natsu told her. She smiled at him, knowing he was trying to change the subject. Walking over to him she nodded letting him lead her out the door and down the hall to the stairway. Once at the top of the stairs she sweat dropped.

"Really? Been out here less then ten minutes and most of them are already drunk and brawling!" Lucy stated in disbelief.

"Are you kidding they were drinking hours ago you know that." Natsu laughed allowing her to lead him down the stares. If any one said it was to watch her hips sway and the muscles in her lower back bunch appetizingly he would heartily deny it. But he was enjoying the view.

**My Darling readers! you are amazing...Have I told you that yet? Well you most certainly are! I am so honored that you all are enjoying this story and am even happier that you have decided to tell me about it. Your words have fuled this 10,000 word chapter and I'm happy to say that between now and the next few days I will be able to update as soon as a chapter is finished. Meaning I'm going to be posting as many chapters as I possibly can ! :D Yay frequent updates!. **

**Love and Light  
**

**Essy! :D  
**


	14. Finders Keepers

Chapter 14

Finders Keepers

They had partied hard that night…but something was off. Lucy had noticed that no one really drank as much as they normally would. Cana had even limited herself to a total of four barrels of ale, instead of the typical twelve. No one had really gotten into any large fights either. Gray and Natsu got into a few tussles but mostly it was mellow. Lucy felt herself feeling a little tipsy as well. She could handle her liquor of course but she didn't really feel like getting sick in the morning. The night had wound to a close early with Mira shooing them all out of the guild to ready it for their visiting guests.

Natsu and Lucy were walking back to the house, Happy having chosen to make sure that Wendy and Charle had gotten home safely, and would most likely be spending the night with the female exceed.

"Traitor." Natsu muttered swaying slightly, he had stopped drinking long before they had left but had had enough that even _his_ metabolism was having a hard time processing through it all.

He looked up when he herd Lucy giggle. She caught his arm and looped it over her shoulder helping him stay up right.

"I think it's cute. He's in love and it seems Charle is responding a bit more then she has in the past!" She said. Natsu made a sound of disbelief.

"Hey at the very least he's not giving up and she even accepted a fish from him yesterday." Lucy said trying again. Natsu laughed at that.

"Yeah cause she used it to hit Lilly for being a pervert!" Natsu told her. Lucy paused and looked at him.

"Your serious?!"

"Yup! Happy was out fishing before the sun came up today to get as many has he could. She turned them all down, but now her face gets all red when he offers them to her. I don't know why though." Natsu said, still chuckling. Lucy grinned at him,

"You idiot she does it cause she likes him." She said. Natsu looked at her like she had just said Erza was in love with Ichiya.

"What? Really?" He asked. She smiled brightly and nodded her cheeks a light shade of pink from the cold weather. Natsu looked as though he was thinking.

"Do all girls do that when they like someone?" He asked oddly serious. Lucy's smile dropped in to a lopsided smile and she nodded again.

"Yup. Almost always." She said simply not really looking at him. They were nearing the house and Natsu had grown quiet.

When they reached the door Lucy looked at Natsu waiting for the key, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. She grinned and reached down and stuck her hand in his pocked digging around objects she was sure she didn't want to know the identity of. When she found the little key chain with the dragon on it that Lucy had given him for Christmas the year before. She gave a sound of triumph and pulled her hand out and stuck the key in the door.

Once inside they leaned on each other until they got to the bedroom and Natsu flopped on to his side of the bed. Lucy propped her hand on her hip and cocked it out to the side.

"Now you can't go to sleep in bed with your shoes on dork." She told him. Seeing that he wasn't making any movement to take them off she bent down and slipped on sandal off. When she hooked her finger under the strap of the other sandal she was stopped by a finger under her chin, it guided her up to look into onyx eyes more intense then she had ever seen.

"Luce, back then, with Phantom Lord, when it was all done, your face would get red all the time. Does that mean you liked me back then?" He asked. Her eyes went wide and then she looked at the floor.

"Maybe." She said quietly trying not to have to actually tell him. Neither of them had really voiced their feelings in the normal phrases, and had taken their physical interactions as more of a sign then anything else. Natsu let a crooked smile cross his face and he reached up grabbed her shoulders and rolled her. Lucy let out a yelp of surprise, looking at the dragon slayer hovering above her.

"Don't give me that Luce. Tell me the truth." He said. Lucy's face went a tomato red that was quickly looking very unhealthy.

"Well-pfft…Why does it matter?" she stuttered out. Natsu shook his head at her giving her a knowing smirk.

"Nu-uh, tell me Luce." He said still not giving up. Lucy gave him a small glare that was half hearted.

"MMMFff…Fine! Okay I did! Happy?!" She grumped. Natsu's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open a little and suddenly he wasn't as drunk as he had been on the way home.

"So why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked his voice a little tight. Lucy flinched and looked away, a clear sign that she didn't have any intention of telling him. "Lucy?"

"Don't okay? Just…not now. Lets just go to bed okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. Natsu's eyes went wide.

"You can trust me you know." He told her softly. Lucy's head snapped back to look Natsu in the eye.

"I've never _not _trusted you. It's not about not trusting you Natsu." She said firmly. "Please…just, can we not talk about this right now?" She pleaded quietly. Lucy closed her eyes fighting tears that wanted to seep below her lids. _'How can do I tell you that I'm not good enough for you…that when Lisanna came back I gave up those hopes. I want you to be my first. I don't intend on making you stay with me! Someone like you deserves…so much more then I will ever be." _Her heart cried. She knew it was the truth deep down, when it came to Natsu she believed it with everything she was worth. She couldn't compare to Lisanna. Lisanna was pure. Except for her recent transgressions. _She _was better then Lucy, and though she knew she was selfish for it, she wanted him in the only way she felt she could have him, even if it was only until he realized it for himself, she wanted to be near him. If only for a while she didn't want to have the nightmares, she didn't want to be _alone. _

She was broken from her thoughts by Natsu's sigh. She disappointed him she knew. But she had no other choice, she had let him get as close to her as she could ever allow. She knew with out a doubt that she would most likely die in this coming battle. She knew and didn't want him to decide that after all of this he suddenly had feelings for her. Lust was an emotion that she could handle, joy, pain, anger, they were all integral parts of her because she had learned to feel them again. But love…it was an emotion that she could not accept, it was wasted on the broken, and should not be given to someone so obviously below him. She was hopelessly in love with him. There was no denying it. And when you love someone, you have to protect them, even if it's from yourself. She understood that. But still she could never tell him.

Natsu was at a loss. If she had just said something sooner he could have told her. He could have explained to her, or at least said something! He had fallen for her the first time she showed him her selfless nature. The day they had met in Haragon city, he knew that there was something about her. Her scent, her eyes, and most of all, her heart. He had been desperate to be near her, to the point of practically claiming her the moment she got to the guild. He had claimed her as a partner before she even got a chance to _look _somewhere else let alone get close to anyone else. It wasn't that he didn't want her to make friends in the guild. He just wanted to be the one to save her. He had to protect her, needed to be there.

Discovering Lucy's secret, knowing the consequences, it was wreaking havoc on his senses, two things gripped him and held him tight, leaving him to feel things he never imagined he could. Part of him blamed himself for not being there for her to protect her, even back before she knew him. He was a fairy tail mage. He swore to protect people. But while he was off looking for Igneel, or parting with the guild, he was unknowingly sitting back and _letting _it happen. He knew it was an unreasonable notion, but nothing could stop that small bit of self loathing that had rooted with in him.

Another part was being driven by their time limit. The very idea that she could be taken from him, and there being nothing he could do to stop it, was simply unacceptable. He had sworn to him self that he would protect her no matter what. That he would be there for her. He swore this even before he knew about her terrible past. This situation made him want to hunt that bastard down alone. So he would never even get to see Lucy again. Screw the consequences, as long kept her safe from this, he would take the jail time and know that Fairy Tail would take care of her until he got back.

But he knew that he had to let her face this, support her in this. He knew that even if he didn't get to do it himself, he had to be strong for her. She needed him to heal her so that she could move on. And when Lucy needed him, there was nothing in all the worlds that could stop him. _She_ made him feel that way. _S_he gave him that power. The ability to defeat any and all who would stand against him, wish _his_ family harm. And he knew that he wanted to do all that he could to give her that same driving force, that same unending fuel, he wanted to prove to her that she valuable.

Natsu leaned down and pressed his fore head to her own, tryin to calm the urge to yell at her and _make _her tell him how she felt, because there was a part of him that needed her to say it. But it wasn't the right time, and he had no right to force her to tell him anything, that wouldn't be protecting her at all. He learned that above anything.

His eyes trailed down to the heart pendant settled on her chest and notice that it was a little lighter in color then it had been before. That would happen he knew, as it ran out of power it would gradually change back to its original form, but he didn't realize that it was already starting to happen. It only reminded him more that time was running out and that he had things he needed to do first. He took a deep breath and released it. He could smell the salt from her tears, the ones she wouldn't let fall. He could practically taste the sadness coming from her. He didn't want to be the cause of her sadness.

Natsu let out another sigh. "Okay. But you can't hide for ever Luce. And you should never have to hide from me. You can tell me any time you want. I'll wait." He shifted his weight and rolled to his side pulling her back against his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Good night Luce." He said not waiting for her to say anything he closed his eyes and contented himself with the knowledge that she was there now, and as long as he had a say about it she would stay that way. He had only meant to tease her earlier, he reminded himself before he fell asleep that for now, drunken teasing with Lucy may be a bad idea.

Lucy lay awake, surprised by the sudden change. She had half expected him to yell at her, to make her tell him. But he didn't, he let it go. And she knew that if it were anybody else, (maybe except Erza, just because of the scare factor.) he would have pushed until she told him. She found herself grateful once again that he seemed to be growing up. Though she felt a small bit sad that it may be due to this situation that was making it so. It wasn't that she didn't want him to grow up a little, she just never wanted him to lose that happy go lucky personality. She wouldn't be able to bare it if that part of him died, because of her.

Natsu woke with a start. He didn't know why but he felt something was off, it was like something had forced him awake. He was shaken from his pondering at the whimpers coming from the girl next to him. A scent in the air alerted him to Lucy's tears, the salt thick and heavy in the air, like she had been crying for a while.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered. Natsu froze. Was she awake?

"I never meant for this to happen." She said again. Natsu shifted to look at her more clearly, turning her slightly in his arms until he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her eyes were rolling quickly under her lids. Her nose was red and her cheeks slightly pink.

"Please, don't leave me…" She said in a strangled voice.

"Luce. Wake up." Natsu said, unable to hear the desperation in her voice any longer.

"It's all my fault!" She cried out beginning to struggle in his arms. "Their all DEAD! And its MY fault!"

"Lucy! WAKE UP! It's a dream! Its not real!" He pleaded. Lucy was pushing at his chest, thrashing in his arms.

"NO! You can't!" She screamed. Natsu grabbed her arms and held them down hoping to keep her from hurting herself, as she had started to claw at her body, attempting to remove what he could only guess were invisible hands.

"If I had stayed?" She asked quietly, her body going suddenly still as her eyes seemed to focus on something in the dream. "I can still save them?" She asked confused her voice trembling with hope.

"Luce, nothing is wrong this isn't reality! Come on please wake up!" Natsu yelled, her body had started to heat rapidly and her arms and legs had gone limp in defeat.

"I understand…If I just go home…" she said quietly fear lacing every syllable.

"Lucy! No! Your not going anywhere. Your staying with me remember! You're here with me!" Natsu screamed shaking her slightly trying to get her to wake up.

"MMMhahahaha…." A low voice chuckled. "Is she?" There was a shimmering of light at the foot of the bed. Two figures appeared. One was tall, his hair possibly a shade darker then Lucy's. His eyes were a crystal blue. His feature were sharp, all rough angles, except his nose which was undeniably the male version of the small blond next to him. Looking behind the man whom he assumed to be Liam, he noticed that there was another man. His hand was perched on Liam's shoulder and the other had his fingertips resting on the middle of his forehead. He couldn't make out many of his features. But he could see his eyes. Lightning yellow eyes blazed with in his heavy black hood.

"What the fuck are you doing here? What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu asked, fighting the urge to attack the image.

"What did I do to her?" Liam asked innocently. "I've done nothing to her. Yet. I have only showed her what her options are. She is a very naughty girl you know. Running away like she did. I think it's time she come home now don't you? This way no one has to get, _hurt_." He explained rationally. Natsu felt his blood become lava.

"She has all the options she needs while I'm with her." Natsu said fiercely. "She has the guild too. We are NOT afraid of you and your parlor tricks. Let Lucy go!" Natsu snapped standing protectively in front of the blonds prone body. Her back was too them and she had been still for several minutes but Natsu could hear her heart beat, she was alive though her heart sounded like it would explode with in her chest with the force of the over exerted artery.

"Parlor tricks?" Liam's nostrils flared. He raised his hand and the man behind him began to chant in a quiet voice. Liam began to laugh as Lucy suddenly started to sob. Her whole body curling with in it self her face pressed firmly into the mattress.

"Please STOP! Don't! Just LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Lucy screamed into the futon, the thick material barley muffeling the sound.

"STOP!" Natsu barked that the man his fists lighting on fire.

"_You said they were parlor tricks. _Thought I might show you the difference. The proof is before your eyes. Look at her!" Liam taunted. Natsu turned and saw Lucy's back bared where the cloth of her top had ridden up. "I've already marked her, she is mine to do with as I please. Neither you nor you little guild will change that. _I will always have power over her._" He sneered. Natsu's eyes blazed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT _OUR _GUILD! YOU KNOW EVEN LESS ABOUT LUCY!" Natsu roared. His breathing heavy. "Remember this Liam Celestie, when your blood pools at the feet of your victims, they will _all be free._ But know now that the only power you have over Lucy is the magical kind, because you are a coward, you hide behind anothers magic. It's a good thing though…" Natsu trailed off pulling air swiftly thorugh his nostrils. "Because if I could catch your scent just once…I would hunt you until there was nothing left of you. There would be no world that you could hide that I would not find you." Liam laughed.

"You would track me? As you have your prescious dragon? Boy you are just as useless as that bit of trash at your feet. And where trash is horded, sometimes dangerous vermin follow." Liam chuckled.

"Keh, I don't know how you found out about Igneel, but if he was on this continent, I would have found him. And if Lucy is such trash to you why do you want her huh?" Natsu asked. The blond man smiled.

"Because one mans trash is another mans treasure. She really wasn't any good for anything else. I shaped her into a better woman. I _created _her." Liam said his tone light.

"Your like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas." Natsu said smirking, his insides burning in fury. Liam looked at him confused.

"Wow, are you truly the idiot that they say you are?" Liam taunted. Ignoring the comment the dragon slayer continued.

"Your really sick you know? You should get help. You got shot down by Lucy's mom cause you weren't good enough, so you forced yourself on her daughter as punishment. Pathetic. You can't get laid unless its by force, or still in the family." Natsu taunted him back. His anger had risen past the point of yelling, he felt a calm in his veins the belied the hatred he felt laying just below the surface. Bile rose to his mouth at the bluff, but he had been playing cards with the men of fairy tail to show it outwardly. But from the flush of anger that went over the older man, Natsu couldn't contain the twisted grin that formed on his face, it seemed that Lucy's mom had been right all along.

"Shut up! You stupid child you know nothing of _her!" _Liam bit out angrily. You think you have me? I have you! As long as I hold power over her you can't stop me!" He cackled with insanity lacing his voice.

"Go back to your hole, dog! You are not needed here! REGULOSE!" A bright light burst through the room illuminating the room around them as though the sun had come up. Natsu turned to the unknown presence seeing Loke, his hands full of light. "REBUKE!" Loke screamed his fist launching through the image, his face a mask of fury. Natsu had never seen him so angry before. This was _not _the play boy, this was something different. The image vanished fading in the light of the spirits attack.

"No need to worry. I'll be back. The longer she's away, the more she will suffer." Liam said his voice faint as the spell was cut off. Natsu turned hearing Lucy's faint cries again.

"Lucy! Hey come on it's ok its just a dream. Wake up ok?" Natsu pleaded, nothing holding him together now but the hope that she would wake up from her nightmare. Her cries died down, and she slowly shifted her eyes opening to look at the men next to her. Suddenly she was in Natsu's arms clinging to him tightly his presense chasing the last of the hateful memory away for the moment. Natsu brought his hand up running it through her hair making soothing noises.

"What the FUCK just happened?" Natsu asked looking at Loke. "How did he get to her, HERE?" Loke looked at the boy in dismay.

"I don't know. But for now I think it's safe to say that son of a bitch is not working alone. He has help." Loke said his expression turning grim.

"He's right about one thing. Some people say one mans trash is another man's treasure. But there are hundreds more who say "Finders Keepers." Natsu said his eyes flashing dangerously. "And I don't give up what's _mine._"

_**Readers! I hope you like this chapter. Believe it or not I wrote it like five times before I was satisfied. I think this version is much better :D I hope you all enjoy. Look forward to a new Chapter hopefully tomorrow! **_

_**Thank you all for all of the loving and supportive comments you have given me. I LIVE on those things. Every time I start to get alittle block your words of encouragement help send me forward. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am…there is still the REAL party yet to come…as if you forgot! Lol :D **_

_** Essy!**_


	15. The Dream

Chapter 15

Natsu held Lucy to him while she quieted, she had calmed quicker then he thought she would. Natsu thought she had gone to sleep but wasn't sure, his adrenilin was running so high he could hardly focus on anything. There were so many questions running through his head, so many things he felt were unanswered. But the biggest of them all was what Liam had made her dream about, and he shuddered realizing that maybe he didn't really _want _ to know. Loke seemed to have the same idea. He sat on the bed next to them trying to contain his anger. He had been thinking during the time Natsu was trying to calm his small master.

"Princess, are you asleep?" Loke asked suddenly. Natsu regarded the man next to him with curiosity. "I merely want to ask her a few questions Natsu I promise. You may not want to hear it but depending on how he was able to do this, I don't know that he wont try to do it again." Loke said seriously. Natsu nodded his head, understanding. He just wanted to let her sleep, she deserved some rest.

"Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow? I think she should sleep tonight." Natsu said, tomorrow was the day of the party and he wanted her to be in higher spirits, he didn't want her exhausted.

"No he's right. I'm sorry, I was actually thinking about the same thing." Lucy said shifting against Natsu. When his arms pulled her tighter to him, looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay now. You guys chased him away." She said pulling her self to sit on her own allowing the side of his body to rest against hers for some comfort. Loke leaned over and brushed a few stray tears from her cheeks and pushed some of her ruffled blond hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to cause you more pain Princess, but I think we should talk about this and get it over with." The lion said hoping he wasn't pushing her farther then he should. She was still pale but her eyes that had previously been violet were now a light lilac with honey brown centers. He had to fight himself to hold her. With as mad as the dragon slayer already was he might just hurt the spirit and he didn't want that.

"I know. To be honest I don't remember anything after I woke up to just a minuet ago. But that dream…no that _nightmare, _I remember it all. I was so sure it was real. He tried to make me believe you had _all left me. _It was so real…" she trailed off her eyes dimming at the memory. "Every one turned their backs on me, you told me to leave, that I didn't belong there any more and that the guild didn't want to get involved any more." She said, "When I thought is was over the scene changed and everyone was dead. The only one left was Natsu." She told them looking at Natsu her eyes watering a little. "You kept asking me why? Why I let this happen. And then _he _was there. He tried to convince me that if I just went back to that place. If I gave up. That none of this would happen. That I could still save you. I had started to believe it until…I herd your voice Natsu. I herd you calling me. And then the world went black. It stayed like that for a while until the last thing I saw…"Lucy stopped for a moment to rub her hand over her face trying to force herself to continue to believe that it was a dream… " It was happening again. What happened before. He had me tied up again. And he had gathered up some members of the guild. Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Juvia, even Erza. There were bodies all over the floor at our feet, Macao, you, Gray, Elfman, Master, Mira, Wendy, just laying there, there was so much blood. I begged him to stop, pleaded. And then there was a flash of light, and I don't remember much else." She said tears slowly trailing down her face. "I was so scared. But for once it wasn't fear for my self. I was scared for all of you. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't help, there was _noting I could do._" Lucy finished her voice sounding haunted.

Natsu felt his blood run cold. No wonder she was so scared. Natsu couldn't imagine having to see those things. Erza alone being a position like that would cause fear in anyone's hearts, the red head was a monster all on her own, for Lucy to see her in that state, even in a dream, unfathomable.

"Luce, that's never gonna happen you know? Erza would never be taken down so easy, and we would never leave you, never turn you away. _I would never turn you away!_" Natsu told the girl hoping to reassure her of something he hoped she already knew. Loke shook his head clearly trying to figure this all out.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to do this? How is it possible that he can invade her mind from so far away? That would take an incredible amount of power and skill, and he would have to have a lot of information on the guild. Though I guess any information that he had received had obviously been flawed, due to the nature of the nightmare. I thought he used creation magic?" Loke said questioningly. Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Liam has his limits. My Mom told me about the three magic's of our family when I was little. Creation magic can create anything the mage desires, but it can't create anything that does not already exist in the world, and he can't create living things. Mesmier magic is a living magic. It grows and can be shaped and molded but it can't actually _create _anything, we can twist and shape magic, and have some gifts with premonition. Every bit of magic existing in the natural world is shaped as a weave. I can sense things that come in to contact with the weave if I know what I'm looking for. But I can't go in to anyone's mind. I can't take away free will, only physical control. And I can spell cast. Liam's magic is powerful but limited. I don't know if its even possible to create a replica of a spell book that would allow this. He would have to have someone else who can manipulate the mind, and enter the subconscious." Lucy said.

"There was another guy with him. But Gramps hasn't said anything about him working with a team." Natsu said.

"What did he look like?" Lucy asked trying her best to remember anything that might help.

"He had these really bright yellow eyes, and he was about as tall as Liam. But I didn't get to see much of his face cause he was wearing a black hood and the lighting of the spell wasn't all that good." Natsu explained.

"It could be due to the distance in which they were projecting. Though I doubt the person controlling Lucy's nightmare was the same person projecting Liam. Judging from the fact that Liam made no attempt to hide the other mage, I don't think its someone that any of us know. They eye color would have given him away even with out the hood." Loke said.

"At any rate we need to be more careful. I don't want him to influence anyone else, and I don't know what it takes to lock on to a target and manipulate their dreams. I wonder if we could ask Hibiki about it." Lucy said thinking out loud about a plan of action. She was really a creature of habit and was always more at ease when she had a plan. She saw the lion spirit give Natsu an accusing look.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Loke asked. Natsu gave the spirit a look of indignation.

"No, not yet we kinda got a little drunk, I was going to tell her in the morning." Natsu told him wishing that the man would just keep his mouth shut.

"If by her your talking about me, I would appreciate it "If you would tell her" what's going on, instead of talking to her like she wasn't in the room." Lucy said a little miffed at the two of them.

"Fine might as well just get this over with." Natsu said frustrated. He just wanted to go to sleep. Natsu looked at Loke, "Go away meddling Lion." He said half heartedly. Loke just chuckled.

"Alright, alight, so bossy!" Loke said in mock offense. He glance at his master.

"Just listen to everything he says before you say anything, it will make it easier on the both of you." Loke told her, grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. "Rest well my master, I will see you later at the guild, I'm going to go speak with some of our visiting friends." He told her, a smirk forming on his handsome face when he herd Natsu's soft growl. In a flash of light and a bit of smoke Loke was gone and Natsu was left feeling a little less confidant in his plan.

"What were you supposed to tell me Natsu?" Lucy asked evenly. "Might as well get it over with now while I'm already kinda irritated. I'll get over it faster."

"It's about Lisanna." Natsu said. He misread the smell of nervousness that had formed at the mention of the take over mages name.

"What about her?" Lucy asked when he paused. Natsu took a deep breath;

"Listen, Lisanna was on a mission when your curse was revealed. When it activated he knew right? Well Mira, and Freed, were a little suspicious because that's just not the type of person that Lisanna is…when Freed checked her out they discovered that they were right. Lisanna's mind had been tampered with. It was like she was given an objective to discredit you and make you look bad to the guild. She said she had absolutely no control. It was like taking a back seat in her own mind and watching someone else take the wheel. She could hear, see and feel everything that was going on she just wasn't able to control any of it. When Freed removed the enchantment Lisanna was really upset. She said that she had met a man while she was away and that he had given her a message for you." Natsu rushed out. Lucy sat there wide eyed her face pale and her lip trembeling slightly. She cursed her raw nerves because of all of the trauma she had already experienced.

When Lucy showed no signs of stopping him he took another deep breath;

"He said; _"He's watching. He wanted us to know that he could see everything that we do. He says he has the power to see what we want most, and also to take it away. He wants to take us away from you. Specifically he wants to take me away from you. He said that you would understand, and that only you could stop this from happening." _ I don't know what he means by that last part though." Natsu said. Lucy had gone completely still her hands clenched into fists on her thighs and her mouth was set in a thin line. Natsu could sense rage coming from the girl.

"I wont let him. Even if I have to go back, I wont let him take you all away from me. He can drag me back all he wants but the closer I am to him the easier he will be to kill. He wont take anything from me I don't give him freely. I just can't believe he knew about Lisanna. How did he know I would know her? It was like he knew that the spell would be lifted, and he didn't even try to hide what he had done. He's toying with us. If he thinks this is going to stop me from getting my revenge he is mistaken." Lucy said firmly her whole being radiating determination. "I just can't believe she got dragged into this…none of you would have been involved if I had just dealt with this myself before coming to the guild." Lucy said grimly. Natsu regarded her with critical eyes gagging her total response, and he could tell she was _not _happy.

"She wants your forgiveness Luce." Natsu told her gently. He was surprised when she looked at him with a confused expression.

"For what? She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even get a chance to follow orders. He was controlling her. I'm sorry she got pulled into all of this. But if he'll go after her…what about other's? Will he try to take you all away from me? I had no idea! If I had only known…" She sounded so sad it broke Natsu's heart.

"She doesn't blame you, she wanted you to know that. That she is here for you too…" Natsu told her. Lucy looked at him surprised.

"But its my fault." Lucy said. Natsu shook his head.

"No. It's not. You can't…no you don't have the right to blame yourself." Natsu told her firmly. Lucy's eyes became wide and her jaw set in an unsettlingly familiar way.

"_I don't have the right? _I have every right. When we do this there is a possibility that some of you will die! No matter how strong there is always a possibility that you will get hurt! That rests on me! You don't seem to get it, the reason I never told anyone, it was because anything that happens to those who help me…it will be because I brought them into this… how do I have a right to do that to you with out taking responsibility!?" Lucy told him, her eyes were shining and her fist's were clenched tightly, he could smell the faint scent of blood from her nails biting into the flesh of her palms.

"No Luce, _you _don't understand, you said it yourself, you can't effect free will. When you become a member of our guild you forfeit the right to stop us from helping you in any way that we can, even if that means laying our lives down to protect what we hold dear. And you need to accept that _you _are something that well all hold dear. Even that mustache guy! He cares for you too! Are you really going to try to stop anyone from helping? That would be like pissing on our grave. You should be grateful for our willing sacrifice, instead of showing nothing but disbelief. We are a tougher lot then most, and are unbeatable when its for our beloved Nakama!" Natsu said, he grabbed one of her tight fists and pride her fingers apart, he held her hand up for her to see. There sitting bravely for all to see was her guild mark. The mark of Fairy Tail. "This is all the proof you need!" he told her, he said it with such conviction she knew deep down that he was right. She would willingly do the same for any one of them. What right did she have to deny that respect to the ones she wanted to much to protect.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said bowing her head. Natsu gave her a goofy grin, he pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. When you are a true friend, when you truly love and care for someone. You want to protect that someone. Even if its from yourself, right? So there is nothing to be sorry for okay?" He said running his fingers lanquidly through her hair. She nodded into his shoulder. "For now lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow!" he said followed by a yawn. Lucy made a noise of agreement, not trusting her own voice, and pulled back from the boy slightly she smiled softly at him. Her eyes fluttered to the bed and pulled back the rest of the way to lay down again. Natsu grinned and lay down next to her. With out thinking about it he pulled her close wrapping his strong arms around the soft skin of her waist, and tucked her head below his chin. Lucy brought her hand down to the one on her waist and laced her fingers with his, feeling completely content and safe.

'_Maybe just this once, I can believe that this is where I belong…" _her mind trailed as her eye lids became heavy at the heat radiated from the man holding her, for some reason she didn't fear the night mares, it was like her heart had decided; 'let them come…as long as he is here…nothing can truly hurt me.' Lucy smiled at this notion, and drifted to sleep.

_**Hey everyone sorry for the wait and the short length of the chapter. I have been super busy these last few days and have had a lot less time then I wanted to have to get this typed up. There is more to come I promise and over the next few days I will make sure to post the long awaited chapter pertaining to the party. I have little idea as to what all is going to happen, I kind of write what comes into my mind as I am thinking about it lol… bit I've got a feeling its gonna be one hell of a party! :D I hope you all enjoy this and I wanted to thank all of you who have commented, added, and favored this story, it gives me confidence in the things I'm writing and helps me to write as much as I can! Thank you all again… much love to you in this holiday season! :D **_

_** Love and light to all my readers! **_

_** EsantraLee**_


	16. Just the beginning

Chapter 16

Just the beginning!

That morning Natsu woke with the sun that morning. Though he had woke several times during the night to check on the small blond sleeping next to him. She had been quiet since what happened earlier, her sleep deep and seemingly peaceful. But when the suns rays had shown down on him he felt wide awake and full of energy.

He looked down and noticed that Lucy was still asleep. He smiled wide and gently slipped from the bed, covering her back up, he bushed a stray strand of her golden locks off of her cheek and smiled faintly. His fondness for her, he'd decided, really knew no bounds. With that thought in mind he went to get dressed and head to the kitchen.

On his way he decided to wake Happy, so he walked to the little hammock that was hanging in the living rooms corner and poked the bulge within playfully. When he saw two blue fuzzy ears perk up and large sleepy eyes peer at him, he grinned at him.

"Hey buddy, guess what today is?"

"Um, Fish day?" the small cat asked hopefully. Natsu chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nope try again." Natsu said.

"Oh! It's _that _day!" Happy said sitting up and hopping out of his little bed. He stretched his furry little body and shook out the bed fur. "So what's the plan? Charle and Wendy said they have everything set up for the most part." Happy said. Natsu grinned.

"I'm gonna make Luce breakfast in bed and give her the presents that we got for her. After I was thinking that maybe you could head to the guild and see how long we need to keep her busy until the set up is done." Natsu explained walking to the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients to make Lucy's favorite breakfast. He had spent and entire day learning how to make eggs benedict when he had found out about her love for the dish. Mira had suppled the English muffins and, he had gone to the store to get the rest. He was also going to make her a spiced cider that he had learned about from one of her journals. He didn't read them often, mostly because it was dangerous, but he had taken the chance to read one of the ones she had from when her mom was alive. He hoped he would get it right and after telling Mira and Levy about it they had looked up the needed ingredients and helped him figure out how to put it together. He really wanted this day to be perfect, not just because of the feelings he had for her but because of all of the work Lucy always put in for everyone else's birthdays, including his own.

"Aye sir! What can I do to help?" Happy asked saluting his foster father. Natsu chuckled and directed him to put together the tray that they had borrowed form Erza. Natsu had also instructed Happy to make sure to keep the door closed so the smells of cooking food didn't wake her.

It took less time and a lot less hazard then what Natsu thought it would being as he was doing this all with out there being someone there to keep an eye on him as the many supporting women of the guild had suggested. Soon everything was ready and he was placing it all on the try when Happy came in to the house from the open widow carrying a flower with a long stem. Seeing the pretty orchid in his little paws he gave the exceed a high five at the thought. Purple orchids were Lucy's favorites.

When Natsu picked up the tray and started to carry it down the hall Happy flew ahead to open the door and carefully arrange the blankets. Walking in Natsu knelt down and placed the tray on the floor next to him and tried to think of the best way to wake the girl up. He looked at Happy for help and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot of help you are…" Natsu muttered. He cleared his throat and reached out his hand placing it on her stomach and gave Lucy a little shake.

"Luce…wakie wakie eggs and bakie!" he said in a sing song voice. Lucy grumbled and tried to swat him away. Natsu grinned.

"Wake up sleepy head…we have a big day today!" he tried again. Obviously channeling Mira wouldn't work. Instead he tried again.

"LUCY! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP NOW!" Natsu said in a very stern voice. Lucy sat bold upright.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm sorry Erza…." She trailed of when she herd the sniggering of the other two occupants of the room. When she realized that it was just Natsu and Happy she was slightly miffed until she smelled the most amazing thing she had ever smelled before. Her mouth watered.

"Wow! It worked!" Natsu cheered happily. Lucy scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, what was so important you had to make me practically piss my pants first thing in the morning." Lucy said still kind of groggy and a little sour at being woken up.

"Close your eyes for a sec okay?" Natsu said still shielding the food from her view. Lucy huffed.

"If you wanted me to be asleep why did you wake me up!" she said but chose to do as he asked hoping not to have a smelly fish shoved in her face like the last time she had fallen for this. She felt something heavy settle across her lap and felt the faint feeling of heat before her nose registered the smell again.

"Okay open them." Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes. In front of her was a tray full of food, there was a coffee cup with a small dragon painted on it breathing fire that spelled her name, next to it was a small glass of water. She smiled when she saw the orchid and plucked it from the tray to smell it. Pulling it from her face she looked down at the rest, noticing the small bowl of strawberries, and lastly the plate of slightly sloppy eggs benedict on the tray. Her smile widened when she saw the candle perched on top, telling her the heat she felt had been Natsu lighting it. Lucy tried to think of why they were doing this. She looked at the two of them smiling but clearly confused.

"Thank you both very much…but why?..." She asked unsure. Both sets of eyes went wide, and then Happy started to laugh.

"Don't tell me Lucy forgot what today is…" Happy joked. When Lucy still showed blank understanding Natsu laughed and decided to tell her.

"Happy Birthday Luce." Natsu said softly motioning to the candle.

"Really? You guys did this all for me? For my birthday?" she asked surprised. "But you didn't have to do all of this…" She said looking it over.

"Wow, a simple thank you would be better…" Happy huffed half heartedly. Lucy smiled a little blush crossing her cheeks.

"Your right Happy, thank you, both of you." She said looking from Happy to Natsu. "Did you make this?" she asked, he nodded oddly silent and pointed to the candle.

"You should blow out the candle before it melts into the food." He pointed out. She nodded and looked at the candle, she closed her eyes for a second thinking of a wish. When she was ready she took a breath and blew gently on the flame so as not to spray the already melted wax everywhere. Natsu and Happy clapped and grinned.

"Ooo…ooo..ooo try this Lucy its really yummy!" Happy said handing Lucy the coffee cup while Natsu plucked the candle off the plate careful not to brake the egg it was perched on. Lucy took the cup from the little cat and inhaled deeply. Her eyes went wide and she took a sip of the hot drink. Her eyes closed and she made and appreciative humming sound.

"Wow, where did you learn to make this? I haven't had a this since I was little?" Lucy asked taking another sip. Natsu blushed.

"He read one of your ..mmmff!" Happy said before he was cut off by Natus' hand over his mouth.

"Uhhh…heh…he means from one of your cook books that you brought with you. Same for the eggs benedict! You should try it!" Natsu rushed out nervously trying to draw her attention elsewhere. Lucy gave him a weird look but did as he asked. While she had her mouth full Natsu stood up taking the still muffled Happy with him.

"We just need to go get a few things, be right back!" he said quickly scooting out of the room. Lucy nodded and went back to her breakfast feeling a warm feeling in her chest and it wasn't from the food she was eating. She made a note to get him to teach her how to make the dish.

She had just finished the eggs and was munching on a strawberry when they came back. Happy was first as he floated over to her holding a small wrapped package in his paws, Natsu came second holding two more on large and one a little smaller. When he came in he knelt down on the bed in front of her since she had crossed her legs under the tray, and set the packages on the bed next to him. He waited as she finished the last strawberry and picked the tray up off her lap and placed it on the ground.

"Time for presents!" he said his face practically splitting in half with the magnitude of his smile. Instead of objecting she wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin and waited. Natsu handed her the first package, the largest one.

"The first two are from me and Happy." He said. She eyed the wrapping job and almost laughed at the sight of the wrap job, it was definitely these two who had wrapped the package as it was wrapped in what looked like the comics page from the news paper and taped with duck tape. Otherwise it was wrapped fairly neatly. She reached down and plucked at the tape on the sides. Once the paper was free she lifted it away and she was stunned.

Beneath the paper was a pile of incredibly soft fabric. Upon further investigation she felt her eyes water when she saw a beautifully made coat. It was black with red roses and vines embroidered all over the whole thing. It had a three inch high collar. It had two removable sleeves that when put on would show her shoulders and attach the sleeves a strip of black leather. The sleeves where long and belled out about the middle of her forearm. The back of it looked like it laced corset style to pull the jacket to be form fitting. There was a leather strap in the front that would button underneath her breasts keeping it attached to her easily. The when put on the coat would reach her upper calf and flare out behind her. The arms and upper torso of the coat were lined with a black short fir that was baby soft. After inspecting the small gold buttons decorating the whole thing she smiled seeing small dragons that looked to have curled into a small ball with their tails in their mouth.

"Natsu, it's… Beautiful." She said her eyes full of awe. Happy gave a giggle.

"But that's not the best part! Show her Natsu!" Happy said excited. Natsu grinned and ignited his fists and laid his hand on the jacket ignoring her scream of protest. He held it there for a moment or two to get the right offect. When he took his hand away there was a gold shimmer across the roses, and when it settled the fabric of the jacket was completely unharmed.

"Fire proof!" he said grinning. Lucy laughed.

"Wow you thought of everything!" she said impressed, at least he would never be able to light it on fire! That was a plus!

"Well don't be too impressed there still more!" he said. Lucy set the coat to the side allowing her fingers to linger on the soft material before looking at the box he had just placed in her lap. It was wrapped the same way with a brown string tying the lid shut. She plucked the string off the box easily and lifted the lid and was again surprised. It was a tooled leather belt that laced together in the front. It was about four inches wide and was a red brown color. Scrolling designs had been tooled in to the stiff material. There was a hard metal hook with a little clip on it which she assumed was for her keys, and at the back was another for her whip. On the left side was a small money pouch, and then a large square one with a button to keep the flap closed. When she opened the pouch she saw several small compartments to hold things like vials and such, attached to the right side was a leather band keeping a palm sized ornate silver flask attached to it. When she pulled the flask out and looked at it more closely she smiled seeing that there was a beautiful fairy decorating the front.

"That is something that Levy and Freed had to help me with. It's a flask of basically bottomless water. You can't put anything in it because it will always be full. I thought it would help you to summon that fish lady more often since you need water to bring her out. This way she wont get so pissed at you for using a puddle or something. But Levy said to be careful. If you dump it up side down she is not sure how much will come out before you get the lid back on." He explained. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Wow!" she said. She put the flask back deciding to try it later. As she was sliding her hands away from the button holding the strap in place she felt some small bumps in the fabric that was lining the belt. Turning it over she was surprised to see two small hidden pockets hidden on either side of where it cinched closed. One pocked housed three small lock picks and the other held a square metal lighter. When she pulled the lighter out she saw a picture of her, Natsu and Happy etched into the front, making her smile. The engraving on the back read "The Original Team Natsu!" her face started to hurt with the joy trying to get out all at once. Setting the belt down she noticed that there was a smaller belt with a strip of leather attached to it that she realized was to attach to the other belt. The belt held a simple loop for her Atheme.

"Wow you really put a lot of thought in to these. Thank you so much!" Lucy said fighting tears of joy. Natsu raised a finger and ticked it back and fourth.

"Not done yet Luce there is still one more!" he said pointing at Happy who was holding up a much smaller package that was shaped like a tube.

"There's more?" she asked surprised and took the package from the small exceed.

"This one's from Natsu!" Happy said grinning. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer who was grinning with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just open it already!" he said anxious. He had tried to think of the best thing to get her that was a little more on the personal side, and not so much the functional side, but that was really not his style so he compromised he just hoped she liked it as much as he hoped she would, and that she would understand the gift.

Lucy opened the package and as she revealed the gift inside she felt her tears fall free and drift over her cheeks. Inside the package was a long red muffler, it was almost completely the same as the one that Natsu was famed for wearing except this one was a deep red. Feeling the slightly scaled texture she realized it was finely woven with a material she was unfamiliar with, but it was a scarf, a matching scarf to the one that one of the most powerful mages in Fiore wore, and it was special to her in a way she would never be able to express in words. Instead she surprised the two by launching forward snatching up the cat and dragon slayer into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much…its all so perfect! Thank you!" she said beside herself with happiness. This was the first time since her mother passed that she felt truly happy on her birthday. Natsu only laughed and hugged her tight to him.

"We wanted to make sure they were good things for you to have on missions. And since your clothes always get so messed up in battle we thought we would get you things that are of stronger materials. Wendy even put a healing charm on the scarf to help you heal small wounds and cause larger ones to stop bleeding if you wrap the scarf around the wound!" Natsu explained pulling back slightly.

"And a scarf is kinda the Team Natsu symbol so I thought that it would be perfect!" he said taking the scarf and wrapping it around her neck loosely as he would his own. "Yup! Perfect!" he stated sitting back to look. Lucy gave him a watery smile and fingered the material. It was a sign of her place in their lives. She knew that. She also knew it was like Natsu saying she was protected by a dragon too. Only she could kiss this one and when she got a moment alone with him she decided she would show him just how much she appreciated his gifts.

"Natsu the time!" Happy said quickly realizing it had been quite a while since they started their little privet celebration. Natsu nodded.

"You go shower and get dressed, Happy and I need to clean up the mess in the kitchen before we head to the guild." Natsu said standing and taking the tray with him. Lucy nodded and decided she would call out Virgo and Cancer for help with her hair and outfit.

Once she was done showering she called out Virgo's key first.

"Yes princess? Punishment?" the maiden said bowing to the girl. Lucy blushed and restrained the usual out burst.

"No punishment…I need you help picking out something to wear with this." She said showing the coat to the woman. Virgo smiled knowing already who it was from. Loke had filled her in already. In a poof of smoke she was gone, a few seconds later she returned holding a small pile of clothes. The first thing she handed Lucy was a low cut leather crop top that laced closed in the front. It was black and had no sleeves only straps that were attached by a gold cord that was actually really strong. Next were the pants which were a black soft fabric that were tight as spandex. The thighs had gold designs painted on the sides. The pants had no zippers or buttons only laced closed on the sides showing a slight gap on the front of each hip.

"There are small ties on the inside that will allow you to attach your outer skirts to as well when your using your other magic." Virgo explained showing her what she was talking about. Lucy smiled thankfully at the women as she helped her to get into the pants and then adjust the top to fit properly, which she discovered would also lace in the back as well. Once it was on it made her breasts look like they were impossibly large. Soon she was slipping the jacket on over and allowing the spirit to fit the jacket to her slim form using the ties at the back, and buttoning the strap into place she smiled seeing that it was a perfect fit. The fir felt amazing on her soft skin. When she was done she thanked the spirit with a hug and sent her back to call out Cancer.

"What can I do for you today my beautiful master.. Ebi!" the crab asked as he stood looking at the blonds new out fit. When Lucy explained the look she was going for the crab nodded and swiftly got to work. In not time her hair had been pulled up into three fishbone braids that had been stopped half way back on her head. One was on top and there was one on either side. The tails had been gathered into a tail type look with a small jeweled pin securing it, the rest of her hair left to float down between her shoulders and flattened. He had added black eyeliner to her eyes and a light dusting of a gold shadow across her lids, with a red gloss applied to her lips she was done.

"You look lethal and beautiful…ebi! My greatest work yet!" the crab said kissing his sheers in an appreciative way. Lucy surveyed her appearance. It was different. A lot different then she was used to, but she had to admit she liked it. She was about to thank him when she was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Lucy sighed thinking Natsu needed to use the restroom.

"Thank you Cancer you can go back now, you did a great job!" Lucy said quickly. The crab went back to the spirit world and Lucy picked up her new favorite boots .

"Just a minute." She called sitting down to pull them on.

"Alright I'll wait in the living room. I just wanted to let you know its getting kind of late." Natsu told her. When she herd him walk away she finished lacing her boots and adjusted the thigh strap for her Atheme. She opened the door quietly and peeked around the corner. Seeing it was clear she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and grabbed the Atheme and put it in its place along with her whip and keys. Making sure everything was secure she looked down and was satisfied with what she saw. Defiantly different but much more effective.

"Alright I'm ready let's go!" she said walking down the hallway, she was looking down and fixing the cuff of her jacket when she entered the living room. When she walked in she stopped abruptly when she herd a sharp whistle from Happy.

"Wow Lucy you look nice!" Happy said floating over to her. "Don't you think she looks nice Natsu?" Happy asked mischievously. Lucy looked at the boy when all they herd were incoherent mumbles, and had to keep herself from laughing. Natsu was face down on the floor a small puddle of blood pooling around his face and little swirls dancing above his head comically. Happy flew over and poked him with a stick Lucy didn't see him get.

"Is he dead?" He asked poking the prone form again. Lucy couldn't help it she giggled.

"And you say I'm the weird one huh?" She asked rewrapping the scarf around her neck so that onside fell down her back and the other her front, to the left of her now very large breasts. Natsu quickly hopped to his feet and whipped his face.

"I'm up! I'm fine…lets go!" he said racing out the door. Lucy huffed a little and followed remembering to lock the door on her way. Natsu was no where in sight but Happy had stayed with her, deciding to chat about the latest fish he had caught.

**At the guild**

Natsu flew through the doors and straight for the bar.

"Mira, Drink, PLEASE!" he said horsly. The takeover mage gave him a confused look and offered him water, when Natsu shook his head. "Nope, stronger please!" he begged. Mira raised a fine black brow but did as he asked.

"Wow Natsu you had better stay sober enough to go get the cake like you promised. Erza will kill you if you mess it up. Where's Lucy?" She asked. At the mention of the Celestial mages name Natsu had a vision of her again and nearly died of blood loss, instead he took the whole glass of fiery liquid down in one gulp.

"On her way. I needed to compose my self. So the girls will be here to get Lucy soon?" He asked ignoring the now fully raised brows of the white haired woman.

"Yup, they are all waiting upstairs till she gets here." She told him pouring him another at his request. "What's got you so worked up Natsu?" She asked still confused. Natsu never drank this early, only when it was late and usually not two in such quick succession.

"You'll see…" he mumbled, "Gave Luce her presents from me and Happy early. I think I should have thought it through better though…" he trailed off. Mira was going to ask what he was talking about when there was a commotion at the door of the guild. Mira looked over and nearly laughed, figuring out quickly what Natsu's problem had been.

"Wow she looks amazing!" Mira said. "Natsu you have really good taste!" She complimented. Natsu mumbled something that sounded like '_too good…_' and Mira giggled.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that she is being taken by the girls today, I could only imagine what the Master would do if he saw her like that…though looks as though many others have the same idea." Mira said with a large grin on her face. Natsu looked up and over to where the other mages eyes were and had to shove his scarf in his mouth to keep from yelling at anyone.

Lucy was standing at the guild doors with a big smile on her face giving everyone a little wave her face painted a pretty pink in embarrassment. It looked like most of the men in the guild had pretty much the same bad thoughts that Natsu did when he saw her. The whole of the tri-men were on the floor, along with Lyon, Macao and Wakaba, all sporting nosebleeds. Only Laxus stood in front of the girl eyeing her up and down hungrily. Natsu had to take his scarf out of his mouth for fear of tearing it when he saw the blond man lean over Lucy, he whispered something in her ear that made her blush a bright red, and Natsu stuck his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming.

Mira laughed seeing smoke erupt from his mouth around his fist and more smoke start to seep from his ears and the top of his head.

"Looks like you did a really good job." Gray said coming up next to him. "Though I have to admit if it weren't for Juvia I would be over there two." He chuckled when instead of smoke fire started billowing out of his mouth, Laxus had grabbed Lucy's hand and was about to kiss it when he was knocked out by a large fist.

"Ooops…too late, the Master saw her." Mira giggled. Lucy stood completely confused when Master Makarove hopped up onto Laxus' prone form and stood on his back. He put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his small feet.

"You look beautiful my dear…I was hoping you could just do me one teensy tiny favor please." Makarov asked the girl. Lucy gave him a suspicious look but nodded slowly.

"Could you just jump up and down for me please, just ummmmffff…" Makarov was cut off by a mug that came flying from behind the bar to nail the old man in the side of the head.

"My Lucy Master is right! You look beautiful!" Mira said innocently, as Natsu and Gray inched a little away from the terrifying woman. Lucy beamed at her and walked over to the bar.

"Really? You think so?" Lucy asked raising her arms and giving a little twirl. Gray collapsed onto the floor next to Natsu.

"GAAH! What the hell!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Even I'm no match man…I'm tellin ya..DAMN!" Gray said his mouth full of floorboards because of the sandaled foot of his friend colliding with the back of his head.

"So Lucy is there anything I can get for you?" Mira said giggling the girls choosing to ignore the display next to them as Gray and Natsu started to fight with each other.

"Actually I had the most amazing breakfast ever! I'm stuffed! But could I get a strawberry smoothie please?" She asked. Mira nodded and went to get the requested drink. Lucy sighed and took a seat on her usual stool and turned slightly to observe the guild, her eyes glided over the people there a little let down that there were not all that many.

"Lu-chan oh my! WOW! Look at you! I told Natsu that would be the perfect color on you!" Levy said walking up to the blond. Gajeel was following behind and upon seeing the girl in front of him decided to make a beeline for the brawl that had broken out off to the side of the bar. No way was he getting in trouble over something like _that _today.

"Yeah isn't it great? He even made me breakfast in bed!" Lucy said excited.

"Which one was your favorite?" Mira asked walking up to the girls and depositing the smoothie on to the bar in front of Lucy and then a glass of juice for the smaller mage. Levy and Mira both smiled wide when Lucy blushed and fingered the scarf around her neck.

"They are all pretty great, I mean I've never been given something so nice before. But this, I think this is my favorite." Lucy said fondly.

"So when's the wedding?" Mira asked tauntingly. Lucy's eyes went wide and both women laughed as she shot some of her smoothie out of her mouth.

"NO! huh! N…nn..nn.." Lucy stuttered waving her hands in front of her face, which was a matching shade for the scarf she now wore. Levy and Mira only smiled.

"Lucy! You lookin good girl!" Cana said coming up to the small group followed by several women from the guild.

"Thanks." she said chirped deciding to let the previous conversation go.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked them going back to her smoothie.

"Actually Lucy, we're going to be needing you for a while." Erza said settling an armored hand onto her shoulder from behind making her squeak.

"Uh…okay sure, what for?" Lucy asked eyeing the women standing around her. She felt like shrinking into a small corner when she saw the looks they were all giving her.

"S..E..C..R..E..T." They all said mysteriously, and suddenly the whole world went black.

_**Moooohahahahahah! **_

_**My dear readers. I hope you all enjoyed this. Unfortunately all the wonderful things I have planned for Lucy for her birthday could just not be put all into one chapter or you would have nothing to tide you over until the next time! So in honor of that I have split the day of Lucy's party into two maybe three chapters, this is only part one I promise! But what could the girls of Fairy Tail possibly have in store! And why is Lucy unconscious!? And my god where are GRAYS PANTS! Lol sorry I had to add that. I'm in a really silly mood right now. Anyhow please wait with bated breath for the next installment. And I hope to hear your thoughts. Just not the bad ones ;) just kidding I don't really care as long as I hear them :D any how I hope you enjoyed and will have the next installment ready soon! **_

_** Love and light **_

_** Essy! **_


	17. Girls Day Out!

Chapter 17

Girls Day Out!

Giggling, lots of giggling. **Poke**. Groan. And more giggling. **Poke. **

Lucy raised her hand to swat the offending object away as it poked her in the cheek again. When she heard the giggling again, she blew air through her lips in a frustrated raspberry.

"Go away Natsu." She mumbled groggily. There was some strange sounds of Moe, followed by giggling. Lucy cracked an eye. Natsu _did not _giggle. **Poke. **Her eyes came open as she swatted the offending appendage again. "What the hell!" the sleepy blond snapped rubbing her eyes.

"Lu-chan its time to wake up." Levy giggled next to Lucy. Lucy swung her head to look at the blue haired woman.

"What is going on? I was at the guild just a little bit ago." Lucy said, wondering how she had gotten to the inside of what looked to be an large magic car. Looking around she noticed several of the woman from the guild surrounding her. Her eyes landed on a guilty looking Mira sitting across from her.

"Sorry Lucy we wanted it to be a surprise. I put a little sleeping powder in your smoothie before I gave it to you?" Mira said smiling her usual innocent smile. "I must have put a little more then I thought I had. Strange it should have kicked in sooner then it did. You feeling dizzy at all?" She asked. Lucy shook her head to say no when her eyes swirled around comically.

"Well maybe a little. I think if Erza just stopped moving I'd be ok." Lucy said rubbing her eyes. Erza sighed.

"I'm not moving but you're going to be soon. Prepare yourself, we have a schedule to keep." Erza said professionally.

"Awn, Erza calm down a minute she is trying to get her bearings." Cana said taking a swig off her bottle. Erza sent Cana a look that made the other woman shrink in her seat a little. "Um you know what, on second thought, Lucy you might want to _prepare _yourself…" Cana added trying to remain non-chalant. Lucy chuckled and sat up properly, wiping a small bit of drool off of the corner of her mouth.

"So what's going on?" she asked running her fingers though her hair releasing some of the tangles. She adjusted the scarf and straightened her jacket.

"We are going to have a spa day Lu-chan. For your birthday! Since we missed it last year we wanted to make it up to you!" Levy explained handing Lucy a small glass of wine for her to clear her mouth out.

"A spa day!? What? You guys didn't need to do all that, really!" Lucy protested fully alert now. Levy smiled at her.

"Don't worry Juvia and everyone else pitched in! Master talked to the owner of the spa for us and got it all set up!" Juvia said smiling brightly.

"Just enjoy the gift Lucy…or do you intend to argue with me?" Erza asked seriously. Lucy shuddered at her stare and shook her head vigorously.

"Nope not at all! Lets go!" Lucy rambled out smiling. The girls nodded vigorously and they piled out. Mira went in first and handed a paper to the front desk clerk.

"We have reservations for Fairy Tail." She told the young man. He smiled wide.

"Well what a pretty bunch you are!" the man said in a slightly feminine voice. "You're just on time, come, come we have everything all planned out and set up to your specifications. This way ladies!" He said in a sing song voice waving his hand motioning for them to follow him down a hallway Lucy had not seen before.

She had to admit the place was rather nice. The walls were decorated with a soft sage green wall paper that looked like vines had been embossed on to it. The wood floors were a dark stain, and there were a lot of plants and flowers potted and placed around the area. There was some art work hung on the walls that depicted relaxation in progress, and others that were of the various scenery around Magnolia. There were some incense burners hanging from the ceiling by long chains, the scent of sandalwood and rosemary wafting through the hallway. When they reached a lavender door a little ways down, Lucy was surprised to see Virgo standing patiently waiting for them to arrive.

"Virgo? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked surprised. She knew the spirit could come to the human world on her own magic, but she had not expected to see her here.

"I had hoped to help serve Princess and her friends on her birthday." The maiden explained. "You may punish me Princess." Virgo added bowing her head. Lucy shook her head vigorously, her hands flapping in front of her face.

"No, no, no, that will be quite alright I was just surprised to see you is all. Thank you very much we will be happy to have you…are you sure you wouldn't like to join us instead?" Lucy asked feeling weird having her spirit serving her in such a way.

"Absolutely not! This is your birthday!" Virgo protested, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course you could! You have helped us all so much in the past!" Erza told the woman grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the room followed by the chuckling females. Virgo tried to protest until she received the "Erza look" and the spirit shut her mouth, deciding not to argue with the red head.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Wow scary enough to scare a celestial spirit into submission." Lucy mumbled to Cana and Levy who giggled.

"What was that?" Erza asked looking at them with a raised brow.

"N…Nothing, nothing at all right girls?" Levy stuttered. Everyone nodded vigorously and proceeded past the woman at a high speed. Once inside Lucy momentarily marveled at the luxury of the room. The walls were covered in a deep maroon paint, gold draperies and panels of tapestries located in several places on the surrounding walls. The furniture was lush, complete with fuzzy beige bathrobes, beige fuzzy slippers and a stack of white fluffy towels. Lucy whistled low.

"This place is really nice!" she said clearly impressed. Erza beamed with pride.

"I did a lot of research. This place is the best in Magnolia and rated third in Fiore." She said. Lucy smiled fondly. She spotted a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a clear bubbly liquid. "We thought after all of the stuff that's gone on in the last few months that you could definitely use some serious pamper time.

"And to kick things off right we are all getting a massage!" Cana said excitedly motioning to the line up of good looking men in tight fitting tank tops and work out sweats, all in pristine white. Lucy couldn't help but compare them to Natsu, their toned chests had nothing on Natsu's body of sinewy corded muscles and creamy tanned skin. They were superficial, tepid, like a fish. Natsu was the embodiment of fire itself. No pun intended but seeing them made her realize just how much she wanted _him_. And she hated herself for it.

"Alright ladies pick one, birthday girl first." Levy said clapping her hands authoritatively. Everyone laughed and after several minutes of blushing and giggling the girls were laid down on massage tables that were placed in a circle so the girls could chat. After about an hour of becoming mush, the girls decided to move on to a various manner of torture events. It wasn't until Erza had been mummy wrapped in seaweed and mud, that they all decided to take a bath in the hot springs. The whole time they had been there Virgo had been interacting albeit a bit awkward at first but after Cana threatened to challenge her to a drinking contest the celestial spirit started to relax a little. It got Lucy to thinking about her other spirits and she felt a little bad not being able to summon them all at once so that they could join in as well. She really did see her spirits as friends and not just tools. She wished more and more that she could invite the others to just hang out, it was hard to accept they were really from different worlds sometimes.

"Is something bothering you Princess?" Virgo asked a little concerned. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah I just wish I could invite Libra, Lira, Gemini, and Aquarius too. I feel bad that I'm enjoying this with out them." Lucy said feeling guilty. Virgo smiled.

"You don't have to worry I think the only one that is actually free is Aquarius right now, and since I came here on my own power, you can summon her in the baths." She reassured the blond. Lucy clapped her hands and nodded.

"Your right, I just hope she doesn't try to drown me for summoning her for this." Lucy said.

"Would you like me to go and invite her Princess?" Virgo asked.

"You would do that?" Lucy asked. The other woman nodded and in a poof of smoke was gone. All the girls went to the changing area and slipped into their robes and headed to the large indoor hot-spring. When they arrived everyone showered off and slid into the hot pool of water each one releasing a sigh of relief except for Levy who hummed her approval. The girls were idly chatting when Virgo came back dressed in a towel.

"Princess, Aquarius has agreed to join us." She informed the blond. Lucy smiled and stood to rise out of the pool. She groaned as she stood up fully. Picking up her keys she summoned the water bearer and smiled happily when she wasn't a drowned rat on sight.

"Are you sure this is ok? This wont be too much on your magic." The blue haired woman asked unusually conscious of her master. Lucy smiled.

"Not at all I actually have some build up so your kinda helping me out." Lucy told her. "Now come on, the water is waiting. I think when I got that massage my back forgot how to hold up my front." She grumbled rubbing her lower back.

"I know what you mean." Cana piped in and the others voiced their agreement.

"What are you guys complaining about? At least you have something! Between you all you could house a third world country. I could take a piece of just one of each of your boobs and come up with a D cup at least!" Levy complained.

"Hey you think this is easy?" Aquarius said settling in the water. "First off even in the spirit world tops are impossible to find. Second these things are murder on your back!" the merwoman explained.

"Plus running with out a proper bra is _not _a good idea." Lucy said popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"I wear armor all day. Still doesn't keep them in check." Erza added.

"Not to mention when you find a guy you wanna date, most of them spend most of their time staring at your chest instead of your eyes!" Cana said. All the women voiced their agreement.

"Juvia knows what you mean. Its nice when you find a guy that doesn't. Gray-sama hardly looks at Juvia's breasts." Juvia said sadly.

"Keh, that's cause you're not showcasing anything in that winter coat of yours. Put those baby's on display and it'll be like waving cat nip in front of Leo." Virgo added in an unusual display of femininity. All the girls laughed. Her eyes went wide. "Princess that was to forward, please punish me." She begged Lucy whose eyes turned into saucers.

"Pfft, if I can't get her to do it there's no way you will." Erza told the woman grinning. "Lucy's too soft hearted. Besides this is girl talk, anything said with in these walls stays in these walls." She told them all with a threatening look. When all the girls nodded obediently she smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"What are you talking about I can be mean!" Lucy defended. Aquarius laughed.

"Are you kidding? Its been a chore to get you to be more aggressive. Why do you think I've been so mean to you for all these years? It was to get you to snap for once." The woman told her. Lucy nearly spit her wine out.

"What?" She sputtered. "I just thought that was cause you didn't like me." Lucy said.

"Lucy its hard _not _to like you. Trust me Juvia has tried when you were still my love rival; I spent weeks trying to convince my self you where evil. You don't have an evil bone in your body." Juvia told her.

"Relax Lu-chan, its not like that's a bad thing." Levy told the girl reassuringly.

"Except when it comes to your love life." Aquarius said snickering.

"Hey we are not talking about that right now!" Lucy protested. They all laughed.

"Maybe we should. Have you gotten anywhere with Natsu?" Erza asked coyly. Lucy nearly shot a strawberry out of her nose.

"Stop it! Not going any farther! My love life. Or lack there of is _not _going to be a topic of discussion!" the blond snapped rubbing her nose.

"Oh no, there is definitely one there Lu-chan." Levy piped in enjoying this kind of teasing.

"Ooo… is there something new I missed?" Aquarius asked sideling up to the small woman. Levy nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Natsu served Lucy breakfast in bed this morning!" Levy told her. Lucy sunk down in the water at the water bearers accusing stare.

"And you haven't told me!" she snapped. Lucy went under the water. When she resurfaced they were telling the woman about the gifts that he had gotten her.

"Hmmm, seems he put a lot of thought in to it. Definitely in love." The woman concluded. All of the woman nodded their agreement.

"He's not in love." Lucy said. " Natsu hardly registers _lust_ let alone love! Besides he would do the same for any of you if you were his partner. He's just that kind of guy." She told them sounding fully convinced. Erza shook her head.

"And the scarf?" She asked. Lucy turned red. "That is something that he would _never _offer any of us. Only you. I heard he spent days on it with Wendy and Charle hovering over him. Apparently those scarf's are made by extracting a dragons or in this case dragon slayer scales. He didn't just give you a pretty piece of fabric. He gave you a _part _of him, something that will offer his protection no matter where you are. The same as his does." Erza explained. Lucy's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"He didn't just give you a random gift. For Natsu, that's one short of a mating mark." Levy said wagging her finger at the girl.

"He gave you a _part _of him." Cana agreed.

"You shouldn't be surprised. After all it's not hard to love you princess. Even your spirits adore you." Virgo told her. Lucy's eye leaked a single tear.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends. But I really don't think it's a good idea." Lucy said. "We don't know what the out come of this is going to be. For all we know I'll end up dead or in jail." Her face drooped a little and she looked at the murky water below. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Aquarius giving her a stern look.

"Don't you dare give up. That piece of shit will get what's coming to him. And when he does, there isn't a being alive who will blame you for what you had to do." She said. "Besides I've invested too much time in your love life for it not to have a happy ending." Lucy gave the woman a big smile.

"I'll try." She said with more confidence then she felt. She couldn't tell them she was having second thoughts about even sleeping with him. Love. Not something she could deal with. For the same reasons she was thinking of denying herself what she knew would be one hell of a night. For her the fear that something would happen to her and she left him, was hard to bear. Out of everyone helping her, he was the one she worried about the most. She didn't want him to become that emotionally invested in her and then risk not being able to be there for him.

'_Then you'll just have to make sure you stick around right? All the more reason to fight back. Besides I think it's a little too late for that._' A voice deep inside told her smugly. '_**Shut up! What do you know!'**_ Lucy snapped at the voice. '_Heh, I know everything honey, I am you. I know what you're thinking, and no we are not crazy. But for once your going to listen to me!' _the voice said, agitatedly, making her heart thump harder in her chest for emphasis. '_**You! What are you doing here? I thought I silenced you!' **_Luce snapped, alarmed. _' Funny I thought you had too. I guess we were both wrong. How do you like that? Hmmm…failure to keep me out must leave a bad taste in your mouth. You love him, he loves you, get used to it and move on!' _her heart told her firmly. Lucy let out a huff and before she could continue the ridiculous argument she realized someone was trying to talk to her.

"Are you ready for the next phase of beautification day?" Cana asked standing up. Lucy nodded hesitantly.

"What do you guys have planned?" Lucy asked. The other woman stood and the two spirits gave her a farewell and told her that Loke would be giving her a gift from all of them later. With that said all the woman climbed out and headed to rinse off.

"Next is lunch and then shopping!" Erza said wringing her hair out.

"Shopping? For what?" Lucy asked. Cana elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up! Don't push for too much information. She planned pretty much the whole thing. Just go with it." The normally fearless woman said. Apparently there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to convince her that Erza was _not _terrifying. Lucy nodded and decided to go with it.

Once the girls were dressed they all piled out of the spa with promises to return and headed down the street to a near by café that Erza swore sold the best strawberry cake in the world. The girls were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves when they entered the café. Once they were all seated and had ordered they started to chat again.

"So was there anything you were hoping to get for your birthday Lucy?" Juvia asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Um, not really. The stuff Natsu got me I didn't even know I needed." Lucy said pondering the question.

"Yeah those were really good choices. Its going to be hard to beat that!" Cana said. Lucy shook her head.

"No, honestly you guys have done so much! You really don't need to get me anything. And if you did, anything you got, I'm sure I would love." Lucy told them. The women all smiled.

"Yup too nice!" Cana sang around a bottle of beer Lucy was sure the small café didn't sell. "Besides. You would do the same for us right? There's just more of us to bully you into accepting." Lucy blushed with her hands raised in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I get it, this is a losing battle." She said chuckling.

"Humph, with these women you should have known that from the start." A voice said from behind her. Lucy nearly jumped out of her seat her head whipping around. Standing behind her, smiling smugly, was Loke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked startled. He smiled and knelt down capturing her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

"I just couldn't stay away-owe!" The lion said rubbing a rapidly forming knot on his head. He sneered at the tall blond man behind him. "What the hell was that for?"  
"This is chick time. We have a mission remember?" Laxus huffed grabbing the smaller man by his collar and hauling him up to stand beside him. Leo glared at him but nodded and smiled at the girls.

"Mira wanted to let you know that everything is set for the final stage." He said cryptically. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Hey that reminds me where is Mira? Wasn't she with us?" Lucy asked confused. She didn't remember seeing the woman in the spa with them.

"She is back at the guild; you know she can't stay away for long or the Master will end up with another sexual harassment complaint." Cana explained. The others nodded.

"Now that we have delivered our message we have a mission of our own to complete." Loke said, smiling at the girls. Laxus leaned down behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her, his hand gently caressing the skin bared on her shoulder by her new jacket.

"Unless you would like us to ACK!" Laxus choked when he was suddenly hauled away by a grumbling Loke. The last thing they heard from the Lion was a very clear "Hypocritical asshole!"

The table of girls howled with laughter at their antics while Lucy remained confused.

"What was _that _all about?" She asked. The women only laughed more and soon the incident was forgotten.

Soon the girls were out side and headed to a shop a few blocks down to do some shopping. When they arrived Lucy was filled with excitement. There were out fits everywhere of all different types and styles.

"We are picking up something sultry and sexy for this evening." Cana stated draping her arm over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy looked at her.

"What's tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Never you mind about that. You have your assignments. Pick a few and meet at the dressing room. Lucy you come with me." Erza stated and proceeded to drag the scared girl to the back where a dressing area had been built. There was a platform built in the middle of the area and three dressing rooms placed behind. There was three mirrors stationed in front of the plat form.

"Hey don't I get to look?" Lucy pouted looking longingly at the rows of clothing begging her to spend every last jewel she had. Erza chortled.

"Not this time. Don't worry we will come back another day but we are running out of time. Today we will pick what you wear." Lucy made to protest until Erza raised a hand firmly. "Not a word, that is final!" she told the girl who gulped and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said her pout deepening. After about ten minutes of waiting the girls all came back with three selections each. When they arrived Erza disappeared as Lucy was ushered into a dressing room and handed three heavy hangers. They were Juvia's selections. Lucy sweat dropped at the clothes noting that there was even one that looked similar to the rain-woman's usual outfit only black. There was also a long black skirt and an off the shoulder sweater in a pretty lavender. The last out fit was a long sleeved dress that hugged her every shape and curve with a high front collar and a low scooping back, the base resting just above the dimples on her lower back. Lucy had a sinking suspicion this was a ploy to keep a certain Ice Mage from seeing too much skin.

Lucy tried them all on dutifully and showed the girls who all voiced an abrupt "**NEXT!**" after each appearance. Once she had tried on the last of the fist set Levy shoved her handful at Lucy and grabbed the ones she had already tried. Lucy shuffled back into the changing room, when she placed the hangers onto the hooks that were mounted on the wall. She took a look at the first of the three and smiled, it was a light green and white sundress that hung down to the floor. Complemented by a white belt with a gold buckle it was defiantly pretty but more of Levy's style then her own.

She slipped it out and stepped up on to the podium and gave a little twirl.

"Heh, I guess this one is more your style Levy…" Lucy said. The girl flushed.

"Like I could fill it out like that!? Why do you think I made you try it on?" The small girl snapped glaring playfully. They girls laughed and a loud "NEXT!" was voiced.

Lucy went back in and tried the little shorts out fit, she managed the shorts fine and the thigh high striped socks that accompanied the set. She picked up the crop top that had elastic around the hem to hug to her small upper torso. The sleeves puffed slightly and rested low on her arms, well it would except…

"ARG…Levy I love you but I HAVE BOOBS! This has a better chance of fitting Wendy!" she called over the door her voice slightly muffled as she attempted to get the impossible top over her breasts. The girls laughed as Levy giggled guiltily.

"Sorry again. You might not want to try the next one." Levy warned. The door sung open and all laughter stopped in favor of large eyes and mouths hitting the floor.

"That might have been helpful a little bit ago…ya know before I got stuck!" Lucy growled at them. The girls didn't move each one fighting the urge to laugh at the blond standing there in a top that did indeed look like the little dragon slayer should be wearing it.

Somewhere in Magnolia Wendy sneezed.

"Well don't just sit there HELP ME!" Lucy cried her chest hurting as she had been unable to get it all the way over them. Suddenly she was free and Erza stepped in front of the girl.

"Why didn't you use the zipper?" Erza asked cocking her head to the side confused. That did it couldn't be stopped Lucy turned seven shades of red and her head nearly exploded when Cana laughed so hard she snorted and cried;

"I think I'm going to wet my self!"

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Lucy cried indignantly trying not to laugh at herself. Finally she gave in and chuckled. "Well maybe a little…" She said. After a few minutes the laughter had died and Cana approached her whipping tears from her eyes. She held out three hangers to the girl.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, it was too funny." She said. Lucy huffed halfheartedly and took the clothes.

"Whatever one mans pain is another's pleasure I guess." Lucy said playfully. Cana barked out a laugh.

"OOO…Lucy's a bit of a masochist I think!" she teased. Lucy grumbled and chose not to reply as she eyed the next set. They looked a lot like what Cana what the other girl would usually wear, complete with bikini top. The only difference were the colors and the fact that they had skirts of various length. The only top that was promising was one that was black triangles over the breasts and instead of tying together in the front between them the string wrapped crisscross down her long middle to tie on one hip, there was a red half jacket that stopped just below her shoulder blades. The skirt was multilayer, with black and red stopping at the bare tops of her thighs. There were red and black stripped thigh-highs so Lucy slipped them on as well. Once done she stepped out of the dressing room. The girls clapped and sent out loud cat calls.

"I like it Lu-chan but I don't think it would be good for tonight." Levy stated hesitantly.

"I agree. There is no way Wendy could compensate that amount of blood loss." Cana joked.

"I believe they have a point. If you were to go in that, one bar brawl and the male population of the guild would surely die." Erza stated. Lucy shrugged and walked back into the dressing room she placed the outfit back on and stated that the rest would have the same problem. Lucy was getting ready to put her own clothes back on when Erza shoved a hanger in her hand. A single hanger.

"I thought you said three?" Lucy questioned. Erza gave her an evil smirk.

"One is all you will need. I took time to carefully look over each and every outfit. This is the most suiting." Erza stated and walked back to the group. Lucy shrugged and closed the curtain. When she hung the hanger onto the hook she stepped back to look at it. It was a black long dress with strange straps. It was hard to tell exactly what it looked like as the material made it bunch and sag to the middle on the hanger. She pulled it off and stepped in to it, once in she tightened the ties on the top and bottom and adjusted the two inch wide straps to her upper arms. When she looked in the mirror she gasped.

"Oh Erza this is…Wow!" Lucy said.

"You doubted me?" Erza snapped. Lucy squeaked a no and continued to finger the fabric of the gown. It was practically sleeveless as the straps were just for effect. The design she had thought she had seen before was a long Chinese dragon winding from the edge of her left breast and curving across her torso and wrapping across her right hip, the tail resting at the small of her back. Next to the head of the dragon there was a tie that tied corset style around her breast and across her torso ending where the tail of the dragon disappeared and tied in a little knot leaving the long strings to trail down her hips. There was a slit in the silky folds of the skirt starting from the bodice of the dress and going to the floor directly in front of her right leg showing a hint of creamy white skin. The hem of the dressed had small red and clear crystals sewn all the way around, they caught the light just right in the professional room making them wink merrily as she turned to admire the beauty and simplicity of the gown.

"Well are you going to come out or not?" Erza growled impatiently. Lucy jumped and opened the curtain and hurried to the platform again. Just for fun she gave a hard twirl lifting her right leg to increase the speed and then stopped dramtically. Silence.

"What does it not look nearly as awesome as I thought it did." Every one shook their head a vigorous no.

"As I thought. Simply breath taking." Erza stated proudly. The heads mechanically nodded.

"I bet you a years drinking money your not a virgin by the end of the night and at least three men have burns." Cana stated. Lucy blushed.

"Stop." She said looking at the floor bashfully. "But…I KNOW RIGHT!" she cried happily. The girls all chuckled and stood. Lucy went back into the dressing room and changed from the dress and placed it carefully on the hanger. She turned to dress and when she turned to grab her boots the dress was gone. She shook her head not thinking about it and when she was completely dressed she left the room. The girls were all waiting at the till and Erza was accepting a small black dressing bag on a hanger. She slung it over her shoulder and looked at the girls.

"To my house!" she said commandingly. The girls all imitated Happy with a cheerful;

"Aye!"

Within minutes the girls had arrived at Fairy Hills and were standing in the large dressing room. Lucy had called Cancer at the girls request and they all set about getting ready. Lucy had a suspicion that she knew what was going on but she chose not to think on it too much, she was enjoying herself.

Lucy painted her nails a deep red with gold flecks. Her eyes were done in a smoky black at the base and faded to a light gold. She applied a few decorative dots on her cheek bones just below the outer corner of her eyes. She added some black liner to the inner parts of her lids and a deep red gloss to her plump lips. Cancer did pulled the middle of her hair into a slightly twisted tail and pushed it up a bit to give it a bump at the top of her head. He secured it with several discrete bobby pins making it look effortless and simple, flat ironing her hair straight, he gave her a light dusting of silver and gold glitter and she was finished. The crab proclaimed her his masterpiece and the girls were finished. Each girl wore a different dress in either black or red, or in Levy's case all white, and they all looked ready for a night in a swanky club. Lucy giggled.

"Not that I don't really enjoy dressing up like this cause I have to admit I look good. But something is missing…" Lucy trailed off looking around her eyes landed on what she was looking for and she picked it up and put it in place adjusting it just so. She had taken the scarf that Natsu had given her and wrapped it around her neck, allowing it to trail over her shoulders like a shawl leaving her front exposed. "So why are we doing this again?" She asked.

"We didn't tell you silly." Levy said plucking a thread from her white dress.

"But if you must know, we are having photo's taken in gardens at the guild, and we'll be having dinner inside after." Erza said professionally.

"We have a photographer from Sorcerer Weekly waiting for us to take pictures of us on your birthday. Everyone will get a copy. And its free if we let them select two to put in next weeks issue!" Levy told her excited.

"Wow! Great! I don't really have a lot of photo's yet it'll be good to have something to hang up at Natsu's" Lucy laughed. The girls nodded and they shuffled out of the dorm and headed for the guilds garden. When Lucy tried to go in from outside Lucy was nearly attacked by an over excited Cana who dragged her to where a large drape had been hung in emerald green. The branches of the trees peeked over the edges and hard floor had been set up to allow them to stand in their heels in the grass, which Lucy was thankful for considering she was almost regretting the four and a half inch monstrosities that she had chosen, though she couldn't very well walk away from the sleek black baby doll stilettos, the toe was a black satin with small ruffles at the top going across the knuckles of her toes. The straps crisscrossed up her calf's and tied just below her knee, they really displayed what Lucy felt were her best feature, her killer legs.

The man arranged them in various group poses, then started on the singles. Once finished the girls were worn out and it was becoming dark. The waved the photographer on his way with their thanks and promises of prints the next day. The girls chatted for a moment and Erza slipped away to check inside.

"Is everything in order?" Erza asked Mira. Mira nodded and smiled.

"Yup just finished the cake and Freed is almost finished with the concealment spell." Mira told her happily. It had taken weeks to get everything in order due to the magnitude of the event. Mira was surprised herself with how quickly this became a massive event. Oh well, that's just how they were. There was no use fighting it if you could enjoy it!

"She wont know what hit her." Gray chuckled leaning against the bar in some dress slacks and dress shoes.

"Nope! This is going to be GREAT!" Natsu cheered. He had chosen a pair of black pants and his single sleeved jacket and left if open showing his tight abs.

"Alright then you had all better get into place! Lucy is becoming impatient and keeps asking questions." Juvia said seriously walking in the doors. "Juvia told them she would check on you. Gray-sama, you've lost your shirt." She added. Gray shook his head.

"Nope not this time. I knew it was inevitable. With this many people it will be easier if I just have to track down my pants. I left the shirt at home." He said giving the girl a wolfish grin and levering himself off of the counter and stalk to the woman. Juvia gulped and her eyes went wide.

"Um, Gray-sama, you look very nice." Juvia said a little shakily. Gray never lost that wolfish grin as he got close and leaned down to her. He allowed his nose to brush her ear.

"You look beautiful." He said huskily causing Juvia's face to light up and her mouth to drop open a little. He pulled back and keeping his neck craned over her face a bit he looked her in the eyes. "Breathtaking." He said firmly.

"You guys should kiss already!" Happy piped in floating next to them his face almost directly between the two. Juvia's head started so spout steam and Gray turned abruptly and tried to turn the cat into a tasty treat.

"I'm going to get Lucy any of you break anything between now and then and I'll kill you!" Erza said in and evil voice. Everyone nodded and got into position. The members from the other guilds wouldn't be arriving until a little later, they wanted to celebrate a little with Lucy by herself before the others got there.

"Erza what's this all about?" Lucy asked as Erza held up a black sash.

"Turn around please?" Erza said nicely. Lucy sighed and complied. She was getting hungry and they were being weird. Best to just get it over with. Two hands took her own and led her to where she assumed the door was. She herd the heavy door open and then felt the click of her heels on the wood planks of the inner part of the guild. She thought she herd a gasp and a growl, but when the blind fold was removed she looked around and notice that the only other person there was Mira behind the bar. Otherwise it was empty. Lucy turned to the other women confused.

"What's going on? Did every one take off or something?" Lucy asked not used to the guild being completely empty. Their faces showed a look of shock.

"Oh girls thank goodness you're here! You see one of Freed's enchantments went wrong and suddenly everyone had disappeared! Freed locked himself in the upstairs bathroom and I can't get him to come out and fix it!" Mira said sounding worried.

"Right, well Lucy you should go talk to Freed. We'll go see if we can catch any sign of the others." Erza instructed. Lucy nodded and took off up the stairs, on the way up she could have swore she felt someone slap her ass but when she glanced over her shoulder there was not one there except Levy at the base of the steps giving her a thumbs up. Lucy gave her a weird look and continued anyway.

When she reached the door to the men's upstairs bathroom she knocked on the door calling the other mans name. When she received no answer she growled.

"Get out here this instant or I'm coming to get you! I'm hungry dammit!" Lucy snapped. She counted to ten and when she got no answer she pulled a pin out of her hair, she twisted it and broke it in half, kneeling down she swiftly picked the lock.

"You'd better not be taking a dump." Lucy grumbled. When she looked inside there was no one there. "GAH! What the hell!?" She said looking in each stall. There was no one! Growling she stomped back to the stair case.

Just as she was reaching the steps the air shifted and rippled revealing large magical script written around the guild. Suddenly she saw a sign that said

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"** Lucy stopped.

"SURPISE LUCY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_**Dear readers I hope you liked this one I worked really hard on it. I wanted to show just how fun the girls can be when there isn't a whole bunch of pressure! I hoped you enjoyed this and will tell me all of your thoughts. I want as many people as they can tell me a drinking/party game that they think should be played at the birthday party and when I finish the chapter I will tell you who's idea won! I wanted to put the party and this part in the same chapter but this one is just soooo long and I have A LOT more to write at the moment. So I hope you will take this a final teaser, and coming very soon there will be an even bigger surprise for you my fabulous readers! **_

_**Love and light **_

_**Essy! :D **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lucy stood in shock her mind reeling…there before her was the entire guild, all of them holding gifts and large smiles of accomplishment on their faces. Lisanna and Natsu stood at the front holding a birthday cake that Lucy was sure Mira had spent at least a week on. The entire guild had been decked out in red, black and white, and there were silver and gold stars twinkling on the streamers.

Lucy felt her eyes become moist with tears, as she looked at the smiles on everyone's faces.

"What the hell is all of this?!" she asked confused. Natsu barked with laughter followed by many of the other guild members.

"We went over this Luce...this is your birthday!" He stated walking up to her after putting the cake on the nearby table. "We had to keep you busy somehow."

"You have no idea how hard this was to hide from you…anyone ever told you that you ask way to many questions?" Mira asked smiling. Lucy blushed.

"After everything you all have done for me the last thing I was expecting was something like this…" Lucy said trailing off as she noticed a table in the corner piled with gifts both big and small.

"Lucy, do us all a favor…" Erza said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Lucy looked at her noting the warning energy the red head was exuding. "Say thank you."

Lucy mechanically turned to everyone and smiled. "Thank you everyone!" the guild cheered and the whole place erupted into activity.

At some point Mira had hired a band called the Tricky Pixy's who started to play all the music that Lucy loved. As dancing ensued she was dragged onto the floor by Makarov who grinned at her.

"You have many who love you my dear…I hope that this is abundantly clear to you now." He stated making his small form a little larger to dance with her properly. Lucy smiled.

"I'm getting there…still working a lot of this through in my head but I'm getting there." She said as he spun her around the dance floor. Soon the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention as Macao attempted to cut in.

"I think as the _current _master of this guild I get next dibs on the pretty lady." He said in a fatherly voice. Makarov chuckled and placed Lucy's hand gently in the other mans hand.

"Were I you I would watch your hands, there is a dragon slayer and a card reader who are watching you closely. Wouldn't want all this work to go to waste." The old man told him as he walked away.

For the first hour that was how it went, one person after another taking her hand or cutting in. Eventually Lucy had to step of the floor and over to the bar that had been laden with food and drinks. When she approached she was met with the cheerful smile of Mira who handed her a glass of red bubbly liquid. Upon taking a sip she noted it was her favorite cinnamon wine.

"So what's next?" Lucy asked. Mira's smile went wider.

"Cana has requested a drinking game or two assuming you survive the first one. Then its cake and gifts. Dinner is kind of squeezed in around it all, as we are fond of our food but more so of our booze." Lucy let out a laugh.

"The true Fairy Tail way huh? Drink first worry about food later." Mira nodded.

"Lu-chan, the drinking game is going to start soon!" Levy said excitedly walking up to the blond.

"Got any more of that fire ball whisky?" Lucy asked Mira who smiled and held up the amber bottle of red liquid.

"Alright I'm good let's do this." Lucy said grinning and walking over to where several large tables had been pushed in a giant square. Several chairs had already been filled but she noticed with a grin that Natsu was guarding the one next to himself with Happy perched on the table a little ways down.

"So what are we playing?" She asked taking her seat. Natsu grinned.

"I've never." Lucy looked at him confused.

"You've never what?" Natsu burst out laughing.

"No weirdo it's the game we are playing. Its called I've never. Cana will explain it when everyone sits down." Gray told her taking a seat on her other side followed by Juvia. Lucy nodded opening her bottle. Minutes later Cana came to the center to stand in the gap the tables created. She held her usual tankard, which she held up calling for everyone to focus.

"Alright everyone listen up. We are going to play I've never. It's a simple drinking game to be shared amongst friends. What ever is revealed here stays here or I'll send Erza after you in her adamantine armor." There was a collective shudder and a protest from Erza about being used as a threat.

"We are going to be going around the table's, each person must raise their glass and say the words "I've never" followed by something you have either never done or something you have. Everyone around who has done it, will take a drink and then we will move on. Got it?" everyone nodded and she smiled satisfied. "Alright then…first up will be the partner of the birthday girl so she can get a good one together. Remember this is a no limits game, if it gets dirty it gets dirty and there is nothing to do but go with it."

"So how do we know who wins?" Levy asked from near by. Cana gave a sadistic grin.

"If you are the last one standing you win." Cana stated. Lucy grinned, and others groaned.

"I'll take that bet!" Lucy said taking a swig right off the bottle. "Bring it on Barbie!"

"You may live to regret that!" Cana said evilly taking her seat. Natsu cleared his throat and stood.

"I've never scratched my butt!" he said. The table laughed as all of the men and several women took drinks. Lucy thought for a few seconds and stood.

"I've never spied on my partner while they were changing or taking a bath." And proceeded to take a healthy swig. Natsu grinned at her and followed suit.

"I've never stripped." Gray said taking a healthy swig of his beer. Several people took drinks surprisingly even Erza an Levy drank.

Levy grinned and stood: "I've never kicked a man in the nuts on purpose." All the men groaned as several of the women in the guild took drinks.

"I've never puked on someone else." Juvia said. When she didn't take a drink they all laughed as a few people Cana included took drinks. They continued to drink as the night wore on. At some point people stopped saying I've never and instead just stated things they had done followed by people drinking to their statement. Mira wondered up to the group and clapped her hands.

"Its time for cake everyone." When she said this they all looked at their bottles and most of them having finished but were not as tipsy as the ones who had been drinking the harder stuff. Lucy looked to Cana.

"So who won?" She asked. Cana smirked.

"Well join me in the center of the circle and we will see who finish's their bottle first. Anyone object?" she asked. Most people bowed out at that point figuring that they would lose anyway and they were drunk enough for the night. Only Lucy, Natsu and a few other men joined them in the circle. Lucy eyed her bottle compared to the rest and noted with disgust that hers was the most full. Cana taunted the people in the group a little waving her jug of beer.

"Well lets do this!" she said. The on lookers counted down from three and Lucy tipped her bottle up. Opening her throat she thanked the fact that she had not drank as much as the rest, and had chosen an alcohol that she enjoyed as she opened her throat and not bothering to swallow, allowed the liquid to slide past her gag reflex and slide down her throat. Gasp's and chuckles were herd around the guild by the onlookers, as Lucy easily downed her bottle seconds before Cana herself had, which of course meant that she had won. Lucy gave a little smile and a small burp blushing as she wiped her mouth. When she turned to look over at Natsu she felt a smile pull at her lips noting the bob of his Adams apple and the shocked expression on his face.

"Damn Lucy, I didn't know you had it in you!" Cana said clearly impressed. Natsu came over and laughed.

"She's my partner for a reason Cana…it's cause she's the best." He stated grinning from ear to ear. The girls just laughed.

"That…was cheesy even for you Natsu." Said a voice from behind him.

"What ever ice prick."

"What you want some?"

"….I think he might be a bit slow."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Umm…" Gray paused not knowing where else to go with it.

"Juvia thinks you dropped the ball on that one a little bit." She water woman stated soothingly causing the group that had formed to erupt into giggles and in a few cases cackles.

"Alright everyone! Gather around…its cake time!" Mira called from the bar. Lucy was promptly propelled to the front followed by Natsu who was keeping her from running away. Before her was a three-tiered cake that was sure to be chocolate and vanilla swirl with raspberry and Bavarian cream filling. She felt her self drool a little as she anticipated what it would be like to eat that lovely cake. The guild erupted into song shortly after shaking her out of her thoughts. When they were done Lucy leaned in and closed her eyes.

_I wish that when this is all over…I will still have Natsu._ Lucy knew it was absurd but it was what she really wanted most. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles leaving only one at the end which she plucked and held out to Natsu who grinned and tossed the frosting coated stub in to his mouth still on fire.

"You're always thinking of me." He told her grinning as the guild clapped and fought for a slice of cake. Lucy smiled back.

"It's my job!" she said reaching out to snag the two plates being held out to her. She handed one to Natsu and in a not so lady like way picked up her piece and proceeded to inhale the treat. At her smile of satisfaction Natsu grinned and finished off his slice.

"So what's next?" She asked. Natsu grinned.

"Presents." He told her simply.

"Why you all insist on going so overboard is beyond me." Lucy stated halfheartedly. Natsu simply grinned as he dragged her over to the table that was in the corner of the room covered in gifts. Some of them she was sure she could see what they where just form looking at the packaging. But there were others she had to admit piqued her curiosity.

"Wow seriously. I will say it again. OVERBOARD!" Natsu simply shrugged.

"Your surprised by this how? You've been a member of this guild for how long?" Lucy shook her head.

"Yeah I guess your right. Nothing in moderation in Fairy Tail. You either get it all at once or you miss out on all the fun."  
"Your right about that my dear." Makarov stated walking up to her. He motioned for her to take her seat beside the table and Levy walked forward presenting her with two gifts.

"So that you don't have to open them all here we have created a bit of a game. We will present you with two gifts each time. You may choose one and the other will be set aside for when you get home." She explained. Lucy let out a breath of relief.

"So I don't have to open them all right now?" She asked. Levy shook her head.

"Are you kidding that would take forever!" She stated. Lucy chuckled nodding her head. A hand settled on her shoulder and Lucy knew instantly that was Natsu but had it confirmed when he leaned down next to her ear.

"There wont be a gift for you here from me because your gift is at home. You should probably open those so we can get to it." He said his hot breath sending sparks and shivers down her spine. Lucy nodded pointing to the large lavender wrapped package Levy was holding out. When she settled it in her lap she found it strange that the package didn't really have as much heft as she would have thought. She lifted it slightly to eye the tag that read clearly "Mira" I bold curvy letters. Lucy raised a brow at the woman who simply smiled and continued to clean up the bar.

Taking a deep breath she started to unwrap the package being careful not to jostle the gift too much. As she pulled open the lid to the top of the box she was startled at the sight of the slinky black negligee that lay nestled below.

"Really? It was necessary to put _this _in such a large box!?" Lucy asked incredulous. Mira only snickered and Levy discreetly put the box to the side while Juvia offered her two others. Next she chose a lumpy package that was wrapped in what looked to be a scarf. Upon looking at the card she noted that it was from Cana. Lucy undid the little bow holding it closed. When the cloth fell away it revealed another dancing skirt much like the ones she already had only these colors were in a pine and sage green with gold trim and brown accents.

"Oh Cana this is beautiful!" Lucy thanked the fortune tell profusely. And the gift opening continued. She receive several books, spell books, a new Atheme from Gajeel and several pairs of shoes and outfits including the one everyone had liked at the little clothing store.

"You guys! Wow you outdid your selves. These are amazing thank you all so much!" she exclaimed. Soon she was surrounded by her friends giving her hugs and wishing her a good night as they trickled off into the night. It had become much later then she realized and she was becoming tired. After the rush of huggers and well wishers had faded away leaving only a few late night drinkers and a few people passed out around the guild Lucy lay her head back against the back of her chair and closed her eyes letting out a deep breath.

"Don't tell me your already exhausted." Came Natsu's smooth voice from behind her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Kinda a long night, but I had fun. Thanks for that Natsu. This was the best birthday I've ever had." She said grasping his hand warmly in her own. She didn't fail to notice the small blush that painted his cheeks, but he returned the gesture.

"But it's not quite over yet." He told her holding out her jacket which she stood and slid into gratefully relishing the feel of the fur against her arms. After adjusting the scarf around her neck she smiled at him.

"I thought you already gave me my gifts this morning." Instead of responding he simply took her hand and led her out of the guild.

**Dear my faithful and wonderful readers;**

** Thank you all so much for all of your support and reviews I'm already half way through the next chapter and I appreciate all of your patients. This was a bit of a filler chapter to lead to the fluffy chapter that is about to follow. I promise I will be updating more often. The last few months we have struggled with computer functionality, as well as internet. And have been unable to work on this story. But your wait is at an end. Please read and enjoy and expect more to follow soon.**

** Love and Light**

**EsantraLee**


End file.
